maladresse
by bleugus
Summary: quand la maladresse de Neville frappe yaoi HP/DM ,RW/BZ,NL/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer**

_**Maladresse**_

Chapitre 1

Neville était paralysé. Il était en retenue avec le professeur Snape, et il devait classer les potions qui se trouvaient dans la réserve du professeur. Mais le problème, c'est que sa maladresse avait encore frappé et qu'une potion était tombée au moment même où le professeur Snape rentrait dans sa réserve.

**Londubat ? **

La voix froide et rauque du professeur Snape résonna dans la réserve.

**Sortez de cette réserve maintenant ! Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler,** cria-t-il envers

Neville.

_Trop tard,_ se dit le professeur Snape.

Il se jeta sur Neville. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Deux onyx se noyaient dans ces yeux noisettes. Bien qu'il ait acquis une musculature impressionnante grâce à la guerre, le Gryffondor était encore légèrement plus petit que l'ancien Serpentard. Neville frissonnait à cause de la chaleur et du poids de l'homme.

Snape agrippa la nuque de son élève et s'empara de ses lèvres. Trop étonné pour réagir, le Gryffondor ne fit rien jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui morde la lèvre inférieure. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche ce qui permit à son professeur de venir rencontrer sa langue.

Neville se sentit peu à peu fondre sous les caresses expertes de cette langue et il commença à répondre au baiser.

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses impulsions, le maître des potions souleva son élève après avoir noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il l'amena dans sa classe jusqu'à son bureau, balayant plumes, parchemins, encriers et fioles de potions avec un de ses bras et y déposa sans douceur sa charge.

Neville pour sa part ne comprenait rien mais il savait une chose : il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait envie de sentir Severus en lui.

Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en même temps que l'autre soupirait de bien-être. Encouragé par les timides mouvements de hanches de son élève, Severus s'attaqua à la chemise de Neville, puisque la robe avait, depuis quelques secondes, été déchirée. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme sentit l'air froid du cachot sur sa poitrine qu'il se rendit compte que son professeur l'avait mis torse nu. Chaque parcelle de peau nue était caressée, elle en devenait brûlante et rouge.

Severus, perdant patience, les déshabilla tous les deux d'un mouvement de baguette. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact, leur arrachant un grognement de satisfaction.

Severus montra ses doigts à Neville. Celui-ci comprit et les lécha puis Severus commença à le préparer. Il positionna son sexe devant l'anus quand il sentit que son élève était assez préparé pour le recevoir, et commença à le pénétrer avec douceur.

Quand Severus se fut entièrement enfoncé en lui, Neville resserra encore ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme et poussa des petits gémissements de plaisir. Encouragé par ces timides mouvements de hanches, Severus commença des vas-et-viens, au départ, langoureux, puis devenant de plus en plus bestiaux et sauvages.

Le Griffondor s'accrochait aux épaules de son professeur, lui griffant le dos, se sentant monter, lentement mais sûrement, au septième ciel. Finalement, Neville fut traversé par un orgasme dévastateur, il se répandit entre eux, les muscles de son intimité se contractant, en gémissant fortement. Se faisant, Severus se déversa en lui, dans un grognement sourd.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, puis le maître des potions se retira de son élève et maintenant amant.

Il regarda son élève et dit : **« Rhabillez-vous, Londubat ! » **

Le ton de la voix, en l'occurrence glacial et sec, ramena Neville sur Terre. Il se redressa et descendit du bureau pour récupérer ses vêtements et s'habiller. Chacun de leurs gestes se fit dans un silence le plus complet. Quand ils eurent fini de se revêtir, rien ne laissait apercevoir ce qu'il venait de se produire.

**Suivez-moi monsieur Londubat. **

**A suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer ^^**

Chapitre 2

En moins de deux, Neville se retrouva installé dans les appartements privés du professeur Snape. L'endroit était peu chaleureux comparé à sa salle commune, pensa Neville sur le moment.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?,_ pensait Severus. Stupide Gryffondor, même pas fichu de ranger une réserve sans provoquer un putain d'accident. Merlin je suis maudit, ce n'est pas possible. Tout en se servant un verre de Whisky pur Feu, il se dirigea vers le Gryffondor.

**- Écoutez Monsieur Londubat,** dit il en installant en face de son élève, ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre Neville qui comparait sa salle commune et les appartements privés du professeur. **Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et j'espère que votre petite cervelle pourra assimiler. La potion que vous avez maladroitement fait tomber a comme effet d'augmenter l'envie du sujet qui a « la chance » de l'inhaler. Cette personne ne peut plus se contrôler et n'a qu'un objectif, c'est d'assouvir cette envie. La potion cesse ses effets que lorsque le sujet l'a satisfaite. Vous me suivez ? **dit froidement Snape.

**- Oui,** dit timidement Neville, **sans ma maladresse rien ne se serait passé.**

**- Je peux constater que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que je le croyais Londubat**, dit sarcastiquement Snape.

**- Deux choix s'imposent à nous, monsieur Londubat. Soit nous allons sur le champ voir le directeur et nous lui expliquons jusqu'où va votre maladresse, ou bien nous décidons d'oublier ce malencontreux accident.**

**- Je préfère la deuxième solution Monsieur,** dit timidement Neville qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé.

**- Bien. Alors rentrez dans votre salle commune et considérez que votre retenue est terminée,** dit Snape en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dès qu'il fut dehors Neville courut aussi vite que possible, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta dans un couloir.

_Merlin ! Qu'avons-nous fait _?, pensait-il. Il se revoyait couché sur le bureau avec le professeur Snape sur lui, en lui. Il avait aimé. Nom de Merlin, il avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui.

**- Neville, c'est toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le territoire des Serpentards** **?** dit Harry accompagné de Ron et de Hermione.

**- J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Snape**, murmura-t-il tout en changeant vite de conversation, **et vous ?**

**- Et ben nous, on a décidé de donner un peu de joie aux Serpentards,** dit Ron avec un grand sourire. **Tu verras demain, tu vas adorer.**

**- Bon les garçons faut y aller sinon on va avoir des problèmes,** chuchota Hermione.

Sur le chemin du retour, Neville les regarda. Ils avaient tous changé pendant la guerre. Hermione avait maintenant des longs cheveux arrivant au bas du dos, des longues jambes, son visage était devenu plus fin, plus femme. Harry et Ron, pour leurs parts, avaient pris des centimètres et des muscles suite à leurs entrainements pour tuer Voldy comme ils s'amusaient à l'appeler. Mais cela ne changeait en rien leur apparence androgyne. Il se rappelait encore le premier jour de la rentrée, tous les garçons et filles de Poudlard ne faisaient que les suivre des yeux en bavant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Neville était déjà arrivé dans le dortoir. Ron et Harry mettaient leur pyjama et Hermione était dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il sourit : il s'était vite habitué à la présence de Hermione dans leur chambre. Elle la partageait désormais avec les garçons.

Dès la rentrée, elle avait déclaré qu'elle déménagerait dans leur chambre et elle avait mis à la porte Dean et Seamus (qui n'avaient pas trop apprécié). Neville se rappelait encore de la dispute avec le professeur McGonagall sur ce déménagement.

_Début Flash black_

_- __**J'ai dit non Mlle Granger c'est non. Les filles doivent dormir dans leur dortoir, c'est le règlement !**__ cria le professeur McGonagall en pleine salle commune._

_- __**Je connais le règlement et il précise qu'il est interdit de dormir avec les garçons pour protéger la vertu des pauvres filles innocentes et naïves, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je veux dormir avec eux. Depuis plus de 6 mois je dors avec eux, je veux continuer !**__ cria Hermione. __**Professeur, nous sommes d'accord pour dire que je sais me défendre,**__ dit doucement Hermione._

_- __**Oui Mlle Granger, je le confirme,**__ dit McGonagall en fermant les yeux._

_- __**Nous sommes d'accord de dire qu'au square Grimmaurd, je dormais dans la même chambre qu'eux et ça ne vous posait aucun problème.**_

_- __**Oui Mlle Granger,**__ dit toujours McGonagall._

_- __**Nous sommes aussi d'accord qu'étant Préfète-en-Chef des Gryffondors, vous considérez que je suis quelqu'un de responsable et de sérieux et que jamais vous n'auriez nommé quelqu'un d'incompétent, madame.**_

_- __**Oui Mlle Granger.**_

_- __**Alors ça ne pose aucun problème que je dorme avec eux,**__ dit Hermione avec un petit sourire de coté._

_- __**Oui Mlle Granger,**__ dit McGonagall._

_Il était trop tard, elle avait dit oui et Hermione était déjà entrain de s'installer dans la chambre des garçons._

_**Fin flash black**_

- **Neville, tu vas bien ?** dit doucement Harry. **Tu es toujours devant la porte de la chambre. Je sais en connaissance de cause que c'est assez traumatisant les retenues avec la chauve-souris mais quand même il faut te reprendre Neville. Ce n'était qu'une retenue,** rigola Harry suivit de Ron et de Hermione.

- **Oui oui t'as raison Harry, je vais me changer,** dit rapidement Neville, gêné.

Il prit son pyjama et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il se changea, il put remarquer que le professeur Snape avait laissé sur tout son corps des suçons et morsures au niveau de ses épaules. Oublie Neville, il faut oublier se dit-il. Il s'habilla, sortit de la salle de bain et se coucha tout de suite en espérant que demain, il oublierait toute cette soirée.

De son coté, le professeur Snape, couché dans son lit, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser un élève dans la réserve sans surveillance et surtout si cet élève était Londubat, la personne la plus maladroite qu'il ait vu tout au long de sa vie.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait des images, se rappelait les gémissements, les cris de Londubat, cela provoquait chez lui à chaque fois un début d'érection. Ô Merlin, il n'avait jamais connu une telle jouissance dans aucun de ses rapports précédents. C'est bon, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle douche froide. Ce qu'il fit et il décida par la suite de prendre une potion pour l'aider à dormir en espérant tout oublier à son réveil.

- **Neville lève toi, il faut aller en cours, **dit Ron en secouant Neville.

- **Il est quelle heure ?** dit Neville tout en baillant.

- **Il est 7h10 du matin,** dit Ron tout en finissant de s'habiller.

- **Mais vous êtes fous ! Il n'est que 7h10, on ne commence le cours de DCFM qu'à 8h30, vous êtes des malades, **dit-il en se recouchant.

- **Mais Neville, tu vas rater le meilleur, je te jure, ça vaut la peine de se lever aussi tôt, il faut qu'on arrive tôt pour voir la tête des Serpentards et surtout s'ils ont aimé notre petit cadeau,** dit Harry tout en enlevant la couverture de Neville.

- **Ok, ok. Je m'habille et en y va,** dit Neville en souriant. **Je pourrais savoir ce qu'est le petit cadeau s'il vous plaît ? **Demanda-t-il en faisant les yeux doux au trio.

- **Nooooooon !** Cria le trio d'or en rigolant.

- **S'il vous plaît,** dit Neville en se mettant à genou devant eux.

- **Ok, je te donne un indice,** dit Hermione. **Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Malfoy dans le train à la rentrée ? Nous, les Gryffondors, serions excités et foncerions sans réfléchir à cause de nos couleurs, surtout le rouge qui nous influencerait vu que l'on est bête et qu'on n'a aucun raisonnement.**

- **Et bien, on a voulut voir si sa théorie fonctionnait pour les Serpentards,** dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle.

- **Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous ne l'avez pas fait,** dit Neville en souriant.

- **Ohhh que siiiiii,** dirent les trois compères.

- **Ok attendez moi, j'arrive,** dit Neville en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

En s'habillant, il pu constater que les suçons et les morsures étaient toujours là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette soirée avait bien eu lieu. _Ô Merlin faites que j'arrive à gérer la situation,_ pria Neville en sortant de la salle de bain.

Bien installés à leur table, nos Gryffondors attendaient sagement leurs Serpentards.

- **Allez dites moi quelle couleur vous avez choisi, **chuchota Neville au trio.

- **Non Neville, tu le sauras comme tout le monde,** dit Hermione en souriant.

- **Chut les voila,** dit Harry.

On vit toute la maison des Serpentards entrer dans la grande salle et s'installer à leur table. Tous les élèves fixaient la table des rouges et or avec une telle haine que si leurs yeux étaient des baguettes, la maison Gryffondor aurait été exterminée.

- **Regarde comment Malefoy et ses amis nous fixent, **chuchota Ron.

C'était grâce à eux que la défense contre Voldy lors de la bataille finale avait pu être préparer et surtout, qu'on avait pu éviter de mettre la vie des élèves en danger. Ils avaient été innocentés à la suite d'un long procès et avaient pu garder leurs fortunes respectives.

Ces trois là avaient fortement changé. Ils étaient plus grand que 'Harry ou Ron et leurs musculatures s'étaient développées de façon à ce que leur carrure suffise à en décourager plus d'un (vu qu'ils devaient tout le temps s'entrainer pour faire plaisir à Voldy qui voulait une armée de sang pur forts et robustes).

- **Draco, je suis sûr que c'est eux, il n'y a qu'eux qui sont assez fous pour se frotter aux Serpentard,** chuchota Blaise

**- Je sais Blaise,** dit Draco tout en fixant Harry de son regard glacial. **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Blaise. On va attendre avant de répliquer mais avant toute chose, il faut savoir comment ils sont rentrés chez nous, qui est le traître qui leur a donné le mot de passe et dès qu'on l'aura trouvé, je te jure qu'il va payer,** dit Draco en fixant toute sa table, on a pu voir à ce moment là toutes les têtes baisées, personne n'osant regarder Draco.

- **Je demande le silence !** cria le Directeur**, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que des vandales ont saccagé la salle commune des Serpentards. Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle qui sont les coupables ni comment ils sont rentrés. Mais sachez que ces personnes, seront punies sévèrement, **dit le Directeur en fixant Hermione, Harry et Ron avec son petit sourire énigmatique. **Pour l'instant, j'annule toutes les sorties prévues pour toutes les maisons saufs pour celle des Serpentards comme punition pour montrer à nos petits vandales que nous sommes sérieux et que nous ne rigolons pas.**

- **Hermione, je crois qu'il sait, vous allez avoir des problèmes,** dit Neville d'un air inquiet.

- **Mais non, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est innocents, ils n'ont aucune preuve, et crois moi, ils n'en trouveront aucune. Ça nous a pris un mois entier pour préparer notre petit cadeau, on a pensé à tout,** dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- **Crois moi Neville, on est tranquille,** rajouta Harry.

- **Vas-y Ron commence,** dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

On vit Ron lever la main.

- **Oui Monsieur Weasley,** dit Dumbledore

- **Monsieur c'est injuste, on nous pénalise sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Vous avez dit que des personnes ont vandalisé la salle commune de nos chers Serpentards et donc vous annulez toutes nos sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais on ne sait même si les faits sont proportionnels à la punition Monsieur. On est en droit de savoir sinon, c'est injuste,** dit Ron.

Son discours provoqua des exclamations dans toutes les maisons confondues. On put entendre « ouais, il a raison, ouais c'est dégueulasse …. »

- **Calmez-vous mes enfants,** dit Dumbledore pris au dépourvu par la question de Ron. **Ces vandales ont peint toute la salle commune des Serpentards, j'estime donc que la punition est adéquate.**

Ron releva la main.

- **Oui Monsieur Weasley,** redit le Directeur en s'attendant au pire.

- **Mais, monsieur le directeur ce n'est pas parce que des personnes ont décidé de repeindre la salle commune des Serpentard que c'est répréhensible,** dit Ron avec une voix mielleuse. **Moi-même, j'ai repeint ma chambre sans avoir subit une punition de ma mère, Monsieur.**

**- Le problème, Monsieur Weasley, c'est qu'ils l'ont repeinte en rose avec une peinture magique qui ne s'enlève qu'après une semaine, **dit précipitamment le Directeur.

À la suite de cela tous les élèves commencèrent à rire, sauf les Serpentards bien sûr.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la main d'Hermione qui se leva.

- **Calmez-vous mes enfants, Oui Mlle Granger,** dit le Directeur en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, sentant les problèmes venir.

- **Mais Monsieur vous dîtes que toutes les maisons sont interdites de sortie sauf la maison des Serpentard, c'est injuste, **dit doucement Hermione. **Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un des leurs qui a fait le coup ? Ils sont tellement intelligents et rusés,** dit-elle en les fixant, **que c'est sûrement un des leurs.**

Trop, c'était trop pour Nott qui se leva.

- **Écoute-moi bien Granger, je suis sûr que c'est toi et ta petite bande qui avez fait le coup. Il n'a que les stupides Gryffondors qui oseraient faire ça et surtout vous.**

- **Calmez-vous les enfants,** dit le Directeur

- **Comme tu viens de le dire mon cher Nott, on est trop stupides comparé à votre grande intelligence. Alors sûrement, c'est quelqu'un de chez vous qui a voulu rendre votre charmante salle commune joyeuse qui sait,** dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Tiens prend ça Nott », pensa Hermione

- **C'est bon calme toi Théo, on s'occupera d'eux plus tard**, chuchota Blaise.

- **Ouais tu as raison,** dit Nott tout en fixant Hermione. **Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là,** dit-il entre ces dents.

_Là, elle n'a pas tort : ou je les punis tous ou je n'en punis aucun_ , pensa le Directeur. Et dire que ma journée avait bien commencé.

- **C'est bon cher élèves, suite à cet échange constructif, je décide d'annuler la punition mais n'oubliez pas qu'on continuera à chercher les coupables et ils seront sévèrement réprimandés.**

- **Mon cher monsieur Weasley vous avez été grandiose !**

- **Mais non Mlle Granger, c'était vous qui était grandiose, **dit Ron en embrassant la main de Hermione.

- **Bien joué les amis, c'est du fort,** dit Harry plié en deux sur la table des rouges et or.

- **Vous êtes incroyables les amis,** dit Neville en souriant et se tournant pour voir le professeur Snape en pleine conversation avec le Directeur. « Il faut que j'oublie » pensa Neville.

- **Albus je suis sûr que c'est Potter et ses acolytes qui ont fait le coup, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, **dit Snape.

- **Allons, allons mon ami, nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est eux, on ne peut pas les punir en ce basant sur vos suppositions, **dit calmement le Directeur.

- **Tu viens Neville, on a cours de DCFM dans 10 min, on va s'amuser,** dit Harry.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 3

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

- **Albus, croyez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser un américain faire cours à nos élèves ?** demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un air inquiet.

- **J'aurai préféré un auror de chez nous mais notre cher trio les a tous fait fuir,** dit Albus tout en se prenant un bonbon. **J'ai essayé Minerva, je me suis même rendu personnellement chez le premier ministre pour qu'il m'envoie quelqu'un de compétent mais il me l'a refusé vu que le dernier auror qu'il m'a envoyé est toujours à l'hôpital. Il ne restait plus que celui-là.**

- **Et vous croyez qu'il est assez compétent ?** dit Minerva

- **J'espère. Voyons le bon coté des choses, il ne connait pas les rumeurs qui circulent sur notre trio et surtout sur Harry,** répondit Albus tout en suçant son bonbon.

_Dans la salle de classe de DCFM_

- **Installez- vous les enfants, **dit le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

**-Je me présente, je m'appelle Adam Anderson, je suis américain et je suis très honoré de vous donnez cours,** dit Adam.

Soudain une main se leva.

- **Oui, jeune fille, **dit Adam avec un sourire charmeur.

Jamais il n'avait vu une fille aussi belle et sexy que cette jeune brune. C'était très dur de croire que ce n'était qu'une élève. Il pourrait peut-être s'amuser avec elle plus tard, pensa-t-il (en s'imaginant plusieurs scènes perverses).

- **Je m'appelle Hermione Granger Monsieur,** dit timidement Hermione. **Je voulais savoir si vous avez pris l'avion pour venir et si oui, si vous avez pris un billet de retour Monsieur ?**

- **Ma foi, oui j'ai pris l'avion pour venir à Londres et non, je n'ai pas pris de billet de retour mais pourquoi une telle question ? **demanda Adam intrigué par cette question.

Il se dit qu'elle avait sûrement peur qu'il ne parte tout de suite, son charme naturel avait encore frappé.

- **Pour rien monsieur, mais à titre d'information les vols du soir coûtent moins chers,** dit Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

_Bien étrange jeune fille_ pensa-t-il, puis il observa toute la classe. Il put remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres personnes aussi appétissantes que cette jeune fille. Par exemple, un petit rouquin qui se trouvait à la droite de la brunette et aussi le petit brun qui était à sa gauche. Par contre d'autres faisaient plus peur comme par exemple les deux blonds qui se trouvaient près d'un noir assez costaud. Les regards de ces trois-là lui donnaient la chair de poule.

- **Je vais vous expliquer comment faire un duel. J'ai déjà vu un anglais faire un duel et c'est assez lamentable,** dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

- **Il se prend pour qui celui-là ? **Chuchota Ron en le regardant d'un air méprisant. **Je ne l'aime pas du tout, il n'est pas au courant qu'il y a eu une guerre ici ? Il nous prend pour des débutants.**

- **Ron, je crois qu'il ne sait même pas qui nous sommes,** répondit Hermione tout en fixant le nouveau et prochainement ancien professeur de DCFM. **Il m'a appelé jeune fille sans dire directement Mlle Granger et il ne fixe pas Harry comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.**

- **Alors il est pour moi! Je veux lui montrer comment les anglais font des duels,** dit Harry avec un grand sourire. **Croyez-moi, il va retourner d'où il vient.**

Le professeur était en train de leur expliquer comment tenir une baguette, comment saluer son adversaire, comment se positionner. Harry en avait marre. Il leva la main.

- **Oui jeune homme ?** dit Adam d'un ton charmeur.

- **Monsieur c'est trop abstrait pour moi. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous nous montriez un vrai duel, par exemple avec moi,** dit timidement Harry.

- **Et bien, venez jeune homme et placez-vous devant moi,** dit Adam.

_Le petit brun est craquant,_ pensa Adam, _il a de magnifiques yeux verts_. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir été engagé ici.

- **Je vous promets que je ne vous ferai pas trop mal,** dit-il.

- **Merci,** dit Harry.

- **Stupefix !** lança Adam.

- **Protego ! **répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Adam n'avait jamais vu un tel bouclier de toute sa vie.

- **Stupefix !** Enchaina Harry qui toucha le professeur en pleine poitrine.

Celui-ci fut propulsé au fond de la salle où il percuta la bibliothèque, ce qui provoqua la chute de plusieurs livres sur sa tête.

Hermione s'approcha du professeur, s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

- **Je vous donne trois heures pour partir de Poudlard sinon au prochain cours, ce n'est pas quelques bleus que vous aurez,** dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva mais avant de sortir elle lui lança avec un petit clin d'œil.

- **N'oubliez pas mon petit conseil, les vols du soir coûtent moins chers.**

- **Ça fait un de moins, **dit Ron. **Mais quand vont-ils comprendre qu'il n'y a que Remus qui est digne d'avoir cette place ?, **souffla-t-il.

- **POTTER !** dit Malefoy.

- **Oui Malefoy ?** répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. **Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

- **Je sais que c'est toi pour notre salle commune,** chuchota Malefoy à son oreille. **Et dès que j'en aurai la preuve tu vas le regretter, je te le promets.**

Harry détestait quand Malefoy faisait ça, à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une menace, il se plaçait devant lui, se penchait et lui murmurait les menaces au creux de son oreille. A chaque fois, Harry était paralysé et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à toute allure.

- **Venez, on y va, **dit Malefoy à l'adresse de Zabini et de Nott, tout en bousculant le trio.

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

- **Je vous donne ma démission, **lança Adam à peine rentré dans le bureau du directeur. **Ce sont des monstres ! Surtout deux d'entre eux.**

- **Laissez- moi deviner, soit c'est une jeune brune avec des longs cheveux lisses ou un petit rouquin avec des yeux bleus ou bien encore un petit brun avec des yeux verts,** dit Albus lassé par ces situations, c'était toujours la même chose.

- **Je n'en sais rien pour le rouquin mais pour les deux autres, c'est bien eux, ce sont des monstres !** cria Adam puis il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

- **Ils ont recommencé Albus,** dit Minerva en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil. **Mais qu'est -ce qu'on va faire d'eux, aucun professeur ne tient plus de deux cours avant de démissionner.**

- **Ils ne s'y sont mis qu'à deux cette fois-ci, **dit Albus pour adoucir l'ambiance. **Rappelez-vous que la dernière fois, ils s'y étaient mis à trois, le pauvre est toujours à l'hôpital.**

- **Lupin me manque**, dit Minerva, **lui, il savait les gérer sans aucune difficulté. Dommage qu'il soit parti habiter en France avec son fils Teddy.**

- **Bonne idée Minerva** dit Albus en se levant**. Je vous laisse la direction de Poudlard !**

Et il sortit du bureau.

_Dans la grande salle_

- **Neville, tu ne manges pas ?** dit Ron tout en se gavant de purée.

- **Si, si sauf que j'ai mal au ventre,** dit Neville tout en massant son ventre.

- **Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh,** dit Hermione, **mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.**

- **Oui, j'irai demain peut-être mais là je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit les amis.**

- **Bonne nuit !** dirent Harry, Hermione et Ron en même temps.

Au détour d'un couloir, Neville heurta quelqu'un, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur cette personne.

- **Je suis désolé,** dit Neville qui était couché sur cette personne, mais quand il vit la personne en question son cœur cessa de battre, c'était le professeur Snape.

- **Levez-vous Monsieur Londubat**, dit froidement Severus tout en essayant de se lever.

- **Désolé professeur,** dit Neville en se levant.

- **10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir bousculé un professeur,** dit Severus qui partit comme il est venu.

_Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance_, pensa Neville tout en continuant à masser son ventre en se dirigeant vers sa tour. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui sachant qu'il y avait plus de 500 habitants à Poudlard ? Il repensa au corps du professeur et soudain un frisson parcourut son corps. _Il faut vraiment que j'oublie cette maudite soirée_.

_Dans les appartements privés du professeur Snape_

Severus avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche froide à la suite de sa rencontre avec Neville. Quand il avait sentit le Gryffondor sur lui, sa virilité s'était réveillée. _Dieu merci, ce stupide Gryffondor s'est levé à temps sinon il aurait senti mon petit problème._

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était posée sur son sexe et faisait des mouvements de vas et viens. Il finit par éjaculer tout en pensant à Neville. _Ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudit, il m'a fallu une nuit pour devenir accros au rouge._ Avant de dormir, il prit une potion pour l'aider à dormir. _Il faut vraiment que j'oublie cette maudite soirée._

_Chez les Serpentards_

- **Draco, c'est quoi la fiole que tu as en main ?** dit Blaise en séchant ses cheveux.

- **Ça mon ami, c'est du Véritasérum que mon père m'a envoyé,** dit Draco avec un grand sourire, **et c'est avec ça qu'on va trouver le traître. Et quand je l'aurai trouvé…**

- **Je plains cet imbécile,** dit Théo en rigolant, **surtout quand tu as ce regard Draco.**

- **Arrête de rire, **dit Blaise tout en souriant. **Sinon comment va ton petit problème ? Ta mère veut toujours que tu emmènes une fille au bal traditionnel des Nott ?**

- **Le problème n'est pas de trouver la fille,** dit Théo avec un sourire charmeur, **mais c'est qu'elle puisse passer le test de ma mère. Ma tendre mère n'aime aucune des filles. Soit elle est trop laide, soit elle n'est pas assez cultivée, soit elle est trop soumise et j'en passe.**

- **Bref, il te faudrait une fille comme Granger,** dit Draco en rigolant.

- **Ne parle pas de malheur,** dit Théo en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche. **Comment peux- –tu m'imaginer avec cette garce ?**

- **Et vous ? Avez-vous trouvé la perle rare pour mon bal ?**

- **Pour ma part, non, **dit Draco tout en se couchant. **Le problème, c'est que mon cher cousin Nicolas sort en ce moment avec un putain de mannequin et qui est de plus l'héritier d'une grande fortune. Lors d'un repas avec mon oncle, mon père a pu entendre tout le long du repas mon oncle se vanter des prouesses de Nicolas et de son compagnon, ce qui a eu pour conséquence que mon père m'a menacé de me déshériter si je ne lui ramenais pas quelqu'un qui puisse surpasser la tendre moitié de mon cousin.**

- **Bref, Il te faudrait un garçon comme Potter, **dit Théo pour se venger de Draco qui avait suggéré Hermione pour Théo.

- **Très drôle Théo,** dit Draco tout en lui jetant un de ses coussins.

- **Et toi Blaise ?** dit Théo tout en rejetant le coussin.

- **Vous vous rappelez la dernière personne que j'ai emmenée à ce bal ?** dit Blaise en s'installant sur son lit.

- **Oui la malade, elle t'a pourchassé toute une année et elle n'arrêtait pas de t'envoyer des photos d'elle nue, **dit Draco en rigolant

- **Tu ne trouveras pas ça drôle si ça t'arrivait Draco,** dit Blaise, **même Pansy n'était pas comme ça.**

- **Justement comment va-t-elle ? **demanda Théo.

- **Bien, elle adore la France, en ce moment elle sort avec un moldu,** répondit Draco.

- **Je suis content pour elle,** dit Blaise. **Donc, à cause de cette malade, chaque fois que je pense inviter une personne, je m'imagine le pire, **avoua- –t-il.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Théo et Draco n'éclatent de rire.

- **Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que le grand Blaise Zabini avait peur d'inviter une personne, je ne l'aurai jamais cru,** dit Draco.

Blaise ne pu s'empêcher, il commença à rire comme les deux autres

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pours vos reviews ^^

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 4

_Dans la grande salle_

- **Ils sont où Ron et Harry ?** demanda Neville tout en baillant.

- **Ils sont partis s'entraîner pour le futur match contre les Serdaigles,** répondit Hermione tout en buvant son café.

- **Neville, tu ne manges pas ?** dit Hermione tout en posant sa main sur le front de Neville. **Lève-toi, on part chez Madame Pomfresh. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours, je m'inquiète,** dit doucement Hermione.

- **Ça va, on y va**, dit Neville, en se levant, tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

_Dans l'infirmerie_

- **Allongez-vous Monsieur Londubat**, dit madame Pomfresh, **alors vous me dites que vous avez mal au ventre depuis deux jours, c'est ça.**

- **Oui madame,** dit Neville couché sur le lit.

Madame Pomfresh pointa sa baguette en direction du ventre de Neville et jeta plusieurs sorts. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

- **Mlle Granger, pouvez-vous sortir, s'il vous plaît ?**, dit- elle tout en fixant Hermione.

- **Désolée Madame, mais je reste si ça concerne Neville,** dit-elle tout en fixant du regard Madame Pomfresh.

- **Madame, je voudrais qu'elle reste s'il vous plaît**, dit timidement Neville.

- **Soit si vous le voulez Monsieur Londubat.**

**-Monsieur Londubat, avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels non protégés récemment ? **dit-elle

Hermione était sous le choc, _qui a osé toucher à Neville_, pensa-t-elle

- **Oui Madame**, dit-il en rougissant.

Jamais il n'a été aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

- **Ecoutez, le règlement m'impose que je prévienne le corps enseignant**, dit madame Pomfresh en lui donnant une fiole. **Vous êtes enceint.** **Votre corps est en train de changer, c'est pour ça que vous avez mal au ventre. Il faut que vous veniez me voir tous les jours pour que je puisse vous donner cette potion.**

Quand elle tourna le dos à Neville, celui-ci prit sa baguette, lança un sort d'oubliette sur l'infirmière et plaça Hermione sur le lit à sa place.

- **Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** dit-elle à Hermione tout en se tenant la tête.

- **C'est que j'ai mes règles Madame et j'ai mal au ventre, **répondit Hermione tout en fixant froidement Neville.

- **Attendez-moi, je vais chercher une potion qui vous soulagera Mlle Granger**, dit Madame Pomfresh tout en se rendant dans sa réserve.

- **NON mais t'es malade !,** hurla Hermione, **tu sais que tu risques de te faire renvoyer pour avoir jeté ce sort.**

- **Je sais Hermione mais baisse le ton s'il te plaît,** supplia-t-il.

- **Tenez Mlle Granger.**

- **Merci madame**, dit Hermione.

A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, Hermione bloqua Neville contre un mur mais doucement vu son état.

- **Neville pourquoi ?** dit-elle furieusement.

- **Pas ici Hermione, dans notre chambre,** dit-il.

Jamais, elle n'avait vu Neville si perdu et fragile et elle se calma.

- **Ok,** dit-elle, en lui prenant la main tout en se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors

- **Hermione, tu pourrais me lâcher la main s'il te plaît, tout le monde nous regarde, **dit Neville tout rouge.

Elle se tourna vers lui sans le lâcher.

- **Tu veux savoir pourquoi on dit que les grossesses masculines n'arrivent presque jamais à terme ?**, chuchota-t-elle.

Neville dit oui de la tête.

- **C'est que l'embryon n'est fixé qu'au troisième mois, avant ça un simple choc te fera perdre le bébé. Ecoute, je ne veux pas te vexer mais t'es la personne la plus maladroite que je connaisse. Tiens ma main jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans notre chambre et après j'irai chercher les deux autres et tu nous expliqueras tout, ok ?** dit- elle.

- **Ok**, dit Neville.

_Sur le terrain de Quidditch_

- **On a réservé le terrain depuis une semaine Zabini**, dit Ron tout en fixant avec haine Blaise.

- **Nous avons une autorisation signée par notre directeur de maison pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues**, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- **Si vous croyez que nous allons nous laisser faire, vous vous trompez,** répliqua Harry tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

En moins de deux, on a pu voir tous les Serpentards et Gryffondors sortir les leurs. Ils se faisaient face attendant le premier mouvement de l'autre pour attaquer.

- **Harry, Ron, baissez vos baguettes,** dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

Après avoir installé Neville sur son lit, elle avait couru vers le terrain pour les chercher.

- **Mais Hermione**, dit Ron tout en fixant le groupe des Serpentards, **c'est eux qui ont commencé.** **.**

Elle s'approcha d'eux et elle chuchota « **état d'urgence** »

. Soudain, on vit Ron et Harry baisser leurs baguettes.

- **OK, on vous laisse le terrain, vous avez raison avec une autorisation**, dit Harry avec un grand sourire tout en tournant le dos aux Serpentards. Puis il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

- **J'annule notre séance d'entraînement aujourd'hui **dit Harry, **il faut bien donner une chance aux Serpentards de nous battre même si j'ai un doute sur leurs capacités mais l'espoir fait vivre.**

- **Potter ! **cria Malefoy tout en attrapant le bras de Harry.

- **Quoi je t'ai vexé ?** demanda Harry innocemment.

- **Ce n'est pas le moment,** dit Hermione en s'adressant à Harry un regard made in Hermione. **Excuse-toi Harry.**

- **Je m'excuse Malefoy, je ne voulais pas heurter ton petit cœur,** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis ils partirent vers Poudlard

- **Je me demande ce qu'ils mijotent**, dit Théo tout en fixant le groupe partir du terrain.

- **Moi aussi**, chuchota Draco.

_Dans la chambre_

- **Bon, maintenant tu parles Hermione. Tu nous dis « état d'urgence » et quand on te pose des questions, tu nous dis de nous taire et de te suivre**, dit Ron tout en boudant (n'ayant pas aimé laisser sa place aux Serpentards).

- **Là, il a raison,** dit Harry en se changeant.

Hermione fixa Neville, Neville fixa Hermione avec des yeux de chien battu. Hermione souffla tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle commença à leur raconter l'épisode de l'infirmerie.

- **Si j'ai bien compris, t'attends un enfant, c'est ça ?,** dit Harry tout en fixant le ventre de Neville.

**-Hermione, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ?,** dit Harry sous le choc, en s'asseyant à la droite de Neville.

- **Oui Harry mais c'est très rares**, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à gauche de Neville. **Ce sont des grossesses à risques, l'embryon n'est fixé définitivement qu'au troisième mois ce qui a pour conséquence que le moindre choc provoque la perte de l'embryon. En outre, si le porteur ne prend pas sa potion tous les jours, son corps rejettera l'embryon.**

**-Neville, t'as besoin d'un suivi,** dit Hermione, **alors pourquoi avoir jeté ce sort ?**

- **Madame Pomfresh voulait prévenir le corps enseignant**, dit Neville au bord des larmes. **Je ne pouvais la laisser faire.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?**, dit Ron en se mettant à genoux devant Neville.

- **C'est à cause de l'autre père,** dit Neville en larmes. **C'est le professeur Snape. J'ai fait tomber une potion l'autre jour pendant ma retenue, puis après on l'a fait sur son bureau. C'était à cause de la potion. Il m'a dit d'oublier. Je veux le garder Ron, **dit-il tout en se jetant dans les bras de Ron.

Après un moment de silence, les trois amis se regardèrent et puis sourirent.

- **Ok, on a survécu à une guerre Neville, on survivra à une naissance**, dit Harry en lui souriant. **N'est-ce pas ?**

- **Il a raison Neville**, dit Hermione se mettant à son niveau pour lui sécher ses larmes**. Dès ce soir, je m'occupe de faire des recherches sur la potion. On cache ta grossesse le temps qu'il faudra et voilà.**

- **C'est vrai ?,** dit Neville**. Vous m'aiderez ?**

- **Comment peux-tu en douter Neville ?**, dit Ron en l'embrassant sur le front.

**- Notre plus grand problème pour l'instant, ce sont les Serpentards,** dit Hermione en installant Neville sur le lit.

- **Pourquoi ?**, dit Ron

**- Ils vont se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre,** dit Hermione. **Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment et comme je vous l'ai dit le moindre choc engendrera la perte de l'embryon.**

- **Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Hermione ?**, dit Harry tout en serrant Neville dans ses bras.

Hermione se dirigea à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre. Quand elle finit, elle appela la chouette de Harry par la fenêtre.

- **Je leur ai donné rendez-vous à la salle sur demande et on essayera de trouver un compromis pour une période de trois mois,** dit-elle. **Passez-moi vos baguettes.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?**, dirent Ron et Harry en même temps.

- **C'est simple, si je leur donne rendez-vous comme ça sans garantie, ils ne viendront pas, en croyant sûrement que c'est une de nos blagues,** dit Hermione en prenant les baguettes de ses amis et les emballant. **Par contre, s'ils voient nos baguettes, ils viendront d'office juste pour savoir le pourquoi de notre geste.**

Et la chouette partit

e.

_Le soir même devant la salle sur demande_

- **Vous êtes en retard, **dit Harry en fixant Draco.

- **C'est bon Harry**, dit Hermione en lui touchant l'épaule. **Rentrons avant de croiser Rusard.**

Dans la salle sur demande se trouvait une table rectangulaire avec six sièges. Chaque groupe s'installa à l'extrémité de la table.

- **Alors Potter, qu'est- ce que tu nous veux ?** dit Draco

- **Là, maintenant ? Ma baguette Malefoy,** répondit Harry.

- **Je te la rendrai quand on aura fini**, répliqua Draco, **alors ?**

- **Nous savons que ta maison voudra se venger**, dit Hermione. **Ce qu'on voudrait, c'est évité de mêler la nôtre à ça. On est prêt à aller voir Dumbledore pour subir notre punition.**

- **Vous nous demandez de ne pas nous venger, de fermer les yeux sur ce que vous avez fait ?** dit Théo.

Soudain, les trois serpentards rigolèrent.

- **Non, t'es sérieuse ? Maintenant qu'on est sûr que c'est vous, **dit Théo tout en essayant de se calmer.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour éviter votre vengeance **?, dit Harry tout en fixant à tour de rôle Théo, Blaise et Draco.

- **Attendez ici. Blaise, Théo,** dit Draco tout en se levant.

**- Non, tu ne vas pas accepter leurs offres, Draco** dit Théo d'un air outragé.

**- Réfléchis, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ils viennent se livrer,** dit Draco tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur les rouges.

-**J'ai encore du Véritasérum,** dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

- **C'est quoi ça ?**, dit Harry regardant d'un air soupçonneux le verre qui s'était matérialisé devant lui.

- **Je vais mettre du Véritasérum**, dit Draco avec un petit sourire. **Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir confiance en vous**

- **Si tu crois que je vais boire ça ! Tu te trompes Malefoy !** cria Harry.

- **Pas de problème**, dit Malefoy tout en se levant

- **Attends Malefoy,** dit Hermione tout en se tournant vers Harry. **On n'a pas le choix, pense à Neville**, chuchota-t-elle.

- **Ok Malefoy mais à une seule condition : tu as le droit de ne poser que trois questions**, dit Hermione tout en espérant qu'il acceptera cette condition.

- **Marché conclu**, dit Draco tout en fixant Harry.

Et Harry prit le verre contenant le Véritasérum, mis par Draco et but d'un trait le contenu du verre.

- **Potter, j'ai fait boire cette potion à tous les membres de ma maison et aucun ne t'a donné le mot de passe, comment t'es rentré chez nous ?**, dit Draco

- **Je suis un animagus non déclaré**, dit-il, **je me transforme en serpent, ainsi j'ai pu rentrer dans votre salle commune et ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur à Ron et Hermione. **_C'est clair, je suis fichu,_ pensa Harry, _maintenant il sait que je suis un animagus._

- **Pourquoi cette soirée ?**, lança Draco

- **C'est pour éviter que des personnes soient blessées par nos faits,** dit Harry tout en souriant.

- **Bien joué,** chuchota Hermione à Harry.

_Je déteste ce sourire_, pensa Draco. _Il veut jouer, on va jouer. Depuis la paix, Potter ne s'intéresse au bien être de personne sauf de Weasley, Granger et de Londubat._

- **Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux protéger Londubat ?**, dit Draco avec un grand sourire

- **Neville attend un enfant, les trois premiers mois sont décisifs et je veux justement éviter qu'il perde l'enfant qu'il porte,** dit Harry et l'effet de la potion disparut à la fin de cette phrase.

- **Alors Londubat s'est fait engrosser**, dit Blaise

- **La ferme Zabini**, répliqua Ron prêt à se jeter sur Blaise.

- **On se calme !** hurla Hermione. **Alors vous acceptez ?**

Les Serpentards se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Draco se tourna et jeta les baguettes des Gryffondors sur la table.

**- Vous aurez notre réponse demain matin avant le cours de potion**, dit Draco avant de sortir de la salle sur demande.

- **Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain**, dit Hermione en se levant.

_Dans la chambre des Gryffondors_

- **Il dort**, dit Harry en remontant la couverture de Neville. **Il faut qu'on réussisse de convaincre les Serpentards,** dit-il tout en embrassant le front de Neville.

- **Je sais**, dit Hermione. **Demain, j'aurai besoin de ta cape pour me rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes pour rechercher les ingrédients pour faire la potion. Je me suis renseignée dans les livres, elle est assez facile à faire. Plus facile que le polynectar, **dit-elle en souriant.

**- Dire que je pensais qu'on allait passer une année tranquille cette fois-ci,** dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

- **Soyons bien clair, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas ma faute,** dit Harry en souriant tout en jetant un coussin à Ron.

**- Dit Hermione, tout le monde peut tomber enceinte ?** dit Harry en rougissant.

- **Pourquoi tu me le demandes, Harry chéri ?** dit-elle tout en s'approchant très lentement de lui.

- **Je suis gay**, dit-il tout gêné, **je sais que je vous l'ai jamais dit.**

- **Je te coupe, je le savais déjà,** dit elle tout en sautant sur lui.

Tous deux tombèrent sur le lit de Ron qui les rejoignit.

- **Tant qu'on est dans les confidences, je le suis aussi**, dit Ron en rougissant.

- **Je le savais aussi**, dit Hermione. **Pourquoi croyez-vous que je veux partager votre chambre. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de vous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Dumbledore m'a laissé dormir avec vous ?** dit- elle en rigolant.

- **Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu le savais ?, **dit Harry à Hermione, **et pourquoi toi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?,** en fixant Ron.

- **J'attendais que tu me le dises,** dit Hermione, **c'est à toi de le faire.**

**- Moi, je sais ce que les moldus pensent des gens comme moi, j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez,** dit Ron tout triste. **Et toi Harry ?**

- **Idem que toi, c'est ça d'être élevé par des moldus**, dit Harry en rigolant.

_Dans la chambre des Serpentards_

- **Alors on fait quoi ?** dit Blaise en s'installant sur son lit.

- **Dis Blaise tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de cavalière ou de cavalier pour le bal ?**dit Draco en souriant. **Et toi Théo ?**

- **Développe,** répondit Théo en s'installant sur son lit.

- **Il me faut un cavalier qui soit à la hauteur**, dit Draco, **qui de mieux que le survivant et toi Théo, avoue que Granger répond à tous les critères de ta mère. Elle passera haut la main son test.**

- **Tu en penses quoi Blaise ?** dit Draco

- **Ça m'étonnerait que Weasley m'envoie des photos de lui nu,** dit-il en rigolant**. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, il me déteste. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il me colle après le bal.**

- **Alors on est d'accord,** dit Draco en souriant.

_Quelques part à Paris_

- **S'il vous plaît Remus, revenez enseigner à Poudlard**, insiste Albus, tout en tenant le petit Teddy qui s'était endormi. Celui-ci avait déjà atteint l'âge de deux ans et demi.

- **Je ne peux pas**, répondit-il en reprenant son fils dans ses bras. **J'ai besoin de stabilité pour Teddy. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand les parents sauront que j'enseigne à leurs enfants ? Je devrais encore démissionner ?**

- **J'ai tout prévu. J'ai eu une autorisation du premier ministre,** dit Albus. **J'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fait fuir plusieurs professeurs de DCFM.**

**- Vous exagérez Albus**, dit Remus en souriant en pensant à Harry, il lui manquait**. Vous auriez dû les dispenser de ce cours.**

- **J'ai essayé mais le règlement de Poudlard veut que tous les élèves suivent à 95 % les cours. Je suis coincé. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.**

-**Ron, par exemple, a jeté un dérivé du sort Désillusion, le professeur s'est promené toute la journée avec une nuisette en croyant porter sa robe de sorcier. Harry a utilisé le sort Serpensortia contre un autre de ses professeurs mais à la place d'un petit serpent, il a fait apparaître un Basilic qui a pourchassé le pauvre professeur jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard. Hermione a jeté un dérivé de sommeil enchanté à un autre, nous avons cru qu'il était mort, il a eu la chance de se lever lors de l'autopsie. Avec ça, plus personne ne veut enseigner à Poudlard.**

- **Ils ont beaucoup d'imagination**, dit Remus en rigolant. **Si j'accepte, je veux un appartement avec deux chambres et une personne compétente pour s'occuper de Teddy.**

- **Tout ce que vous voulez tant que l'on part ce soir**, dit Albus.

- **Je le mets au lit et je fais nos bagages,** dit Remus.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 5

_Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard_

- **Où est Granger ?,** demanda Théo tout en la cherchant du regard.

- **Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je te manque ?**, répondit Hermione qui venait de faire son apparition.

- **Ne rêve pas Granger,** répliqua Théo. **Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.**

- **Qu'est- ce qu'on doit faire ?** dit Harry tout en fixant d'un air méfiant Draco.

- **Dans deux semaines, ma famille organise son traditionnel Bal,** expliqua Théo, **disons que nous avons quelques problèmes pour trouver des personnes pour nous accompagner et c'est là que vous intervenez. Vous nous accompagnez et en échange, nous ne faisons rien qui puisse mettre en danger Londubat.**

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il y eut un silence.

- **Non vous êtes sérieux ?**, dit Ron, **mais on se déteste, comment voulez-vous qu'on se supporte lors du Bal des Nott ? Déjà dans le peu d'heures que nous passons ensemble, on se supporte à peine.**

- **Oui, on est sérieux et lors de ce Bal, vous avez intérêt à nous obéir sinon … **répliqua Blaise tout en se tournant vers Neville.

En sentant le regard de Blaise, Neville se plaça instinctivement derrière le trio.

- **Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne à ce simple bal et en échange vous nous laissez tranquille**, dit Harry

- **Harry, ce n'est pas un simple bal,** répondit Hermione, **elle permet à une famille de montrer sa richesse et sa position sociale. Toutes les familles riches organisent des bals de ce style, que ce soit la famille de Malefoy pour le bal de Noël ou celle de Zabini pour Halloween.**

**-C'est bon, on accepte,** dit Hermione en posant ses mains sur les épaules respectives de Ron et Harry. **On pourrait savoir qui accompagne qui ?**

- **Granger, tu auras l'honneur de m'accompagner,** fit Théo en souriant.

- **Toi, Weasley, tu m'accompagnes,** dit à son tour Blaise**, mais après le bal, tu m'oublies.**

- **T'inquiète,** répliqua Ron, **le jour où je te courrais après, ce sera quand les gobelins voleront. Non mais vous l'entendez, il croit qu'il est irrésistible**, ajouta-il tout en regardant Hermione, Harry et Neville à tour de rôle.

-**Venant de toi, c'est un compliment**, répliqua Blaise en regardant de haut en bas Ron.

Ron allait répliquer mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- **Je suppose que je t'accompagne**, siffla froidement Harry en fixant Draco.

- **Tu vois juste Potter,** répliqua Draco et il s'approcha de Harry, se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille: **Viens avec moi après le cours de potion, on devra discuter des détails de l'accord.**

- **Dans 10 minutes, le cours de potion va commencer, nous réglerons plus tard les détails**, dit Théo en regardant Hermione et le groupe de Serpentards partit.

- **Vous n'êtes pas obligés**, murmura doucement Neville. **Je ne veux pas qu'on vous fasse du mal par ma faute.**

- **Nous sommes des Gryffondors**, déclara Harry en souriant à Neville tout en le prenant par l'épaule. **On a survécu à une guerre, on survivra à eux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je survivrais à une heure de retenue avec le professeur Snape,** ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- **Moi non plusi**, répondit Neville d'un air triste.

- **Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Neville**, dit précipitamment Harry.

- **C'est bon Harry**

_Dans la salle de classe_

- **Courage Neville**, chuchota Hermione avant que le professeur Snape entra dans la classe.

- **Qui peut me dire, ce qu'est la solution de force?** lança-t-il sans se retourner**, une autre personne que Granger si possible** ajouta-t-il, cette fois-ci en se tournant.

Et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que Hermione qui avait la main levée. Son regard scruta l'assemblée pour trouver sa victime et soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Neville, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes mais assez pour le troubler. _Mon dieu, reprends-toi mon vieux Severus_ se dit-il.

**- Monsieur Thomas**, lâcha-t-il froidement.

- **Je ne sais pas monsieur,** bégaya Dean d'une petite voix tout en regardant désespérément les autres Gryffondors.

- **Moins 5 points pour Gryffondor**

- **Oui Mlle Granger**, souffla-t- il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- **Cette potion a comme principal composant le sang de la salamandre et le jus de grenadine. Elle a pour effet d'accroître la force de celui qui la boit pendant un certain temps qui varie selon le temps de préparation,** dit-elle en souriant, sachant bien que le professeur ne lui donnerait aucun point comme d'habitude.

- **C'est ça**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette Gryffondor « miss je sais tout ». **Faites cette potion en silence et apportez-la moi à la fin du cours.**

Il se leva de son bureau et passa vérifier l'état des potions de ses élèves.

- **Bien monsieur Malefoy.**

Lorsqu'il eut fini de vérifier les potions des élèves de sa maison,. il commença à regarder celles des Gryffondors. Il dut intervenir deux fois pour éviter Dean et Seamus de faire exploser leurs chaudrons.

C'était au tour de Neville. _Allez mon vieux_ se dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers Neville. Il pu voir que Neville était en train de récupérer le jus de grenadine mais à la place de mettre le jus dans sa potion, il le mettait sur la table. C'était désespérant.

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on retire le jus de la grenadine**, chuchota-t-il tout en se plaçant derrière Neville.

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta, il n'y avait qu'eux : Neville, d'un mouvement inconscient, s'appuya contre le torse musclé de Severus. Severus se surprenait à trouver la chaleur du corps de Neville si près de lui troublante et d'un mouvement, il s'écarta.

- **J'espère que vous avez compris**, lança-t-il froidement d'une voix rauque tout en retournant vers son bureau.

- **Oui Monsieur,** répondit Neville tout en rougissant.

Il avait honte de son comportement, _comment avait-t-il pu se laisser aller comme ça ?_ Mais dès qu'il avait senti le corps de Severus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se coller à lui. _Merlin, je suis perdu,_ pensa Neville.

- **Le cours est fini, rendez-moi vos potions**, lâcha Severus.

Quand le dernier élève quitta la classe, Severus s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Le cours avait été une catastrophe ! Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière dans le corps professoral, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur sa leçon. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si maintenant, je n'arrive même plus à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans vouloir le toucher_ se dit-il tout en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

_Dans le parc de Poudlard_

Neville repensa au cours de potion. _Pourquoi le professeur Snape s'était collé à lui ?_ Et après 5 bonnes minutes de réflexions, il dût reconnaître qu'il se faisait des films, Snape ne tenait que son rôle de professeur en lui montrant comment extraire le jus de grenadine.

- **Ça va Neville ?** demanda Ron en voyant la mine attristée de son ami.

- **Oui, ça va Ron**, répondit Neville, **je suis seulement fatigué.**

- **C'est normal vu ton état**, fit Hermione. **Les garçons, moi je vais aller faire la potion. Je te le confie,** dit-elle en regardant Ron, **pendant que Harry finit son entretien avec Malefoy,** **c'est toi qui es le responsable.**

- **T'inquiètes,** déclara Ron en souriant, **je ne le quitte pas des yeux,** tout en prenant Neville dans ses bras.

Blaise qui se trouvait dans un des balcons de Poudlard, regarda la scène d'un mauvais œil. _Il n'y a que les rouges pour se comporter comme ça en public_, pensa-t-il avant de retourner dans sa maison.

_Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard_

Alors que Hermione regardait si les ingrédients étaient bien dans son sac, elle heurta quelqu'un et fit tomber le contenu de son sac.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! **cria-t-elle tout en ramassant ses ingrédients, **et surtout ne m'aidez pas, ça pourrait vous tuez**.

Soudain, elle leva la tête et elle le vit.

- **Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé ta place Granger,** fit Théo en souriant, **c'est-à-dire à mes pieds.**

- **Mais tu rêves Nott**, siffla-t-elle**, le jour où je me mettrais à tes pieds, c'est le jour où je serais blonde, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.**

- **Je vois que tu as acheté les ingrédients pour Londubat**, constata-t-il sans relever la dernière remarque de Hermione, **et je suppose que tu étais en route pour faire cette potion.**

- **Tu supposes bien**, répliqua-t-elle en finissant de ramasser ses ingrédients.

**-Dis moi ce que tu me veux Nott ?,** demanda-elle, **je suppose que tu ne me parles pas pour le plaisir de me parler.**

- **Tu supposes bien Granger, **répondit-il, **il faut qu'on parle de notre accord. De plus, si je ne me trompe pas, tu auras besoin d'une aide pour la potion.**

- **Je veux bien qu'on parle mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour la potion,** dit-elle froidement. **Allez suis-moi.**

_Dans la chambre de Malefoy_

- **Je t'écoute**, lança Harry tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le Serpentard.

- **As-tu peur de moi Potter ?** dit-il en souriant tout en s'installant sur un des lits. **Viens t'asseoir, on doit discuter.**

- **Je t'écoute**, répondit-il froidement tout en se dirigeant vers un des sièges se trouvant dans la chambre.

- **Je veux que tu te fasses passer pour mon petit ami lors de ce bal.**

- **Depuis quand le grand Draco Malefoy a besoin de mentir pour avoir un petit ami ?** demanda-t- il sarcastiquement.

- **Sache Potter que je n'ai aucun problème pour me trouver quelqu'un, **répliqua-t-il tout en souriant.

- **Soit, j'ai compris**, dit Harry tout en ayant un pincement au cœur et il se dirigea vers la porte. **Je me ferai passer pour ton petit ami. Je n'aurai qu'à imaginer que t'es quelqu'un d'autre, **dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas aimé la dernière phrase du rouge et or.

_Dans la salle sur demande_

- **T'as compris ce que tu devais faire?** demanda Théo en l'observant mettre la potion dans des fioles.

**- Je dois me rendre à un dîner avec toi,** répéta-t-elle en mettant les fioles dans son sac. **Je ferai la connaissance de ta mère et de certaines de ses amies.**

_Elle a un corps de rêve qui a déjà dû faire perdre la tête à plus d'un homme_, pensa-t-il en observant ses courbes

.

- **Sinon n'oublie pas de me passer les noms des amies de ta mère**, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, **je ne voudrai pas te faire « honte ».**

Elle dégageait un mélange de sensualité animal et de colère_. Est- ce qu'elle gardait la même fougue lors de ses ébats ?_ A peine cette pensée l'effleura-t-elle qu'il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- **Je vois que tu as compris**, dit-il d'une voix rauque tout essayant de cacher son petit problème. **Je m'en vais**, et il sortit de la salle.

Hermione sourit, elle avait bien vu la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Théo. _Il voulait que je l'accompagne, il va le regretter_, se dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

_Dans la grande salle _

- **Je suis crevé, **souffla Harry tout en déposant son front sur la table à manger. **Je viens d'avoir cours de divination. Avant Voldy, elle disait que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et maintenant, je vais devenir un deuxième Voldy. C'est épuisant.**

- **Je suis désolé mon vieux**, dit Ron en rigolant, **mais avoue qu'elle fait fort.**

- **Arrête, ce n'est pas marrant**, se plaignit Harry en souriant.

- **Salut les garçons, je vous ai manqué?** demanda Hermione en s'installant. **Tiens Neville la potion**, chuchota-elle, **je te donnerai une potion tous les matins.**

- **Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous,** murmura Neville doucement en les regardant et il but la potion.

- **T'inquiètes,** dit Ron en souriant. **Les amis sont faits pour ça.**

- **Silence les enfants** ! dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

- **Comme notre dernier professeur de DCFM a démissionné,** dit-il tout en fixant le fameux trio, **j'ai dû trouver un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur: Remus Lupin.**

On vit le professeur Lupin se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Depuis la guerre, il avait changé. Il portait désormais une petite tresse qu'il plaçait de coté. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns mais on pouvait voir désormais des reflets blonds. Ses traits étaient fins, ce qui lui donnait une apparence androgyne.

- **Je me présente, je suis Remus Lupin et je suis honoré de vous donner le cours DCFM en espérant ne pas finir comme vos précédents professeurs,** en foudroyant le trio avec un petit sourire.

Cette dernière déclaration fit rire l'ensemble de la salle puis tout le monde commença le repas.

- **T'es pas content que Remus soit là Hermione ?,** demanda Ron en la voyant songeuse.

- **Si si, mais j'imagine déjà le sermon de Remus**, répondit-elle, **on va passer un sale quart d'heure.**

- **On va morfler,** dirent en même temps Ron et Harry.

- **Tu le vois quand Weasley ? **demanda Draco à Blaise tout en continuant de manger.

- **Je pense le voir une fois avant le bal, **répondit Blaise tout en fixant le rouquin, **pour refaire sa garde robe. Je ne tiens pas à me faire ridiculiser devant toute ma famille, de plus, cette année, le patriarche est là.**

- **Il n'a toujours pas décidé qui allait lui succéder à la tête de la famille ? **demanda Draco

- **Non justement, je ne te parle pas de l'ambiance lors des réunions de famille. Tout le monde rabaisse tout le monde pour avoir grâce aux yeux du vieux**, souffla Blaise. **Si j'emmène ça, je dois refaire sa garde de robe, sinon mon père me tue.**

- **Je vois ce que tu dis**, murmura Draco en fixant Harry. _Il devrait aussi refaire la garde de robe du rouge_. Théo pensa la même chose que Blaise, il avait oublié ce petit détail.

_Dans la chambre des Gryffondors_

- **On s'en tire bien, on leur tient compagnie une soirée et en échange, ils nous laissent tranquille, **dit Harry tout en mettant son pyjama, **moi qui m'imaginais le pire.**

Soudain, il y eu un silence, Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards. Harry se tourna et vu leurs regards.

- **Quoi !**dit Harry en les fixant.

- **Harry, le bal de la famille des Nott ne dure pas une soirée,** balbutia Ron tout en fixant Hermione pour lui venir en aide.

- **C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Harry en s'attendant au pire.

- **Il dure une semaine**, répondit Hermione, **le premier jour : on nous installe dans nos chambres et il y a une petite réception le soir même pour permettre aux invités de faire connaissance. Le deuxième jour, il y a le bal blanc où toute le monde s'habille en blanc, le troisième jour, on laisse les invités reprendre des forces à la suite du bal, le quatrième jour, il y a le bal masqué, le cinquième jour, on laisse à nouveau les invités reprendre des forces, le sixième jour, il y a le grand bal avec le feu d'artifice et le septième jour, les invités peuvent décider de rester pour récupérer ou décider de rentrer chez eux.**

- **Attend, tu es en train de me dire que pendant une semaine entière, je devrais jouer le petit ami de Draco !** cria Harry, **mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?**

- **On n'avait pas le choix,** répliqua Hermione, **je te rappelle que toi au moins, tu n'as pas à passer un stupide test pour pouvoir l'accompagner et je te rappelle que Ron aussi doit côtoyer Zabini qui le prend pour une merde. Alors tu baisses le ton !**

- **Désolé Hermione, je me suis emporté je ne voulais pas**, dit-il honteusement.

-**Dis Hermione, qui va veiller sur Neville quand on sera là-bas ?** demanda Harry tout en essayant d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle, **la meilleur des solutions, ce serait qu'il vienne avec nous au bal mais comment faire ?**

- **On pourrait le faire rentrer en douce avec ma cape**, proposa Harry.

**- Non Harry, pour un tel événement, le château des Nott est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard,** répondit Ron.

- **Je crois que je sais**, murmura Neville doucement, **ma famille a toujours été invitée à ce bal, ma grand-mère est la meilleure amie de la grand-mère de Nott. Elles se connaissent depuis Poudlard. Chaque année, elle veut que je m'y rende mais je refuse d'y aller.**

- **Ben, c'est réglé**, lança Harry en souriant, **Neville, écrit à ta grand- mère en lui disant que tu iras avec elle.**

_Le lendemain dans la chambre de Remus_

- **Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement !** cria Remus tout en fixant le trio qui s'était installé sur un des canapés de Remus.

- **Désolé,** dit doucement le trio en même temps.

- **Mais on s'était dit que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à nous battre, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour enseigner à Poudlard,** expliqua Harry.

Avant que Remus ne puisse répliquer, une porte s'ouvrit et on vit un petit être apparaître, c'était le petit Teddy. Il était le portrait craché de Remus : les cheveux bruns avec des reflets blonds, les mêmes yeux marron, par contre il tenait de sa mère ses adorables petites pommettes.

- **Salut mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?** demanda Remus en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- **Oui,** dit-il en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

Il leva la tête et vit notre trio.

- **RY !** cria-t-il tout en courant vers Harry, sautant dans ses bras et lui donnant un gros bisou.

- **Salut bonhomme**, fit Harry en lui donnant un bisou sur le front. **Je t'ai manqué ?**

- **Oui Ry, comme ça,** dit-il en écartant ses bras.

- **Et nous, on ne t'a pas manqué ?,** dirent Ron et Hermione d'un air triste.

- **Zi,** dit Teddy en se jetant sur Ron. **Tu m'as auzzi manqué RORO et même toi Hermy**, et il leur donna à chacun un gros bisou et il retourna dans les bras de son parrain, Harry.

- **Qui va s'occuper de lui ?** demanda Harry tout en essayant de chatouiller Teddy.

- **Arrête RY ! **dit Teddy en rigolant. Il se libéra et partit se mettre en sécurité dans les bras de son père.

- **J'aurai un elfe qui s'occupera de Teddy quand je donnerai cours**, répondit-il. Et après un petit pop, on vit l'elfe en question.

- **Bonjour Monsieur Lupin, je m'appelle Akira. Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller votre fils.**

_Cet elfe est assez vieux,_ pensa Remus, _sera-t-il assez compétent pour surveiller son fils?_ Il avait des doutes en le voyant.

- **Tu sais Remus, ma mère serait enchantée de s'occuper de Teddy,** lâcha Ron en regardant avec méfiance l'elfe.

- **Je ne voudrais pas trop abuser de la gentillesse de ta mère, elle en a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi depuis la mort de Dora,** dit-il doucement. **Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien,** dit-il en souriant et surtout en l'espérant.

- **On a cours dans 5 minutes,** cria Hermione.

Elle prit Harry et Ron par la main et sortit à toute vitesse.

_Plus tard dans la journée_

_- _**Monzieur elfe, je veux voir mon papa,** dit Teddy en secouant l'elfe qui s'était endormi, **je lui ai fait un beau dessin.**

N'obtenant pas de réponse de l'elfe, il décida d'aller chercher son papa tout seul. Il prit son dessin et son fidèle compagnon Lolo, un ours en peluche et il sortit des appartements de Remus.

_Il est où mon papa_ ?, pensa l'enfant qui vagabondait dans les couloirs. Soudain, un des fantômes de Poudlard apparut devant Teddy, c'était Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci, voyant l'enfant, décida de lui faire peur et cria d'un coup sur le pauvre Teddy. C'était la toute première fois que Teddy voyait un fantôme. Il resta paralysé, il lâcha son dessin et il courut se cacher derrière une tapisserie. Le pauvre pleurait en serrant son ours en peluche et en priant que le méchant fantôme ne le trouve pas. Il voulait son papa.

_Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard_

_Mon fils a intérêt à avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour ce bal_, pensa Lucius. _Je ne veux pas perdre la face devant mon frère. Il ne manquerait plus que ça._

Lucius, comme son fils, avait changé de camp. Lucius voulait le pouvoir mais tuer des gens pour ça, non, il ne pouvait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa « tendre » épouse qui adorait torturer des moldus avec sa folle de sœur. Lors de la bataille finale, il lui avait demandé de le suivre pour son bien et celui de leur fils. Elle lui avait ri au nez.

Soudain, il marcha sur un papier et en le prenant, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement de la source et vit un petit garçon pleurer.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** demanda doucement Lucius pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais d'un geste, le petit bonhomme l'attira dans sa cachette.

- **Faut pas faire de bruit,** chuchota l'enfant en serrant d'une main son ours en pluche et l'autre la main de Lucius.

Lucius remarqua qu'il avait encore quelques larmes sur ces joues. Celui-ci mit le papier trouvé plus tôt dans sa poche et s'abaissa au niveau de l'enfant.

**- Et pourquoi ?** demanda Lucius en espérant que personne ne puisse le voir.

Il imaginait déjà les gros titres de la gazette. _Lucius Malfoy_ _se cache derrière une tapisserie avec un enfant._ Sa réputation sera ternie à tout jamais.

- **Je voulais donner mon dessin à papa puis un méchant fantôme est venu,** expliqua l'enfant qui recommença à pleurer. **Elle est vilaine et pas belle.**

Lucius prit l'enfant dans ses bras. _Comment des parents pouvaient laisser des enfants sans surveillance,_ pensa Lucius, lui-même avait eu à son service deux elfes qui avaient pour seule fonction de s'occuper du bien-être de Draco.

- **Je veux mon papa** ! lança-t-il en pleurant.

- **On va trouver ton papa**, répondit-il tout en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et de ses petites mains, l'enfant s'agrippa à lui. _Quand je l'aurai trouvé, j'aurai quelques mots à lui dire à ton papa_ pensa-il.

- **Dis-moi bonhomme, comment s'appelle ton papa?** demanda Lucius tout en sortant de la tapisserie.

- **Papa**, répondit l'enfant innocemment tout en plaçant sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Lucius. _Il ressemble à Draco à son âge _pensa-t-il en souriant en voyant cette petite frimousse.

- **Et comment les autres personnes l'appellent ? **demanda-t-il tout en marchant.

Et avant que l'enfant puisse répondre, on entendit quelqu'un crié : Teddy !

- **Papa**, cria l'enfant

Lucius se retourna et vit le père de l'enfant, c'était Remus lupin. La première pensée de Lucius quand il vit Remus, c'était qu'il savait d'où l'enfant tirait sa jolie frimousse. On aurait dit une réplique de Remus mais en miniature. Remus prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

**- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur,** murmura Remus en inspectant son fils. **J'étais inquiet pour toi mon cœur. Je t'avais dit ne pas sortir tout seul de l'appartement.**

- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit de sa faute si ses parents sont assez stupides pour le laisser tout seul,** lança froidement Lucius.

C'est ainsi que Remus remarqua la présence de Lucius.

- **Je ne l'ai pas laissé tout seul, un elfe devait le surveiller Malefoy,** répliqua-t-il tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-**Et donc vous avez laissé votre fils avec un elfe incompétent,** répondit-il avec calme tout continuant de fixer Remus froidement.

Mais avant que Remus ne puisse répliquer, son fils commença à pleurer : il venait de voir Mimi Geignarde qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- **Mais qu'est ce qui se passe**, interrogea Remus en essayant de calmer son fils.

- **Le méchant fantôme est là, **cria Teddy en pleurant.

Et soudain, on entendit :

- **Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait peur à cet enfant ? **demanda froidement Lucius à Mimi Geignarde.

- **Mais je n'ai rien fait**, se justifia le fantôme.

**- Menteuze !** dit Teddy tout en s'agrippant à son père.

- **Ecoutez-moi bien, si je vous vois rôder autour de cet enfant, je vous promets que votre mort ne sera qu'une partie de plaisir comparé à ce que je vous ferai,** siffla froidement Lucius tout en gardant son calme légendaire.

- **Oui promis, je ne sortirai plus de mes toilettes,** bégaya-t-elle rapidement tout en disparaissant.

Soudain, l'enfant sauta dans les bras de son héros et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue. Remus était abasourdi, le grand Lucius Malefoy venait de faire des menaces à un fantôme pour protéger son fils.

- **Viens Teddy, Monsieur Malefoy a sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire,** fit Remus en récupérant son fils.

- **Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter,** se justifia doucement Remus, **vous aviez raison, j'aurai dû mieux choisir le surveillant de mon fils et merci pour Mimi.**

Puis il tourna le dos à Lucius et partit avec son fils. On a pu entendre Teddy crié : **au revoir Monzieur !**

_Dans la chambre des Serpentards_.

- **Bonjour mon fils**, dit Lucius en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- **Bonjour Père**, répondit-il en se dégageant.

- **Je suis venu aux nouvelles, as-tu trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière pour le bal ?**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un siège.

- **Justement, j'allais vous envoyer une lettre,** répondit-il en souriant. **J'irai à ce bal avec Potter.**

- **J'ai cru entendre que tu me disais que tu allais à ce bal avec Potter.**

- **C'est le cas**

**- Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec lui.**

- **C'est le charme des Malefoy qui a encore frappé**, lança Draco tout en se forçant à sourire.

- **Alors c'est arrangé mais je te préviens, s'il se passe le moindre problème avec Potter, tu en payeras le prix,** siffla-t-il froidement, **je ne veux pas perdre la face, face à ton oncle.**

**-Tout se passera parfaitement bien**, répondit Draco avant que son père quitte la pièce. _Je l'espère,_ pensa Draco tout en se prenant un verre dans sa réserve personnelle.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 6

_Au manoir de Malefoy_

Lucius se trouvait comme tous les soirs dans son bureau, un verre à la main devant sa cheminée. Entre sa réunion au ministère et sa réunion d'affaire, il avait passé une journée épuisante mais il devait s'avouer que sa rencontre avec Lupin et son fils avait été une bouffée d'air. Il sourit en repensant au petit bonhomme, le portrait craché de son père.

- **Maître,** dit un elfe, **nous avons trouvé ce papier dans votre costume.**

Lucius reconnut le papier sur lequel il avait marché lors de sa visite à Poudlard. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit un dessin représentant deux bonhommes se tenant par la main. Soudain, il se rappela que le fils de Lupin lui avait parlé d'un dessin qu'il avait justement perdu lors de sa fuite. _A notre époque, il est dur de trouver une bonne nourrice,_ pensa-t-il. Lui-même avait du chercher des mois. Il repensa à ce petit bonhomme dont le visage était couvert de larmes.

-**Appelle-moi Linx et Blinx,** lança Lucius à son elfe.

_Dans les appartements de Remus_

Remus regardait son fils se réveiller. Il était sa raison de vivre depuis la mort de sa mère. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à son fils s'il n'avait pas rencontré Malefoy.

- **Bonzour papa,** bailla Teddy en frottant ses yeux avec ses petites mains.

- **Bonjour mon cœur**, répondit Remus en le prenant dans ses bras. **Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **OUI !** lança-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

Il le lava et l'habilla.

Remus se rendit à son salon et il vit deux elfes qui étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda Remus en les fixant d'un air méfiant.

- **Nous sommes les nouvelles nourrices de votre fils,** expliqua un des elfes.

- **C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà prévenu Albus que je choisirai moi-même sa nourrice,** fit-il, **et que je garderai mon fils le temps d'en trouver une.**

- **Monsieur Lupin, je ne sais pas qui est Albus mais c'est notre maître, monsieur Malefoy, qui nous a envoyé ici,** expliqua l'autre elfe, **pour être les nourrices de votre fils.**

_Comment ose-t-il choisir la nourrice de mon Teddy, c'est quand même mon fils ! A moi! _Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit la poudre de cheminette et cria : **manoir Malefoy !**

_Dans une des salles à manger du manoir Malefoy_

- **Maître, il y a des personnes qui voudraient vous parler,** fit un elfe.

- **Dis-leur que je suis occupé,** répondit Lucius tout en continuant de lire la Gazette des sorciers.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Remus entra en tenant son fils par la main. Il le lâcha tout en fixant froidement Lucius.

- **Comment osez-vous m'envoyer vos elfes ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je suis assez compétent pour choisir la future nourrice de mon fils.**

- **J'ai pu le constater hier, **lâcha sarcastiquement Lucius tout en se levant et s'approchant de Remus. **Ecoutez-moi, la plupart de mes elfes n'ont rien à faire, je pensais qu'ils vous seraient utiles, **expliqua-t-il calmement tout en fixant Remus dans les yeux. **Je ne voulais pas vous vexer d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

- **Vous auriez dût me le demander avant de prendre cette décision, c'est mon fils, **répliqua Remus. **Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait une erreur que je suis un mauvais père.**

- **Je sais, je m'excuse,** répondit Lucius en passant une main dans ses cheveux_. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Jamais un Malefoy ne s'excuse._

- **Papa, j'ai faim,** fit Teddy d'une petite voix à son père.

- **Désolé mon cœur, on rentre et je te fais des bonnes crêpes,** répondit doucement Remus en embrassant sur le front, son fils.

- **Si vous voulez, mes elfes pourraient vous faire votre petit-déjeuner,** lança Lucius, **c'est pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir envoyé mes elfes sans votre accord et de vous avoir vexé.**

- **Oui,** cria Teddy en souriant tout en se jetant dans les bras de Lucius, **s'il te plait papouuuuuuuu !**

- **Etes-vous sûr qu'on ne vous gênera pas?** demande-il doucement.

- **Bien sûr que non,** répondit Lucius tout en les installant.

**-Préparez-nous des crêpes, **lança Lucius à un des elfes qui disparut.

Après quelques minutes, on vit des crêpes apparaitre et ils commencèrent à manger.

- **J'ai tout fini !** dit Teddy tout en se levant de son siège.

- **J'ai pu le voir, petit glouton**, répondit Remus tout en essuyant la bouche de son fils.

Quand Lucius regarda cette petite scène de famille, il sourit. C'est stupide mais il les trouvait attendrissant.

- **Qu'allez-vous faire pour Teddy ? **demanda Lucius tout en finissant de boire son café.

- **J'auditionne quelques personnes aujourd'hui,** expliqua-t-il. **Je vais déposer Teddy chez Madame Pomfresh et j'irai.**

- **Si vous voulez, je pourrais m'occuper de votre fils le temps des auditions,** proposa-t-il.

- **Je ne voudrais pas abuser, déjà que je suis venu ce matin vous agresser**, répondit-il tout en rougissant en pensant aux événements de ce matin.

- **Ça me ferait plaisir,** et Teddy sauta dans ses bras.

- **S'il te plaittttttttt, papa !** Lâcha Teddy.

- **Ok mais il faut que je te ramène des vêtements de rechange.**

_À la grande salle de Poudlard_

- **Ça va Neville ? **demanda Harry tout en donnant une serviette à Neville qui était au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

- **Ce sont les nausées matinales,** expliqua Neville en se levant, **c'est normal.**

- **On va être en retard au cours les garçons !** cria Hermione tout en finissant de faire son sac.

- **Je n'ai pas envie,** gémit Ron en s'habillant, **Blaise veut que l'on se voit.**

_Plus tard dans la journée dans une des classes _

- **Que me veux-tu? **demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur un des bureaux d'une salle de classe vide.

- **Je veux que tu sois discret avec tes amants**, lâcha Blaise. **Je ne veux pas que des personnes croient que j'emmène la pute de… **et avant que Blaise ne puisse continuer sa phrase, il reçu une gifle de Ron.

- **Mais pour qui tu te prends?** cria-t-il, t**u m'appelles et puis tu m'insultes.** Et il allait encore le gifler mais Blaise l'arrêta.

- **Je t'ai vu avec Londubat au Parc, **siffla-t-il.

- **Lâche-moi, **fit calmement Ron ce que fit Blaise.

- **Tu baises qui tu veux Weasley,** continua Blaise froidement, **mais je veux que tu arrêtes jusqu'à la fin du bal, après tu feras ce que tu veux avec Londubat.**

- **Marché conclu,** répondit-il tout en ramassant ses affaires et se dirigea vers Blaise.

**- Je ne suis pas le second père, **dit-il. **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas être le second père ?,** sourit-il tout en se plaçant devant Blaise.

Blaise ne bougea pas et attendait la suite. Ron se déplaça vers l'oreille de Blaise et chuchota : **je préfère sentir le sexe d'une personne dans ma chair, m'amenant au septième ciel que de donner.**

Puis Ron sortit de la pièce.

Ron était perdu. _Pourquoi je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir?_ pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa tour. _J'ai sous- entendu que je couchais, moi qui suis encore puceau. C'est la faute de Zabini, s'il n'avait pas dit que j'étais une pute, je ne me serai jamais emporté._

De son coté, Blaise était encore sous le choc des paroles de Ron. Tout son corps était en ébullition à la fois à cause de ces paroles qui l'avait excité mais aussi à cause de la colère : _Combien d'amantes avait-il eu ? A-t-il un amant ?_ Et il se dirigea vers sa maison pour prendre une douche froide et reprendre ses esprits.

_Dans le manoir de Malefoy_

Remus avait passé une matinée affreuse, toutes les personnes qu'il avait auditionnées étaient incompétentes. Il était épuisé.

- **Bonjour,** dit Remus à un elfe, **je suis venu récupérer mon fils.**

- **Bien sûr Monsieur. Suivez-moi ils sont à la piscine.**

- **Encore Luzuis!** cria Teddy qui s'était accroché au dos de Lucius.

- **Je vois qu'on s'amuse**, lança Remus en souriant.

- **Papa!** Cria Teddy tout en sortant de l'eau pour lui donner un bisou. **Viens avec nous !**

**- Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot, **dit-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- **Je peux vous en donnez un,** proposa Lucius. **Amener un maillot pour Monsieur Lupin**, lança-t-il à un de ces elfes.

- **Mais non,** bégaya Remus, **vous avez déjà fait beaucoup et …**

- **S'il te plait papa,** gémit Teddy en fixant son père avec des yeux de chien battu.

- **Si ça ne vous gêne pas**, fit Remus, **j'accepte.**

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Remus vit son fils qui éclaboussait Lucius.

- **Papa vient,** lança l'enfant en l'appelant de la main.

- **J'arrive,** répondit Remus en se mettant dans la piscine et il prit son fils dans ses bras.

Remus était magnifique avec son maillot blanc, _il est à croquer,_ pensa-t-il. Remus jouait avec son fils dans l'eau, on pouvait vraiment voir la ressemblance entre les deux. _Je me demande où est la mère de Teddy ?_ se demanda Lucius.

- **Papa, je dois faire pipi,** cria Teddy tout en sortant de l'eau.

- **Venez avec moi Monsieur Teddy,** fit un elfe des deux elfes qui sont apparus.

- **Merci, mon fils a toujours aimé l'eau,** dit Remus en rougissant.

Il essayait de ne pas regarder Lucius qui s'était approché de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence de Lucius le troublait.

- **J'ai pu constater. Il a passé toute la matinée dans l'eau. Et si nous faisions une petite course, le gagnant pourra demander tout ce qu'il veut au perdant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

- **Pourquoi pas,** répondit-il en souriant.

Ça lui rappelait son adolescence quand il faisait des paris stupides avec les autres Maraudeurs.

A peine installer, Lucius commença à nager. Bien évidemment, il gagna.

- **Vous avez triché, **lâcha Remus en reprenant son souffle. **Vous ne m'avez pas dit quand on devait commencer à nager. **

Puis il se jeta sur Lucius pour le noyer (l'impulsion des Gryffondors).

Lucius prit le dessus et colla Remus contre la paroi de la piscine. Il attacha les mains de celui-ci à son dos. Remus sentit le corps chaud du blond se presser contre lui. Lucius se plaça entre les jambes.

- **Vous avez triché,** murmura Remus tout en évitant de le regarder. Il était perdu, jamais il n'avait réagit ainsi face à un homme.

- **Vous devriez savoir que jouer avec un Serpentard, c'est risqué,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque et de sa main libre, il plaça une des jambes de Remus autour de sa taille.

Remus pouvait sentir le souffle de Lucius sur ses lèvres tellement il était proche.

- **Papa, **dit Teddy qui venait de faire son apparition.

Lucius lâcha les mains de Remus et dès qu'il fut libéré, Remus se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son fils.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ pensa Lucius tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se coller à Remus. _C'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'a pas couché depuis longtemps,_ se dit-il.

- **Je crois que nous avons assez abusé de votre gentillesse**, dit Remus dont les joues étaient couvertes de rouge.

- **Mais papa je veux encore jouer,** gémit Teddy

- **Non, tu as assez joué aujourd'hui, **répondit doucement son père**. Tu dois faire dodo mon cœur.**

- **Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir,** dit-il tout en baillant.

- **Tu pourras revenir une autres fois bonhomme, **fit Lucius qui s'était approché d'eux.

- **C'est promis ?**

- **C'est promis,** répondit Lucius tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

D'un coup de baguette de Remus, l'enfant fut habillé.

- **Vous voulez bien encore le garder le temps que je me change s'il vous plait ?** demanda Remus.

- **Bien sûr,** répondit Lucius tout en fixant les fesses de Remus qui se rendait à la cabine pour se changer. _Faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un_ pensa-t-il.

Remus qui s'était déjà habillé, se tenait dos à la porte. _Il faut que je me calme_, se dit-il en se remémorant la scène de la piscine et ouvrit la porte.

- **Merci pour Teddy,** dit doucement Remus tout en reprenant son fils qui s'était endormi des bras de Lucius

- **De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi,** répondit Lucius d'une voix charmeuse. **Et pour notre petit pari, je veux que vous gardiez Linx et Blinx pour s'occuper de votre fils.**

- **C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter,** dit Remus tout confus.

- **Un pari est un pari.**

- **Merci,** murmura Remus tout en jetant la poudre cheminette.

Lors du dîner, Hermione avait donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets à Neville. Elle avait lu dans un de ses bouquins que les bains atténuaient les crampes d'estomac. Il était exténué. Ce matin, il avait reçu une lettre de sa grand-mère qui lui disait qu'elle était très heureuse et qu'elle avait hâte de lui présenter ces connaissances et leurs charmantes filles. Ce bal ne serait pas de tout repos, pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit du bain. Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à Severus qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

- **Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici Monsieur Londubat ?** demanda-il froidement tout en se retournant pour ne plus regarder le corps nu de son élève.

- **Je…, je suis désolé,** dit Neville tout en essayant de récupérer ses vêtements.

Mais soudain sa tête tourna et il perdit l'équilibre. Severus l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'assit sur un des bancs de la salle de bain.

- **Désolé,** dit Neville tout en se tenant la tête.

- **Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, **lança Severus tout en continuant à le tenir par la taille.

- **Non, c'est sûrement dû à la vapeur,** lâcha Neville en rougissant tout en se levant.

_Il est magnifique _pensa Severus tout en l'aidant à se lever mais Neville glissa et cette fois-ci, il se trouva sur Severus. La respiration de Severus se bloqua et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Neville. Il posa ses mains sur le dos de Neville et glissa vers ses fesses, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et d'un mouvement, il se plaça sur Neville et l'embrassa avec passion. Neville rendit ce baiser avec autant de passion et leurs sexes se trouvèrent brusquement encastrés l'un contre l'autre, séparés par la serviette de Severus. Neville gémit en sentant des doigts frais venir effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il souffla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en écartant les jambes un peu plus. La bouche de Severus s'attaqua aux mamelons offerts, aspirant, mordillant, léchant, comblant. Après des mouvements plus frénétiques, tout deux se libérèrent.

- **Je t'aime,** dit Severus en le serrant dans ses bras

- **Je t'aime aussi, Severus,** répondit Neville

Soudain, Neville se réveilla, Il était dans son lit en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Brusquement, il écarquilla les yeux, il avait dit « je t'aime » à Severus. _Qu'est- ce que je vais faire ?_ pensa-t-il tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. _Bon, on se calme,_ se dit-il, _ta priorité est ton bébé, Snape a bien précisé qu'il fallait que je l'oublie, et c'est ce que je vais faire._ Puis il sortit de son lit pour prendre une douche afin d'effacer toute trace de son rêve.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain se ferma :

- **Vous avez entendu ?** murmura Harry. **Neville avait crié « je t'aime aussi Severus »**

- **Oui,** répondirent Hermione et Ron en même temps

_Dans la grande salle_

- **Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller,** gémit Ron tout en posant son front sur la table. **C'est notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et on doit la passer avec eux.**

- **Je vais faire la connaissance de la mère de Nott aujourd'hui, **gémit aussi Hermione en posant sa tête sur la table.

- **Chut,** dit Harry, **Neville arrive. Essayez de faire un effort, moi aussi je ne suis pas heureux de ma journée mais je prends sur moi.**

- **Salut les amis !** lança Neville en s'asseyant. **Vous allez bien ?**

- **Bien sûr,** répondit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

- **OUI, tout va bien**, répondit Ron aussi en souriant et priant que Neville le croit.

- **Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?** demanda Neville en se servant un jus de fruit.

- **On va faire les boutiques Ron et moi,** expliqua Harry, **et toi ?**

- **Rien, je vais me reposer**, dit-il, **je suis fatigué. Et toi Hermione ?**

- **Je vais rencontrer la mère de Nott,** dit-elle en souriant.

_Dans un des restaurants les plus chics du chemin de Traverse_

- **Je m'excuse de mon retard, mesdames,** lança Hermione en s'asseyant. **J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour trouver le restaurant.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave,** répondit Théo, **je te présente ma mère Eleanor Nott, à sa gauche se trouve la comtesse Mathilda Dinezo et à sa droite, la comtesse Brigette Flint...**

- **Enchantez mesdames,** fit Hermione en souriant.

_Elle est assez mignonne_ pensa Eleanor, _voyons si elle est digne d'accompagner mon fils._

- **Alors vous êtes la petite amie de notre petit Théodore ?,** demanda Brigette froidement.

- **Non madame, Théodore et moi, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, **répondit-elle en prenant un verre d'eau.

- **J'ai souvent entendu cela,** répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

_Elle veut jouer, on va jouer_, pensa Hermione en souriant.

- **N'ayez crainte Madame, je ne pense pas tomber enceinte pour le forcer à se marier avec moi, pas comme certaines filles,** lança Hermione en fixant la comtesse Brigette en souriant.

_Comment est-elle au courant de ces rumeurs ?_ pensa Eleanor. Tout le monde savait que la comtesse avait fait en sorte de tomber enceinte pour pouvoir se marier au comte. « » Cette petite a du répondant » me souffla Mathilda.

- **Que font vos parents dans la vie?** demanda Mathilda.

- **Mes parents sont dentistes Madame,** répondit Hermione calmement.

- **Sont-ils des moldus ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- **Oui madame et j'en suis fière,** répondit-elle en la fixant en souriant, **je n'ai pas honte de mes origines madame, pas comme certaines personnes.**

Tout le monde savait que la comtesse Mathilda avait honte de ses origines, sa mère était une simple servante qui grâce à ses charmes avaient séduit le comte Dinezo.

**- Elle est douée**, murmura Brigette à Eleanor.

Théo fut épatée par Hermione tout au long du diner, elle répondait aux pics avec calme et classe.

- **Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mesdames, mais j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux rater,** expliqua Hermione en se levant. **Ce fut un agréable diner en votre compagnie**, ajouta-elle en souriant.

- **Serait-ce un rendez-vous galant ?,** demanda Eleanor en levant un sourcil.

- **Madame, nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je vous le dise, **répondit Hermione en souriant avant de sortir.

Théo vit sa mère et ses amies se lever aussi

.

- **Emmène-la à notre Bal**, lâcha Eleanor avant de sortir.

_Dans un des magasins de vêtements du chemin de Traverse_

- **Je refuse de porter ça,** cria Ron en se regardant dans le miroir. Ron ne se reconnaissait pas à travers ces vêtements.

- **Arrête de te plaindre,** répondit Blaise en le fixant. _Moi, je te trouve plutôt mignon,_ pensa-t-il. **Le bal dure une semaine, je ne veux pas que tu t'habilles comme une souillon devant ma famille,** ajouta-t-il.

Ron se retourna et le fixa avec colère.

- **Tu sais ce que te dis le souillon !** hurla Ron.

- **Il ne me dit rien vu qu'il va m'obéir, vu qu'il a passé un accord,** répliqua Blaise avec un sourire. **Alors tu porteras tout ce que je voudrais.**

Ron se retourna et se dirigea vers la cabine. Je _le hais, je le hais_ pensa Ron, tout en se déshabillant.

- **Pourrais-tu m'appeler quelqu'un pour m'aider à enlever cette chose ?** cria Ron de la cabine tout en se débattant pour enlever la robe.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

- **Je t'ai demandé d'appeler quelqu'un**, siffla Ron qui s'asseyait sur une chaise se trouvant dans la cabine.

- **Viens. Tourne-toi,** dit Blaise, **je vais t'aider à l'enlever**.

Blaise commença à faire descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il fit glisser la robe au sol et Ron se retrouva en boxer.

- **Merci,** murmura Ron tout rouge sans le regarder.

- **De rien**, répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque en sortant de la cabine. Il _est appétissant_ pensa Blaise, _comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Je pourrai m'amuser avec lui pendant le Bal_ se dit-il en souriant. Il repensa aux phrases de Ron : « je préfère sentir le sexe d'une personne dans ma chair, m'amenant au septième ciel que de donner. » Il allait être cette personne.

_Dans un autre magasin_

- **Malefoy, je peux payer mes achats,** siffla froidement Harry.

- **Tu sais ce qu'on dit, si une personne offre un vêtement à une autre personne, c'est pour l'enlever par la suite, **expliqua Draco avec un sourire charmeur.

Cette phrase fit rougir Harry. _Il est vraiment adorable quand il rougit_ pensa Draco.

- **Soyons bien clair, ce n'est parce que j'accepte de me faire passer pour ton petit ami qu'il faut t'imaginer que je vais coucher avec toi Malefoy,** dit Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire de Draco avant que celui-ci ne sorte du magasin. _Je le hais_ pensa Harry.

_Le soir même dans les appartements de Remus_

- **Il faut dormir mon cœur.**

- **Mais papa, lolo n'est pas là,** dit Teddy en larmes.

- **Calme-toi mon cœur. On va le retrouver.**

Après 20 minutes de recherche, ni Linx ni Blinx ne trouvèrent Lolo. Remus commença à paniquer, sans son ours, son fils ne dormirait pas. _Peut__-être que son fils l'avait oublié chez Lucius_ pensa Remus. Il écrivit rapidement une lettre à Lucius et l'envoya

.

Plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un frapper. Remus demanda à Linx d'ouvrir la porte car il était occupé à calmer son fils.

- **Calme-toi moi mon cœur**, dit Remus en berçant son fils. **On va le retrouver.**

- **Bonjour bonhomme**, lança Lucius qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre de Teddy.

Il tenait dans sa main Lolo. Il le donna à Teddy et tout de suite après celui-ci s'endormit. Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- **Merci. Il ne fallait pas vous déplacer, vous auriez dû me l'envoyer par hibou.**

- **Si vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer ?** demanda Lucius d'un sourire charmeur.

- **Ok, **dit Remus tout gêné, **veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?**

- **Un verre de whisky fera l'affaire,** répondit Lucius tout en s'installant sur le canapé.

Il regarda Remus lui verser un verre, il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc et un short noir. _Il avait l'air tellement fragile dans ses vêtements qu'on avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras_ pensa-t-il.

- **Tiens,** fit Remus en lui tendant le verre et en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- **C'est assez joli**, lança Lucius tout en observant le salon, **Madame ou monsieur Lupin a beaucoup de goût.**

Soudain, Remus se raidit.

- **Il n'y a plus de madame Lupin,** murmura-t-il tout en baisant la tête**. Elle a été tuée lors de la bataille finale.**

- **Je suis désolé,** dit Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras. **Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas.**

- **Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne le savais pas.**

Pendant un certain temps, ils restèrent ainsi. Remus se sentait bien dans les bras de Lucius puis il se détacha de ses bras. Il rougit.

- **Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je suis invité au bal de la famille Nott, et je me demandais si vous vouliez m'accompagner ? Bien sûr en tout honneur et amitié. Teddy pourra venir, il y a des activités pour les enfants et de plus, il a deux nounous compétentes qui pourront le garder. Tu me rendrais un grand service si tu décidais de venir,** ajouta Lucius avec un sourire charmeur.

- **J'accepte,** dit Remus en rougissant, avec tout ce que Lucius avait fait pour lui, il ne pouvait refuser.

- **Bien,** fit Lucius en se levant tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie**, il se fait tard.**

- **Bonne soirée,** murmura Remus avant que Lucius disparaisse

A suivre…..


	7. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 7

_La veille du départ :_

- **Tu ne fais pas tes valises**, dit Ron à Neville tout en faisant les siennes.

- **Je ne pars pas**, murmura Neville tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- **C'est marrant, j'ai cru t'entendre dire à Ron que tu ne venais pas,** dit Harry en stoppant Neville.

- **Vous allez rire,** dit Neville tout en essayant se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en sécurité, **mais ma grand-mère doit se rendre chez sa sœur qui est hospitalisée et donc elle ne se rend pas au bal et par conséquence moi non plus.**

- **On ne trouve pas ça marrant**, dit froidement Hermione en se plaçant entre Neville et la porte de la salle de bain. **Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?**

- **Depuis trois jours, **balbutia Neville tout en reculant.

- **Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?,** cria Harry, **Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve une solution dans un si bref délai ?**

- **Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est impossible de rentrer sans être inviter,** répliqua Neville en s'asseyant sur son lit. **Je ne peux m'y rendre sans ma grand-mère et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous avez déjà assez fait pour moi, **murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

**-Je vous jure que je ferai attention,** dit Neville en relevant sa tête et en fixant le trio à tour de rôle.

- **On te croit**, dit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant coté de Neville, **mais avoue que tu es assez maladroit et tu es toujours dans ta période à risque. On ne peut pas te laisser, comprend-nous.**

- **Je suis assez grand et je ferai doublement attention**, répondit-il, **De plus, vous n'avez pas le choix. Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? Me mettre dans votre valise ? Me cacher avec la cape d'Harry ? Il faut être réaliste. Je reste et vous, vous partez sans moi.**

- **Il a raison, on n'a pas le choix**, dit Ron, il faut lui faire confiance. **On ne part qu'une semaine, ça ira**. _Je l'espère._

_Dans les appartements privés de Snape :_

Lors de la guerre, nos Serpentards avaient l'habitude de se réunir tous les dimanches soirs dans les appartements de Snape et à force cela était devenu une tradition.

**- Alors vous allez au bal avec notre « charmant » trio ?** demanda Severus tout en s'installant sur son canapé, un verre à la main.

- **Oui,** répondit Draco en souriant, qui lui était allongé dans un des canapés du salon avec un verre à la main. **Que veux-tu ? Le charme des Serpentards a encore frappé.**

- **Bien sûr**, répondit Severus en souriant tout en finissant son verre. **Je veux la vrai version et non, la version que tu as donné à ton père.**

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- **Serais-tu prêt à faire un serment inviolable** **?**, demanda Draco tout en se levant du canapé, déposant son verre sur une des tables présentes dans le salon et se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce.

- **Tu n'as pas confiance en ton vieux parrain,** répliqua Severus en souriant.

- **Je fais confiance à mon parrain,** répondit-il en souriant, **mais pas au professeur Snape. Comprend-moi parrain. Je suis un Serpentard et les Serpentards ne prennent pas de risque.**

Connaissant son parrain Draco était sûr qu'il allait intervenir, conscience professionnelle oblige et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Potter en colère la veille du Bal.

Severus était intrigué. _Que pouvait bien être le chantage que ces trois-là avaient utilisé pour forcer le trio à les accompagner ?_

- **J'accepte,** lâcha Severus, tout en se plaçant au centre de son salon.

Blaise déposa son verre, se leva et se mit en face de Draco et de Severus.

Le rituel commença : Draco et Severus commencèrent à joindre leurs mains et Blaise fut l'Enchaîneur. Blaise prit sa baguette et la plaça sur les mains jointes de Draco et Severus.

- **Fais-tu le serment que tout ce que nous te dirons, restera entre nous?** demanda Draco d'une voix solennelle.

- **Je fais le serment que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous, **répondit Severus d'un ton semblable à celle de Draco et une lumière jaillit de la baguette de Blaise qui s'entoura autour des mains jointes.

- **Et que tu ne diras à personne ce que tu apprendras ?**

- **Et que je ne dirai à personne ce que j'apprendrais, **répondit à nouveau Severus et un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit et s'enroula autour des mains jointes de Draco et Severus. Ils lâchèrent leurs mains.

- **Alors ?, **demanda Severus tout en retournant se servir un verre.

- **En résumé**, expliqua Blaise en s'installant sur un des canapés et reprit son verre. **En échange de ne pas nous venger contre leur petite blague de la dernière fois, ils nous accompagnent**.

- **C'est tout ?** demanda Severus d'un air sceptique tout en s'installant sur son canapé. **Depuis quand notre trio a peur de vous ?**

- **Ils n'ont pas peur de nous,** répondit Blaise en souriant.

_C'est vrai que Ron n'a pas peur de lui, _pensa-t-il tout en se rappelant l'épisode de la classe. Tout le long de la conversation, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. _C'était tellement rare, la plus part des gens évite de nous regarder et surtout évite de nous mettre en colère sauf le trio._

- **Mais ils ont peur qu'on fasse du mal à Londubat,** ajouta-t-il en finissant d'un trait son verre.

Severus arrêta de boire son verre.

- **Comment ça du mal à Londubat ?** demanda Severus tout en fixant Blaise intensément.

- **Il est enceint**, répondit Blaise, **et ces stupides Gryffondors veulent cacher la grossesse de Londubat.**

Severus se figea comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'entendit plus la suite des explications de Blaise. _Londubat était enceint de lui. Il portait son enfant, sa chair et son sang. _

- **Et pour les potions ?** demanda précipitamment Severus tout en reprenant ses esprits et en essayant de cacher ses émotions.

- **C'est Granger qui les fait**, répondit Théo tout en finissant son verre.

Severus fut soulagé, tant Granger était une chipie tant elle était doué en potion. _Note à moi-même de ne pas re tirer de points aux Gryffondors pendant quelques jours._

- **Bon, il se fait tard**, lâcha Draco en fixant l'horloge sur le mur du salon qui indiquait minuit. **Demain, on doit se lever tôt.**

Ils sortirent après avoir dit au revoir à Severus.

Après leur départ, Severus prit une bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait dans sa réserve personnelle et commença à la boire.

_Je comprends que Londubat ne souhaite pas que les gens soient au courant de sa grossesse. Il devrait raconter les circonstances de sa conception qui doivent sûrement être traumatisante pour lui ? De plus, qui voudrait un père comme moi ? _

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'ai fait ce stupide serment, je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui demander de me dire la vérité et encore moins en parler à Albus sans briser le serment. Je dois me renseigner sur ces grossesses et puis j'aviserai._

Et il sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

_Dans les appartements privés de Remus_

- **Je vous en supplie,** gémit Albus qui venait de faire son apparition dans les appartements de Remus. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont encore fait mais ne partez pas. Je vous augmenterai et je vous….**

- **Ca suffit !** cria Remus**, je ne pars pas pour toujours. Avez-vous lu au moins ma lettre avant de venir ?**

- **Non,** répondit Albus tout gêné, **J'ai cru que c'était encore une lettre de démission.** **Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.**

Albus s'installa sur un des canapés et regarda d'un air méfiant les valises qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée.

- **Lucius nous à invité au bal des Nott, mon fils et moi**, expliqua Remus en servant un verre d'eau à Albus, **et j'ai accepté mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas négligé mes élèves. Lors de cette semaine, ils devront faire un dossier sur un sujet donné et me le rendre à mon retour.**

- **Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche de Monsieur Malefoy,** dit Albus en faisant un grand sourire énigmatique tout en touchant sa barbe.

- **On est seulement ami,** répondit Remus tout en rougissant.

Il se revoyait à la piscine avec Lucius. Ils avaient été si proches qu'il avait pu sentir le souffle de Lucius sur son visage. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça en sa présence._

- **Je vois**, murmura Albus tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte. **Je vous laisse finir tranquillement vos valises.**

- **Dites-moi vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une augmentation?** demanda Remus en souriant, tout en reprenant ses esprits.

- **J'ai dit ça ! Je ne m'en rappelle pas, **fit Albus en souriant, **vous savez l'âge, on ne sait plus ce qu'on dit **et il sortit des appartements de Remus.

_Devant le quai de Poudlard :_

- **Je t'ai laissé les potions dans ta malle,** expliqua Hermione tout en le serrant dans ses bras. **Tu fais gaffe et si t'as un problème, envoie-moi une lettre et on arrive sur le champ.**

- **Promis**, répondit Neville tout en essayant de se dégager des bras de Hermione.

- **Mais lâche-le Hermione,** lança Ron, **tu l'étouffes**.

Quand celle-ci lâcha Neville, ce fut Ron qui le prit dans ses bras.

- **Et toi, tu ne l'étouffes pas**, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Ron le lâcha et lui tira la langue.

- **Fais attention à toi,** dit Harry **et n'oublie pas au moindre problème, tu nous appelles.**

Ils se séparèrent et chacun partit retrouver son Serpentard

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews et Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 8 : Premier jour, première partie

Le château de la famille Nott se trouvait au Nord-est de l'Angleterre. Il fut construit au 11ème siècle par leurs ancêtres. En 1309, la famille Nott avait acquis la baronnie de Alnwick, devenant ainsi l'une des familles les plus puissantes de la région. Ce château, autrefois d'importance stratégique et centre d'administration de la frontière, était donc leur demeure depuis 700 ans !

Forteresse ayant survécu à de nombreuses batailles, surplombant l'un des plus beaux paysages du pays du haut de sa colonne rocheuse, le château montait toujours la garde sur le bourg pittoresque de Alnwick et le fameux "Lion Bridge" jeté sur la rivière. Bref, le château était fabuleux.

- **C'est magnifique**, murmura Hermione pour elle-même, tout en observant le hall d'entrée du château.

Les murs étaient couverts de somptueux dessins gravés représentant des anges qui tenaient dans leurs mains des flûtes et d'autres instruments. En face d'elle se trouvait un énorme escalier qui se séparait en deux vers la fin.

- **Bienvenue au Château de la Famille Nott,** lança Madame Nott qui venait de faire son apparition.

_Elle est toujours aussi magnifique_, pensa Hermione. Elle portait une robe en soie bordeaux avec une parure composée d'émeraudes de la même couleur.

- **Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt,** dit Madame Nott en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et saluant par la suite Draco, Blaise et nos Gryffondors.

- **Nous avons préféré venir plus tôt pour nous préparer et en même temps faire visiter notre Château à nos invités, **répondit Théo en souriant.

- **C'est une bonne idée**, dit Madame Nott en fixant Hermione. **Et vous pensez mettre ça pour accueillir nos invités, Mlle Granger?**

Hermione portait des baskets noirs, un simple jean bleu et un pull noir.

- **Non, Madame,** répondit Hermione en la fixant froidement. **Je préfère voyager avec des vêtements plus adéquat pour le voyage mais je vous assure comme votre fils l'a dit, nous sommes venus plus tôt pour justement nous préparer. Ma tenue se trouve dans mes valises, celle-ci sera plus digne de « votre Famille ».**

- **Bien !** s'exclama Madame Nott. **Je vous ai déjà préparé vos appartements. Suivez mes elfes, ils vous montreront vos chambres.**

- **Je te plains**, chuchota Ron à Hermione. **Elle n'est pas commode. **

- **Dis-toi que j'ai dû manger tout un repas avec elle et ses amis, **lâcha Hermione en rigolant.  
- **Ca suffit, **siffla Théo qui avait entendu la conversation des Gryffondors. **Granger, tu viens avec moi. La prochaine fois, tu gardes tes commentaires sur ma mère pour toi, **ajouta-t-il  
- **Ok, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je m'excuse.**

_Dans la chambre de Draco et d'Harry_

- **Je pourrais savoir où est mon lit ?**, demanda Harry en fixant la chambre.

Les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués étaient magnifiques : un grand salon couleur beige et une salle de bain somptueuse mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre à coucher avec un seul lit.

- **On va partager le même lit,** répondit Draco calmement. **Tu as oublié, on forme un couple. Je ne pouvais pas demander deux chambres à part sans lever des soupçons. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dormi avec quelqu'un ?**, rajouta-t-il.

- **Si,** balbutia Harry, **avec Ron.**

- **Ben voilà dis-toi que tu dors avec lui. Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour rien. Sinon n'oublie pas que devant tout le monde, tu es amoureux de moi et ne me fais pas honte.  
**- **C'est bon, j'ai compris,** répliqua Harry avant de se rendre à la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

Il veut que je joue le petit ami transit d'amour, il va le regretter, pensa Harry en souriant.

_Dans la chambre de Blaise et de Ron_

Le salon était de couleur bleu pastel. L'éclairage de la pièce consistait en deux grands lustres argent et huit girandoles à cristaux supportées par des guéridons dorés. Du velours vert galonné d'or garnissait les portières et les tabourets. Des colonnes et des pilastres d'ordre ionique en marbre ornaient les murs. Deux chambres aussi somptueuses l'une que l'autre étaient séparées d'une salle de bain et celle-ci donnait accès aux deux chambres.

- **Tu as fini de t'installer ?** demanda Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Ron.

- **On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrée Zabini ! **cria Ron tout rouge qui cachait derrière son dos un de ses boxers.

- **Si,** répondit-il, **mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité.**

Il s'approcha de Ron et vit ce que celui-ci cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il sourit. Il avait reconnu le boxer qu'il avait acheté.

- **J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires,** s'expliqua Ron tout en jetant son boxer dans un des tiroirs de la chambre.

- **Tu sais qu'on a des elfes à notre disposition pour ça, **expliqua Blaise en souriant devant la rougeur du rouquin.

- **Je préfère le faire moi-même,** répondit Ron tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- **Ma famille vient d'arriver,** souffla Blaise tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Je dois aller les saluer, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Que je te prévienne, il faut que tu sois impeccable. Ne me fait pas honte.**

**- Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul si je vais te faire honte ! **cria Ron.

Il en avait marre de Blaise et de ses critiques sur sa façon de se comporter.

_Je m'y prends mal_, pensa Blaise, _c'est quand même un Gryffondor_. Il ne pouvait quand même pas montrer un Ron en colère à sa famille, le pire pourrait arriver.

- **Je suis désolé, je reprends à zéro. Le patriarche de ma famille est là, il n'a toujours pas choisi la personne qui sera à la tête de notre famille. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un faux pas sans que mes parents ne perdent toutes leurs chances.**

- **Et toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être le successeur ?,** Ironisa Ron.

- **Que tu me crois ou non, **répondit Blaise, **ça ne m'intéresse pas. Depuis que mon grand-père a décidé de choisir le chef de la famille, tout le monde est devenu fou, les repas de famille sont devenus une vraie torture. Ils ne font que se lancer des pics et des critiques.**

Devant la sincérité de ces paroles, Ron fut touché.

- **Je suis désolé,** murmura Ron en lui prenant la main. **Je te promets que je ne ferai rien qui puisse te faire honte. J'essayerai de contrôler mon côté Gryffondor,** ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- **Merci,** répondit Blaise en souriant et ils sortirent de la chambre.

_Dans les appartements de Lucius et Remus (mais aussi de Teddy)_

Les murs étaient recouverts de marbres de différentes couleurs. Le salon était entouré de 230 pilastres dont les bases et les chapiteaux corinthiens, en bronze doré, soutenant une corniche ornée de consoles et de trophées. Il y avait une cheminée en marbre d'Antin ornée de bronze encadrée de guirlandes de vigne sortant des cornes d'abondances, ainsi que des têtes de lions aux retombées. Au-dessus de la cheminée était suspendu un tableau représentant une forêt. Le salon donnait sur trois chambres, deux d'entre elles avaient une salle de bain commune.  
Remus avait décidé que ces chambres seraient pour lui et son fils au cas où Teddy fasse un cauchemar pendant la nuit.

- **Teddy arrête de sauter sur ce lit ! **s'exclama Remus tout en finissant de ranger les affaires de son fils avec l'aide de Linx et Blinx.

- **Maître Teddy, vous devriez écouter votre père,** fit Linx

- **Un jeune de bonne famille ne fait pas ça,** rajouta Blinx.

- **Mais laissez-le s'amuser,** répondit Lucius qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. **C'est de son âge.**

- **Et quand il aura cassé ce lit,** répondit Remus en souriant, **il me restera tout ma vie pour le rembourser.**

- **Je te ferai un prêt,** lança Lucius en rigolant, **et tu me rembourseras à ton rythme.**

**- Et tu trouves ça amusant ? **répliqua Remus en souriant, en voyant son fils se jeter sur Lucius.  
- **Bonjour bonhomme,** fit Lucius en embrassant le petit sur son front. **Tu t'amuses bien ?**  
- **Oui, Luzius,** répondit Teddy tout en tendant ses bras vers Lucius pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

- **Ce château est magnifique**, dit Remus en prenant Lolo et le donnant à son fils qui commençait déjà à fermer ses yeux. **C'était l'heure de la sieste.**

- **Je vais le coucher**, déclara Lucius, en mettant le petit sur le lit et en l'embrassant. **Le voyage l'a épuisé**.

- **Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormir depuis que je lui ai annoncé notre départ. Il était tout excité,** expliqua Remus avant d'embrasser son fils à son tour puis ils sortirent de la chambre.

- **C'est vrai que le château de la famille Nott est assez beau mais comparé au château de ma famille, il est assez petit, **déclara Lucius en s'installant sur un des canapés du salon.

Soudain, il entendit Remus rigoler. C'était le plus beau rire qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

- **La modestie te tuera,** dit Remus en essayant de se calmer, tout en s'installant à coté de Lucius.  
- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne dis que la vérité. Tu verras quand j'organiserai le bal de Noël au château Malefoy.**

- **C'est ça, on verra,** répondit Remus en essayant de cacher son fou rire. **En attendant, pour moi, c'est le plus beau château, **rajouta Remus pour taquiner Lucius.

Il avait gagné, Lucius était réellement en colère.

- **Si tu voyais ta tête,** lâcha Remus tout en rigolant. **Je te fais marcher Lucius. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai du faire un devoir portant sur ton château. Je sais qu'il est bien plus grand et beau que celui-ci.**

**- Tu trouves amusant de me faire marcher ? **demanda Lucius en souriant et en lui jetant un coussin.

Quand il était avec Remus, Lucius constatait qu'il retrouvait son âme d'enfant. Il adorait ça.

- **Personnellement en voyant ta tête… oui je trouve cela amusant.**

Et à son tour, il jeta un coussin en direction de Lucius. Une bataille commença entre eux : coussin contre coussin. Une fois un semblant de respiration repris, nos deux comparses éclatèrent de rire, sans se rendre compte outre mesure de leur position ambigüe. Remus était à califourchon sur Lucius en lui tenant les mains sur la tête. Quand Remus s'en aperçut, son rire mourut, étranglé dans une exclamation de surprise. Il lâcha les mains de Lucius. Ce dernier, à son tour, remarqua leur position. Il sentit son sexe durcir dans son pantalon, et au lieu de libérer Remus, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. A ce moment, plus rien ne comptait qu'eux. Lucius approcha son visage de celui de Remus et commença à effleurer de ses lèvres sa bouche.

- **Papa !** cria Teddy en larmes.

Le pauvre s'était réveillé et comme il ne connaissait pas les lieux, il avait commencé à paniquer. Remus, ayant entendu son fils crier, repoussa avec force Lucius et courut vers la chambre. Il vit son fils en pleurs recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant Lolo.

- **Je suis là mon cœur, **murmura doucement Remus tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Teddy se blottit dans les bras de son père et se rendormit. Remus le redéposa sur le lit et partit rejoindre Lucius au salon qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

Lucius avait aimé avoir Remus contre lui. Il avait sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui lors de la piscine mais, il avait cela mis sur le compte d'un manque. Mais là, il fallait bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas cela. C'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- **Ce n'était qu'une petite frayeur, il n'est pas encore habitué aux lieux, **déclara doucement Remus dont les joues avant gardé un teint rouge.

Soudain, Lucius entendit le ventre de Remus gargouiller.

- **Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il en rougissant.

- **Veux-tu que je commande à manger ?**

- **Oui, je veux bien,** répondit-il tout gêné.

_Dans les appartements du Patriarche_

_Cet appartement est aussi beau que le nôtre,_ pensa Ron quand il rentra dans le salon.

**- Je te présente mon père et ma mère : Orion et Marion Zabini.**

- **Enchanté de vous rencontrer,** dit Ron en serrant la main de Monsieur Zabini. **J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, surtout grâce à vos prouesses en bourse, Monsieur Zabini. C'est à vous que votre famille doit sa place dans les dix premières familles les plus riches d'Angleterre.**

Ce compliment eu pour conséquence de faire sourire Monsieur Zabini. Ron embrassa par la suite la main de Madame Zabini.

- **Blaise, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était aussi belle. Madame, si je vous avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai juré que vous étiez une de ses jeunes cousines.  
- Vous êtes un charmeur Monsieur Weasley, **répondit Madame Zabini en le souriant.

- **Appelez-moi Ron, Madame Zabini.**

- **Venez avec nous que je vous présente les autres membres de notre famille, **s'exclama Madame Zabini tout en prenant le bras Ron. **Et appelez-moi Marion.**

Blaise était sous le choc. En moins de deux, Ron avait mis ses parents dans sa poche. Le rouquin l'étonnerait toujours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme assez âgé fit son apparition. Il était habillé avec classe et tout son être inspirait le respect. Le silence suivit son entrée. Ron sut que c'était lui le patriarche de la famille Zabini. Celui-ci s'installa sur un des sièges près de la cheminé eet toute la famille se mit à le saluer, chacun à leur tour. Ce fut le tour de Blaise et de Ron.

- **Bonjour grand-père,** dit Blaise solennellement, **je vous présente mon cavalier, Ronald Weasley.**

Ron tendit sa main pour le saluer mais le grand-père le regarda d'un air dégouté.

- **C'est ça que tu as emmené pour le bal ?** lança-t-il froidement en fixant Blaise et sans jeter un moindre regard à Ron.

Ron savait maintenant de qui Blaise tenait son air supérieur: moi, je suis supérieur aux autres et vous, vous êtes de la merde. Soudain Ron remarqua un jeu d'échec qui se trouvait près d'une petite table situé à gauche du vieux. Il sourit.

- **Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas digne d'accompagner Blaise,** déclara Ron toujours **souriant. Pourquoi ne pas jouer aux échecs ? Si je perds, je pars sur le champ et vous choisirez le cavalier ou la cavalière de Blaise mais par contre si je gagne vous devrez me donner tout ce que je veux.**

_Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?_ pensa Blaise regardant d'un air inquiet son père et sa mère. Ce stupide Gryffondor ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait, aussi loin qu'il pouvait, se souvenir, son grand-père n'avait jamais perdu une partie d'échecs.

- **Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de jouer contre moi ? **Ironisa Ron en souriant.

Il savait qu'en provoquant le vieux, il allait accepter, cette ruse fonctionnait à tout les coups avec Blaise.

**- J'accepte. Amenez-moi un siège.**

**- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère que tout le monde sorte.**

Le vieux accepta et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir. La partie commença et plus le temps passait, plus le vieux se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un débutant. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce jeu aussi passionnant. Il sourit. Ce jeune homme n'était pas aussi inintéressant qu'il le pensait.

- **Je crois que c'est échec et mat,** constata Ron en souriant.

Le vieux était sous le choc, il avait perdu.

- **Je dois avouer que vous êtes assez doué.**

- **Comme j'ai gagné, je peux vous demander tout ce que je veux. Par exemple : un million de gallions, une villa, la moitié de vos actions ou…**

_Il est comme les autres,_ pensa le vieux, _il n'y a que l'argent qui l'intéresse._ Plus il l'écoutait, plus il imaginait le pire. Les Zabini avaient toujours tenu leur promesse et ce que demandait le roux était énorme : la moitié de la fortune Zabini ou le château…. Le vieux perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait.

- **Voilà, j'ai trouvé. **Et Ron se leva et se plaça devant le vieux. **Je veux que vous vous présentiez à moi en bonne et due forme et non comme tantôt. Je commence : Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. **Il tendit sa main vers le vieux. **Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron.**

Le vieux sourit face à cette étrange demande.

-**Bonjour Ron,** répondit le vieux en lui serrant la main, **je m'appelle Marcus Zabini mais vous pouvez m'appelez Marcus.**

- **Enchanté Marcus. Comme j'ai gagné, on n'a qu'à dire à votre famille que vous avez gagné mais comme vous avez aimé ma combativité, vous m'autorisez à rester. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

- **Je crois que j'aime assez cette version,** répondit Marcus en souriant. **Si nous retournions voir ce que font les autres.**

- **Bonne idée,** confirma Ron en proposant son bras à Marcus, qui accepta.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils firent leur apparition dans l'autre salon.

- **J'ai perdu,** murmura tristement Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à Marcus.

- **Comme je suis de bonne humeur, j'autorise ce jeune homme à accompagner Blaise au Bal. Que tout le monde sorte, j'ai besoin de me reposer.**

Avant que Ron ne sorte de la pièce, Marcus lui chuchota : **voulez- vous jouer une autre partie demain après le petit déjeune avec moi ?**

Ron accepta et sortit.

_Dans un des couloirs du château_

- **Tu as réellement perdu ?** demanda Blaise tout en marchant.

Il doutait que son grand-père soit si généreux, lui qui ne montrait que froideur à sa famille. Pour toute réponse, Blaise vit un sourire sur le visage de Ron.

_Dans les appartements de Theo et d'Hermione_

- **J'en peux plus **! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant sur le canapé du salon, **je ne sais même plus combien de personnes j'ai dû saluer. J'ai les pieds en compote. Comment fais-tu ?  
- C'est l'habitude, **répondit Théo en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, **ma mère adore organiser ce genre de réception. Avec le temps, on s'habitue.**

**- Je plains la future Madame Nott. Je ne pourrais pas, c'est trop lourd.**

Théo sourit, dire que la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontré ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : devenir Madame ou Monsieur Nott. Mais pas elle.

_Elle est vraiment extraordinaire,_ pensa Théo. _Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, si ça continue, je vais faire partie du fan club de Granger._

- **Tu as deux heures pour te préparer. Ma mère t'a acheté quelque chose pour ce soir.**

Il vit Hermione se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews

et Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 9 : Premier jour , deuxième partie

_Lors du diner_

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Remus**, chuchota Lucius, **Linx et Blinx sont à ses cotés. Tout se passera bien. S'il y a un problème, ils nous appelleront.**

- **Je sais,** répondit Remus, **mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. S'il se réveillait comme la dernière fois en larmes ?**

A peine avait-il pensé à cela que Remus se rappela l'épisode sur le canapé. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus passer devant ce canapé sans rougir.

- **Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien**, rassura Lucius tout en le prenant par la taille ce qui augmenta les rougeurs de Remus.

- **Souris Granger,** siffla Théo tout en saluant les invités.

- **Je ne fais que ça, sourire, Nott**, répondit froidement Hermione**, mais ce n'est pas toi qui porte ces talons aiguilles. Le jour où tu les porteras, tu pourras me demander de sourire bêtement.**

- **Pauvre Hermine**, chuchota Ron tout en souriant à Blaise. **Tu crois que je pourrais demander une photo d'elle habillée comme ça ?**

- **Pourquoi ?** demanda Blaise ayant un pincement au cœur. C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs qui disaient que Ron était fou amoureux de Granger. Peut- être est-ce vrai ?

- **Pour lui faire du chantage**, répondit naturellement Ron en souriant. **Je suis sûr qu'elle fera mes devoirs en échange de ces photos pendant un trimestre entier.**

- **Ce n'est pas un peu Serpentard ça ? **dit Blaise en souriant.

- **Ne m'insulte pas Zabini,** répondit Ron en rigolant.

_Qu'est-ce que fou Potter ?_ pensa Draco qui avait déjà pris place à la table réservée aux Malefoy. Son cousin, Nicolas, et son oncle vantaient leurs mérites et ceux de l'ami de son cousin, Julien. De plus, son père venait de faire son apparition avec Lupin. Si Potter ne venait pas maintenant, il aurait une grande discussion avec son père et à cette pensée son corps se raidit.

Soudain, il vit Potter. Il portait un des ensembles que Draco avait choisit. : une robe sorcière vert émeraude qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux verts. _Il est magnifique,_ pensa Draco, mais quand il vit le sourire de Potter, un frisson traversa son corps. Quand Potter avait ce sourire, c'est qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

**- Désolé mon lapin en sucre,** lança Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Je me suis perdu**, dit-il tout en versant des larmes, **tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais me chercher et je t'ai attendu et tu n'es pas venu.**

- **A quoi tu joues Potter ?,** chuchota Draco tout en regardant les tables autour de lui.

La plus part des invités regardaient Draco avec indignation.

- **Tu ne nous présentes pas ce jeune homme ?,** demanda Nicolas en faisant un sourire charmeur à Harry, ce qui déplut fortement à Draco.

- **Je vous présente Harry Potter,** dit Draco en fixant Nicolas, **mon petit ami.**

Dès que Draco eut fini cette phrase, Remus, qui était à la même table qu'eux, recracha l'eau qu'il buvait.

- **Je suis désolé,** dit doucement Remus en essuyant la table et en fixant Harry.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe _?, pensa Remus_. Depuis quand Harry sort avec Draco ?_

- **Ca ne fait rien**, répondit le frère de Lucius, Lucien d'un sourire charmeur, **ça peut arriver.**

Il était le portrait craché de Lucius, la même carrure, les mêmes cheveux blonds et les yeux gris mais il lui manquait quelque chose et Remus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**- Harry, je te présente mon oncle, Lucien Malefoy, mon cousin, Nicolas Malefoy et son compagnon, François de Monetnie.**

**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance,** dit Harry tout en prenant un des bras de Draco entre ses bras et se collant à lui, **mon lapin en sucre ne m'a dit que du bien de vous. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.**

- **Vous êtes assez proche, **constata Nicolas en regardant les bras enlacés.

- **Mon lapin en sucre ne part aller nulle part sans moi,** dit Harry en le souriant avant d'embrasser Draco sur la joue.

_Je sens que la soirée va être longue,_ pensa Draco tout en se passant sa main sur les cheveux.

Cela se confirma dès le début du repas, Harry n'avait pas arrêté avec ses « lapin en sucre ». Le pire, c'est qu'il s'était mis en tête de nourrir Draco: « ouvre la bouche mon lapin en sucre, une bouché pour papa, une bouche parce que tu m'aimes,… » . Toutes les tables les regardaient. Les veilles dames s'exclamèrent : « qu'ils sont mignons, qu'ils sont adorables… ». Draco avait vraiment besoin d'une potion pour abaisser son mal de crane.

De son coté, Lucius commençait à en avoir marre de cette soirée, outre Potter, il y 'avait son frère. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de toucher Remus et de lui lancer des regards de prédateur comme si Remus était le dessert et le pire, c'est que Remus ne voyait rien, innocent comme il était.

- **Que faites-vous dans la vie, Remus ?** Lança Lucien tout en le dévorant des yeux.

- **Je suis professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.**

- **Les professeurs se succèdent à ce poste, **dit Lucien tout en fixant Lucius. **Vous savez qu'une année, le directeur avait engagé un Loup-garou comme professeur. C'était honteux, dieu merci, Lucius est intervenu et l'a fait expulser. On ne devrait pas laisser ces gens avec des enfants. Ce sont des monstres.**

Lucius se raidit et se tourna vers Remus qui n'avait pas dit un mot à la suite de ces paroles.

- **Je m'excuse**, lança Remus**, mais je ne me sens pas bien**, et il se leva et partit à toute vitesse.

- **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?** demanda Lucien tout en continuant à manger.

Draco avait saisi le bras de Harry qui voulait rejoindre Remus.

- **Laisse mon père parler à Remus**, chuchota Draco**, plus vite nous finirons de manger, plus vite nous partirons.**

Harry hocha la tête et ils finirent rapidement leur repas.

_Dans les appartements de L et R_

Remus était en larmes lors qu'il rentra dans ses appartements. C'était à cause de Lucius qu'il avait été renvoyé. Il voyait en lui un monstre, lui qui avait cru qu'il était différent des autres.

Lucius fit son apparition, essoufflé. Il avait essayé de rattraper Remus pour s'expliquer mais Remus était bien plus rapide que lui. Lucius vit les larmes de Remus et son cœur se serra.

- **Un monstre, c'est ce que tu penses de moi, c'est ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes Malefoy ?** lança froidement Remus. **Dès demain, je fais mes valises et je retourne à Poudlard avec mon fils.**

- **Je veux que vous restiez,** dit Lucius tout en agrippant le bras de Remus avant que celui-ci ne se rende dans sa chambre.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un monstre comme moi reste à ce bal ?** cria Remus tout en dégageant son bras.

Lucius regarda la chambre de Teddy et d'un coup, il reprit le bras Remus et le tira vers sa chambre.

-**Là, on peut parler sans réveiller Teddy**, déclara Lucius en lâchant Remus après avoir fermer la porte de la chambre.

- **Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus Malefoy**, siffla Remus tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lucius retourna Remus face à lui et le plaqua contre la porte. Remus essayait de se libérer.

- **Je veux que tu m'écoutes**, chuchota Lucius contre l'oreille de Remus**. A cette époque, j'étais un imbécile qui suivait les ordres du Maître. J'ai changé, j'ai mes propres opinions. Je regrette le mal que je t'ai fait, si je pouvais changer mes actes, je l'aurai fait sans aucun doute. Pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vue depuis longtemps.**

Remus arrêta de sa battre pour se libérer et rougit par le compliment.

- **Tu es magnifique**, murmura Lucius tout en déposant un baiser puis plusieurs sur le cou de Remus ce qui le fit gémir. **Laisse-moi te le prouver**, rajouta-t-il.

Remus était perdu, il devait le repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Lucius continua à embrasser le cou de Remus tout en déboutonnant la robe de sorcier de Remus et en moins de deux, Remus se retrouva en boxer devant un Lucius qui le dévorait des yeux. Les doigts de Lucius caressèrent lentement le tissu du boxer qui recouvrait le membre tendu de Remus, et la respiration du vert s'accéléra. Il souleva d'un coup Remus en l'embrassant avec passion et Remus, tout en rendant avec la même passion les baisers de Lucius, plaça ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci. Lucius l'emmena vers le lit et le déposa avec délicatesse.

Lucius ôta à son tout sa robe de sorcier et son boxer. Remus eut la respiration bloquée face au corps nu et parfait de Lucius et détourna la tête. Ce dernier, qui avait vu la réaction de Remus, sourit et se glissa entre les jambes du brun. Il recommença à embrasser avec passion le cou de Remus et d'une main, il pinça un des tétons de Remus qui fit gémir celui-ci. Lucius heureux de cette réaction, continua dans sa lancée et commença à sucer l'autre téton. Remus n'était que gémissements, il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir et les mains tremblantes, il serra les draps du lit.

Ne résistant pas davantage, Lucius se pencha pour lécher la bosse qui était apparue sous le boxer de Remus.

- **Je t'en prie**, gémit Remus.

Lucius sourit et enleva le boxer de Remus, puis il prit le sexe de celui en bouche et commença des vas et viens tout le long de la verge. Après quelques minutes, Lucius entendit :

- **Lucius, s'il te plait,** haleta Remus entre deux gémissements. **J'ai envie de toi.**

- **Il vaut mieux que tu te retournes,** dit Lucius d'une voix rauque, **si c'est ta première fois avec un homme, tu auras moins mal.**

Remus se retourna et rougit face à cette position. Lucius prit sa baguette et à la suite d'un sort ses doigts furent couverts de lubrifiant. Il commença à préparer Remus. Dés le premier doigt dans sa chair, Remus cria face à la douleur et pour le calmer, Lucius commença à embrasser le dos de Remus en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Quand il sentit Remus se détendre, il insinua un deuxième doigt et à la suite, le troisième pénétra enfin dans l'intimité dilatée. Lucius effectua quelques mouvements de ses doigts pour dilater l'entrée de Remus. Ce dernier, gémit, Lucius avait enfin trouvé la prostate de Remus.

Remus en voulait plus et cria : « **S'il te plait, Lucius, prend moi !** »

Lucius sourit face à cette requête et se positionna contre les fesses de son amant. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il franchit la chair dilatée de Remus et il stoppa tout mouvement quand il fut entièrement en Remus.

- **Tu es si étroit**, chuchota Lucius au creux de son oreille.

Celui-ci devait se contrôler sinon il serait prêt à prendre bestialement Remus et le blesser.

Lorsqu'il sentit que les hanches de Remus se frottaient lascivement contre lui, Lucius comprit qu'il pouvait bouger. Il donna un léger coup de rein, s'amusant de voir Remus retenir brièvement sa respiration. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son brun pour mieux le souder à lui, et celui-ci partit instinctivement à la rencontre de ses voluptueux coups de rein. Chaque coup de rein heurtait de plus en plus violemment la prostate de Remus.

- **Je vais venir** ! cria Remus qui éjacula aussi tôt.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Lucius ferma les yeux et avec un grondement animal, se vida à longs jets brûlants dans l'intimité étroite de son amant.

Quand il reprit son souffle, il retourna Remus et l'embrassa avec passion. Il posa son front contre celui de Remus et ils se sourirent.

- **Je t'aime**, dit Lucius tout en fixant Remus dans les yeux.

C'était ça qu'il le troublait, dès sa rencontre avec Remus, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il avait été fasciné par sa beauté, et par la suite, par sa personne. Remus était doux et tendre. Il aimait les choses simples de la vie. Lucius devait se l'avouer, voir son frère toucher Remus l'avait rendu fou de jalousie. Or, dieu sait que, lors que des hommes s'approchaient de ses conquêtes, Lucius n'exprimait qu'indifférence. Mais avec Remus, c'était différent, il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Oui dès sa rencontre, il avait sentit naître en lui un besoin de les protéger, Remus et son fils.

Remus fut paralysé par cette déclaration. _Lucius était-il sérieux ? Devait-il le croire ? Ou disait-il ça à tous ses amants ?_

Ne voyant pas Remus répondre, Lucius se leva tristement du corps chaud de Remus et se rendit à la salle de bain.

- **Restes là, je vais te chercher de quoi te nettoyer.**

Il fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant à la main et quand il vit Remus là, étendu sur son lit, les joues rouges, le corps nu, il sentit sa virilité se réveiller.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas répondu ?_ pensa Lucius. Il sentait naître en lui un malaise et il commença à nettoyer Remus.

- **Merci,** dit Remus en essayant de se lever.

Dès qu'il fut assis, il sentit une douleur au niveau de ses fesses et il fit une grimace.

- **Ca ira mieux après quelques temps**, déclara Lucius en passant une main sur ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

Remus hocha la tête et il se leva du lit.

- **Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais Remus ? **lança Lucius tout étonner et déçu de voir Remus mettre ses vêtements.

- **Je vais retourner dans ma chambre,** répondit Remus. **Je ne veux pas que Teddy nous trouve dans le même lit.**

**- Tu sais que l'homosexualité est acceptée dans le monde de Sorcier ?**, Ironisa Lucius n'aimant pas la tournure des événements.

- **Je sais**, répondit Remus en souriant face à cette remarque, et après avoir fini de mettre sa robe de sorcier, Remus s'approcha de Lucius, passa ces bras autour du cou de celui-ci et l'embrassa.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Lucius, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Je voudrais te croire mais à combien d'amant as-tu dit ces mots ? Teddy a besoin de stabilité, je ne peux me permettre qu'il s'attache à toi, pour te voir partir d'un jour à l'autre. Comprends-moi, il est ma priorité.**

_Même si le mal est déjà fait,_ pensa Remus en se rappelant du comportement de Teddy face à Lucius. _Le petit s'est déjà attaché à Lucius. Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque Lucius partira ? Le petit souffrira et lui aussi. _

- **Je comprends,** répondit Lucius qui cachait sa tristesse à Remus et embrassa une dernière fois Remus avant que celui-ci ne retourne dans sa chambre.

Seul dans son lit, Lucius repensa aux phrases de Remus. C'était plus qu'une simple histoire pour lui. Il était sérieux, il aimait Remus. De plus, il adorait Teddy et il voulait les protéger.

_Foi de Malefoy, il fera partie de leurs vies_, déclara Lucius d'une voix déterminé._ Il prouvera qu'il est digne de confiance à Remus et qu'il sera toujours là pour eux._ Il s'endormit sur ces belles paroles.

_Dans les appartements de D et de H_

- **Je pourrais savoir à quoi tu jouais lors du dîner ? **cria Draco tout tenant le bras de Harry.

- **Je jouais à ton petit ami,** répliqua Harry tout en dégageant son bras. **Si tu n'es pas content, t'as qu'à me renvoyer à Poudlard.**

- **Ce n'est pas ça qui était prévu**, siffla Draco. **On avait un accord Potter.**

- **Je sais**, dit-il en souriant, **tu m'as demandé de jouer ton petit ami mais tu as oublié de me préciser quelle sorte de petit-ami tu voulais que je joue.**

_Putain, il aurait du être à Serpentard, _pensa Draco._ Il m'a eu en beauté._

- **Je suis trop fatigué pour continuer cette discussion,** souffla Draco tout en se prenant un verre. **On en rediscutera demain.**

- **Bien**, répondit Harry tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Quand Draco entra dans la chambre, Harry dormait déjà. Il mit son pyjama et s'installa dans le lit. Il pria pour que la suite se passe mieux.

_Dans les appartements de B et de R_

Ron venait d'une famille nombreuse et quoi qu'on en dise, il adorait ça. Le soir, la maison était toujours remplit de bruit : on pouvait entendre sa mère rigoler avec son père, les jumeaux chuchoter entre eux,… Pour Ron, ces bruits sont devenus réconfortants et lors de sa première nuit à Poudlard, il fut soulagé de sentir la présence des autres garçons.

Mais dans cette chambre, il était tout seul et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il vit qu'il était 3h du matin. Il ne pouvait quand même pas aller voir Hermione ou Harry pour dormir avec eux. Il lui restait qu'une solution, Blaise. Il souffla et sortit du lit.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre de Blaise. Son plan était simple, il dormirait par terre et au premier rayon de soleil, il retournerait dans sa chambre ni vu ni connu.

Blaise, qui avait entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, serra sa baguette qu'il avait placé sous son coussin (reflexe dû à son entrainement). Quand il sentit que c'était le rouquin, il sourit.

_Ron veut peut être de la compagnie, ce soir et c'est pour ça qu'il est dans ma chambre_, pensa Blaise en souriant. Il était tout disposer à satisfaire les besoins de Ron.

Blaise attendit quelques minutes, mais le roux ne venant pas dans son lit, il ouvrit les yeux et vit celui-ci couché près de la porte.

- **Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais là ?** demanda Blaise tout en fixant Ron.

Normalement, il devra être dans son lit, à le supplier de le prendre.

- **Je n'arrive pas à dormir**, répondit Ron gêné de s'être fait prendre par Blaise.

- **Et donc tu dors par terre dans ma chambre ?**

**- C'est que je suis habitué à dormir avec du bruit, mais dans ma chambre, il n'y en a aucun,** expliqua doucement Ron, **alors je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je dormais là. Je te jure que je ne ferai aucun bruit,** rajouta Ron.

Blaise l'observa un moment et souffla : **Viens dans mon lit, tu ne vas pas dormir par terre le reste du Bal.** Et devant, l'air inquiet de Ron, **je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas, **rajouta-t-il_, sauf si tu me le demandes_ pensa-t-il. Il sentit Ron se placer dans son lit et murmurait un merci avant de s'endormir.

Le dernière pensée de Blaise était que ce rouquin était bien étrange et trop mignon pour son bien.

_A Poudlard_

A la suite des adieux, Neville retourna dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était tellement triste sans la présence de ses amis. Il prit sa potion et décida de faire un petit tour au parc.

A peine avait-il mis le pied au parc qu'un groupe de Serpentards vint à sa rencontre. Imaginant le pire, Neville rebroussa chemin.

- **Et toi,** cria l'un des Serpentards en attrapant le bras de Neville, **rassure-moi, ce n'est pas nous qui te faisons peur.**

A peine sa phrase fut-elle finit qu'on entendit :

- **Monsieur Spineli, pourrais- je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?** Lança froidement Severus qui avait suivit Neville lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans un des couloirs de Poudlard.

- **Rien monsieur,** bégaya le Serpentard tout en lâchant le bras de Neville. **On lui disait seulement bonjour. Justement, on doit aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, **et ils partirent en courant en laissant seul Neville et Severus.

- **Je vous conseillerais de ne pas trainer seul, monsieur Londubat, **conseilla Severus. Il aurait bien voulu dire dans votre état mais il se retient. **On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer.**

- **Oui, professeur Snape, **répondit doucement Neville en baissant sa tête et en mettant instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

Face à ce geste, Severus sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Son ventre est-il plus rond ? Sentait-il le bébé bouger ?

**- Pourrais-je savoir où vous vous rendiez si tôt le matin sans avoir mangé votre petit-déjeuner ?** demanda Severus.

- **Je n'ai pas très faim Monsieur.**

Severus avait décidé d'aider Neville dans l'ombre et quand le bébé serait là, il les protégerait tous les deux sans jamais se faire voir. Il a bien été espion pendant des années, il n'aurait aucun problème à veiller sur eux.

Il regarda encore Neville et remarqua que celui-ci avait perdu du poids. Il avait lu tout la nuit des livres portant sur les grossesses masculines et il y avait un passage qui disait que le père porteur perdait l'appétit lors des premiers mois et qu'il fallait le forcer à manger pour son bien et celui de l'enfant.

_Stupide Gryffondor, n'a-t-il pas lu ces livres ?_

- **Si vous vous sentez malade. Je pourrai vous accompagner à l'infirmerie,** lança Severus, sachant bien que le rouge allait refuser.

- **Non, je vais bien Monsieur**, dit Neville qui commençait à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à l'infirmerie. **Je vais me rendre à la grande salle pour manger.**

- **Bien allons-y ensemble alors,** déclara Severus en souriant en lui-même.

Quand Neville fut enfin dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit. Tout le long du repas, il avait senti le regard de Severus sur lui. Pour pouvoir échapper à ces regards, il avait mangé à toute vitesse.

_Moi qui m'étais promis de rester loin de lui et de ne penser qu'à mon bébé,_ pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Lors de son réveil, Neville vit qu'il était déjà l'heure du repas du soir. Hermione l'avait prévenu que l'enfant le fatiguerait mais jamais, il n'avait pensé à ce point et il courut à la grande salle

De son coté, Severus scrutait la salle, _où est Neville ?_ pensa-t-il. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée à la suite du petit-déjeuner et Dieu sait que Severus l'avait cherché. Et quand il le vit, Severus fut à la fois soulagé et en colère. Soulagé car Neville avait fait son apparition et en colère, car celui-ci avait manifestement couru pour venir au diner. _Est-il inconscient ?_ pensa Severus, _il aurait pu tomber et perdre le bébé._ Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne serait pas facile de les protéger, surtout avec un Neville si inconscient et maladroit.

- **Vous m'avez l'air bien songeur mon ami**, constata le directeur en voyant Severus mettre ses mains sur son visage et soupirer.

- **Rien de grave, je vous rassure**, répondit Severus tout en fixant Neville. **Rien qui ne puisse se régler avec de la patience et du doigté.**

- **Vous me rassurez**, et le directeur continua son repas en fixant à son tour Neville.

_Il se passe quelques chose, _pensa le directeur_, mais quoi ? Il faut que je le découvre._

_Dans une des toilettes près de la tour des Gryffondors_

Il y avait eu de saucisses pour le diner du soir. A peine avait-il inhalé l'odeur que ses nausées commencèrent. Il avait pu les contrôler mais dès le repas fini, il avait couru vers des WC et avait vomi.

- **Allez-vous bien, Monsieur Londubat ?,** entendit Neville derrière la porte de ses cabinets.

C'était le professeur Snape.

_Mais que fait-il ici _? pensa Neville nerveusement_. L'avait-il entendu vomir ?_

- **Oui oui, c'est sûrement quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à digérer.**

- **Par précaution, je vous attends dehors pour vous ramener à votre tour, **et Severus sortit des toilettes.

Il avait vu Neville sortir en courant et il l'avait suivi. A peine était-il rentré dans ces toilettes qu'il avait entendu Neville vomir et son cœur se serra. _Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est -ce que le bébé va bien ?_

- **Je suis désolé professeur**, dit Neville qui venait de faire son apparition. **Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.**

Severus voulait lui crier qu'il était tout le temps inquiet pour lui et pour le bébé mais il ne dit rien.

- **Allons-y, il se fait tard**, lança Severus en mettant un de ses mains sur le dos Neville, ce qui fit rougir Neville. **C'est pour éviter que vous ne tombiez, vu votre état.**

Tout deux marchèrent silencieusement et profitèrent respectivement de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison commune du rouge et or. Neville s'écarta et remercia le professeur avant d'entrer.

Severus resta encore quelques minutes devant la porte des rouges avant de retourner dans ses appartements et prendre une douce froide. A peine avait-il mis ses mains sur le brun qu'il avait dû résister à l'envie de le coller sur un des murs des couloirs de Poudlard et de lui faire subir les pires outrages. _C'est la faute à Londubat, _pensa-t-il_, il est trop mignon quand il rougit et quand on le voit ainsi, on ne veut qu'une chose le dévorer._ Il secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans ses appartements.

A suivre….


	10. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 10 : Deuxième jour, le bal blanc (partie une)

_Dans les appartements de Draco et de Harry_

Draco essayait vainement d'ignorer la présence de Harry. Lors de la nuit, ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et ses jambes s'étaient mises sur les siennes  
Le Serpentard se surprenait à trouver la chaleur de son corps, si près de lui, déstabilisante.

_Mince, soit un peu honnête avec toi-même, Draco!_ Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement_. C'est tout le temps que sa présence te trouble !_

Draco savait pertinemment que son agressivité envers le rouge n'avait pas seulement pour origine la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons. La première fois qu'il s'était présenté, Harry avait refusé sa main Et cela avait été le début de la relation la plus tumultueuse qu'il ait jamais connue. Une relation agressive, orageuse où chacun essayait d'écraser l'autre. Mais cette tension entre eux était électrique, sensuelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. D'ailleurs, c'était bien ça le problème. Harry pouvait le mettre en colère, lui taper sur les nerfs ou lui donner des envies de meurtre, il le trouvait de plus en plus mignon. En fait, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, les défis, les provocations à son encontre et les joutes verbales n'avaient pour but que de le faire enrager. Car lorsque le rouge se mettait à bouder, la moue qui en résultait avait un effet dévastateur sur la libido du Serpentard.

Combien de fois il avait voulu effacer cette moue adorable en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Horrifié par ses propres pensées, il décida de se lever et il repoussa délicatement le rouge, qui s'était collé à lui, pour partir prendre une bonne douche.

_Dans les appartements de Blaise et de Ron_

Blaise enfouit sa main droite entre les cuisses de Ron. Ce dernier gémit en sentant des doigts frais venir effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il souffla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Blaise laissait sa main aller et venir entre les cuisses douces et chaudes du Gryffondor, sans jamais toucher la moindre partie de son sexe, le faisant frémir sans plus de maîtrise. Il adorait la réaction du rouquin. 

« **Blaise!**» s'exclama Ron d'une voix étouffée, agrippant ses cheveux noirs pour l'embrasser avec fougue. 

Blaise rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Leurs sexes se retrouvèrent brusquement encastrés l'un contre l'autre et ils se mirent à bouger leurs bassins avec une faim dévorante.  
Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Blaise alla instantanément conquérir le cou qu'il mordilla à plusieurs reprises, afin de lui laisser des marques.  
La verge dure se frottait avec ravissement contre la toile noire et rêche du boxer de Blaise. La main droite du Serpentard, qui n'avait pas bougé des cuisses de son rouquin, osa une caresse prononcée sur les bourses de Ron, lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques

« **Oh oui !** » gémit-il en calant le vert, pour qu'il puisse le caresser avec plus de facilité.

Blaise encercla la virilité tendue de son rouquin et se mit à la caresser avec toute la vigueur de sa paume.  
Sa bouche s'attaqua aux mamelons offerts, aspirant, mordillant, léchant, comblant, tandis que sa main gauche descendait son boxer. Un soupir de soulagement gronda dans sa gorge lorsqu'il libéra enfin son propre membre et qu'il le rapprocha du sexe du rouge.  
A l'instant où sa virilité nue toucha celle de Ron, il gémit et cria son nom.

Blaise se réveilla d'un coup et il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre mais ne vit pas Ron à ses cotés 

_Mais où est-il ?_, pensa Blaise en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

D'un côté, il était soulagé que le roux ne soit pas là. Il aurait sans doute remarqué son petit problème. Il releva les draps du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait prendre une bonne douche froide pour oublier ce rêve et surtout effacer les traces qu'il lui avait laissées sur son boxer.

_Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus_

- **Plus vite Lucuiz,** entendit Remus à son réveil.

_Mon dieu_, se dit-il, _j'ai fait l'amour avec Lucius et j'ai adoré…_

Il revit des images de la veille : le corps de Lucius sur lui, en lui et surtout ses paroles: « je t'aime ». Il lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

Devrais-je le croire ou pas ? Et lui, l'aimait-il ?

À cette pensée, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il vit son fils sur le dos de l'homme de ses pensées.

- **Je vois qu'on s'amuse. Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?** dit Remus tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. 

- **Oui papa,** répondit Teddy avec joie. **Je vais faire du chefal, c'est Luciuz qui a dit.  
**- **Du cheval ?,** répéta Remus en fixant Lucius.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Remus rougit.

- **Des activités sont organisées pour les enfants. Ainsi, les parents peuvent se reposer et profiter du château et de ses nombreuses activités,** dit Lucius. **Je pensais que Teddy serait content de faire du cheval.  
**

**-Je peux papa ?** demanda Teddy en faisant des yeux de chien battu. 

- **Ok, va te laver, ensuite tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner et tu pourras y aller**, répondit Remus.

Il vit alors Linx et Blinx emmener Teddy dans sa chambre.

A peine la porte de la chambre de Teddy fut-elle fermeée que Lucius attrapa Remus par la taille et l'enlaça.

- **Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?** demanda Lucius au creux de l'oreille de Remus, ce que fit rougir ce dernier. 

- **Si**, répondit Remus avant d'embrasser Lucius avec passion.

Ils se séparèrent à bout souffle.

- **C'est mieux**, murmura Lucius en posant son front sur celui de Remus. **J'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit hier soir. Laisse-moi parler. J'étais sérieux à ce moment-là, je t'aime vraiment. Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis digne de confiance et que je suis prêt à veiller sur toi et Teddy.**

Le cœur de Remus battait à toute vitesse. Lucius était sérieux et il voulait entamer une relation avec lui. Pouvait-il se risquer ?

- **Laisse-moi du temps**, murmura Remus.

Il devait mettre au clair ses sentiments avant de lui répondre franchement.

-**Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras Remus**.

Soudain la porte de la chambre de Teddy s'ouvrit. Remus et Lucius se séparèrent à toute vitesse, gênés.

- **Allez viens bonhomme, on va manger, **lança Lucius tout en prenant Teddy dans ses bras.

_Dans les appartements de Théo et d'Hermione_

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se préparait pour une autre journée de torture où elle devait être toute gentille et sourire bêtement. Mon dieu, Poudlard lui manquait. Même le cours de potion lui manquait. Elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements après avoir pris une longue douche et maintenant, elle cherchait dans son armoire une tenue pour le diner.

- **Granger …**

Théo était sur le point de lui demander de le rejoindre à la grande salle à manger, mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.  
_Elle est délicieuse,_ pensa t- il, submergé par une vague de désir , lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Il se retourna, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Apercevant une robe de chambre, il la saisit et en enveloppa le corps de Hermione qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il réussit à faire un pas en arrière et à mettre entre eux la distance indispensable pour réussir enfin à articuler d'une voix rauque quelques mots d'excuse :

- **Pardonne- moi. Je n'aurai jamais dû entrer dans cette chambre sans frapper.**

Hermione sourit face à la confusion de Théo. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui et elle lui chuchota :

- **Si tu continues à rougir comme ça, je vais commencer à croire que je ne te laisse pas indifférente.**

Sur ce, elle prit un ensemble dans son armoire et se rendit à la salle de bain, laissant ainsi Théo seul dans la chambre. 

_Je la déteste_, pensa Théo avant de claquer la porte de la chambre.

_Dans les appartements de Marcus Zabini_

- **Si je ne me trompe pas**, lança Ron en souriant et en finissant son verre de thé, **j'ai encore gagné.  
**- **Mmmh,** marmonna Marcus. **Que veux-tu cette fois ?**

Ron allait répondre lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Le rouquin avait le souffle coupé face à cette apparition. Blaise portait un pantalon classique noir avec un polo gris qui mettait magnifiquement en valeur ses pectoraux.

_Blaise est vraiment l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, _pensa Ron en rougissant.

Ces rougeurs n'échappa pas aux Zabini et fit surtout sourire Blaise.

- **Bonjour grand-père,** dit Blaise en fixant Ron 

- **Bonjour Blaise**, répondit froidement Marcus en gardant le regard sur Ron.

Ron se sentait très mal à l'aise face aux regards des Zabini.

- **Je vais vous laisser en famille,** lança Ron en se levant. **Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma présence.**

- **Mais non,** répondit Marcus. **Justement j'allais me retirer, je me sens fatigué.**

Ron se leva et aida le grand-père de Marcus à se lever de son siège.

**- N'oubliez pas que vous me devez un gage monsieur Zabini**, chuchota Ron.

Et Marcus sortit du salon avec un petit sourire.  
Quand la porte se ferma sur lui, Blaise se glissa derrière Ron.

**- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet,** chuchota Blaise au creux de l'oreille de Ron, le faisant frémir.  
- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **balbutia Ron en mettant sa main sur son oreille et en se tournant pour lui faire face. 

- **J'ai vu le regard que tu m'as lancé au moment où je suis rentré, **répondit Blaise en avançant son visage de Ron

Il le prit soudainement par la taille et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée et avait vu Ron, Blaise avait senti tout son corps se tendre. Il s'était rappelé de son rêve : le corps de Ron sous le sien et ses gémissements. Il n'avait alors pu retenir son geste.

Le baiser dura quelques minutes, leurs langues se mélangèrent, leurs corps se frôlèrent. Ron s'agrippa aux épaules de Blaise, mais lorsqu'il entendit ses gémissements, il se recula et gifla le Serpentard. Il était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir embrassé sans son accord mais aussi contre lui-même car il avait aimé ce baiser et y avait répondu avec passion.

**- T'es malade ?** lança Ron d'une vois rauque tout en reculant. **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
**- **J'avais envie**, répondit Blaise d'une voix tout aussi rauque, tout en avançant vers le roux.

Et il le bloqua contre la porte du salon.

**- Tu as répondu à mon baiser, et avec passion. **Lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ron se laissa faire de nouveau. Il savait qu'il devait repousser le Serpentard mais son corps refusait de l'obéir.

- **Tu sens ?** lança Blaise d'une voix ironique en mettant sa main entre les cuisses de Ron et en caressant la bosse qui s'y était formée. **Ton corps réagit au mien.**

_Non, je ne dois pas me laisser faire,_ pensa Ron, _je suis sûr qu'il se moque de moi. Depuis quand Blaise est attiré par moi, lui qui n'arrête pas de m'humilier et de me rabaisser. C'est encore un des ses tours, j'en suis sûr_. 

- **Tu te trompes Zabini**, chuchota Ron en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble. **Que ce soit toi ou un autre, ça aurai été la même chose. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé avec quelqu'un.**

Il repoussa Blaise et sortit à toute vitesse du salon.

Ce dernier était en rogne face aux paroles du rouge et donna un coup de poing contre la porte.  
Comment ça, il ne s'est pas amusé depuis longtemps ?  
Et soudain, il eut un flash, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe à Poudlard. Le moment où il avait ordonné à Ron de n'avoir aucun amant jusqu'au bal.  
_Quoi qu'il arrive, Weasley sera à moi, foi de Zabini_.  
Puis il sortit du salon.

_Dans le grand hall du château_

- **Dis-moi Draco ? Ou tu préfères peut-être mon lapin en sucre ? Où est ton ami ?** Ironisa Nicolas qui venait de faire son apparition. **Il est assez distrayant, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu l'as fait venir.**

À la suite de cette remarque, une partie des personnes présentes dans le hall d'entrée commencèrent à rire.

_Je vais tuer Potter, et je le ressuscite pour le re-tuer à nouveau,_ pensa Draco.

Harry, qui avait entendu la voix du cousin de Draco, savait qu'il était allé trop loin hier soir. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu.

_La seule personne qui avait le droit de parler comme ça à Draco, c'est lui seul et personne d'autre,_ se dit Harry en serrant les poings.

- **Désolé pour toi Nicolas….,** répondit froidement Harry en le bousculant

L'élu mit, par la suite, ses bras autour du cou de Draco et l'embrassa avec passion. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent.  
Nicolas, ainsi qu'une grande partie des personnes présentes, avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. On put même entendre des paroles : « certains ont de la chance », « j'en veux un aussi »…

- **Mais il n'y a que moi qui à le droit de l'appeler ainsi,** continua Harry d'une voix sensuelle, et dont les joues étaient devenu rouge

Il foudroya du regard Nicolas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le fameux baiser.

- **N'est-ce pas mon lapin en sucre ?**

Draco qui était encore sous le choc ne fit que hocher la tête. Harry prit sa main et le tira vers le parc du château.

- **Désolé,** murmura Harry qui lâcha la main de Draco lorsqu'ils furent loin des regards indiscrets, **mais je n'ai pas aimé son ton supérieur. Je n'ai pas pu résister à le provoquer.**

_Il faut qu'il arrête de mordre ses lèvres_, pensa Draco, _sinon je le viole sur place.  
_

- **C'est bon Potter, ça ne fait rien, **répondit doucement Draco en s'approchant pour lui chuchoter : **tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. **Ce qui fit encore plus rougir le rouge. 

_Trop mignon_, pensa Draco. 

- **Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, **lança Draco en s'écartant de Harry et en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

- **Je te laisse décider,** répondit Harry gêné. 

- **Alors suis-moi,** dit Draco en lui souriant.

Il plaça une de ses mains en bas du dos de Harry et ils partirent ensemble vers une plaine.  
Le brun vit une montgolfière et sourit. Lors d'une des sorties avec les Dursley, il avait eu la chance d'en voir une mais il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'y monter : « un monstre n'a pas le droit d'y monter » avait dit son oncle.  
Draco vit le regard de Harry devenir triste. _Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les montgolfières ?_

**- Si tu n'aimes pas, on peut faire autre chose.  
**

**- Non, non,** répondit Harry en le prenant la main de Draco. **Je voudrai bien faire un tour,** rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Face à ce sourire Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

_Près des écuries du château_

- **Arrête d'avoir peur, **lança Lucius à Remus qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer son fils avec peur.  
- **Tu es sûr qu'il ne craint rien,** demanda Remus en tordant un bout de sa tunique. 

- **Les poneys nains sont très doux,** répondit Lucius en lui prenant les mains. **Fais-moi confiance.**

Remus allait répondre mais il vit Teddy tomber du poney. Il lâcha la main de Lucius et courut vers son fils. Celui-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Remus prit son fils dans ses bras en commença à le bercer doucement.

- **Calme-toi mon ange, papa est là. C'est fini.**

L'enfant commença à se clamer et se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son père.  
Lucius regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et son cœur se serra. Il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin d'eux et il était arrivé en une après-midi à blesser Teddy. Le pire était qu'il avait demandé à Remus de lui faire confiance il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

- **Vous,** dit froidement Lucius tout en agrippant par le col la personne qui était chargée de surveiller Teddy. **Je vous conseille de trouver un nouveau travail, vous êtes viré.**

Le surveillant, ayant vu la scène, couru vers son employé. Il reconnu Lucius et commença à trembler.

- **Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malefoy,** bégaya l'employeur. **Il est nouveau, il doit encore apprendre.  
**- **C'est vous qui avez engagé cet incompétent ?** demanda Lucius froidement. 

- **Je, je…,** bégayai l'employeur d'un air inquiet. 

- **Croyez-moi que c'est la toute dernière fois que vous participez à ce genre d'événement**, siffla Lucius. **Je veux que vous le viriez sur le champ et que vous abattiez cette bête.  
**- **Ça suffit,** dit Remus qui avait assisté à toute la scène. **Laisse cette pauvre bête tranquille. Je rentre avec Teddy à nos appartements**

Et il partit avec Teddy.

- **Je vous conseille d'écarter cette bête des autres enfants,** siffla Lucius avant d'aller rejoindre Remus et Teddy.

Remus n'avait pas dit un mot tout le long du chemin vers leur appartement. Il avait changé Teddy et l'avait couché pour qu'il fasse une sieste. Lucius mit ses mains sur son visage. Il venait de perdre Remus, il en était sûr. Il avait mis la vie de Teddy en danger. C'est lui qui avait proposé cette activité. 

Remus rentra dans le salon et vit Lucius. Il sourit. Si avant, il avait un doute sur les sentiments de Lucius, maintenant il n'avait plus de doute. Il avait vu la peur sur son visage lorsque Teddy était tombé. Il s'était inquiété pour son fils et pour Remus, c'était assez suffisant. Il avait senti son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que Lucius ne leur ferait jamais du mal, du moins, pas volontairement. 

Remus écarta les mains et se plaça à califourchon sur Lucius. Ce dernier, étonné du comportement du brun, sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il attendait la suite avec impatience et avec espoir.

- **Ce n'est pas ta faute,** chuchota Remus au creux de son oreille et commença à le lécher. Lucius commença à gémir**. Alors ne t'en veux pas.**

Remus l'embrassa avec passion. Il se retira et posa son front sur celui de Lucius.

- **Je crois que je t'aime,** Lucius Malefoy.

Sur ces mots, Lucius se pencha pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres du brun dans un baiser plus fougueux. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable, le désir grimpait en lui, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Lucius prit son brun dans ses bras pour rejoindre sa chambre…

_Dans les appartements de Marcus_

- **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous vous cachez de mon petit-fils ?** lança Marcus en bougeant un de ses pions. 

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez**, répondit Ron d'un air dégagé**. Vous avez perdu et vous aviez un gage, c'est tout.**

- **Bien sûr jeune homme**, dit Marcus en souriant et fixant les rougeurs du roux. **Si nous arrêtions ? Vous devriez commencer à vous préparer pour ce soir.  
**

**- Je peux me préparer ici ?** demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

Marcus sourit, il le trouvait adorable.  
_Mon petit fils a bon goût_, pensa-t-il.  
Il appela un elfe et lui ordonna d'aller chercher les vêtements de Ron.

_Dans les appartements de Draco et d'Harry_

- **Je suis mort**, dit Harry en souriant et en s'écroulant sur le canapé de leurs appartements. **J'ai adoré.  
**- **J'en suis content**, répondit Draco, gêné**. Il faudrait commencer à se préparer pour le bal.**  
- **Oui chef, **souffla Harry en se levant

Mais avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, il se plaça devant Draco, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- **Merci pour cette journée**, murmura Harry tout rouge avant de filer dans sa chambre.

A la suite du départ de Harry, on pu voir un sourire orner le visage de notre Serpentard.

A suivre…..


	11. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews

Je remercie ma béta : Sailorslayer

Chapitre 11 : Deuxième jour, partie deux

_A l'entrée de la salle de Bal_

Blaise perdait patience et surtout il était énervé. A la suite de leur « conversation », Ron avait disparu et dieu sait que Blaise l'avait cherché à travers le château de Théo. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un amant pour compléter« son manque », songea-t-il.

Soudain, Blaise vit son roux. Il était magnifique avec sa robe blanche, on dirait un ange tombé du ciel. Il vit aussi les regards de certains invités sur son Ron et il sentit un besoin de marquer son territoire face à ces regards. Il s'approcha de son roux et le prit par la taille.

- **Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ? **demanda Ron devenu rouge.

- **Où étais-tu ?** répliqua Blaise d'un ton glacial alors qu'il collait le corps du roux contre le sien.

- **Ça ne te regarde pas,** bégaya Ron.

- **Ça on verra,** dit froidement Blaise. **Maintenant allons à ce bal.**

_Dans la salle de bal_

Les murs de la salle de bal étaient couverts de soie blanche. On pouvait voir sur les plafonds des dessins d'ange et un grand lustre de cristal au dessus de la piste de danse.

- **C'est magnifique**, murmura Harry qui regardait avec des yeux admirateurs la salle.

- **Moins que toi**, dit Nicolas qui venait de faire son apparition.

Celui-ci ne portait pas une robe de sorcier mais un magnifique costard blanc. Harry était assez troublé de sa ressemblance avec Draco. _Même s'il ressemble à mon Draco, il n'est pas lui, _pensa Harry_. Attends, j'ai dit Mon Draco _! Choqué par ses pensées, il rougit.

- **Je pourrai savoir ce qui te fait rougir Harry ?** lança Draco en prenant Harry par la taille et en serrant la main de son cousin.

- **Je fais un simple compliment à ton charmant petit ami**, répondit Nicolas en fixant froidement Draco.

Draco avança vers son cousin et lui murmura :

- **Reste loin de lui, il est à moi. Fait plutôt des compliments à ton fiancé.**

Et il prit Harry par la taille et le dirigea vers la piste de dance. Harry était fou de joie. Savoir que Draco était jaloux, le rendait heureux. Draco l'enlaça et ils commencèrent à danser.

- **Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour impressionner le Grand Harry Potter, **chuchota Draco d'un ton froid au creux de l'oreille de Harry.

Harry se raidit à la suite de cette remarque. « Le grand Harry Potter » avait-il dit. En fait Draco était comme les autres, il ne voyait en lui que le sauveur et non Harry. Il s'écarta et gifla Draco avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

_Sur la piste de danse_

Hermione avait vu Harry gifler Draco. _Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _Pensa-t-elle, tout en continuant à danser avec Théo.

- **Je te dérange Granger ?** demanda Théo qui enlaça encore plus Hermione.

**- Non,** répondit-t-elle en rougissant face à cette soudaine proximité.

Face à ces rougeurs, Théo sourit.

- **Si tu continues à rougir comme ça, je vais commencer à croire que je ne te laisse pas indifférente, **chuchota Théo au creux de l'oreille de Hermione.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à Théo, un jeune homme se présenta à eux et invita Hermione à danser. Théo observa Hermione danser avec cet inconnu et puis un autre. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit un verre de champagne et but d'un trait le contenu.

_Dans un des balcons du château près du bal_

Remus observa le magnifique paysage en face de lui. Le ciel était couvert d'étoiles étincelantes.

- **C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?** lança Lucien qui venait de faire son apparition.

- **Oui, c'est magnifique,** répondit Remus qui continua de regarder le ciel.

- **Mais je dois avouer que vous êtes bien plus beaux que ces étoiles,** dit Lucien en se plaçant derrière lui.

- **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi,** répondit Lucius qui tenait dans ses mains deux verres de champagne.

Il en tendit une à Remus et mit une de ses mains sur le dos de ce dernier. Il se plaça devant son frère.

- **Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, c'est notre mère qui aurait été contente de voir ça,** répliqua Lucien d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait pas trop aimé être interrompu dans son approche pour séduire Remus.

- **J'aimerai bien danser**, dit Remus à Lucius.

Il avait senti la tension qui régnait entre les deux frères.

- **Avec plaisir**, lança Lucius en prenant le verre de Remus.

Il donna son verre et celui de Remus à son frère et le prit par la taille pour se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Lucien jeta les deux verres au sol avec colère. Au début, il s'intéressait à Remus parce qu'il le trouvait attirant, mais maintenant il le voulait car son frère avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

_Sur la piste de danse_

Blaise observa « son roux » danser avec l'un de ses cousins. A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds au bal que tous ses cousins avaient défilés devant lui pour l'inviter à danser.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe _? Songea Blaise_. Est-ce que Ron les a tous séduit ?_

Il en avait marre. Il partit sur la piste de dance pour récupérer Ron.

**- Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon cavalier ?** exigea Blaise à son cousin.

Celui-ci vit le regard froid et déterminé de son cousin et laissa sa place.

- **Je vois que tu t'amuses**, lança froidement Blaise tout en prenant Ron dans ses bras.

- **Tes cousins sont adorables, c'est dur d'imaginer que vous venez de la même famille**, répliqua Ron aussi froidement que Blaise.

Sur cette remarque, Blaise s'arrêta de danser et le prit par la main.

- **Toi et moi, on va discuter,** dit-il d'un ton glacial en le tirant vers l'extérieur de la salle.

_Dans leur appartement_

Blaise jeta Ron sur le canapé de leur salon. Ron savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Là, il avait vraiment peur. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère.

Blaise regarda Ron. Il voyait bien que son roux avait peur de lui.

- **Lequel de mes cousins est ton amant ?** lança froidement Blaise se mettant en face de Ron.

- **Je n'ai pas d'amant**, répondit Ron en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- **Avec qui étais-tu tout l'après-midi ?** demanda Blaise.

- **Ça ne te concerne pas, **redit Ron en se levant et en lui faisant face.

Soudain, Blaise le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. C'était son roux, rien qu'à lui.

Ron répondit à ce baiser avec autant de fougue que Blaise. Le Serpentard descendit ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies et le souleva d'un coup. Le rouge en profita pour placer ses jambes sur les hanches du vert. Ce dernier l'amena dans sa chambre et le posa sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ron ne pensait plus, non, il sentait la force, la puissance de Blaise. Il adorait cela. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait Blaise pour lui, en lui.

En peu de temps, Blaise et lui furent nus. Leurs érections se frôlèrent et ils gémirent en l'unisson.

- **Tu es magnifique**, chuchota le vert au creux de l'oreille du rouge, avant de l'embrasser le cou._ Ron est un ange, _pensa Blaise en continuant à l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres se mirent à descendre le long du torse musclé de son compagnon. Il glissa une de ses mains vers l'érection de Ron et commença à faire des vas-viens tout le long de sa verge.

Le roux lui agrippa les épaules. Il gémissait. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles sensations. Blaise commença à sucer un de ses tétons.

- **Blaise, je … vais… venir**, articula-t-il péniblement.

Le concerné sourit face à cette déclaration.

Il s'écarta et l'observa. Il avait les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, les joues rouges d'excitations. Il était un appel à la luxure.

Blaise prit dans sa table à chevet un tube de lubrifiant et enduit son sexe.

Il plaça les jambes de Ron sur ses épaules et le pénétra sans aucune préparation. Sous l'excitation, il ne vit pas les larmes de son partenaire couler face à la douleur.

Ron, pour sa part, savait que la première fois était douloureuse mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce point. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : Blaise avait touché sa prostate. Ron commença à gémir et agrippa le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête.

Blaise entendit ses gémissements et commença à accélérer ses coups de reins.

Ron fut le premier à éjaculer et Blaise le suivit de peu en criant le nom de son amant.

Ils reprirent chacun leur souffle.

- **Blaise, tu voudrais bien … ?** demanda Ron, rouge.

Blaise ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait toujours en Ron et lorsqu'il se retira, il vit le sang sur son sexe. Soudain, la vérité le frappa et il le regarda d'un air perdu.

- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je te faisais mal ?,** demanda-t-il d'une voix douce,. **j'aurai été moins violent.**

Ron ne répondit pas, il se retourna et lui présenta son dos.

Blaise était choqué du comportement de son Ron. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre mais s'il avait su que Ron n'avait jamais couché, il aurait été plus doux.

_Et merde, _pensa Blaise_, pourquoi m'a-t-il menti sur ses relations ?_

**- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et on va oublier cette soirée,** murmura Ron en se levant.

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il posa ses fesses sur le lit.

- **On finit ce bal et on redevient les pires ennemis de Poudlard.**

Blaise vit Ron prendre ses vêtements et sortir de la chambre.

_J'ai été si pitoyable au lit pour que Ron ne désire plus avoir aucun contact avec moi ? _se demanda Blaise, tristement, tout en s'écroulant sur son lit.

A peine Ron avait mis les pieds dans sa chambre qu'il s'écroula sur le sol et pleura. Il connaissait la réputation de Blaise et surtout il se rappelait de ses paroles :_ « Toi, Weasley, tu m'accompagnes mais après le bal, tu m'oublies. » _

Il avait préféré attaquer avant d'être congédié comme tous ceux qui avaient passé une nuit avec le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas être comme les autres, il voulait être quelqu'un de particulier pour Blaise. Mais ce n'était qu'une utopie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_À Poudlard_

Ce dimanche, Neville se promenait à Pré-au-Lard. Il était tout content car il y avait un genre de brocante où on pouvait voir toute sorte de marchandise.

Mais un seule magasin avait attiré son regard : c'était un magasin qui vendait des vêtements de bébé avec des accessoires et des vêtements de grossesse.

A peine était-il en train d'admirer un petit ensemble blanc avec un petit bonnet qu'il entendit :

- **Un cadeau ?**

C'était Severus, qui s'était placé derrière lui. Il l'avait suivi depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et n'avait pu s'empêcher de se joindre à lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu tenir un petit ensemble.

- **C'est ça,** bégaya Neville en serrant le petit ensemble et en mettant une des ses mains sur son ventre, instinctivement.

- **Bonjour,** dit une femme âgée qui venait de faire son apparition en souriant.

Elle regarda la main de Neville qui était placée sur son ventre.

- **Je vois qu'on attend un heureux événement.**

Sur cette remarque, Neville et Severus rougirent en concert.

- **N..,** essaya de dire Neville mais la vielle dame lui pris la main et le tira dans le magasin.

**- Nous avons reçu une nouvelle collection pour les grossesses masculine**, lança-t-elle tout en plaçant le pauvre Neville dans une des cabines privée du magasin. J'arrive tout de suite

Elle sortit, laissant seuls Neville et Severus. Neville tremblait de peur_. Mais pourquoi ça tombe chaque fois sur moi _? pensa Neville_. Et comme par hasard, le professeur Snape est là, je suis maudit._

_Entre temps dans le fond du magasin._

- **Donne ça à la cabine de droite et celle-là à la cabine de gauche,** dit la vielle dame à son employé, à toute vitesse**. J'ai une course à faire.**

Et elle sortit du magasin. La pauvre employée, ne sachant pas quel paquet était destiné à Neville, prit le premier qu'elle vit et partit lui donner.

- **Je vous mets l'ensemble derrière la tenture opaque. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-le moi.**

Et elle sortit.

_Dans une autre cabine_

- **Je ne vous ai jamais dit de m'apporter CA ! **cria une des clientes tout en jetant sur le visage de la pauvre vendeuse des vêtements de grossesse. **Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais passer un bon moment avec mon mari !**

_Dans la cabine de Neville_

Neville regarda Severus tout gêné.

- **Essayez-le,** dit Severus d'un air dégagé**. Qui sait, elle pourra venir nous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de l'essayer.**

Neville hocha la tête et se mit derrière la tenture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit l'ensemble que la vendeuse avait déposé et il rougit. Il y avait un petit sous vêtement en dentelle avec des bas et une petite nuisette.

- **Monsieur,** bégaya Neville, tout rouge.

**- Essayez vite ces vêtements pour qu'on puisse y aller, **lança Severus froidement, perdant patience.

_Allez courage Neville, _se dit Neville

Il se déshabilla et enfila le petit sous vêtement de dentelles, les bas et enfin la nuisette. Il constata à sa grande horreur qu'elle lui allait parfaitement même si elle cachait à peine ses fesses. Le tissu était doux et il se sentit frissonner d'excitation. En face de lui, un petit miroir lui renvoya son image : il avait les joues rouges et sur son épaule, une bretelle délicate glissait lentement. Neville la remonta brusquement : il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer comme ça !

Un silence l'accompagna tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers Severus. Bien mal lui en prit car la robe remonta sur ses cuisses, révélant les dentelles fines du sous vêtement. Neville, gêné, tira sur le bas du vêtement trop court. Severus, quant à lui, semblait retenir son souffle.

Ces yeux noirs remontaient des cuisses fines moulées dans la dentelle blanche, aux hanches étroites et jusqu'aux épaules minces mais masculines. Il parut hypnotisé par une bretelle de la robe qui glissait à nouveau l'épaule du garçon.

Neville sentait son ventre brûler devant le regard intense et profond.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Severus s'était approché de lui et il était maintenant si proche, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier et la chaleur de son corps. Les battements du cœur de Neville étaient trop forts et trop désordonnés, il avait tellement chaud...

Les yeux noirs étaient assombris par une étrange émotion... Le désir.

Des frissons se mirent à parcourir le dos de Neville, il eut envie de se jeter sur le professeur Snape. Severus se mit à fixer ses lèvres.

- **Neville...**

La voix rauque était incroyablement sexy et Neville se sentit durcir. Puis Severus tendit la main et remonta doucement la bretelle de la robe sur son épaule. Le contact de la main chaude et puissante sur son épaule, fit trembler Neville. Il laissa un moment la main sur son épaule.

- **Allez-vous changer Monsieur Londubat**, lança Severus d'une voix rauque**. Je vous attends dehors**

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la cabine et croisa la vielle dame.

- **Je suis désolée**, dit-elle à Neville**. Ma collègue s'est trompée de cabine. Mais je dois avouer que cet ensemble vous va bien. Vous êtes trop mignon. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous l'offre.**

**- Il ne faut pas Madame.**

**- Mais si jeune homme, surtout vu la réaction de votre ami,** répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Neville rougit face à cette remarque et partit se changer à toute vitesse.

_Reprends-toi, _pensa Severus, tout en remerciant sa robe de sorcier d'être assez ample pour permettre de cacher son petit problème.

Neville était magnifique, s'il était resté, il l'aurait violé dans cette cabine.

- **Désolé du retard monsieur**, dit Neville d'une petite voix sans regarder Severus

- **Ce n'est rien, rentrons à Poudlard,** répondit Severus d'une voix rauque. **Il se fait tard. Vous allez rater le dîner du soir.**

Et ils partirent à Poudlard.

_Arrête de penser à lui et pense à autre chose qu'à Neville dans cette tenue, _se gifla mentalement Severus qui utilisait tout le sang froid qui lui restait pour se contrôler et pour maintenir une apparence calme et sereine.

_Il est tellement beau, _pensa Neville qui regardait du coin de l'œil Severus_._

Il avait toujours trouvé que le sombre et mystérieux professeur Snape avait quelque chose qui le rendait beau et charismatique.

_Jamais il ne serait intéressé par quelqu'un de banal comme moi. La preuve, il a été indifférent lors de la séance dans la cabine._

_Devant les portes de Poudlard._

- **Merci professeur, mais je vais rentrer seul à présent**, dit Neville d'une voix triste avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers sa tour, avant même d'entendre la réponse de Severus.

A suivre…..


	12. Chapter 13

Le Troisième jour: parti une

Dans les appartements de Blaise et de Ron

_Sous la douche_

_Pourquoi était-il parti ? _se demandait Blaise en envoyant un coup de poing sur la paroi de la douche.

A peine s'est-t-il réveillé que la soirée de la veille lui ait revenu en mémoire. Le corps de Ron, ces gémissements et SA FUITE.

Il était parti en lui précisant que cette nuit n'était qu'une erreur, un passage dans sa vie qu'il devait oublier. _Avait-il détesté à ce point cette nuit pour vouloir l'oublier ?_

_C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas retenu, _pensa-t-il en se rappelant les taches de sangs qu'il a vu ce matin en se levant. _Je suis comporté comme un débutant en pensant à mon plaisir qu'au sien et voilà là le résultat._

Et il frappa avec ses poings la paroi de la douche.

Blaise s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur les draps en sang.

Dans les appartements de Théo et d'Hermione

_Ma tête_, pensa Théo à son réveil. La veille au soir, il avait enchainé les verres de champagne pour une étrange raison, mais laquelle ? Songea-t-il.

Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour savoir l'heure. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. _Et merde_, pensa Théo, sa mère va l'étriper.

Il se leva et vit sur sa table à chevet, une fiole et un mot.

« C'est une potion anti-gueule de bois.^^

Je dirai à ta mère que t'es malade

Hermione qui a trop bon cœur -) »

Théo regarda la potion d'un air septique. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, ne voulant pas se présenter avec cette tête à sa mère et aux invités. Il but la potion en espérant que ce soit vraiment cette potion et pas une autre de ses potions que la « rouge » avait le don de faire comme celle qui faisait vomir…

Dans les appartements de Draco et d'Harry

Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait attendu tout la nuit que le rouge rentre mais celui-ci n'était pas rentré dans leurs appartements.

_Mais où est-il_, pensa Draco. _C'est vrai que je n'aurai pas du lui faire cette remarque mais je n'avais pas pu résister. _Voir Harry rougir au simple compliment de son cousin, l'avait mit en rogne. Il s'était comporté en vrai imbécile tout juste où sa relation avec le rouge s'améliorait.

Ne pouvant plus résister dans ses appartements. Draco décida de s'habiller et de retrouver Harry.

A peine avait-il ouvrit la porte qu'il vit deux hommes devant l'entrée de sa porte et l'un deux tenait Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci les yeux fermés, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avait l'air dans un piteux état.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? cria Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras avec douceur et l'emmenant sur son lit.

Face à la colère de Draco les deux gardes commencèrent à paniquer.

-Rien Monsieur Malefoy, bégaya un des gardes. On l'a trouvé ainsi et comme on vous avait vu ensemble la veille. On vous l'a amené.

_En réalité, ils avaient surtout espérer avoir de l'argent à la suite de leurs actes, qui était donc loin d'être désintéressés, pensa Draco _qui était habitué à côtoyer ce genre de personnes.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

-à la frontière de la forêt, Monsieur, répondit l'autre garde d'une voix hésitante.

-Personne ne doit être au courant de cette affaire, siffla Draco d'un ton glacial qui fit frémir les gardes. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Oui, répondirent les gardes en même temps.

Draco leur donna à chacun 100 galions et les mit à la porte.

Il retourna à toute à vitesse à la chambre.

_J'aurai du partir à sa recherche à la place de rester ici à l'attendre mais son orgueil et sa fierté avaient pris le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas courir après Harry, après que celui-ci l'avait frappé devant tout le monde lors du bal, avait pensé Draco. Et voilà, le résultat. Quelqu'un avait fait mal à son rouge et dés qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il allait payer…_

Il déshabilla le rouge doucement et il pu voir des bleus sur tout le corps et des entailles sur ses joues et bras.

_Mais qui avait pu faire ça ? Avait-on essayé d'abusé de lui ? Est ce que ses agresseurs étaient-ils arrivés à leur fin ? Toutes ces questions, lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit de sa chambre et pris le premier objet qu'il avait à sa portée et le jeta au mur face à lui._

Il appela elfe de Maison et lui demanda d'appeler une personne de confiance : leur médecin de famille Alan Legrand.

Celui-ci fut dans les appartements dans les minutes qui suivent la demande de Draco. On ne fait jamais patienté un Malefoy.

Le docteur essaya d'ausculter Harry mais sous les regards froid de Draco. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

-je ne veux pas être mal polie, Monsieur Malefoy, bégaya-t-il, mais j'aimerai que vous sortiez le temps que je le soigne.

Draco sortit en jetant un dernier regard à Harry et dit : je veux s'avoir s'il a été abusé.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Le docteur sortit de la chambre.

-alors comment va-t-il ? demanda Draco d'un air inquiet.

Le docteur était sous le choc, il connaissait le fils Malefoy depuis sa tendre enfance et jamais, il n'avait vu celui-ci perdre son sang froid et être si inquiet pour quelqu'un autre que son père ou son parrain.

-Il n'a rien de grave, répondit le docteur. Il a quelques cotes cassées et blessures superficiel, rien d'alarmant. Je lui ai donné une potion qui lui fera disparaitre toute trace de blessures sur son corps et une autre pour ses côtes, je l'ai combiné avec une potion de sommeil. Après une journée de repos, tout rentrera à la normal.

-a-t-il été abusé, demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante, craignant la réponse.

- je n'ai rien constaté de cela mais… hésita le docteur.

-mais quoi ?

-la magie de monsieur Potter avait déjà commencé à le guérir, peut-être avait-elle soignée Monsieur Potter avant que je n'ai pu constater un abus ou autre chose, expliqua finalement le , cela est pour vous, c'est une potion de sommeil, ajouta le docteur en lui tentant la potion et Draco le prit.

Draco congédia le docteur et rejoint Harry. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement.

Draco lui mit avec douceur un pyjama. Il se coucha sur le lit, il bu la potion. Il prit Harry dans ses bras. Harry inconsciemment se colla à Draco et agrippa de ses mains la chemise de Draco.

-je suis désolé, murmura Draco avant s'en dormir à son tour.

Dans les appartements de Marcus Zabini

-Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué jeune homme, lança Marcus en bougeant un de ses pions sur l'échiquier. Ron avait les yeux rouges et des cernes sous les yeux mais ce qui interpella le plus Marcus, c'était l'air triste de celui-ci. Et son intuition, lui disait que son petit fils y était pour quelque chose.

-j'ai simplement mal dormit, répondit Ron d'un air triste.

Il avait pleuré toute la nuit et finalement à bout de force, il s'était endormit. A son réveil, ne voulant pas voir Blaise, il s'était rendu dès l'aube chez Marcus.

-échec et mat, lança Marcus. Si je me trompe, c'est à moi de vous demander quelques choses.

Ron sourit face à l'air réjouit de Marcus. _Un vrai gamin_, pensa-t-il

-et que voulez-vous, Monsieur le gagnant ? demanda Ron en souriant.

-Venez avec moi, fit-il en se levant et prenant la main de Ron.

En moins de deux, Ron se trouva dans l'une des chambres de Marcus. Il se raidit.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, dit Ron d'une voix hésitante en regardant à tour de rôle le lit et Marcus.

L'homme rit face à l'air déconfit de Ron.

-je déteste perdre car mon adverse est trop fatigué pour se concentrer. Je préfère les vraies batailles. Je veux que vous dormiez et à votre réveil, je veux une vraie partie, lança Marcus avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Ron sourit face à cette étrange demande. Il se déshabilla et s'installa sur le lit. Bercé par la douce musique provenant du salon de Monsieur Zabini, il s'endormit.

Dans une des salles du château 

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri? demanda sa mère en lui mettant une de ses mains sur son front.

-je vais bien Mère, répondit Théo en lui faisant un petit sourire. Rien qu'un bon repos n'a su réparer, ajouta-t-il.

-je voulais venir te voir mais Hermione m'a convaincu que tu n'en avais pas besoin, dit-elle.

_Depuis quand sa mère appelait Granger, Hermione, pensa Théo sous le choc._

-Ah! Justement la voici.

Théo la vit, elle portait une robe bleu foncé qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec un petit décoté et cette robe était faite pour elle, celle-ci épousait ses formes et la rendant encore plus désirable.

-je vous avais dit qu'il allait bien, lança Hermione en lui faisant un sourire énigmatique.

-oui, répondit la mère de Théo. Je dois y aller. Et elle partit.

-Depuis quand t'es si prévoyante avec un serpentard ? demanda Théo en levant un des ses sourcils.

-Depuis hier soir, tu as été merveilleux, chuchota-t-elle au creux des oreilles de Théo tout en se collant à lui. Tu as confirmé ce que je pensais de toi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Théo se figea mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait avec elle. Il ne se rappela plus de la soirée d'hier. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, c'était lui qui buvait un verre en regardant Hermione dansée avec un parfait inconnu.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? demanda Théo d'un ton froid et hésitante.

-Arrête de plaisanter, mon cœur, répondit- elle en l'embrassant avant de partir.

_Et merde, pensa Théo avant de partir à la rencontre de certains invités qui attendaient de saluer Théo (l'étique l'oblige)._

Dans les appartements de Marcus

-Bonjour, bailla Ron qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon de Marcus.

-Avez-vous bien dormit ? demanda Marcus qui buvait un verre de thé.

-Oui, répondit Ron en rougissant. Merci de votre gentillesse. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est déjà 18 heure, bientôt le souper sera servi, répondit Marcus. Je crois que vous devriez rentrer, mon petit fils est venu, il vous cherchait. Vous devriez le rejoindre, il avait l'air en colère.

Ron hocha la tête. Il remercia encore une dernière fois Marcus avant de sortir.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Ron souffla de soulagement Blaise ne se trouvait pas dans leurs appartements. _Comment vais-je réagir quand je serai devant lui ?_ se dit Ron qui commença à se changer pour le dîner. Il se déshabilla et choisit un pantalon bleu et une chemise noire

Soudain Ron entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-je peux entrer ? demanda Blaise à travers la porte.

Ron se figea.

-Non, répondit Ron d'une voix forte.

A peine avait-il répondu que Blaise entra quand même. Celui-ci vit Ron, il ne portait en tout qu'un seul boxer noir et il pu voir sur le torse de son roux les traces de la nuit dernière. Tout le corps de Ron était couvert de suçons.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu la permission si de toute façon, tu allais entrer ? cria Ron qui mit vite la chemise qu'il avait en main et puis le pantalon.

-je suis désolé, répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque. Je voulais simplement te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'aurai du faire plus attention. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit d'un coup Blaise sans regarder Ron.

-c'est la fin du monde, Le grand Zabini s'excuse, lança froidement Ron.

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer face aux paroles de son roux

-C'est bon, je voulais m'excuser. C'est fait, répliqua Blaise d'une voix froid. Ils nous restent plus que quelques jours et puis chacun reprendra sa vie respective comme tu l'as si bien dit hier soir.

-Bien, cria Ron en fixant Blaise dans les yeux.

-Bien, cria Blaise avant de claquer la porte de la chambre de Ron.

_Et merde_, pensa Blaise, il était venu pour régler la situation et il l'avait empiré. Ron avait un don pour l'énerver.

Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus

Lucius avait été appelé au ministre et il avait passé une journée horrible. Lucius avait hâte de voir Remus et Teddy. En peu de temps, ces deux là étaient devenues indispensable au bien-être de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements. Et il vit un étrange spectacle : Remus était assis sur un fauteuil en lisant une livre et Teddy était debout dans un coin du salon dos tourné à son père.

-Bonjour, dit Lucius d'une voix hésitante

-Bonzour Luzius, lança Teddy d'une voix plein d'espoir en tendant ces petits bras vers Lucius

-ni pense même pas, lança Remus d'une voix ferme. Tu es puni, alors au coin jeune homme.

-C'est la faute du méchant Monzieur, bouda Teddy en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-le méchant Monsieur ? demanda Lucius en levant un de ses sourcils.

-Ton frère nous a rendu visite, répondit Remus en déposant son livre sur la table.

Lucius se figea. _Pourquoi était-il venu ? _Il sentit monté en lui une rage folle.

-Harry avait offert un petit cadeau à Teddy, un pistolet qui a comme particularité d'envoyer des balles magiques qui lorsqu'elles touchent leur cible à comme conséquence de faire apparaître des gros mots, continua Remus en fixant froidement son fils et je lui avais bien demandé de jeter cette chose mais Teddy à la place l'avait caché et mon « adorale » fils l'a amené ici. C'est ton frère qui en a subit les conséquences.

-Les conséquences ? demanda Lucius

-Teddy a proposé à ton frère de jouer au voleur et au policier, raconta Remus et Teddy était le policier et ton frère, le voleur. Teddy a utilisé ce fameux pistolet sur lui, maintenant il est écrit sur le front de ton frère : Gros Con.

A la suite de cela, Lucius éclata de rire. Il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour voir ces mots sur son frère.

-t'as vu Luzius, il trouve ça drôle, lança Teddy d'une petite voix qui regardait toujours le mur en face de lui.

-Lucius ne l'encourage pas, demanda Remus qui se essayer de cacher son sourire.

- désolé mais j'aurai tellement envie de voir ça, dit Lucius qui essayait de se calmer.

-Tu pourras, répondit Remus comme je t'ai dit, c'est Harry qui lui a offert et avec l'aide des jumeaux. Il a pu modifier la durée de son effet à la place de disparaitre après quelques minutes, celui-ci dure 24 h.

Cette fois-ci Lucius se lâcha et éclata de rire. Il adorait ce gamin.

-Ca suffit, dit Remus qui rigolait. Ce n'est pas drôle, le pauvre. J'étais honteux et quand je lui ai expliqué les effets des balles, il a commencé à se mettre en colère contre Teddy et moi et…Lucius arrêta de rire

-Il vous a fait du mal, demanda Lucius d'une voix sérieuse.

-Non, il y a eu plus de peur que du mal, répondit Remus en lui faisant un sourire. Je vais me préparer pour le dîner et toi, jeune homme, tu vas te mettre au lit sans être bordé.

-Mais papa, se plaignait Teddy. Je veux mon histoire.

-la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire une bêtise, répondit Remus d'une voix ferme.

L'enfant se dirigea vers sa chambre en trainant des pieds.

Lucius regarda Teddy se rendre dans sa chambre et se tourna vers Remus

-Ni pense même pas Lucius, il est puni.

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu fort comme punition ? demanda Lucius en prenant Remus par la taille et en l'embrassant avec passion. Après quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Lucius posa son front sur celui de Remus.

-Laisse-moi, le border, supplia Lucius. Il est petit, je suis sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait simplement s'amuser.

Remus fondit et il leva les yeux en l'air.

-Merci chéri, dit Lucius qui se dirigea dans la chambre de Teddy.

Remus rougit. Lucius lui avait dit Chéri. Peut-être un simple mot pour certains mais pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'il formait un couple avec Lucius.

_Dans la chambre de Teddy_

Quand Lucius est rentré dans la chambre de Teddy. Il vit Linx et Blinx aider Teddy à mettre son pyjama.

-Laissez-moi faire, lança Lucius qui prit le pyjama de Teddy des mains d'un des elfes. Et les elfes s'écartèrent et sortir d'un pop de la chambre.

-T'es pas fâché ? demanda Teddy d'une petit voix. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius soit fâché contre lui.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois en colère contre toi ? demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

-car j'ai fait du mal à ton frère et que tu l'aimes plus que moi, chuchota Teddy en baissant la tête.

Lucius sourit et prit Teddy sur ses genoux.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, dit Lucius à Teddy et tu veux que je te dise un secret. J'aime ton père et toi beaucoup plus que mon frère. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Il est méchant. Quand papa m'a laissé seule avec lui, je lui ai demandé de jouer avec moi, il a dit Non méchamment et quand papa est revenue, il a dit qu'il voulait jouer avec moi. Alors j'ai demandé s'il veut jouer au méchant au voleur et j'ai pris le pistolet et voilà, finissait-il en haussant les épaules.

_A mon avis, c'est plus avec Remus qu'il voulait jouer, pensa Lucius. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec celui-ci le plutôt possible. On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient. Faut dire que le petit est aussi rusé qu'un serpentard, se dit Lucius en souriant._

-allez bonhomme au lit, dit Lucius en installant Teddy dans son lit. La prochaine fois, soit plus discrète. Quand tu veux te venger de quelqu'un, il faut observer ta proie, trouver ses faiblesses et puis quand tu auras tous les éléments, tu attaques.

-Compris, bailla Teddy et Lucius embrassa le front de Teddy avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il vit Remus, il sentit son cœur battre. Remus était magnifique : il portait une magnifique robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre. Lucius prit Remus par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si nous allions manger, lança Lucius en prenant Remus par la taille. _Dés que possible, il discutera avec son frère, songea-t-il._


	13. Chapter 14

Troisième jour : deuxième partie

A Poudlard

Dans la chambre de Neville

Il était 6 heures du matin, quand Severus entra dans la chambre de Neville en sueur. Plutôt dans la nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar où Neville avait eu des complications et qu'il perdait le bébé. Celui-ci cria à Severus que tout était de sa faute. A son réveil, il avait senti le besoin de le voir, de se rassurer et il avait couru à la chambre du rouge.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Neville et ouvrit les tentures du lit.

Il le vit et son souffle s'arrêta. Neville était devant lui, celui-ci dormait avec un simple boxer noir mais ce qui avait coupé le souffle à notre Professeur. C'était le ventre un peu arrondi de celui-ci.

Severus résista à l'envie très de mettre une de ses mains sur ce ventre, sentir son enfant. _Neville devait voir un docteur mais comment faire? Songea Severus mais comment faire avec ce serment ?_

Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. Cela pourrait fonctionner mais il devait trouver un moyen de mettre Neville en retenue et faire en sorte qu'il rencontre cet imbécile qui me sert de cousin. Serveurs frissonna en pensant à son cousin. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devra reprendre contacte avec lui.

Severus s'approcha de Neville et l'embrassa sur le front. Il devait réussir pour le bien de Neville et de son enfant et il sortit d'un pas décidé de la chambre du griffondor.

_Plus tard dans la journée dans un bar du chemin de Traverse_

Severus détestait ce genre de bar depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé, il n'avait plus mis les fumée des cigarettes et des cigares rendait l'air irrespirable et il ne parlait même pas de l'hygiène qui régnait. Une fois, il avait eu le malheur de se rentre dans ce qu'il s'appelait des WC…

Il chercha des yeux son fameux cousin à sa table habituelle. _Il fallait qu'il joue serrer, songea-t-il._

-Bonjour Mark, lança Severus en s'installant devant celui-ci. Un café pour moi ajouta-t-il à un des serveurs qui passait par là.

-Tiens un revenant, ironisa Mark en buvant sa bière. Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite, mon cœur.

Dieu sait que Severus détestait les surnoms stupides que son cousin avait l'habitude de lui donner depuis qu'ils étaient gosses.

Le serveur apporta la commende de Severus et partit sur le champ.

-je passais par là, répondit Severus qui commença à boire son verre. _C'est maintenant que le plan devait se mettre en place, _pensa-t-il. Severus bu son verre en silence tout en fixant son cousin et puis il leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il puisse sortir son cousin l'attrapa le bras.

-Tout va bien mon chou ? demanda Mark d'une voix inquiet.

- Rien qu'un bon verre de Whisky et une bonne compagnie ne peut arranger, répondit Severus en lui faisant un de ses sourires énigmatiques et il dégagea son bras et sortit du bar.

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Maintenant il fallait qu'il mette Neville en retenue, pensa-t-il tout en marchant vers ses appartements.

-Laissez-moi, cria une voix que Severus reconnu. C'était Neville. Il couru vers les cris à toute vitesse. Il vit son rouge coller contre un mur et trois élèves de sa maison qui l'entourait. Il sentit monter en lui une rage folle._ Comment ces mômes osaient lever la main sur son rouge, _se dit-il en se dirigeant vers eux. Soudain, il vit Neville pousser un des élèves. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait.

- Moins 10 points au Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir à 18h avec moi Monsieur Londubat pour avoir agressé un élève, lança Severus d'un ton glacial.

-Mais je…, bégayai Neville en fixant le Professeur dans les yeux. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serre quand il vit les yeux en larme de Neville. _Je suis désolé, pensa-t-il mais c'est pour ton bien._

_Il avait l'espoir que peut-être le professeur pourrait l'aimer qui sait ? Mais non Il ne m'aime pas. Il le détestait,_ pensa Neville.

-Oui, Monsieur, murmura Neville en serrant ses poings.

-A ce soir, Monsieur Londubat, dit Severus d'une voix froide en essayant de cacher ces sentiments.

Quand Severus finit sa phrase, on vit Neville courir à toute vitesse vers sa tour. Severus se tourna vers les trois petits rigolos qui étaient encore présents. Ceux-ci étaient morts de rire.

-Vous, dit Severus froidement que je vous ne surprenne plus à agresser un élève dans un couloir car je vous jure que vous regrettiez de m'avoir mit en colère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, oui, bégaya les trois serpentards tremblant de peur face à la colère de leur directeur de maison.

Et Severus se tourna et partit vers ses appartements sans jeter un seul regard à ses élèves.

Plus tard dans la soirée

Severus regarda sa salle de classe. Il était face à un dilemme : Quel sera la punition de Neville ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Neville sans mettre le bébé en danger ?

Il avait pensé au début à lui demander à ranger la réserve mais vue les circonstances il fallait mieux changer d'idée. Il ne voulait pas que Neville se remémore le soir de la conception de leur enfant.

Il regarda les chaudrons : non c'était trop dur physiquement, déjà que le bébé puisait beaucoup. Neville avait toujours l'air fatigué. Idem pour les tables. Il ne restait que le sol.

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-entrez, lança Severus d'un ton neutre. Il vit Neville entré, celui-ci avait les yeux rouges. _Avait-il pleuré ?_ se demanda Severus qui résista de prendre le rouge dans ses bras.

-Vous nettoierez le sol de la classe, dit-t-il en lui donnant les ustensiles et retourna vers son bureau et commença à fixer Neville.

La fin de la retenue de Neville arrivée et son stupide cousin n'était toujours pas là, songea Severus avec colère.

-Me voici, me voila, cria Mark qui venait de faire son apparition en ouvrant d'un coup les portes de la salle de classe.

Ce qui fit sursauter Neville qui perdit l'équilibre. Il allait tomber mais il sentit deux bras forts le rattraper. Son sauveur l'aida à se lever et il sentit une des mains de celui-ci sur son ventre et Neville poussa à toute vitesse la main de cet inconnu. _Avait-il senti son ventre arrondi ?_pensa Neville qui commença à paniquer.

-Merci, dit Neville tout en tirant sa chemise vers le bas. Professeur, j'ai fini ajouta-t-il tout en fixant l'inconnu.

-Bien vous pouvez partir, répondit Severus et Neville sorti.

Mark regarda le jeune rouge sortir et il avait vue dans ses yeux de la peur. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ecoute mon cœur, lança Mark à toute vitesse mais je dois aller au WC. J'arrive toute suite, sort déjà les verres.

_Dans un des couleurs de Poudlard._

-jeune homme, lança Mark en attrapant le bras de Neville. Vous attendiez bien un enfant. Je l'ai senti quand j'ai mis ma main sur votre ventre.

Neville leva un de ses sourcilles. Comment avait-il senti cela avec un simple toucher ?

-je suis assez spéciale, je peux sentir les auras des personnes et j'ai pu sentir que vous aviez deux auras différents, expliqua-t-il tout en tirant Neville dans une salle de classe vide.

Quand il vit de la peur dans le regard de rouge.

-je ne vous ferai rien, rassura Mark. Je suis aussi médecin même si c'est dur à le croire en me voyant

Neville sourit c'est vrai qu'au premier regard on aurait dit un clochard avec c'est vêtements troué et sa barbe de quelques jours mais il avait un certain charme devait se l'avouer Neville qui continuait à l'observer.

-J'ai l'impression que tu caches ta grossesse, lança Mark en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Quand il le vit rougir, il su qu'il avait raison.

-Allez, allonge- toi sur la table et déboutonne ta chemise dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Neville se coucha et il commença à faire des mouvements sur le ventre de Neville et après quelques minutes.

-tu peux te rhabiller, dit Mark qui aider Neville à se redresser. Je peux savoir qui fait tes potions ?

-Une amie, répondit Neville qui reboutonna sa chemise.

-elle est assez doué, lança-t-il. Si elle cherche du travaille, peux-tu lui donner ma carte. Je suis près à l'engager sur le champ. Elle a fait un travail formidable.

-je lui dirai, dit Neville qui prit la carte et le mis dans sa poche.

-sinon je peux te rassurer les bébés vont bien ajouta-t-il. Continue à prendre tes potions est tout se passera bien. Viens me voir dans un mois.

Neville était sous le choc, il avait bien dit les bébés. Il attendait des jumeaux.

-bon je dois y aller, mon cœur doit m'attendre, lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Neville sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait bien attendu « mon cœur » _c'était l'amant du professeur Snape, se pensa Neville en larme. Il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie lors de leur unique fois. C'est pour ça que le professeur n'était pas intéressé par lui et n'avait par réagit lorsqu'il avait mit cette nuisette._

Il sortit de la classe l'âme en peine.

Dans la salle de classe

Severus qui avait suivit son cousin lorsqu'il avait déclaré sortir pour aller au WC.

Il avait tout entendu, NEVILLE ATTENDAIT DES JUMEAUX, se dit Severus en souriant en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dieu merci, ils allaient bien.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux mon cœur ? demanda Mark qui avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir par son cousin.

- Rien comme je t'ai dit rien ne faut un bon verre et une bonne compagnie, lança Severus avec un sourire en tentant un verre à son cousin.


	14. Chapter 15

Le quatrième jour : le bal masqué (partie une)

Dans l'une des piscines du château 

Dans la piscine, Théo faisait des longueurs. Il avait passé toute la nuit à penser aux paroles d'Hermione :

« Tu as été merveilleux. Tu as confirmé ce que je pensais de toi »

Il avait essayé de se rappeler de cette fameuse soirée mais non, rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer cette nuit. "Et merde, jura Théo.

-Appelez-moi Mademoiselle Granger, demanda Théo à un de ses elfes présents à la piscine.

-tout de suite Monsieur Nott, répondit l'elfe et il disparu d'un pop.

A peine avait-il fait une longueur de plus que l'elfe réapparu

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Nott mais Mademoiselle Granger refuse de venir, expliqua elfe et elle ajoute : « Nott je ne suis pas ta chienne, si tu veux me parler bouge tes fesses ici. »

Théo rogna mais pour qui elle se prend? Quand un Nott exige quelques choses, on obéit.

-Fait la transplaner ici qu'elle le veuille ou non, siffla Théo qui replongea dans la piscine. Il devait se calmer.

-MAIS T ES MALADE NOTT, cria Hermione qui venait de faire son apparition.

Théo allait lui répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Devant lui se trouver la rouge qui portait pour tout un petit short blanc et un haut blanc qui ne laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

Théo se reprit à toute vitesse.

-calme-toi Granger mais je t'ai fait appeler et tu as refusé de venir, expliqua Theo qui s'approcha de la bordure de la piscine.

-il est 7 heures du matin Nott, gémit Hermione d'un ton froid et que je sache que je ne suis pas ta bonne. Si tu veux me parler, tu viens me parler et non m'appeler comme si j'étais un de tes elfes.

Théo sortit de l'eau et se mit devant elle.

-tant que le bal dure, tu m'obéis, siffla Théo et quand je te demande de venir, tu viens. C'est simple.

Hermione leva les yeux. _Neville a de la chance que je l'aime, pensa Hermione sinon j'aurai déjà fermé le clapper à ce serpentard._

-Que me veut mon maitre, lança Hermione en faisant la révérence.

-Je voudrai que tu me dises ce qui c'est passé lors du Bal blanc, demanda Théo en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

-je t'ai rejoint au bal, puis on est parti à la rencontre de ta mère, et …expliqua Hermione

-je veux que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé entre nous après le bal, exigea Théo d'un ton froid._ Elle se fout de moi,_ songea-t-il.

-On a quitté le bal vers minuit, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle tout en se collant à Théo. Puis on est entré dans notre chambre et là, tu t'es collé à moi et là…

-Et là, répéta Théo d'une voix rauque qui sentait son corps se chauffer.

-Et tu m'a vomit dessus, dit-elle en souriant tout en se reculant de lui. Je t'ai aidé à te déshabiller et je t'ai mis au lit.

Théo était sous le choc.

-mais t'as dit « Tu as confirmé ce que je pensais de toi », lança Théo d'un ton neutre.

-c'est le cas, les serpentards ne supportent pas l'alcool, répondit-elle en rigolant. A peine as-tu bu quatre verre que tu étais soul.

Théo lui lança un regard froid.

-Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard, c'est un des serveurs qui me l'a dit : Monsieur Nott n'a bu que quatre verres de champagnes dit-elle en imitant la voix du serveur.

-Pourquoi cette mascarade ? demanda- t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Je voulais m'amuser. Depuis ce foutue bal, je dois être souriante, polie avec tous les invités même les plus lourds, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu t'es bien amusée à mes dépens, siffla –t- il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- je dois avouer que voir ta tête lorsque j'ai sous-entendu qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. Valait tout l'or du monde, dit- elle tout en rigolant.

Théo prit Hermione dans ses bras et la lança dans la piscine.

-Mais t'es un vrai malade! hurla Hermione.

-Venant de ta part, c'est un compliment, répliqua Théo en souriant.

Hermione s'approcha du bord de la piscine.

"On est quitte, siffla-t-elle en lui tendant une de ses mains. Aide-moi à sortir, ta mère veut que je la rejoigne à 8 heures.

Au début, Théo hésita mais en entendant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec sa mère, il céda. Il tendit sa main et quand Hermione prit celle-ci. Elle le tira dans l'eau et Théo tomba dans la piscine.

-Maintenant, on est quitte, rigola-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier de la piscine mais elle sentit une main l'attraper et en moins de deux, sa tête fut plonger dans l'eau.

Une bataille commença entre le vert et la rouge.

_Après quelques minutes _

Théo plaqua la rouge sur le reborde la piscine. Il avait attaché les mains d'Hermione sur la tête de celle-ci.

-J'ai gagné, souffla Théo d'une voix rauque aux creux de l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Je crois que tu devrais me lâcher, souffla-t-elle à son tour aux creux de l'oreille de Théo.

Théo ne voyait qu'une seule chose les lèvres pulpeuse d'Hermione. Il s'approcha du visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Tu me rends fou ! dit-t-il dans un soupir.

Hermione lui tendit ses lèvres et il les prit, un baiser torride commença. Elle voulait le toucher, le caresser, le goûter.

-lâche mes mains, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. J'ai envie de te toucher, de te caresser.

Théo sentit son corps frémir. _Etait-elle sérieuse ou non ? Étaies une de ses ruses pour s'échapper ? _Il la regarda et il ne vit dans ces yeux que désire et il la lâcha.

Elle commença à faire glisser ses mains sur le torse et les pectoraux de Théo et elle sentit les muscles de Théo se tressaillir sous ses doigts :_ il n'était pas insensible à ses caresses, _songea-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il s'écarta d'elle et prit la main d'Hermione. Ils sortirent de la piscine. Il se retourna vers elle.

Théo se colla à Hermione.

-Es-tu sûre ? dit-t-il d'une voix rauque. Si on continue Granger, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter,

Pour toute réponse, elle le coucha sur le carrelage de la piscine. Elle enleva lentement ces vêtements tremper et quand elle fut nue. Elle se mit en califourchon sur lui et elle commença à embrasser le torse de Théo et lentement elle glissa vers le maillot de celui-ci et elle le vit glisser. _Wouuuu_! pensa Hermione en voyant le sexe de Théo.

Elle commença à le lécher

-Hermione, gémit Théo, je vais…

Elle arrêta et se plaça sur lui et glissa le long de la verge de Théo. Elle commença des mouvements de vas et viens. Théo mit ses mains sur les hanches de la rouge et suivit ses mouvements.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides et ils jouirent en même temps. Hermione tomba sur le torse de Théo.

-C'était… dit Théo qui passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Aucune de ses amantes ne pouvait égaler à CA, _pensa-t-il.

-je sais, répondit Hermione en levant la tête et fit face à Théo et elle se leva.

Soudain ils entendirent un pop et un elfe fit son apparition. Hermione courut prendre la baguette de Théo et pétrifia l'elfe.

-dis-moi ce n'est pas toi qui avais créé un groupe pour libérer et protéger les elfes, lança Théo en souriant tout en mettant son maillot.

-Tu préfères qu'il raconte ce qu'il vient de voir à ta mère, se justifia-t-elle. Déjà qu'elle me rend dingue, avec ça, je me jette par la fenêtre.

Théo sourit à cette remarque. Il vit Hermione se rhabiller, _elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente, pensa-t-il._

Quand elle finit de s'habiller, elle se plaça devant l'elfe et retira son sort et lui jeta par la suite un sort d'oubli.

Ils attendirent que le pauvre elfe reprendre ses esprits.

-Madame Nott, vous demande Mademoiselle Granger, dit l'elfe.

-Transplanez-moi à ma chambre, ordonna –t- elle. Je ne vais pas me balader comme ça dans le château.

Théo attrapa le bras de celle-ci lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre l'elfe

-Hermione…, fit il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il voulait savoir si elle regrettait ?si… en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ou faire

-je dois y aller, lança-t-elle en rougissant et elle rejoint l'elfe mais avant de transplaner, elle lui lança en souriant: "Théo, je n'ai pas dans l'habitude de regretter mais choix" et elle transplana.

Théo ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces dernières paroles le soulagea et il sourit.

Dans les appartements de Draco et d'Harry

Draco se réveilla en sueur. Il avait fait un cauchemar où il avait vu Harry se faire violer par des hommes masques et Harry ne faisait qu'appeler Draco, il lui demandait de venir le sauver.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, _songea Draco qui vit Harry en dormit sur son torse, celui-ci agrippait toujours la chemise de Draco.

Draco sourit en voyant le visage paisible d'Harry. _Comment j'ai pu être en si peu de temps attaché à lui, pensa-t-il. _

Il vit Harry se réveiller,_ il est adorable_, pensa-t-il.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Draco et il cria d'un coup tout en se plaçant à l'autre bout du lit.

_Et merde, je n'aurais pas dû dormir avec lui, _se dit–t-il tout en se levant du lit. Il doit être traumatisé.

Harry était rouge de honte lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était collé à Draco et quand il vit le visage de Draco près du sien, il avait senti son corps réagir à cette proximité et il avait senti le besoin de s'éloigner du vert.

Soudain une douleur au niveau des côtes le frappa et il fit une grimace.

Draco quand il vit cette grimace, apporta une des potions que le médecin lui avait données et la tendit à Harry.

-Tiens, elle soulagera ta douleur, fit Draco d'une voix rassurante.

Harry prit la potion d'une main hésitante et la bu.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète.

Mais à la place d'une réponse, il vit Harry pleurer et placer ses mains sur son visage.

Le comportement d'Harry confirma ce que Draco pensait : Harry avait subi des vices. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy! cria Harry tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Draco. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, ajouta-t-il avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour s'enfermer à double tour.

Harry s'était effondré sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il s'était rappelé de la soirée, des mots de Draco et de l'accident. Il l'avait cassé et tout ça à cause de Draco.

Draco était paralysé. _Harry avait raison_, pensa-t-il _tout était sa faute. S'il avait couru derrière Harry ce soir-là rien n'aurait été arrivé à Harry. Il allait trouver ces salopards et il allait payer, _se jura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans les appartements de Blaise et Ron

Ron se trouvait sur son lit. Il se sentait fatigué ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que depuis deux jours, il était tout le temps fatigué même quand chez Marcus, il avait dormit plus de 6 heures. Je dois sûrement couvrir quelque chose, pensa-t-il avant de se lever du lit.

A peine avait-il fait trois pas que des vertiges lui prirent. Il allait tomber mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol deux mains puissantes l'ont attrapé.

-Ca va ? demanda Blaise d'une voix inquiète en installant Ron sur le lit.

-Oui, répondit Ron qui reprenait contenance.

-Je vais appeler le médecin de famille, lança Blaise.

-Ca ne sert à rien. C'est temps-ci, je dors mal, je dois sûrement être épuisé, expliqua Ron qui rougit quand il vit le vert si proche de lui. En fait celui-ci s'était mit à genou en face de Ron.

Blaise se rappela des paroles de Ron quand celui-ci était venu dans sa chambre et jura.

-A partir de ce soir jusqu'à la fin du bal, tu dors avec moi, lança Blaise d'une voix déterminée qui n'accepter aucun refus.

-je ne crois pas, répliqua Ron d'une voix froid. _Comment pourrai-je dormir avec lui à la suite de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble._

-Oh que si, répliqua à son tour Blaise. Je ne veux pas avoir dans mes bras un mort vivant. Tu te couches et tu te lèveras que lorsque tu auras récupéré tes heures de sommeil.

-Je ne peux pas, se justifia Ron. J'ai rendez-vous.

-Tu annules ton rendez-vous, lança froidement Blaise qui sentit monter en lui la jalousie. _Avec qui encore avait-il rendez-vous_, pensa-t-il.

Ron en voyant l'air déterminé de Blaise, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il était trop fatigué pour se battre avec lui.

Il écrit un message et le donna à un des elfes qu'il avait appelé. Et quand il se mit dans son lit, il vit Blaise se placer sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

-Je reste le temps que tu t'endormes, dit Blaise en le fixant. Et peu de temps après Ron dormit.

Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus

Lucius entra dans ses appartements avec rage. Le matin même, il avait parlé à son frère.

_Flash back_

-très jolie tatouage, lança Lucius en souriant qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon de son frère. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à la remarque de Lucius.

-Que viens-tu faire de si bon matin chez moi ? demanda celui-ci en se plaçant en face de Lucius.

-Je voudrai mettre quelques points aux clairs avec toi, siffla froidement Lucius tout en fixant froidement son frère. Reste loin d'eux, Remus est à moi.

Soudain, il vit son frère rire.

-Si je me trompe, il ne porte pas d'alliance au doigt, répliqua aussi froidement Lucien en souriant à son frère tout en fixant Lucius. Alors il n'appartient à personne et la chasse est ouverte.

Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre son frère avait raison, et Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il partageait le lit de Remus et sa vie mais celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas et tout le monde pouvait essayer de l'avoir. Il n'avait aucun droit sur son brun.

-Reste loin de lui, redit Lucius d'un ton glacial tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie

-Empêche moi si tu le peux, entendit avant de sortir des appartements de son frère.

_Fin flash back_

Il souffla et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as eu une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Remus qui venait d'entrer au salon.

-On peut dire ça, lança froidement Lucius qui se rappela du sourire de victoire de son frère.

Remus fut choqué du ton que Lucius avait employé pour lui répondre. Lucius avait sûrement passé une très mauvaise matinée.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit sensuellement aux creux de l'oreille:

- J'ai déposé Teddy à une des activités du château et il ne rentera pas avant midi.

Lucius sentit son désire s'éveiller face à ces paroles.

Remus prit la main de Lucius et l'amena vers la chambre. Il commença à déshabiller Lucius lentement et quand celui-ci voulut faire de même avec lui, Remus l'arrêta.

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dirige, dit-il en faisant glisser la chemise de Lucius et en déposant des baisers sur le torse de celui-ci.

Remus enleva les chaussures et les chaussettes de son blond. Lentement il déboutonna le pantalon de Lucius et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées, suivit de près par le boxer noir du vert.

Remus lui prit la main et le coucha sur le lit. Il se pencha sur Lucius et l'embrassa avec passion.

-J'arrive, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lucius vit Remus sortir de la chambre et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux assiettes. Il plaça ceux-ci sur la table de chevets.

Remus vit l'air interrogatif de Lucius et il sourit.

-Tu verras, dit Remus pour répondre à la question muette de Lucius tout en se déshabillant à son tour. Quand il fut nu, Remus se plaça sur Lucius et commença à déposer des baisers sur le cou, puis sur le torse de Lucius.

En fait une des assiettes contenaient des fraises et l'autre du chocolat.

Remus se plaça à califourchon sur Lucius et prit une des fraises et la trempa dans le chocolat. Il prit celle-ci et la fit glisser sur le cou jusqu'aux tétons de Lucius. Il mangea la fraise sous le regard affamé de Lucius et prit une seconde fraise qu'il replongea dans le chocolat. Il fit glisser la fraise sur les pectoraux et puis sur la verge tendue de Lucius. Il remangea la fraise.

Il se pencha sur Lucius et commença à lécher le cou de Lucius où se trouver le chocolat et il suivit les traces qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de Lucius.

Jamais Lucius n'avait été si excité et dieu qu'il en avait eut des amants et des amantes.

Lorsqu'il sentit son rouge lécher sa verge avec avidité. Lucius gémit.

-Remus, je vais… venir…

Remus content de lui, prit le reste du contenu de l'assiette remplit de chocolat et le versa sur le sexe dur de Lucius. Et se plaça sur celui-ci et glissa le long d'elle.

Quand Remus sentit que tout le sexe de Lucius était en lui. Il s'arrêta puis s'habitua à la douleur, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait moins mal, il commença à faire des mouvements lents, puis plus vite. Lucius mit ses mains sur les hanches de son brun pour le souder à lui et il suivit les mouvements imposé par Remus.

Après quelques minutes, Remus éjacula en criant le nom de Lucius et Lucius le suivit de près en criant le nom de Remus.

Il s'écroula sur le torse de Lucius. Il reprit lentement son souffle, se tira de Lucius et se plaça dans ses bras.

-Jamais, je n'avais pensé qu'on pouvait utiliser le chocolat comme lubrifiant, lança Lucius en rigolant et l'embrassa avec douceur.

En fait, Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Depuis ce matin, il avait envie de deux choses : manger des fraises avec du chocolat et avoir Lucius en lui.

Et dès qu'il avait vu Lucius, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il avait suivit son instinct. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait encore envie de ces deux choses.

-Tu crois que tu peux demander à un elfe de nous ramener encore des assiettes de fraises et de chocolat? Murmura Remus sensuellement aux creux de l'oreille de Lucius tout en faisant glisser une des ses mains le long de la verge semi- éveillée de l'ancien Serpentard.

Lucius frémit et en moins de deux, il mit son pantalon et sa chemise et sortit de la chambre sous le rire de Remus.


	15. Chapter 16

Pour commencer je remercie ceux et celle qui me laissent des reviews : MERCI^^

Pour répondre à Querty( au cas si d'autres personnes se posent la question):

je vous affirme que Lucius aime son fils même si pour l'instant il est assez préoccupé par Remus et je vous promet que je ferai en sorte de le vous le montrer dans les prochains chapitres.

Pour ce qui est du couple Draco/Harry: j'essaye d'écrire sur eux mais comme je suis les indications d'un charmant Monsieur qui me souffle des situations avec des mots clés, style: chocolat et fraise= Rémus et que moi je dois écrire la dessus. J'affirme que ce n'est pas simple :-( . je vous rassure que par la suite il aura plus de scènes les concernant (faut bien faire évoluer le couple^^ en espérant que les situations ne soient pas trop louche, cette phrase est destiné à mon souffleur^^)

sinon je remercie ma béta pour son travail: milles merci

Quatrième jour : le bal masque (partie deux)

Dans les appartements de Blaise et de Ron

Blaise secoua doucement Ron pour le réveiller. Le roux avait dormit toute la journée.

-Ron, il faut que tu te réveilles, murmura Blaise aux creux de l'oreille du Ron. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence de faire gémir Ron. Blaise ne peut résister et commença à lécher et mordre doucement l'oreille de son roux, ce qui amplifia les gémissements. Il avait découvert un point sensible de Ron.

Doucement Blaise fit glisser les draps de Ron et il pu voire le résultat de ses caresses : il y avait une magnifique bosse qui déformait le boxer blanc de son roux.

Blaise se déshabilla et se mit sur son roux. Je ne devrais pas, se dit-il, avant de recommencer à lécher l'oreille de son roux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et avec douceur, il fit glisser le boxer où il peut clairement voir l'objet de son désire : la verge de Ron. Il mit unede ses mains sur celle-ci et commença des mouvements de bas en haut.

Ron sentait que tout son corps était en ébullition. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et il rencontra les yeux noirs de Blaise.

-Mais qu'est ce… gémit Ron en essayant d'enlever la main de Blaise.

-Laisse-toi faire, dit Blaise d'une voix rauque avant de mordierl'oreille de Ron. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, alors pourquoi résister ?

Blaise descendit et prit en bouche un des tétons de Ron, tout en continuant de masturber lentement Ron.

_Oui, j'ai encore envie de lui, pensa Ron, mais je ne veux pas être comme les autres._

-Soi à moi tout le long du bal, supplia Blaise en faisant face à Ron.

Face au regard de Blaise, Ron craqua. Tant qu'à vivre cette aventure pleinement, se dit-il avant d'hocher la tête.

Blaise sourit et l'embrasser avec passion. Ron agrippa les épaules de Blaise tout en lui rendant son baiser.

Blaise se détacha de Ron, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il sortit de la chambre. Ron était perdu, _pourquoi Blaise était-il parti ? C'était-il encore amusé à ses dépens ? _

-Tu auras moins mal, dit Blaise en lui montrant le lubrifiant qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Blaise s'écarta à nouveau et tourna Ron pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Ron rougit face à cette position.

Blaise enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Tout en insérant un doigt, il parcourait le dos de son roux avec des baisers. Il voulait que cette fois-ci, tout soit parfait. Quand il sentit que Ron se détendait, il ajouta un doigt de plus. Ron gémit quand Blaise mit un troisième doigt.

-Tu aimes ? demanda Blaise d'une voix rauque

-OUI, gémit Ron. J'en veux plus, ajouta-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Blaise continua à préparer Ron même si son roux le supplier de le prendre. Il ne voulait lui faire du mal à nouveau. Il refuse de voir encore ces draps tachés de sang et surtout, il ne voulait plus voir le regard triste de Ron que celui-ci lui avait lancé avant de sortir de sa chambre cette nuit.

Blaise estima que Ron était assez préparé. Il s'ajouta encore du lubrifiant sur son érection et glissa lentement dans l'anneau de chair de Ron et quand il fut entièrement en lui, il s'immobilisa.

- Putain, vas-y Zabini! cria Ron qui n'en pouvait plus.

Blaise sourit et commença de lents mouvements. Il voulait rendre son roux fou de désire.

-Plus fort, supplia Ron qui agrippa le coussin qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Tes désires sont des ordres, dit Blaise qui commença à donner des coups de rein plus fort et plus vite.

-Blaise! cria Ron avant d'éjaculer. Blaise qui sentit l'anneau de chair se serrer autour de son sexe, éjacula à son tour. Il s'écroula sur Ron.

-Blaise, tu n'es pas léger, dit Ron tout rouge qui avait reprit ses esprits.

-Désolé, répondit Blaise tout en se tirant de Ron. Il se mit sur le coté et prit Ron dans ses bras.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ron qui se tourna pour faire face à Blaise.

-Il est déjà 19 heures, répondit Blaise avant de se placer sur Ron. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Il fallait que tu te prépares pour le bal.

-J'ai dormit toute la journée, s'étonna Ron.

-Oui et crois-moi que tu ne dormiras pas toute la soirée, ajouta Blaise en l'embrassant. Voilà le programme, on s'habille et on se rend à ce stupide bal, assez pour qu'on voit notre présence et puis toi et moi, on ne quitte pas cette chambre.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Blaise ne s'intéressait qu'au sexe, se dit-il tout en regardant Blaise se lever et sortir de la chambre.

Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus

-T'aime vraiment le chocolat, dit Lucius en prenant la tartine de chocolat que Remus avait en main pour la manger. Remus rougit.

-Je vais border Teddy et je te rejoins, lança Remus avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Teddy.

Lucius regarda Remus disparaitre derrière la porte de la chambre de Teddy. Il avait passé la plus belle matinée de sa vie si on mettait la conversation avec son frère de coté. Remus avait été avide, il en demandait toujours plus même un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait mourir d'épuisement.

-Pourrais-je savoir à ce que tu penses ? murmura Remus tout en passant une de ses mains sur l'entre jambe de Lucius, pour avoir une telle réaction. A moi, j'espère.

-Oui c'est à toi que je pense, gémit Lucius en tirant la main de Remus. On n'a pas le temps, et Remus bouda. Je te promets que dès qu'on rentre, je me rattraperais.

Et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Dans la salle de bal

Théo avait cherché tout la journée Hermione et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Sa mère lui confirmait qu'Hermione l'avait rejoins mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait une course à faire et depuis lors elle ne l'avait pas vue.

Il avait vérifié dans sa chambre mais tous sesvêtements étaient encore là. Se serait-elle enfuit ? Regrettait-elle l'épisode de la piscine ? Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Théo prit un verre de champagne et lorsqu'il allait le boire, il entendit

-Tu ne devrais pas boire sachant que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, lança Hermione qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé avec un masque qui accordait à merveille à la robe. Elle avait lâché ces cheveux qui venait jusqu'au pas de son dos. Elle était magnifique.

-Où étais-tu ? lança froidement Théo tout en la prenant la main et en se dirigeant vers la piste de dance.

-J'avais une course à faire, répliqua Hermione.

-Et cette course t'a prit tout ta journée ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

_Merde qu'est ce qui me prend, pensa Théo. Il réagissait comme un petit ami qui est fou de jalousie._

-Je ne savais que je t'avais manqué à ce point, lança-t-elle en souriant.

Théo rogna à cette remarque.

_Faut mieux que je lui dise, se dit Hermione sinon elle allait passer une très mauvaise soirée._

-Je me suis rendue à une pharmacie magique, chuchota-t-elle. Quand on a … ajouta-t-elle en rougissant, en n'a pas prit de protection. Alors je me suis rendue à une des pharmacies magiques pour leur demander une potion du lendemain. Tu savais qu'il n'avait qu'une pharmacie dans l'alentour de ton château. Ça m a prit toute une journée, c'est que je me suis perdu. Je t'interdis de rigoler.

_Quel imbécile, pensa Théo, c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié de mettre une protection lors qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione. C'est la première fois qu'il couchait avec une fille et qu'il oublia de se protéger et le pire, c'est elle qui avait pensé à ça. Normalement les filles qui avaient connu, auraient été assez heureuses de cette oublie mais pas elle. Théo sentit un malaise se rependre en lui. Pourquoi savoir qu'Hermione ne voulait pas être enceinte de lui, lui déplaisait autant ?_

-Tu aurais du me demander de t'accompagner, dit Théo d'un ton froid.

-C'était mon problème, répliqua- t- elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton que Théo employait à son égard.

-Et si tu tombes enceinte, ca serait aussi ton problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Justement oui, répliqua-t-elle. L'homme propose, la femme dispose. Si je tombe enceinte par malheurs de toi. Je saurai gérer t'inquiète.

-Commentça tu saurais gérer ?siffla-t-il en le serrant la main. Que ferais-tu au bébé ? Tu le tueras ?

-Lâche-moi, siffla- t-elle. La question ne se pose pas vue que j'ai pris la potion à temps alors calme toi. Et depuis quand le sang pur que tu es, voudrais un enfant d'une sang de bourbe, ajouta-t-elle avant de se dégager de Théo et se diriger vers la sortie.

Théo le suivit et lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Théo l'attrapa le bras et la poussa contre un des murs du couloir du château.

-On n'a pas fini cette conversation Granger, siffla-t-il.

-Tiens c'est plus Hermione, dit-elle froidement.

Théo se colla à elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Hermione lui répondit. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui coule dans tes veines, souffla Théo. Je ne suis pas comme mon père même si quand j'étais petit, je lui suivais. Alors ne sous-entend plus que je tiens une quelconque importance aux sangs qui coulent dans tes veines ou dans miens.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais avoue que tu t'emportes pour rien et de plus, on se disputepour rien. Je te dis que j'ai pris toute mes précautions, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai, je m'excuse aussi, dit-il en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, ils nous restent que quelques jours à passer ensemble et chacun reprendra sa vie, chuchota-t-elle tout en se collant à Théo. On pourrait peut-être profiter du peu de temps qui nous reste ?

-Serais-tu en train de me proposer ce que je crois que tu me propose Granger, bégaya Théo.

-Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle sensuellement avant de l'embrasser.

_Quel mal y avait-il à s'amuser, pensa Théo avant de coller Hermione sur le mur du couloir. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer la rouge si provocante ? Si libre ?_

-Allons dans nos appartements, lança-t-il en s'écartant d'elle. Elle sourit et ils partirent.

A poudlard

Dans la grande salle à manger

Neville regardait son assiette, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Le professeur Snape a un amant. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à ce Mark et à Severus. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le seul point positif de cette soirée, c'est qu'il avait su qu'il attendait des jumeaux et que ceux-ci se portaient bien. Neville sourit et mit sa main sur son ventre.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils auront un choc quand je leurs dirais la nouvelle, pensa Neville_.

-Mais pourquoi il ne mange pas ?, se questionneSeverus avec colère. Il sait qu'il attend des jumeaux, il devrait faire plus attention à lui. Il avait l'air bien fatigué aujourd'hui, peut-être les petits puissent trop dans la magie de Neville ?

-Tout va bien mon ami ? demanda Albus. Vous avez l'air contrarié.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Severus. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Quand il vit Neville sortir de la salle. Severus se leva et salua Albus avant de sortir à son tour.

Je ne vais quand même pas l'assommer et le faire manger de force, songea Severus qui suivait Neville.

Il vit Neville se rendre à une des serres de Poudlard et rentra à son tour. Il fût assez étonné de voir que la serre était protégée par des faibles sortilèges

Neville adorait les plantes, c'est sa seule passion. Tant Harry se sentait libre sur son balai qu'Hermione dans sa bibliothèque et Ron avec son jeu d'échec. Neville s'était ici qu'il se sentait libre.

Neville était tellement concentré à arroser ses plantes qu'il ne vit pas qu'une plante qui ressemblait fortement à un tournesol saufs que ses feuilles étaient de couleurs pourpres, se plaçait derrière lui. Et quand Severus vit cette plante sortir de je ne sais d' où des sortes de tentacules de couleurs verts, il ne réfléchit pas et d'instinct, il pétrifia cette plante

-MAIS VOUS ETES FOU, cria Neville en prenant sa plante dans ces bras. Judy, ma douce Judy, murmura Neville en larme.

-Calmez-vous, dit Severus en annulant son sort et la plante commença à bouger.

-C'est fini ma belle, murmura Neville à cette plante qui commença à ce coller à Neville.

Quand la plante se calma, elle est repartit d'où elle venait.

-Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites dans ma serre ? demanda Neville avec colère.

La seule pensée de Severus face à cette colère que le rouge est encore plus mignon en colère.

-Je suis professeur, j'ai le droit de me rendre où bon me semble, s'expliqua Severus. Et je vous demande de changer de ton avec moi.

-De ton, de ton, vous avez fais du mal à ma Judy! hurla Neville en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Cette chose a un nom ?

-Cette chose comme vous le dites est une plante que j'ai crée, expliqua Neville.

-Que vous avez crée, répéta Severus sous le choc.

-Oui que j'ai crée, peut-être que je suis nul en potion mais lorsqu'il s'agit la botanique, je suis un génie et Judy sera présentée au prochain congret réunissant tout les botanistes du monde. Et à cause de vous, j'ai faillit la perdre! cria Neville en lui jetant des éclairs.

_Il est où mon gentil Neville qui rougit tout le temps ? se demanda Severus en souriant face à ce Neville._

-Je pourrais savoir comment vous avez traversé ma serre ? demanda Neville, sachant que j'ai mis un sort pour éviter les intrus. Et surtout pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Severus se raidit mais quelle excuse pouvait-il sortir à Neville.

-Je passais par là et j'ai sentit le sort. Je n'ai pas pu résister et je suis entré, expliqua Severus d'un ton neutre, espérant que cette explication suffira au rouge. Les gryffondors n'ont pas le monopole de la curiosité, ajouta-t-il.

Neville leva un des ses sourcils.

-Vous avez vu, vous pouvez partir, lança Neville en lui tournant le dos.

Severus souffla

-Je suis désolé, dit Severus en passant une des ses mains dans ses cheveux. En ne voyant pas son rouge lui répondre.

-Quel est la particularité de votre plante ? demanda-t-il en espérant attirer son attention.

Et ça a marché vu qu'il vit Neville changer de comportement. Celui-ci se tourna et lui sourit. Venez, dit Neville en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers le fond de la serre.

-J'ai remarqué que souvent les vielles personnes se sentaient seul et en insécurité alors j'ai eu l'idée de créer Judy. Elle est née du croisement de plusieurs espèces et…

Severus était sous le charme de son rouge. Jamais, il n'avait pensé que Neville était si doué. Il y avait une telle passion dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de cette plante. Il est magnifique, se dit-il tout en continuant à le fixer.

-Et donc, elle leur tiendra compagnie et les protégera, finit Neville en rougissant. Je vous ai ennuyé avec mes explications ?

-Non, je trouve votre travail très utile pour la communauté, dit Severus. Vous m'avez impressionné.

-Merci, répondit Neville en rougissant.

-Il faudrait mettre de vrais sorts pour éviter qu'on vous vole votre Judy, lança Severus d'une voix neutre. Je pourrais venir avec vous les prochaine fois que vous vous rendez à la serre et j'installerai quelques sorts de mon cru. Disons c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner d'avoir faillit détruire votre œuvre, ajouta-t-il tout en souriant à Neville.

Neville sourit de joie. Le professeur allait passer du temps avec lui.

-Oui, j'en serais heureux, répondit Neville avec sourire.

-Envoyez-moi une lettre à chaque fois que vous vous y rendez, lança Severus d'un ton neutre avant de sortir de la serre. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'être proche de Neville et de ses enfants.


	16. Chapter 17

**milles merci pour vos revieuws**^^

merci à ma béta Melanie d'avoir eu le temps de corriger ma fiction

Le Cinquième jour : parti une

Dans la chambre de Théo et d'Hermione

_Il est magnifique_, pensa Hermione en fixant le visage endormit de Théo. Elle ne se rappelait pas le nombre de fois où ils avaient atteint l'extase ensemble, avant de sombrer exténués, dans le sommeil. Elle avait vraiment passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle savait que tout ça n'allait durer que le temps de ce bal et après, ils allaient retrouver leurs anciennes vies.

Des trois serpentards, c'était lui qui l'intrigué le plus. Il gardait son sang froid en toute circonstance et cette façon de ne montrer aucune émotion. Il était bien un digne serpentard. Elle adorait être la seule personne qui arrivait à faire apparaitre sur son visage autres choses que de l'indifférence et de la froideur. Elle aimait l'entendre crier GRANGER à travers les couloirs ou comme la dernière fois dans la grande salle à Poudlard, mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle adorait encore plus la façon que Théo avait de l'appeler lors de leur ébat à la piscine et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait faite cette stupide proposition : s'amuser ensemble jusqu'à la fin du bal. J'ai fait fort cette fois-ci.

Je me rappelle la première fois que j'avais fait attention à lui.

Flash black

"Ils n'écoutent jamais", siffla Hermione tout en s'installant sur une des chaises de la bibliothèque. _Ils préfèrent aller jouer au Quidditch à la place de faire leurs devoirs. Moi je sais pourquoi, ils vont encore copier sur moi _et elle ouvrit ses livres_. Si je ne les aimais pas autant, je les aurai étranglé_, pensa-t-elle tout en imitant de ses mains le geste d'un étranglement.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Lorsqu'elle se trouvait près d'une des étagères de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre, elle entendit.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alicia, je suis à Serdaigle.

Quelques minutes de silence.

_Pauvre fille, elle est mal barrée, _pensa Hermione.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien être mon saint valentin ?

-Ta proposition est très originale mais je ne crois pas, répondit le garçon d'une voix froid et distante.

Tiens cette voie me dit quelques chose, se dit Hermione tout en cherchant où elle avait pu l'entendre.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda la fille d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sors pas avec des sangs de bourbe, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Hermione entendit la fille était sortit à tout vitesse de la bibliothèque en sanglotant.

_Mais quel con_, cria Hermione intérieurement _mais pour qui il se prend ?_

Hermione déposa le livre qu'elle avait en main et elle se dirigea vers ce garçon. Quand elle le vit, elle le reconnu : Théodore Nott.

Il était assis sur une table qui était placé à l'égard des autres tables de la bibliothèque. C'est la qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois ses cheveux blonds maies et sa peau blanche. _On lui aurait bien donné le bon dieu sans confession avec son visage d'ange, _pensa-t-elle tout en se plaçant sur la chaise vide qui se trouvait à la droite de Théo. Et elle commença à le fixer.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu vas rester encore longtemps à me fixer comme une imbécile ? demanda Théo tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la page de son livre.

-Oui et non, dit-elle si tu réponds à ma question, je pars. Si non, je reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard

-C'est quoi cette question ? Siffla-t-il tout en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione sourit. Elle prit sa baguette et elle transforma une des plumes de Théo en un petit couteau.

-Tu sais que ces plumes coutent surement plus chers que tout tes vêtements réunis ? lança Théo.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle en souriant mais grâce à toi, je le sais.

Elle commença à tailler l'intérieur de sa main et on vit une fine couler de sang et elle montra sa main à Théo.

Elle essuya le couteau et elle prit la main de Theo et elle fit une petite entaille sur l'index du vert où on vit du sang y sortir.

- Dis-moi la différence entre ton sang et le mien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Tu dis que les sangs de bourbe sont différents de toi. Pourquoi y a-t-il une différence dans notre sang ? Où y a-t-il une différence dans nos capacités à faire de la magie ? Mais là, je te dirai que je suis née de parents moldus et que je suis première de notre Classe.

Ne voyant pas de réponse, Hermione sauta de la table, elle retransforma le couteau en plume.

-Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à ma question et elle disparu à travers les étagères.

_Fin du Flash Black_

_Et à partir de ce jour, j'adore le mettre rogne et le provoquer. Et à force, je suis tombé amoureuse de cette imbécile_, se dit Hermione tristement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se leva et partit prendre sa douche.

A peine la porte de la salle de bain fermé que Théo ouvrit ses yeux. Il avait bien senti le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée.

_Je dois bien le reconnaitre, Hermione est vraiment la plus belle fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit _pensa-t-il. _Elle avait une telle fougue en elle, une digne gryffondor. On se comprend parfaitement et je ne parle pas seulement au lit mais en dehors. _Il avait apprécié les conversations qu'ils avaient eues tout le long du bal. Il s'est même rendu compte qu'il adorait la voir bouder quand elle en avait marre de sourire bêtement aux invités. Et surtout ce qu'il adorait le plus chez elle, c'est cette façon de rendre les choses imprévisibles. On ne sait jamais quelle réaction Hermione peut avoir par exemple comme cette proposition qu'elle lui avait fait : s'amuser ensemble jusqu'à la fin du bal.

Il avait été troublé par la proposition de la rouge mais il l'avait quand même accepté. Il voulait revivre l'épisode de la piscine mais maintenant, il était face à un problème.

Il ne voulait pas que cette aventure finisse en même temps que ce bal. Il voulait continuer à profiter de la compagnie d'Hermione même après ce bal. Il refuse qu'elle soit à quelqu'un d'autre, à peine cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit qu'une colère monta en lui et il se leva.

Dans les appartements de Blaise et de Ron

_Dans la salle de bain_

Ron était sous le jet d'eau.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette proposition ? _se demanda-t-il tout en se cognant la tête doucement sur la paroi de la douche. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il n'avait pas pu résister à Blaise, à ses caresses et à sa voix.

_Il m'a fallu moins de quelques jours pour tomber amoureux de lui mais combien de temps pour l'oublier ?_ se dit-il tristement.

Soudain il sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille et le poussait vers l'arrière et son dos se cogna contre un torse. C'était Blaise, Ron reconnaitra l'odeur de Blaise parmi milles senteurs différentes.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il aux creux des oreilles de Ron tout juste avant de retourner celui-ci et de le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te manger tout cru, et il l'embrassa avec passion tel un affamé. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Je dois y aller, souffla Ron. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami. Mais je te promets que je me rattraperais ce soir, ajouta-il d'un sourire coquin tout en se dégageant des bras de Blaise et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Blaise vit son roux sortir et il frappa la paroi de la douche de ses mains. Il en avait marre que son roux aille à des rendez-vous tout les matins, je ne sais où. C'était son cavalier, son roux et c'est avec lui que Ron devrait rester et non avec cet ami. C'est décidé dés que Ron rentre, il lui dira d'arrêter de voir son ami pour rester avec lui.

Dans la chambre de Draco et d'Harry

Draco ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda le plafond du salon de son appartement. Il avait la gueule de bois.

A peine avait-il mit les pieds au bal qu'une rage folle traversa son être. Une ou des personnes étaient coupables, une de ses personnes avait fait du mal à son rouge. Il avait passé la soirée à dévisager tous les invités avec l'espoir folle que cette personne ou ces personnes se trahissent. Un geste, un regard qui lui aurait permit de savoir qu'ils étaient les coupables. Mais non, rien alors il a passé la soirée à boire et le voilà couché sur le sol du salon avec ses vêtements de la veille avec une gueule de bois.

_Je dois savoir_, se dit-il. _Je dois le faire parler. Il pourrait peut-être me donner des indices sur ses agresseurs._

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là couché sur le sol du salon ? lança Harry. De plus, c'est quoi tous ces bouteilles sur le sol ? C'est toi qui les as bues tout seul ? Je ne savais pas que l'héritier de Malefoy avait des problèmes d'alcool.

-Ce n'est pas l'alcool mon problème Potter, répondit Draco d'un ton froid tout en se levant. Mais toi.

Harry se figea, c'est vrai qu'il y était allé fort hier et il s'en voulait. Quand Draco vit Harry pâlir, il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si froidement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait faire parler Harry.

Draco s'installa sur le canapé et il mit ses mains sur son visage.

-J'étais à ce bal et chaque fois que je croisais quelqu'un j'imaginais que c'était lui qui t'avait abusé de toi. Je me soulais pour oublier, dit-il tout en gardant ses mains sur son visage.

_Où était le Draco sûr de lui ? arrogant ?_ se demanda Harry en s'installant à coté de Draco. _Attend ABUSER_.

-Qui a été abusé ? demanda Harry d'une voix étonnée.

-Toi, répondit Draco

-Je n'ai pas été abusé, répliqua Harry en fixant Draco. C'est l'alcool qui t'est monté à la tête pour que tu sortes cette connerie.

-Arrête de me mentir et de te voiler la face! cria Draco tout en secouant Harry. Tes bleus, tes vêtements déchirés et ta réaction lorsque tu t'es réveillé. Tous ces indices montrent que tu as été agressé. Dis le moi Harry qui t'a fait ça, donne-moi des indices, supplia Draco. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour te protéger mais je pourrai faire en sorte qu'ils paient.

Harry avait pensé garder le secret pour lui mais vu l'état de Draco il devait lui dire la vérité et il souffla.

-Je n'ai pas été agressé, lança Harry. Je t'arrête et non je ne refoule pas mon agression. La vérité c'est que…

-C'est quoi ? demanda Draco, tes bleus, tes vêtements, je ne les ai pas imaginés.

-Ca va, ça va calme toi, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante en baissant sa tête. Quand je suis énervé, je prends le balai de Sirius et je vole. Et tu m'avais tellement mis en colère que je n'ai pas vu la branche d'un arbre et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, d'où les bleus et les vêtements déchirés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry entendit Draco rigoler. En fait, il était plié en quatre sur le canapé.

-Putain et moi qui m'étais fait tout un scénario, lança-t-il en rigolant tout en fixant Harry. Et tes larmes de la veille, c'était pour un putain de balai. Si c'est ça, je t'en rachète un neuf.

-Ce n'est pas un putain de balai, hurla Harry en larme en fixant Draco. Tu ne comprends pas, comment tu pourrais comprendre, lança Harry en courant dans la chambre à coucher.

Soudain Draco arrêta de rire. _Pourquoi Harry avait-il eu une telle réaction ?_

Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre et il ouvrit la porte. Il vit Harry à plat ventre sur le lit, il pleurait. Quand il vit son rouge ainsi, il se sentit coupable. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'assis sur le rebord du lit.

-En quoi ce balai est si différent des autres ? demanda Draco.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Essaye de m'expliquer ? répliqua Draco. Je ferai un effort pour comprendre. Je suis un vert et argent mais je ne suis pas si stupide, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit sourire.

-J'en doute, répondit Harry en se levant et en lui rendant son petit sourire.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son coffre et sortit un livre qu'il posa sur les genoux de Draco. Draco ouvrit le livre et il vit une petit famille, la famille d'Harry.

-Tu as les yeux de ta mère, murmura Draco tout en passant un de ses doigts sur la photo.

-Je sais tout le monde me le dit, lança Harry en rigolant et ils disent que je ressemble à mon père.

-c'est vrai, il y a une ressemblance, dit Draco en fixant toujours la photo.

-Tu t'es en main tout ma richesse, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Tu sais, je n'ai rien eu qui m'appartienne quand j'étais petit, je devais mettre les vêtements de mon cousin lorsque ceux-ci était trop petit pour lui. Bref, je n'ai rien qui est à moi. Normalement la maison de Sirius aurait dût être à moi mais lors de la guerre des mangemort l'ont détruit. Il ne reste plus rien. Rien qui me permette d'avoir l'impression que j'avais une famille. C'est peut-être stupide pour toi mais lorsque j'étais sur ce balai, j'avais l'impression que mon parrain était avec moi.

-Et ta famille moldu ?demanda Draco

-Pour eux, je suis un monstre, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Je n'aurai jamais du naitre. Tu dois me trouver pathétique, murmura-t-il tout en baissant ses yeux.

Il y avait bien des sentiments qui traversait Draco mais loin d'être ceux que pensait Harry. Il y avait la colère pour la famille d'Harry qui n'ont montré que haine et dégout, il y avait de la culpabilité, comment avait-il pu être aussi con envers Harry ? Toute les fois où il s'était moqué des vêtements d'Harry ou l'avait simplement humilié et il y avait de la tendresse qui le poussait à vouloir le protéger contre le monde entier.

_Voila Harry, t'as fait fort cette fois. Tu t'es officiellement ridiculisé_, pensa-t-il. _Il doit te trouver pathétique. Et je ne te parle même pas lorsque vous serez à Poudlard. Tu lui as donné des munitions et il va se régaler en les utilisant._

Soudain, il vit Draco se lever et déposer l'album sur le lit et lui tendre une de ses mains.

-Viens, on va rechercher ton balai, dit en lui souriant.

-C'est gentil mais avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai vu mon balai en miette, répondit Harry tristement. Ca ne sert à rien.

-Et dire que tu te dis Gryffondor, souffla Draco. Qu'on le retrouve d'abord et puis on verra. Ok.

Harry hésita et puis il prit la main de Draco.

-Dis Draco, tu ne voudrais pas avant te changer, tu ne sens pas la rose, lança Harry avec un sourire.

Draco vit son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre, il était vraiment dans un piteux état.

-Ok, je me change et on y va, dit Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Draco?

-Oui

-Tu pourrais me lâcher la main, demanda Harry en rigolant. Et Draco lâcha sa main en maronnant des excuses.

Dans un des couloirs du château

-Je vous conseille de me lâcher, siffla Remus tout en essayant de se dégager des bras de Lucien.

Lors de son réveille, il trouva l'appartement étrangement calme. En fait Lucius avait emmené Teddy revoir les chevaux et lorsqu'il avait finit de prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait voulu les rejoindre mais lors d'un détour d'un couloir, il fut plaqué contre un mur par le frère de Lucius. Et celui-ci essayait de l'embrasser de force.

-Mais pourquoi, je suis sur que vous allez aimer, dit Lucien tout en essayant d'embrasser Remus.

-Je ne veux pas vous embrasser, répliqua froidement Remus. Vous ne me plaisez pas et de plus, je suis avec Lucius.

-Mon frère, pour lui vous êtes qu'un amusement, rien de plus, répliqua froidement Lucien. Savez-vous que c'est lui qui vous a mis à la porte Poudlard ? Il ne vous mérite pas mais moi, je vous aime.

Trop c'est trop. Remus donna un coup à l'entre jambe de Lucien et poussa celui-ci au sol.

-De un, je ne vous aime pas, hurla Remus, de deux, je suis amoureux de votre frère et de trois Lucius m'a déjà avoué la vérité sur mon renvoie alors je vous conseillerai de ne pas m'approcher. N'oublier pas que je suis professeur du cours DCFM.

-Tu vois Teddy, ton père est aussi mignon quand il est calme et serein que quand il est en colère, lança Lucius qui venait de faire son apparition. Et Teddy hocha la tête

Il avait vu son frère essayer d'embrasser Remus et lorsqu'il allait agir, il vit Remus s'éxtirper des bras de Lucien et il l'entendit proclamer haut et fort qu'il l'aimait.

Lucius lâcha la main de Teddy et pris Remus dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Il se tourna vers son frère qui était toujours couché sur le sol.

-Je t'avais bien demandé de rester loin de lui, siffla Lucius d'un ton glacial. Ne me force pas à te faire comprendre d'une autre façon Lucien, car je te jure que cette façon est très désagréable.

-Tu oses faire des menaces à ton sang, pour lui, lança Lucien en regardant Remus avec dégout. Pour un monstre.

Quand il entendit monstre, Lucius allait se jeter sur son frère mais il fut arrêter par Remus.

-Partons de là, supplia Remus. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui répondes.

Lucius hocha la tête et il prit teddy dans ses bras et ils partirent mais avant qu'il puisse disparaitre Lucien à vue Teddy lui tirer la langue.

Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus

-T'as vu papa, je t'avais dit que le monzieur était beau et méchant, dit Teddy. Moi, j'ai tout le temps raison.

-Bien sûr bonhomme, répondit Lucius tout en déposant Teddy sur le sol.

-Dis t'es l'amoureux de papa ? demanda Teddy tout en fixant de ses petits yeux Lucius.

Autant Remus que Lucius était gêné.

-Oui, je suis l'amoureux de ton Père, répondit Lucius en se mettant à la hauteur de Teddy. Est-ce que tu as fâché ?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes et se jeta sur Lucius et l'embrassa la joue de Lucius.

-Non, je t'aime bien.

-Va mettre une veste plus chaud et puis on retourne voir les chevaux, dit Lucius en se levant et il vit teddy courir vers sa chambre.

Lucius se tourna vers Remus et il le vit pâle.

-Ca va Remus? demanda Lucius en prenant Remus dans ses bras. Je suis désolé pour mon frère. Je ne…

-Je t'arrête. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour le comportement de ton frère. Je suis simplement fatigué, c'est tout.

En fait, Remus avait peur de le suite, maintenant que son fils était au courant de leur relation. Qu'arrivera-t-il si Lucius et lui se séparent ? Comment va réagir Teddy ? Il avait peur du mal que cette séparation aller causer à son fils.

-Si tu veux reposes toi et je m'occupe de Teddy, dit Lucius en posant son front contre le front de Remus.

-Non l'air me fera du bien, dit Remus en se dégageant des bras de Lucius et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Teddy.

Lucius avait bien sentit qu'il se passait quelques choses avec Remus mais quoi ?

Quelques part à la bordure de la forêt

-T'es sûr que c'est là Draco ? demanda Harry. On cherche depuis des heures.

-T'es sur que t'es un rouge ? Siffla Draco, car tu ne fais que te plaindre.

-Oui je suis un rouge, répliqua Harry doucement. Mais si on ne le retrouvait pas ?

-On va le retrouver, affirma Draco d'une voix déterminé. Ceux qui t'ont trouvé mon affirmé qu'ils t'avaient trouvé là.

Soudain, il vit Harry courir vers un arbre.

-Il est là, cria celui à l'adresse de Draco. On l'a trouvé mais…

-Mais quoi ? demanda Draco mais lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur d'Harry, il comprit, le balai était coupé en deux morceaux. Il regarda le visage d'Harry et il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Il est fichu, sanglota Harry tour en se tournant vers Draco. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire réparer.

-Crois-moi, ils vont réparer ton balai, dit Draco d'une voix déterminée. Quand j'aurai envoyé ton balai et une lettre de ma part, la firme qui fabrique les balais se fera une joie de réparer ton balai.

-Je ne voudrais pas casser ta joie mais il y a quelques mois je leur avais demandé de réparer un fissure et ils m'ont dit que je ferai mieux de m'en acheter un autre, dit Harry en fixant Draco. Et moi, je suis le sauveur alors toi ?

Draco rigola.

-Tu as sorti ton insigne de héro pour faire réparer ton balai, lança Draco en souriant.

-Ca va arrête de rire, c'est la seule fois et t'as vu le résultat, répliqua Harry en souriant.

-Je te jure qu'ils n'oseront pas refuser, affirma Draco.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Car tu peux être le sauveur moi je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de l'entreprise qui fabrique les balais. Et ces gens ne voudront pas me mettre en colère et perdre leur place, expliqua Draco. Crois-moi dans un ou deux jours tout au plus t'aura ton balai tout neuf.

A cette nouvelle Harry lâcha les morceaux de son balai et se jeta sur Draco ce qui aura pour conséquence de faire tomber Draco sur le sol.

-merci Draco, milles merci

-c'est bon Harry lève-toi, il commence à pleuvoir. Il vaut mieux vite rentrer, lança Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry se leva et s'excusa de son comportement.

_Mais qu'il arrête de se mordre les lèvres comme ça, c'est une torture, _se dit Draco qui essayer de cacher le petit problème qu'il avait. Lorsqu'Harry s'était jetait sur lui, celui-ci avait malencontreusement positionné ces charmantes fesses tout juste où se trouver le sexe du vert et ces mouvements l'avait vaguement réveillé ce qui explique la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du vert.

_Quelques minutes plus tard _

-On va se mettre à l'abris sous cet arbre, lança Draco qui avait retrouvé son calme.

La pluie avait augmenté de puissance et maintenant, il était impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre.

-Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on attendra le temps qu'il faudra. C'est trop dangereux de marcher sous cette pluie, expliqua Draco et lorsqu'il se tourna vers son rouge. Cet imbécile avait oublié de prendre une veste avec ce temps, et là, le pull noir qu'il avait mis lui coller à la peau et on pouvait clairement voir les tétons de celui-ci.

Draco enleva sa veste et le tendit à Harry

-Non merci, je ne suis pas une fille. De plus, il fait chaud. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta veste.

Draco se plaça devant Harry et déposa sa veste sur les épaules d'Harry.

-Je t'ai dit que…

Draco le coupa

-Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour moi, dit Draco d'une voix rauque, tout en faisant passer son pouce sur le téton droit d'Harry. Je me retiendrai plus.

A cette pensée, un frisson traversa le corps d'Harry et il rougit.

-Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu te pinces les lèvres comme maintenant, souffla Draco tout en posant son front sur celui d'Harry et en continuant à lui caresser le téton ce qui provoqua un gémissement du rouge.

-Ouvre les yeux Harry, ordonna Draco d'une voix douce remplit de désir. Regarde-moi.

Ce que fit le rouge, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il rencontra les yeux gris métallique du vert qui ne reflétait que désir et il prit peur et il recula jusqu'à rencontrer le tronc de l'arbre.

Draco approcha son visage de celui du rouge et leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Harry voulut se dégager, mais le vert le poussa un peu plus et l'embrassa fermement, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Draco sentit son sexe se gonfler d'intensité, de douleur et il se frotta contre la cuisse d'Harry. Il avait eu tellement envie de lui depuis le commencement de ce bal. Et dormir à ces cotés sans pouvoir le toucher avait été une torture

Draco est devenu fou, il commença à lécher le cou, l'oreille du rouge  
Doucement il se détacha, observant les étincelles dans les yeux de Harry. Il se re-glissa entre les jambes d'Harry, sa main glissa sur le pull trempée, et joua avec les tétons qui y transparaissaient.

-Draco, on ne devrait pas, gémit Harry

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco qui commença à embrasser, lécher le cou du rouge.

Harry savait qu'il avait des bonnes raisons mais là, il n'en trouva aucun. La seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit c'est que Draco lui lécher le cou et qu'il adorait ça.

Il chercha les lèvres de Draco et les trouva, chaudes, humides et consentantes. Une bouche s'ouvrit sur la pression de l'autre et leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Leurs corps se pressaient plus fortement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs mains étaient parties en quête de la douceur de leur peau.

-Tu es à moi ! grogna le Serpentard tout en embrassant le cou du gryffon. A moi !

-Oui, je suis à toi, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller et leurs vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec toujours plus de ferveur, comme pour se prouver qu'ils ne formaient déjà plus qu'un être.

Draco le retourna contre l'arbre

-Harry étais tu sûr ? demanda Draco d'une voix rauque. En espérant que la réponse du rouge soit toujours positive. Tu peux encore changé d'avis.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque et douce.

Alors Draco glissa un doigt dans l'entre d'Harry. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit cri. Puis un deuxième et un troisième s'introduit dans sa chair. Les multiples gémissements rendirent Draco plus entreprenant, et sa virilité glissa dans l'anneau de chair de son rouge. Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et une once de remords vint traverser son esprit quand Draco amorça une lente cadence. Il oublia tout et se laissa emporter par la folie, gémissant de plus en plus fort, suivant avec entrain les assauts du vert. Dans un dernier élan de jouissance, ils soufflèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre avant de s'écrouler de bien-être.

Progressivement, l'esprit embrumé de luxure d'Harry revint vers l'effrayante réalité. Il sentit Draco se retirer. Lentement, il se détacha du corps brûlant de Draco et détourna la tête, rouge de confusion.

-Il faut que l'on s'habille la pluie va bientôt cesser, dit Harry tout en mettant ses vêtements.

-Harry regarde-moi

-Tu devrais aussi mettre tes vêtements. Tu vas attraper froid.

-Harry regarde-moi, répéta Draco tout en plaquant Harry sur l'arbre.

-Je refuse de jouer à celui qui a perdu la mémoire. Toi et moi, on vient de coucher ensemble

_C'est ça le problème_, pensa Harry tristement, _ils ont couché ensemble mais pour lui, ils ont fait l'amour. C'est différent. _

Devant l'air triste du rouge, Draco le lâcha. _Il regrette, _se dit-il_ mais putain, je l'avais demandé s'il voulait continuer et il a dit Oui!_

-Soit, je ferai celui qui a oublié, lança froidement Draco en commençant à s'habiller tout en se maudissant d'avoir suivit ces pulsions.

Ils rentrèrent au château sans s'adresser la parole.


	17. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoire^^

merci à ma gentille béta Melanie d'avoir corriger ma fiction

Le cinquième jour : parti deux

Hermione se trouvait devant le hall d'entrée du château. Elle regardait la pluie tomber.

-Mione, cria une voix avec un accent russe qu'Hermione reconnu parmi milles. Et deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et la firent tourner.

-Victor, dit-elle en rigolant, fait moi descendre. Celui-ci la déposa au sol.

Victor avait toujours été un beau gosse. En le voyant, on comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient dingues de lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs, une peau blanche et une musculature digne des plus belles statuts grecs.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle tout en rajustant sa robe.

-Au début, je ne pensais pas venir mais j'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami qui ma expliqué que le fils Nott avait la plus belle et charmante cavalière. Aussi belle qu'intelligente. Je me suis que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : ma Mione.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi beau parleur, lança-t-elle en rigolant.

-Est-ce que ma belle hôtesse voudra-t-elle m'accompagner et me faire le tour du château ? demanda-t-il d'une voix charmante.

-On sera honoré de vous faire visiter le château, Monsieur Krum. Fit Théo d'une voix froide, tout en plaçant sa main sur la taille d'Hermione. Il voulait marquer son territoire.

Les deux hommes firent face. On entendait bien l'hostilité qu'ils se portaient.

Quelques heures plus tard dans les appartements de Théo et d'Hermione

A peine la porte fermée qu'Hermione fit face à Théo.

-Tu as été épouvantable! cria-t-elle tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles? fit Théo tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé du salon.

-Dire à Victor que sa carrière aller sûrement finir dans 5ans selon les statistiques mais qu'il avait de la chance d'être un beau gosse et qu'ainsi il pourra se recycler en gigolo! hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

-Quoi? Ce sont les statistiques ! Je n'ai pas menti.

Hermione se dirigea vers Théo.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu avec nous ? T'aurai pu rester avec les autres invités ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que ma cavalière est une marie couche toi là, lança-t-il froidement.

Hermione se figea. _C'est donc comme ça qu'il la voyait ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû céder à l'envie d'avoir Théo pour elle seule mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et maintenant, il la voyait comme une fille facile. Mais qu'elle conne, _se dit-elle.

En voyant Hermione pâlir. Théo culpabilisa. Il ne voulait pas dire ça mais la jalousie avait parlé. Il n'avait pas apprécié les regards que Krum lançait à Hermione et la façon irritante qu'il avait de l'appeler : Mione. Et surtout, les sourires qu'Hermione lui rendait. Tout Poudlard avait su qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble mais personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient rompu.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit Théo en se levant et se dirigeant vers elle. Lorsqu'il déposa une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Hermione, celle-ci le repoussa violement.

-Oh si, tu voulais le dire, dit-elle, d'une voix froide et triste. Tu sais quoi Nott. Oublie ma proposition. Je me demande même ce qui m'a passé par la tête de t'avoir proposé une telle proposition.

-Her…, se justifia Théo.

-Non, pour toi ce sera Granger, fit-elle d'une voix remplit de rage.

Théo sentit son cœur serrer.

-Comment j'ai pu laisser un type comme toi me toucher, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Un type comme moi ? demanda-t-il en lui tenant un poigné et la fit tourner.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Un personne froide, qui n'aime que sa personne et qui adore humilier les autres, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Théo sentit une colère monter en lui. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle le voyait ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est d'avoir notre vie. Vous, les rouges, vos vies sont si parfaite. Vous ne savez ce qu'on a subit depuis notre enfance. Les doloris que Voldemort nous lançaient, dit-il en continuant tout en la fixant.

-Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls à avoir souffert. Sais-tu ce qu'est de voir dans les yeux de tes parents de la peur et du dégout, de les entendre s'autoreprocher l'anormalité de leur enfant. Même si ton père était un salaud, t'as une mère qui donnera sa vie pour toi. Il faut voir la façon qu'elle te regarde, on sent qu'elle t'aime. Et tu crois être le seul à avoir subit cette guerre. Je te rappelle qu'Harry, Ron et moi, on avait une centaine de mangemort à nous trousse. On a vécu cette putain de guerre dans la peur du lendemain. Alors garde tes discours, ajouta-t-elle en se libérant le poigné.

-Je suis…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, lança-t-elle tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. La seule chose que je veux de toi c'est d'oublier ma proposition et mieux m'oublier. Après le bal de demain, je rentre à Poudlard. Et elle ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Théo lâcha un juron. Il pouvait bel et bien oublier toute idée de continuer une relation avec la rouge. Théo se dirigea vers le bar et se prit un verre qu'il bu d'un trait. _Et merde, _se dit-il, _ce n'est pas la seule fille sur terre. Il trouva bien quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il partagera son lit. _

Dans les appartements de Blaise et de Ron

Blaise regarda sa montre, il était plus de 18 heures passées et Ron n'était toujours pas là.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrir et il vit que Ron fit son apparition. _Il est trop mignon_, pensa Blaise.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? demanda Blaise d'une voix neutre.

-J'étais avec un ami et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, se justifia Ron en rougissant. C'est vrai qu'il avait tardé mais il n'avait pas pensé que Blaise aller l'attendre dans la chambre. C'était stupide mais il en était content. Blaise tenait un peu à lui.

Ron s'installa sur le canapé.

-Je ne veux plus que tu ailles voir cet ami, lança Blaise froidement. C'est son cavalier et il en avait vraiment marre de le partager avec un inconnu.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix étonnée. Je lui ai promis que j'allais venir demain. Un Weasley n'a qu'une seule parole.

-Et la parole que tu m'as faite à Poudlard, répliqua Blaise d'un ton glacial. Tu devais m'obéir. Et je veux que tu arrêtes de voir cet ami. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Blaise voulait qu'il tienne la parole qu'il avait fait : de l'obéir tout le long du bal mais aussi de l'oublier après le bal. Ron sentit les larmes venir. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise les voit. Il allait sûrement le trouver pathétique.

Quand Blaise vit les yeux de Ron se remplir de larmes. Il sentit une colère monter en lui. Ron pleurait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir « son ami ». Est-ce vraiment un ami ? Ou un amant ?

-C'est bon, je lui dirai que je ne pourrai plus le voir, lança Ron d'une voix triste. Et il se dira vers la chambre.

Quand Blaise vit Ron se diriger vers sa chambre. Il lui attrapa le poigné.

-Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je me rends dans ma chambre, répondit Ron tout en essayant de dégager son poigné.

-On s'était mis d'accord que maintenant tu dormirais avec moi, fit Blaise en le tenant toujours.

-J'ai changé d'avis, répondit Ron en se dégageant enfin.

-Non, on dort ensemble, dit Blaise d'une voix déterminée.

-C'est un ordre? demanda Ron tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Oui! cria Blaise tout en fixant le rouge.

-J'ai compris, lança Ron tristement.

Et Blaise vit Ron se dirigea vers leur chambre. Blaise jura. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur mais quoi ?

Dans la chambre de Draco et d'Harry

A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds au château que Draco lui avait sorti une excuse et avait disparu. Et lorsqu'il était revenu Draco ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Ils étaient couchés depuis plus de 20 minutes, Harry savait que Draco ne dormait pas. Au parc, il ne voulait pas réagir comme ça mais il avait pris peur tout bêtement. Il souffla, il fallait qu'il parle à Draco.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement au parc, fit Harry tout en donnant son dos à Draco. Ne voyant pas Draco réagir il continua. Jamais auparavant, je ne m'étais comporté comme ça. En fait, jamais personne ne m'a touché comme tu l'avais fait ajouta-t-il en rougissant et en bénissant la noir qui les cachait.

La respiration de Draco se figea. Il avait bien compris. Il avait dit que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça ou avait-il rêvé.

-Potter, comment ça personne ne t'avait touché comme ça ? demanda Draco en se tournant et ainsi faisant face au dos d'Harry. C'est vrai, il avait déjà embrassé Cho mais il n'était jamais plus loin avec elle.

Ne voyant aucune réaction du rouge, il se colla au dos d'Harry.

-Est ce que c'était ta première fois, murmura Draco au creux de l'Oreille du rouge qui le fit frémir.

Il sentit Harry hocher de la tête.

Draco se traita de tous les noms. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Il avait mal interprété le comportement du rouge, il avait eut simplement peur. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé la possibilité de se justifier, il avait attaqué le rouge car il avait été touché dans sa fierté. Mais peut-être qu'il regrettait que ce soit lui son premier. A cette pensée, Draco sentit une tristesse traverser son corps.

-Est ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante craignant la réponse d'Harry.

Harry ne regrettait nullement son geste, il avait pu connaitre le plaisir dans les bras de son vert. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête, il avait ce blond dans la peau. Il s'était rendu compte dès les premiers jours au bal.

-Non, je ne regrette rien, dit Harry en rougissant, le cœur battant.

Soudain Draco tourna Harry et se plaça sur son amant. Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai envie de recommencer à t'embrasser, te lécher, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du rouge.

-Je te demanderai ce que tu attends pour le faire, répondit Harry en souriant.

Lorsque les lèvres de Draco caressèrent les siennes, Harry exhala un profond soupir. Harry lui caressa le dos, lui prit la nuque et accentua leur baiser. Draco commença à déposer des baiser sur le cou du rouge en faisant des mouvements avec son bassin. Des sensations nouvelles l'envahirent, et il se sentit dévoré de désir…

-C'est si bon, dit Draco d'une voix rauque. J'aime tout en toi.

_Si tu pouvais m'aimer_, pensa Harry tout en gémissant.

Les mains de Draco se fit plus pressantes et il enleva le t-shirt puis le boxer de Harry suivit de près des siens.

Draco commença à embrasser le torse de son gryffondor et doucement, il se dirigea vers le sexe tendu. Il débuta par y poser des baisers.

-Vas y, Draco, gémit Harry tout en serrant les cheveux de son amant.

Draco sourit et prit en bouche le sexe du rouge et commença des mouvements de bas en haut. Il introduit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair d'Harry. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il en introduit un deuxième et puis un troisième doigt.

-Draco, supplia Harry qui avait agrippé les draps du lit.

Draco se leva et se plaça entre les jambes d'Harry qui avait les yeux fermés.

-Harry ouvre les yeux, demanda Draco. Je veux voir tes yeux quand je te ferai l'amour.

- Redis-le, dit Harry en ouvrant

-Redis quoi, s'étonna Draco

-J'adore quand tu dis mon prénom, avoua Harry en rougissant.

Draco sourit et s'enfonça en Harry lentement, quand il fut entièrement dans sa chair, il s'immobilisa puis il chuchota aux creux de l'oreille de son compagnon: Harry, Harry,…

Quand il le sentit se détendre, il commença des longs et forts mouvements qui faisaient gémir Harry.

-Plus fort, cria Harry tout en fixant Draco des yeux.

Tout en le fixant, Draco commença à amorcer des mouvements plus rapides et profonds. Quand il sentit son rouge se déverser. Draco le suivit de près en criant son prénom. Et se laissa tomber sur Harry.

Il se dégagea et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Draco

-Mm…

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

-On va dormir Harry, répondit Draco et puis on verra. Draco était aussi perdu qu'Harry. Il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre et mettre au claire ses sentiments

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'endormirent.


	18. Chapter 19

**merci **pour vois reviews^^. je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez ma fiction

**Merci** à ma béta Melanie

Le sixième jour : parti une

À Poudlard

La veille, Neville était trop épuisé, entre ses cours et les bébés qui puisaient sur sa réserve magique, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de sa Judy et avait passé presque toute la journée à dormir. Hier soir, il avait envoyé une lettre au professeur Rogue où il lui donné un rendez-vous ce main.

Neville entra dans la serre, anxieux de passer du temps avec son professeur et lorsqu'il le vit, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Devant lui se trouvait le professeur Rogue, celui-ci était torse nu au centre de sa serre. Il avait les bras écarté et tenait de sa main droite sa baguette, il murmurait en même temps des sorts que Neville ne reconnu pas. On pouvait voir des goutes de sueurs glisser sur ses pectoraux. Mon dieu, il n'avait rien a envier à un homme de 25 ou 30 ans qui passait son temps dans des salles de sport. Neville le vit jeter des sorts sur un des murs de la serre. Tous ces gestes exprimaient virilités et force. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir sentir encore ses bras puissants entour de lui.

Neville respira d'un coup. _Calme-me toi_, se dit-il tout en avançant vers Severus.

-Bonjour professeur, fit Neville d'une voix rauque tout en continuant à fixer le torse musclé de Severus avec envie.

-Bonjour Londubat, répondit Severus d'une voix chaude qui troubla encore plus Neville. Je me suis permis de rentrer dans votre serre et commencer à fortifier celle-ci.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Neville en souriant, je vous pardonne d'avoir osé entrer dans mon territoire, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Severus sourit face aux paroles de Neville. Il était heureux de voir que le rouge se permettait ses familiarités, cela montrer qu'il commencait à se sentir plus détendu en sa compagnie. Qui sait, cela permettra d'arranger leur relation ?

Soudain, Neville fut entouré de lianes. C'était Judy.

-Salut ma belle, Fit Neville tout en caressant doucement les lianes. Tu m'as manqué ma douce.

-Est-elle toujours si affectif ? demanda Severus tout en levant un de ses sourcils en observant d'autres lianes entourer Neville.

-Non, je vous rasure, répondit Neville. Mais comme je n'ai pas pu venir hier, elle s'est sentie seule. Je vous ai bien dit que ma Judy était unique, elle était faite pour tenir compagnie aux personnes se sentant seule.

Neville sourit face à l'expression qu'afficher le visage de son professeur.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle et je vous laisse travailler, lança Neville tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de sa serre.

_Des minutes plus tard_

Severus se dirigea vers le fond de la serre. Il avait déjà fini de protéger la serre mais il avait décidé de ne pas dire la vérité à Neville. Ainsi il pourra continuer à voir tranquillement son rouge. Soudain sa respiration s'arrêta, devant se trouver Neville qui essayait de mettre un pot de fleur sur une des étagères de la serre, le problème c'est qu'il était en équilibre sur une sorte de chaise miteux. Et quand, il le vit perdre l'équilibre, il couru le rattraper.

-Mais vous êtes fou ? cria Severus tout en tenant Neville dans ses bras. Il aura pu perdre les enfants. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de ses gryffon pour se mettre toujours en danger ? se dit-il à lui-même.

-Merci, dit Neville en rougissant. J'ai perdu l'équilibre.

-J'ai remarqué, fit Severus d'une voix froide. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que cette chaise était instable ? Êtes-vous aveugle ? Vous aurez pu les …

Severus s'arrêta, il avait senti une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il a faillit violer le serment inviolable. Il s'écarta de Neville et tenu sa poitrine.

-Vous allez bien professeur ? demanda Neville d'une voix inquiète. Il aida son professeur à s'allonger sur le sol.

-Je vais bien, répondit difficilement Severus. Je dois m'allonger quelques minutes.

Neville plaça la tête de Severus sur ses genoux et il vit Severus fermer ses yeux et s'assoupir.

Dans la chambre de Draco et d'Harry

Draco regardait Harry, celui-ci avait sa tête reposé sur le torse de notre serpentard. Il avait pu constater qu'Harry avait une personnalité solaire. A la fois caustique et rieur, il se montrait toujours plein d'humour mais lors de ce séjour, il avait découvert qu'Harry savait dissimuler sa vulnérabilité. Une vulnérabilité qui néanmoins le fascinait, à un niveau presque primitif de son être. Il avait adoré explorer la moindre parcelle de sa douce peau, entendre ses gémissements. Draco caressa doucement le dos de son brun tout en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Leur relation avait pris une tournure inattendue hier. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Était-il amoureux d'Harry ? Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Sa mère devait aimer et rester fidèle à son père mais elle l'avait bien trahit plus d'une fois avec ses amants. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait surprise en pleine action dans le salon avec un de ses amants. Jamais plus, il n'avait pu regarder sa mère. Pouvait-il croire en cet amour faux et hypocrite ? Pouvait-il se lier à quelqu'un qui pouvait le trahir et le briser ? Il avait vu les yeux triste de son père chaque fois qu'un des amants de sa mère se rendaient dans leur château. Il ne reconnaissait plus son père, son modèle. Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas crié, frappé, menacé ?

Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Draco s'écarta lentement d'Harry et il embrassa Harry sur le front et le regarda encore une dernière fois, avant de prendre ses vêtements.

Lorsque Draco sortit, Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il s'était éveillé lorsque Draco s'était écarté. Il avait senti une tristesse s'emparer de son être mais lorsqu'il avait senti le baiser de Draco sur son front, il s'était senti soulagé. Il avait du cacher le sourire qui était apparu à la suite du baiser de Draco. Harry se leva à son tour, il avait le cœur léger et il se sentait herureux. _Si Draco l'avait embrassé si tendrement c'était bien la preuve qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Non ? _Songea Harry. Draco était connu pour son manque de tact et pour sa froideur avec ses amants et avec lui, il était doux et chaleureux._ J'espère qui je ne me fais pas de film, _se dit-il avant de prendre sa douche.

Dans un des couloirs du château

Remus s'était réveillé vers 9 heures du matin. Il fut étonné de constater le calme qui régner dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il sortit de son lit, il avait vu un petit mot de Lucius qui lui disait qu'il était parti avec Teddy faire un tour au parc. Finissant de s'habiller, il partit à leur rencontre. Devant lui, il vit deux jeunes femmes en pleine discussion.

-Vous savez ma chère que ma sœur est encore enceinte, dit la femme à la robe bleu ciel.

-Vous lui direz de ma part, toutes mes félicitations, fit celle en rose bonbon. A-t-elle déjà les symptômes ?

-Ohhh oui, répondit la femme en bleu. Elle ne fait que manger des fraises du matin au soir. Je plains mon beau-frère qui doit subir ses caprices mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a confié qu'elle passait des soirées assez intéressantes depuis sa grossesse avec son époux. Si vous voyez de quoi je parle ? ajouta-t-elle avant de rire en éclat.

Remus se figea. L'envie excessive de chocolat et surtout l'envie de sexe. Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis… depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Lucius. Il essaya de se rappeler mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendue Lucius dire le sort de contraception_. Non, c'était impossible_, se dit-il, mais il avait bien des symptômes. Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir un médecin mais il fallait quelqu'un de confiance et de discret et un seul nom lui vient en tête.

Il repartit dans son appartement pour envoyer un courrier.

Dans le parc du château

Lucius regardait Teddy courir derrière des oiseaux tout en tenant Lolo dans ses mains. Il était adorable. Il lui faisait tellement pensé à Draco à cet âge. Son fils avait les mêmes yeux brillant d'admiration face au monde qu'il découvrait.

-Tu as vu ? cria Teddy de joie. Ils sont beaux.

-Oui, répondit Lucius en souriant mais ne t'éloigne pas trop.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii, fit Teddy tout en courant vers les oiseaux.

-Il a l'air adorable, fit Draco qui venait de faire son apparition. Il avait observé longuement son père. Il avait l'air heureux et paisible en regardant l'enfant. Il était content pour son père qui avait tellement souffert dans sa vie, mais il sentit un petit pincement de jalousie. Il n'était pas jaloux de cet enfant mais il avait eut comme tout soutien que son père et son parrain et l'idée de le partager le gêner vaguement.

-Il l'est, répondit Lucius tout en fixant Teddy. Il me fait pensée à toi à cet âge. Je me rappelle bien un petit blond qui courait derrière des écureuils.

Draco gêné passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai vu ni toi ni Potter lors du dernier bal.

-On était occupé, répondit Dracon en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Mmmm...

-Ca m'a beaucoup étonné de te voir venir au bal avec Monsieur Lupin, fit Draco en regardant Teddy courir derrière des oiseaux.

-Nous sommes devenu ami, répondit Lucius d'une voix voulue neutre. Il voulait prévenir son fils de l'évolution de sa relation avec Remus mais comment lui expliquer qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec son professeur.

-Que de simples amis? fit Draco d'une voix ironique tout en se tournant vers son père. J'ai bien vu la façon que tu le regardais et je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais regardé comme ça Severus.

Lucius soupira.

-On est plus que de simples amis, répondit Lucius tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On est ensemble.

-C'est sérieux ?

-Assez pour le demander de venir habiter au manoir et …

Dracon se figea. Il voulait faire venir son amant dans son manoir comme sa mère. Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers le château.

Lucius l'attrapa le bras de son fils.

-Je peux savoir ce que ce regard signifie ? demanda Lucius.

-Tu fais comme elle, tu vas ramener ton amant chez nous, lança-t-il en criant. Combien d'homme ou de femmes vas-tu rapporter chez nous ?

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer! cria Lucius. Je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

_Il voulait refaire sa vie avec Lupin et son fils_, pensa Dracon tristement en fermant les yeux. _Il allait avoir une nouvelle famille_.

-Ouvre les yeux Draco, fit Lucius d'une voix douce. Celui le fit. Tu es mon fils et je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Tu es et sera toujours une partie de moi et rien ne pourra changer cela. J'aime Remus, je me sens vivant avec lui et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et j'adore son fils. Il me fait tellement pensé à toi qu'on ne peut que l'aimer.

Dracon sentit son cœur se réchauffer et ses craintes disparaitre.

-C'est vrai qu'il a un petit air de moi, lança Draco en faisant un sourire à son père. Plus qu'un air et Lucius lui raconta l'épisode du pistolet magique et ses effets sur son oncle.

Et on vit tant le père que le fis pliaient en quatre.

-J'adore ce gamin, rigola Dracon. J'aurai tant aimé voir son front.

-Je mettrais se souvenir dans une pensine et je te le donnerais, fit son père en rigolant.

-Pourquoi vous rirez ? dit Teddy tout en tenant son ours dans ses deux bras. Et t'es qui toi ? ajouta-t-il en fixant Draco.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, fit Draco en se mettant au niveau de l'enfant. Je suis le fils de Lucius. Et toi, tu dois être Teddy. C'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Teddy en rougissant, il approcha une de ses mains et toucha les cheveux de Draco. Ils zont comme ceux de Luzuis et ils zont doux.

-Merci et moi j'aime bien tes petites fossettes et ton ours, dit Draco d'une voix douce tout en caressant l'ours en peluche.

-Il s'appelle Lolo, fit Teddy tout en s'approchant de Draco, et il a des pouvoirs et il me protège contre les vilains monstres qui se cachent en dessous de mon lit, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Draco.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ours aussi gentil qui te protège, murmura Dracon à Teddy.

Draco vit un magnifique sourire orner le visage de Teddy. Ce gosse était attachant.

-Et si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid, lança Lucius en souriant. Il était content de voir que les enfants avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Teddy hocha la tête et il prit de sa main droite la main de Lucius et il tendit sa main gauche à Draco pour que celui-ci lui prenne la main. Draco sourit et pris la main de l'enfant.

-Dit-moi Draco, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te traquasse ? demanda Lucius. Tu avais l'air troublé.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco. On en reparlera une prochaine fois.

Soudain Teddy lâcha les mains de Lucius et de Draco et courut derrière un écureuil. Et on vit Draco et Lucius rirent en cœur.

Dans l'appartement de Blaise et de Ron

Blaise soupira et il tourna la tête vers son roux. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole la nuit dernière mais le pire c'est qu'il avait eu l'idée de mettre un long cousin au centre du lit qui séparait le lit en deux et l'empêchait de prendre son roux dans ses bras.

Il avait bien essayé quelques approches mais toutes ont fini en échec. Il n'avait pas voulu être si froid avec Ron mais le voir presqu'en larme pour son « cher ami », l'avait rendu vert de jalousie. Il devait sûrement l'aimer fort pour avoir une telle réaction.

_Et merde,_ se dit-il à lui-même, Ron était à lui et il était la seule personne qui pouvait toucher, caresser Ron. Il ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que se soit. C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi possessif envers quelqu'un. Il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Il voulait que ses regards, ses sourires lui soient seulement destinés à lui et à lui seul. Il voulait que Ron l'ai… mon dieu… non… Je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de lui mais il avait bien tout les symptômes de l'homme amoureux. Il voulait garder Ron pour lui, il se sentait bien à ses cotés et il était fou de jalousie quand une personne l'approchait de trop près.

Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la douche. Une bonne douche mettra ses idées aux clairs. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé si bas. Tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi, qui lui aimait sûrement une autre personne. Et il cogna ses poings sur la surface de la paroi de la douche.

Lorsqu'il rentra nu dans sa chambre, il vit le lit vide. Une sorte panique se fit en lui. Est-il parti trouver son amant ? Avait-il osé le désobéir ?

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse au salon qui était vide et soudain il entendit un son sortir de la chambre de Ron. Il se dirigea lentement et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Ron. Elle était vide mais il entendit Ron chantait sous sa douche. Blaise sourit. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un chanter si faux mais il était heureux Ron était ici avec lui et non avec son soi disant ami.

-Bonjour, lança Ron froidement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un peu exhibitionniste ? Si ca ne te dérange pas je voudrai bien m'habiller MOI.

Blaise regarda Ron de bas en haut. Il portait une serviette autour de sa taille. Il était à croqué.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourra prendre du bon temps ensemble, fit Blaise tout en s'approchant de Ron.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je reste avec toi, dit Ron d'une voix glaciale tout en s'allongeant sur le lit. C'est pour coucher avec moi quand tu le désiras, que tu m'as fait ta petite scène hier soir.

Blaise se figea. Non, il ne voulait pas que Ron se donne ainsi à lui. Qu'il rabaisse leur relation à une simple histoire de sexe même si c'est ce qu'il voulait au début mais maintenant il voulait…

_Et merde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait maintenant_. Blaise jura et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre

-Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Ron tout en se levant de son lit.

Blaise sorti sans lui jeter un seul regard.

Ron souffla. Il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de Blaise. Il ne voulait pas être une de ses stupides conquêtes qui le suppliait de l'aimer et de ne pas le quitter. Combien de fois, il avait vu cette scène à Poudlard ? 2 ou 3 fois par mois, il avait pu voir des telles scènes à Poudlard. Non, il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Jamais. Il avait décidé de faire en sorte de créer un sorte de distance avec Blaise ainsi il espérait moins souffrir lors de leur séparation à la fin du bal.

À Poudlard

Neville observa sous toutes les coutures le visage endormit de son professeur et il caressa tendrement les cheveux noirs et lisses de celui-ci. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main droite sur le torse nu de son professeur. Il était tellement beau. Ne pouvant plus résister, il approcha ses lèvres de ceux de Severus. Lorsque Neville allait se retirer, une main se plaça sur sa nuque et força ses lèvres à se rapprocher de celles de son professeur.

Severus avait bien senti les caresses de son élève sur ses cheveux et celle sur son torse. Il avait utilisé tout son sang froid pour ne pas sauter sur celui-ci mais lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres douces de son rouge contre les siennes, il n'avait pu résister. Et maintenant, il l'embrassait avec passion. Lentement, il se plaça sur son élève sans trop peser pour éviter de faire mal aux bébés.

Il adorait tout de Neville sa peau, son sourire, le son de sa voix, ses gémissements. Il était vraiment accro à son griffondor. Neville glissa ses mains sur le dos de son professeur et puis sur les fesses de celui-ci ce qui fit sourire le professeur. Celui-ci commença des longs mouvements de bassin faisant ainsi se frotter leurs deux érections. Ils gémirent de concert.

-Monsieur Londubat, fit une voix que Neville reconnu. C'était bien son professeur de botanique : Madame Chourave.

Severus s'écarta à toute vitesse de son élève. Neville se leva aussi vite.

-J'arrive Madame, lança Neville tout en mettant ses vêtements en ordre et en essayant de calme le rythmes cardiaque de son cœur.

-Vous devriez y aller, fit Severus tout en se plaçant devant son élève. Neville hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son professeur de botanique mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Severus l'attrapa et l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion.

-Nous nous verrons demain matin ici, dit-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de libérer son élève. Celui-ci lui sourit et partit.

Lorsqu'il entendit Neville et le professeur Chourave sortirent de la serre. Il récupéra sa chemise et sortit à son tour de la serre. On pouvait voir un sourire orner le visage du sombre professeur de potion. Il avait réussit à s'approcher d'une façon très intéressante de son rouge.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	19. Chapter 20

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews^^**

**Merci** à ma béta **Melanie **d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

Sixième jour : partie deux

Le bal allait commencer dans environs deux heures, Hermione avait passé sa journée à éviter Théo. La mère de Théo, Elisabeth, avait bien pu constater que lorsque l'un deux était dans une pièce l'autre s'éclipsait pour une raison ou une autre. C'est deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Toutes ses amies et hôtes lui avaient fait les louanges de la jeune Gryffondor. Que se soit avec son intelligence que sa grâce ou son sourire avait conquéri l'assemblée. Elle soupira.

Elle s'avait que son fils aimait Hermione. Elle l'avait su dés sa 3ème année à Poudlard. Dans la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. C'était la première fois que son fils lui parlait d 'une fille, lui parlait d'elle, « une sang de bourbe » et à travers leur correspondance le mot « sang de bourbe » fut transformer par le mot « notre rouge » et des fois, elle pouvait lire "Ma rouge". Son fils était trop aveuglé par la compétition avec elle que voir que son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle dépasser la simple concurrence, ça frôlait l'obsession. Dés fois, elle pouvait avoir deux lettres par semaine de son fils où celui-ci lui écrivait des pages des exploits de _Sa _rouge. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée au Restaurant. Elle s'était sentie soulagée. Voici la fameuse Hermione qui avait transformé son fils. Elle correspondait parfaitement aux descriptions que son fils lui faisait dans ses lettres. Aussi belle qu'intelligente, douer pour la repartie. Lors de leur bal, elle avait sentie que le rapprochement s'était fait entre ces deux là. Elle avait pu constater des sourires s'échanger, des frôlements de mains discrets mais maintenant, on dirait qu'un froid régner entre eux.

Elle souffla et se dirigea vers les invités qui venaient de faire leur apparition dans la salle de Bal.

Dans les appartements de Draco et d'Harry

Lorsque Draco rentra dans son appartement, il vit Harry assis sur le canapé du salon. Il s'approcha doucement de celui-ci et il constata que celui-ci pleurer. En face de lui, il y avait un parquet déballé où on pouvait clairement voir un balai.

-Harry ?, fit Draco tout en se mettant devant Harry. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, ajouta-t-il.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Harry se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse, Draco en dessous et Harry sur lui.

-Merci, milles mercis, dit Harry en lui souriant chaleureusement. Ils ont pu le réparer.

Lorsqu'il vu le visage d'Harry orner de se beau sourire, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il adorait ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Draco serra Harry dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, Harry sentit quelques choses de dur qui appuyer sur son ventre et il rougit. Lorsqu'Harry voulut se lever, Draco le renversa et il prit la place du dominant.

-Draco, murmura Harry avant que Draco ne se penche et lui prenne ses lèvres entrouvertes avec une urgence. Une façon de le marquer à jamais. Qu'il est et sera toujours à Draco. Harry se mit à trembler et se presser contre le corps chaud de son vert. Il commença de ses mains hésitantes à défaire la chemise de Draco. Celui-ci sourit face à l'initiative de son rouge et laissa faire. Lorsque la chemise fut défaite et sur le sol, il sentit les doigts d'Harry.

Harry explorait son torse et lentement glissa vers sa ceinture qu'il défit puis sur le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Avec une lenteur calculée, il fit glisser la pantalon et puis le boxer de son vert et il encercla de ses doigts la virilité tendue de son verts et commença des lents mouvements qui faisaient échapper de la bouche de Draco des gémissements.

-Ca suffit, fit Draco tout en écartant les doigts de son amant. Tu vas me rendre fou, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser et à son tour, il déshabilla son rouge. Lorsque celui fut nu, il l'observa minutieusement. Harry était la plus belle chose qu'il puisse voir sur terre. Harry rougit.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura Draco tout en se penchant pour parsemer le cou puis le torse d'Harry de baiser.

-Toi…aussi…, gémit Harry en plaçant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son verts.

Draco descendit jusqu'à la verge tendue de son rouge et la pris en bouche. Il commença de lents mouvements, tout en le préparant à le recevoir.

-Draco maintenant! cria Harry rouge de passion. Prends-moi.

Draco sourit et s'exécuta. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son amant et il s'introduit lentement dans la chair de celui. Lorsqu'il vit une grimace sur le visage d'Harry. Il s'arrêta.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Draco d'une voix rauque et inquiète

-Non, gémit Harry qui commença à onduler pour que son vert continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Draco l'embrassa et continua. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il attendit que celui-ci soit habitué à sa présence dans sa chair.

-Vas-y! cria Harry tout ayant les yeux fermés et les joues rouges.

Draco commença par des lents mouvements qui furent vite remplacés par des mouvements plus rapide et précis qui faisait criait son rouge. Lorsqu'il le sentit venir, il actionna des mouvements plus brutaux et plus rapide qui les firent jouir en même temps. Draco s'effondra à coté d'Harry sur le sol froid du salon. Ils reprirent tout deux leur respiration.

-Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça quand on fait l'amour ? demanda Harry en faisant face à Draco.

Draco sourit à cette question et embrassa à nouveau son rouge. Il s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit l'air lui manquer.

-Je ne sais pas mais avec toi, je dirai que oui, répondit Draco en lui souriant et en se levant. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire c'est de le vérifier et il tendit sa main vers Harry. Celui-ci le prit et se leva. Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Pour vérifier une théorie…

Le Bal 

Théo se trouvait sur l'un des balcons du château. Il regarda fixement l'horizon avec un verre de champagne en main. Il le bu d'un trait et le jeta à l'horizon. Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle s'était contentée de s'habiller et sortir de leur appartement et lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint pour faire ses devoirs d'hôte, celle-ci l'avait évité tout le long de la journée. Il l'avait vu discuter avec ce Krum et lui sourire. Il serra ses poings. Aime-t-elle encore ce russe ? se demanda-t-il. Est ce que leur dispute était une occasion pour elle de retourner dans ses bras? Et merde, je m'en fou de ce que tu fais et avec qui tu le fais, Granger! cria-t-il à l'horizon.

-De ce point vue, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fit une voix qu'il reconnu parmi milles, Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la voix, il la vit. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une magnifique robe vert qui épousait ses formes et les mettaient en valeur. Elle avait redressait ses cheveux bruns sur lesquelles on avait placé des poussières vertes étincelantes et elle portait sur le cou une rivière de diamants.

-Je vois que ma mère est passée par là, lança-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut, tout en s'avançant vers elle et se plaça devant elle. Il passa ses doigts sur le cou de sa rouge.

Hermione paralysée par le regard troublant de Théo. Elle le vit s'approcher de lui et elle sentit ses doigts sur son cou. Cette caresse la fit frémir. _Reprends-toi_, se dit-elle.

-Ma mère a toujours eu un don, murmura Théo contre les lèvres d'Hermione. De rendre les choses les plus laides en des chefs d'œuvre. _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, peut-être c'était l'alcool ou simplement lui faire mal, _pensa-t-il.

Hermione se figea. Elle sentit monté en lui la colère. Elle savait qu'il avait dit cette phrase pour lui faire mal.

-Va te faire foutre, Nott, cria Hermione tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en le poussant. Ta mère veut que l'on ouvre le bal, ajouta-t-elle froidement tout en essayant de retrouver son calme.

-Allons-y, lança Théo d'une voix glaciale tout en lui montrant son bras. Il sentit la main droite d'Hermione se mettre sur son sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Et il jura contre la réaction de son propre corps.

-On n'a pas toute la nuit, Nott, fit Hermione aussi troublée que lui par ce contact. Et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Lucius continua de fixer Remus. Celui-ci portait une simple robe de couleur brune qui lui allait à merveille. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec Remus ?_ se dit-il en jurant tout en observant son amant. Depuis ce matin, Remus était distant. A peine, il le frôlait que celui-ci trouvait une excuse pour s'éloigner.

Il s'approcha de son brun.

-Puis-je avoir cette danse, fit Lucius d'une voix douce et en lui souriant, tout en lui tendant sa main. Remus sourit et accepta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucius tout en rapprochant le brun de lui. Tu es distant depuis ce matin.

-Tout va bien, répondit Remus d'une voix hésitante. Je suis simplement fatigué.

-C'est vrai qu'hier soir, nous n'avons pas vraiment dormit, murmura Lucius aux creux de l'oreille de Remus. J'adore quand tu te laisses aller, ajouta-t-il tout collant Remus à lui.

Remus sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Tout son être réagissait à chaque fois que Lucius le frôlait.

-Lucius, pas ici, fit Remus d'une voix rauque tout en s'écartant de Lucius. Que vont dire les autres invités ?

-Ils diront que je suis en très bonne compagnie et que jamais, ils n'auront vu Le grand Lucius Malefoy si heureux avec quelqu'un.

-Le grand Lucius Malefoy, répéta Remus d'un ton amusé. Très modeste le grand Lucius.

-Je suis très grand, fit Lucius d'une voix sensuelle en se recollant à Remus. Si je ne me trompe, hier soir, tu as pu constater toute ma grandeur.

Remus rougit face à cette remarque.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et danse, lança Remus en lui souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard. La chanson fut finie.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger, Monsieur Lupin mais quelqu'un m'a dit de vous donner ceux-ci. Et l'elfe tendit un petit bout de papier. Remus lut celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius intrigué.

-C'est un message d'Albus, mentit Remus d'une voix mal assuré. Je dois lui répondre tout de suite, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre. Lucius vit Remus s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses depuis la guerre comme détecter clairement quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Et là, il était sûr que Remus lui avait mentit sur le contenue du message. Lorsqu'il allait le suivre Le ministre de la magie l'interpella. Il n'avait pas le choix l'éthique voulait qu'il écoute celui-ci au moins 5 minutes avant qu'il puisse disposer de celui-ci et il jura intérieurement.

Dans les appartements de Lucius et de Remus

A peine avait-il mis le pied dans sa chambre que deux bras l'agrippa et le souleva en le faisant tourné.

-Mon Lulu, fit Mark, le charmant cousin de Severus.

- Dépose-moi, dit Remus en rigolant. Je ne vais pas tenir et je te vomirais dessus. Tu veux prendre le risque ?

Mark s'arrêta et le déposa lentement. Tant que physiquement, les cousins avaient des traits en communs quand au point de vue du caractère, ils étaient à l'opposer. Remus avait fait la connaissance de Mark lors de la guerre et depuis, ils étaient restés en contact. Il était le médecin attitré de Teddy lorsqu'il habitait en Angleterre.

-Tu es magnifique, siffla Mark en observant d'un regard appréciateur son ami. Tu es à croquer.

-Arrête ton numéro de charme, fit Remus en rigolant. Tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi cela ne fonctionne pas.

-L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua Mark d'une voix boudant. Alors dit-moi ce qui se passe. Je reçois un message d'urgence de ta part où tu me dis que je dois venir à ce stupide bal et de plus, je dois être discret comme si j'avais un don pour me faire remarquer, ajouta-t-il.

Remus souleva un de ses sourcils, tout en le fixant.

-Ok, j'avoue des fois, j'ai bien dit des fois, je me fais remarquer, mais c'est rare, lança-t-il en rigolant.

Remus rigola à son tour à cette réplique.

-Alors qui est malade ? demanda Mark sérieusement tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Moi, répondit Remus tout en s'installant sur le canapé du salon. Je veux que tu m'auscultes.

-Mmm.

-Je crois que je suis enceint, murmura Remus en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-Depuis quand t'es gay ? Avec qui ? dit Mark choqué. Si j'avais su, j'aurai essayé de te convertir.

Remus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. C'était tout Mark, faire l'imbécile à chaque situation.

-C'est Lucius Malefoy, répondit Remus d'une voix douce.

-Ce nom me dit quelques choses, dit Mark pensivement en essayant de voir quand il a entendu ce nom tout se grattant la tête avec sa main droite.

-C'est le nom du meilleur ami de ton cousin, lança Remus d'une voix lasse. C'était bien Mark ça, il adorait son cousin mais il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres qui pouvaient l'entourer.

-Ah, ce Lucius, répondit Mark qu'une voix étonné. Soit. Où es ta chambre que je vois si tu attends un petit Lulu, mon Lulu.

Dans un des couloirs du château.

Harry avait reçu un message de François de Monetnie lorsqu'il dansait avec Draco. Ils avaient passé presque toute la journée au lit. _C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé sérieusement de leur relation mais le bal duré encore deux jours, ils avaient encore tout le temps, _se dit-il en soupirant.

-Merci d'être venu Monsieur Potter, fit François en le souriant timidement.

- Je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Harry et de ne pas me vouvoyer, dit Harry en lui souriant. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi ce rendez-vous dans ce couloir sombre ? demanda Harry tout en le regardant d'un air intrigué.

-Oui Mo-Harry, Vou-Tu sais que Nicolas m'a demandé de l'épouser, expliqua François d'une voix douce. Mais depuis ce bal, j'ai des doutes sur notre relation et je voudrai que tu m'aides à vérifier si Nicolas m'aime vraiment moi ou le nom et la fortune de ma famille.

Harry comprenait le sentiment de François. Ne pas savoir si les gens qui nous entouraient nous aimer pour nous-mêmes ou pour notre gloire et notre fortune.

-J'accepte, lança Harry en lui souriant, mais comment puis-je t'aider ?

-J'ai un plan, dit-il en lui souriant et il lui expliqua le tout.

-Mmm, fit Harry en lui souriant. T'aurais bien pu être à Serpentard.

-Je le prends comme un compliment, dit François. Alors tu acceptes quand même.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry tout en se déshabillant.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

François portait les vêtements d'Harry et Harry les siennes. Ils faisaient la même taille. Le plan était simple. Il prenait les vêtements d'Harry et grâce à l'éventail qu'il avait pris, il allait cacher son visage. Il avait envoyé un message à Lucien en signant Harry Potter. Harry l'attendrait dans les toilettes pour refaire l'échange.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est vous ? dit Nicolas qui fit son apparition dans le couloir sombre du Château.

-Oui, répondit François en plaçant l'éventail sur son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux était caché par le noir.

-Je fus très étonné d'avoir reçu votre message, fit-t-il tout en prenant la main de François et la baisant. Mais j'en suis heureux.

-Je voulais vous voir sans qu'il y ait de témoin, dit François en récupérant sa main d'un geste vive. Pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Je suis heureux de votre initiative, répondit-t-il tout en essayant de prendre François dans ses bras. J'ai rêvé de se moment depuis que Draco nous a présenté, ajouta-t-il tout en humant les cheveux de François.

François sentit son cœur se briser. Ces doutes étaient fondés. Comment s'était-il trompé à ce point sur cette personne ? Quel imbécile avait-il été ? Il voulait être aimé comme tout le monde mais il tombait toujours sur des profiteurs.

François poussa de tout ses forces Nicolas qui tomba sur le sol. François tira sa bague et le jeta sur le visage de Nicolas.

-Je romps nos fiançailles, lança-t-il d'une voix froide et je te conseille de ne plus me contacter sinon tu auras à faire aux miens.

-Tu crois être le seul sur Terre, dit Nicolas d'une voix glaciale. Toi ou un autre, ça aurait été de même. Je trouverais vite quelqu'un autre, ajouta-t-il tout en se levant du sol.

François le vit partir en riant et il fondit en larme. Il ne pleurait pas de chagrin mais de rage et de colère contre lui et sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu le croire et être si aveugle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard dans une des toilettes du château.

-Est-ce que ca va ? demanda Harry tout en se rhabillant et en fixant les yeux rouges de François.

-J'ai eu ma réponse, répondit François. J'ai rompu mes fiançailles. Dés ce soir, je prendrai mes affaires de « notre appartement » et je m'installerai dans un hôtel et demain, je rentrerai en France.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il tout en s'écartant et en lui souriant. Grâce à toi, j'ai évité de faire la pire erreur de ma vie. Merci de tout cœur Harry. Tu es un vrai ami et si un jour, tu auras besoin de quelques choses sache que je serai à l'appel.

-Merci, dit Harry d'un sourire gêner.

-Je dois y aller et François sortit des toilettes.

Dans l'appartement de Lucius et de Remus

Remus était allongé sur le lit. Il avait la chemise ouverte et Mark faisait des lents mouvements de baguette sur le ventre de Remus.

-Tu peux te rhabiller mon Lulu, fit Mark tout en l'aidant à se lever.

-Alors ? demanda Remus d'une voix rempli d'inquiétude.

-Tu avais raison, répondit Mark tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu es bel et bien enceinte. Tu as un seul embryon. Il vit sur le visage de Remus des larmes coulées et mettre ses mains sur son visage

-Comment je vais faire ? dit Remus tout en levant ses yeux remplit de larmes vers Mark. Quels sont mes chances pour le bébé ne périsse pas lors de ma transformation ?

Mark détourna les yeux.

-Combien? Combien? cria Remus tout en se levant et en agrippant les épaules de Mark. Combien? murmura Remus tout en posant sa tête sur le torse de Mark.

-Tu as 90% de chance de le perdre, répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Je te promets de faire en sorte que tu sois dans les 10% qui restent. Je te ferai la potion la plus forte et je serais là lors de ta prochaine transformation.

Lorsque Remus allait répondre, la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrit. Devant se trouver, Lucius rouge de colère.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si distant ? lança froidement Lucius tout en regardant avec colère Remus.

Lorsque Lucius avait pu se libérer du Bal. Il chercha Remus. Ne le trouvant pas, il avait décidé d'aller voir Teddy. Question de se rassurer que tout se passes bien et pour rassurer Remus lorsqu'il le retrouvera.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans l'appartement. Il entendit des voix dans la chambre à coucher de Remus. Soudain, des anciens souvenirs lui sont revenus. Son ex-femme avec ses amants. Combien de fois, il avait du fermer les yeux ? Ne voulant pas admettre l'échec de son mariage. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être à la place du mari cocu.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et il ouvrit la porte d'un cou sec. Il vit son Remus dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, la chemise ouverte. Ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. Il avait amené son amant dans _Leur _appartement sachant que Teddy aurait pu les entendre. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils utilisaient la chambre de Lucius.

Remus se figea. Lucius avait-il entendu leur conversation ? Il ne voulait de cette enfant parce qu'il était un loup-garou ?

-Tu as un amant et en plus, tu oses amener celui-ci dans notre appartement près de la chambre de Teddy, ajouta-t-il en le regardant de bas en haut avec répugnance et en s'approchant de Remus.

Mark s'interposa entre Le blond et son Lulu.

-Ce n'est…, fit Mark tout en fixant Lucius dans les yeux.

Remus posa une de ses mains sur le bras de Mark pour qu'il se taise. Lorsque Lucius vit se geste. La colère monta en lui et il sortit de la chambre et puis de l'appartement.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui dire la vérité ? Demanda Mark d'une voix étonnée.

-Je peux supporter ce regard là, répondit Remus mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir du dégout dans ses yeux lorsqu'il apprendra que le monstre que je suis, a tué son enfant. Il faut que tu le voies lorsqu'il me parle de son fils, Draco ou lorsqu'il s'émerveille devant les apprentissages de Teddy. Il ne supportera pas de perdre un enfant de cette façon. Et je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le sentirai, ajouta-t-il en murmurant et en larme

Mark le prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes

-Je dois faire mes bagages, fit Remus en s'écartant des bras de Mark.

-Je vais t'aider, lança Mark d'une voix douce. Dis-moi que je peux commencer avec tes sous vêtements, s'il te plait. J'ai toujours voulut savoir ce que portait un loup-garou, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Remus sourit face à cette phrase

-Ni penses même pas, fit Remus en se forçant à sourire. Blinx, Linx.

Soudain Mark vit deux elfes de maison apparaitre.

-Je voudrai que vous fassiez les bagages de Teddy, expliqua Remus tout en faisant apparaitre une malle dans la chambre. Nous partons se soir.

Ils virent les elfes se jeter des coups d'œil. Et ils disparurent.

-Depuis quand tu as des elfes de maison ? demanda Mark en s'installant sur le lit.

-C'est un pari perdu et Lucius me les a offerts, répondit Remus tristement tout en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette pour mettre en place ses affaires dans la malle qu'il avait fait apparaitre, il y a quelques minutes.

-Mmm.

Soudain, les elfes apparurent

-Monsieur, nous avons finit de faire les bagages de Maitre Teddy.

-Merci, dit Remus en leur faisant un petit sourire. Pouvez-vous amener nos bagages sur la zone de transplanage ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Lupin, dirent en duo les elfes avant de disparaitre avec les bagages.

_Sur la zone de transplanage_

-Mon Lulu, je devrais prendre le petit vu ton état, fit Mark tout en tendant ses bras pour récupérer le petit.

-Non, je te rassure ça va, dit Remus en souriant. Il n'est pas aussi lourd que tu le crois.

-Amène le moi demain pour une visite de routine et je te donnerai en même temps tes potions.

-Pa …pa, murmura Teddy tout en serrant de ses petites mains la robe de sorcier de son père. Il est où Lolo ?

Remus jura. Il venait d'envoyer les elfes à Poudlard pour qu'ils préparent leur arriver.

-C'est bon, je vais aller chercher son Lolo, lança Mark. Pars, je vous rejoindrai avec son Lolo avant de disparaitre de la Zone de Transplanage

_Dans un des couloirs du château_

Mark regarda l'ours en peluche qu'il avait en main et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit un ange devant un des fenêtres du château, celui-ci regardait les étoiles. Un ange qui avait corps fins mis en valeur par une magnifique robe de sorcier de couleur brune qui mettait en valeur les beaux traits de son visage. Il avait les cheveux bruns qui collaient parfaitement avec la couleur de sa robe. Il préfère avoir des maitresses généralement mais il était près avec une exception face à cette beauté. Il fut choquer de voir des larmes coulés sur les joues de son belle ange.

-Mon ami et moi, on se demandait pourquoi un si belle ange pleurait ? fit Mark en plaçant l'ours en peluche devant le visage de son ange.

Il vit sur le visage de son ange apparaitre un magnifique sourire.

-J'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée, répondit le belle ange tout en essuyant de ses mains les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues.

-Mon ami et moi, on connait un moyen de faire en sorte que cette soirée finisse bien, lança Mark d'un sourire charmeur, tout en faisant hocher la tête de l'ours en peluche.

-Quels moyens ? demanda son ange d'une voix douce et timide.

Mark sourit. Il lâche l'ours en peluche et souleva son ange sur la bordure de la fenêtre. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son ange et il l'embrassa avec une passion féroce. Début, son ange répondit timidement à son baiser mais après quelques secondes, il commença à répondre avec autant que passion que lui. Son ange agrippa de ses mains les épaules de Mark et encercla de ses jambes la taille de notre médecin. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Mark posa son front sur celui de son ange.

-Je dois partir mon ange si j'avais le temps. Je ferai un honneur pour que cette soirée vous soit inoubliable, fit Mark d'une voix rauque. Un petit garçon attend son ours en peluche pour s'endormir.

-Votre fils ? demanda son ange d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, le fils d'un ami, répondit Mark en le souriant tout en s'écartant des jambes de son ange. Il l'aida à descendre de la bordure de la fenêtre.

Il pu voir son ange sourit de soulagement.

Mark ramassa l'ours en peluche et sortit de sa poche une carte.

-Voici, l'endroit où j'habite, dit Mark d'une voix sensuelle. Je serai chez moi dans une heure. Si vous voulez, on pourra continuer ce qu'on a commencé ?

Il vit son ange prendre d'une main hésitante la carte.

-Rien ne vous force à accepter ma proposition, dit Mark en passant un de ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était gêné face à quelqu'un. Il était troublé face aux yeux bleus qui le fixaient si intensivement.

-Je pourrai avoir le nom de mon ange ? demanda Mark en lui souriant.

-Je m'appelle François de Monetenie, répondit son ange en rougissant.

Mark prit la main de son ange.

-La coutume voudrait que je vous salue en vous serrant la main, dit-il avant de pousser son ange dans ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais je ne suis aucune coutume de notre monde, ajouta-t-il aux creux de son oreille avant de lâcher son ange. Il se tourna et disparut du couloir.

François passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Jamais, personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon, personne, ni même Nicolas. Il lit le nom marqué sur la carte : Mark de Prince. Docteur De Prince.

Il plaça la carte dans sa pocher avec sourire et partit faire ses bagages. Cette soirée n'était pas si mauvaise qu'il avait cru.

Dans les appartements de Draco et d'Harry

Harry avait cherché Draco partout dans le bal mais il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Ayant perdu tout espoir, il avait décidé de se rendre dans leur appartement. Peut-être, il sera là-bas.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Devant lui, sur le canapé se trouvait Draco et à genou devant lui, un garçon lui faisant une fellation.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, cria Harry de rage tout en se dirigeant vers Draco. Il tira le garçon.

-Je m'amuse, répondit Draco froidement tout en souriant.

-Comment ça tu t'amuses ? Et nous ? cria Harry en larme.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous Potter. Toi et moi, c'est de la baise, rien que de la baise. Je voulais être le premier à me faire le survivant et c'est fait. Maintenant, tu dégages.

-Tu es un vrai salaud! hurla Harry d'une voix froide tout en essayant de frapper Draco mais celui-ci attrapa ses mains.

-Moins que toi Potter, siffla Draco. Je t'ai vu avec mon cousin. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier son petit traitement.

Harry arrêta de se débattre et il comprit Draco l'avait confondu avec François.

-Ce n'est…, fit Harry

Mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je me fou avec qui tu baises, lança Draco d'une voix froide aux creux de l'oreille d'Harry. J'étais le premier ça me suffit. Draco le poussa et Harry tomba sur le sol.

Harry était en larme. Est-ce la colère qui parlait ? Ou était-ce le vrai visage de Draco Malefoy ? Est ce qu'il était comme tout les autres, il voulait profiter de lui ? Non, si Draco l'aimait. Il serait intervenu dans se couloir et non se faire une fellation dans leur appartement.

Harry se leva et si dirigea vers sa chambre et il sortit après quelques secondes. Il portait dans une de ses mains son balai et dans l'autre un petit sac de voyage.

-Je considère que j'ai fait ma part lors de ce bal, lança Harry d'une voix glaciale sans regarder Draco. Je retourne à Poudlard.

-C'est bon, tu peux dégager Potter, fit Draco tout en se réinstallant sur le canapé, tout en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer.

Soudain, Draco sentit des doigts qui essayer de recouvrir sa braguette.

-T'es encore là toi, siffla Draco froidement. Dégage de là, et il vit le jeune garçon partir à toute vitesse de l'appartement. Draco pouvait faire très peur quand il le voulait.

Il se leva et prit une bouteille dans le bar. Il ouvrit la bouteille et commença à boire.

Harry était comme les autres. Il avait cru qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Construire quelques choses de solide avec lui. C'est ce qu'il allait lui dire ce soir mais à la place, il vit un couple dans un des couloirs, il allait passer devant eux mais il avait reconnu la robe de sorcier qu'il l'avait acheté à Harry lors de leur journée au chemin de Traverse. Alors il prit le premier garçon qu'il vit et il l'amena dans leur appartement.

Et merde, je m'en fou de Potter! cria Draco. J'ai bien vécu sans toi jusqu'à maintenant. Je pourrai après. Et il commença à finir sa bouteille.

_Au bal _

Blaise n'avait quitté des yeux son roux de toute la journée. Il analysa toutes les personnes qui s'étaient approchées de trop de son rouge. Le problème c'est que Ron était très social et en moins de deux, il arrivait à parler à plusieurs personnes avec qui il venait de faire connaissance alors trouver l'amant de son roux était une mission impossible.

Ron portait une robe de sorcier noir qui mettait tant ses formes que la couleur de ses cheveux en valeur qu'il avait choisit lors de leur passage au chemin de Traverse. Mais Blaise commença à regretter son choix, soit cette robe lui aller à merveille mais attirer trop les regards. Combien de regards de désir avait-il vu dans ceux des invités à ce bal ?

-Tu n'es pas forcé de mettre ta main autour de ma taille tout le long de ce bal, murmura Ron à Blaise.

-Je préfère être sûr que tu ne vas pas encore disparaitre pour aller voir ton soi-disant ami, siffla Blaise à son tour, tout en souriant aux invités.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne le verrai pas aujourd'hui, répliqua Ron en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Blaise grogna et pris le poigné de Ron et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu penses le voir après le bal ? demanda Blaise en plaquant Ron contre un des murs du château.

-Mais t'as perdu la tête! cria Ron tout en se dégageant des mains de Blaise.

-Je t'ai posé une question Weasley, siffla Blaise en plaçant les mains de Ron sur sa tête.

-Oui je pense rester en contact avec lui, répondit Ron d'une voix déterminée. Maintenant, tu me laisses. Le bal n'est pas encore fini.

-Je te l'interdis, dit Blaise en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron en le regardant à son tour dans les yeux.

-Parce que …

-Parce que ? répéta Ron d'une voix dur. Je te dis de me lac…

Ne pouvant lui donner une réponse, Blaise l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Ce baiser n'était ni tendre ni doux. Il voulait blesser Ron qui le blessait. Il voulait punir Ron de l'avoir transformer en un putain de Poufsouffle. Il coinça les mains de Ron avec une de ses mains et il fit glisser lentement sa main pour déshabiller son roux.

-Arrête Blaise, siffla Ron tout en essayant de se détacher de Blaise. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-Je m'en fou, dit Blaise tout en embrassant le cou de son roux. Ils verront que tu m'appartiens.

Ron s'était figer lorsqu'il avait senti Blaise lever sa rober et faire glisser son Boxer et il avait encerclé de ses doigts la verge du rouge. Ron ne voulait pas être pris comme ça, comme un vulgaire gigolo contre le mur froid de ce couloir. Il valait mieux que ça. Il commença à se débattre avec force mais Blaise persista dans sa lancé. Il continua à l'embrasser sur le cou et en faire des mouvements sur sa verge.

-Je t'en supplie, fit Ron où des larmes commencée à apparaitre. Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça.

Soudain, Blaise sentit de l'eau sur sa joue. Il s'arrêta et il vit le visage de Ron, il pleurait en larmes. Blaise s'écarta brusquement de Ron et il passa un doigt sur l'endroit où il avait sentit la goutte de la larme de Ron. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire_, se dit-il tout en observant Ron recroqueviller sur le mur. Lorsqu'il essaya de le relever celui-ci s'écarta de lui.

-C'est bon, cria Ron en larme. Tu t'es bien amusé.

-Je suis dés…

Ron l'arrêta d'un geste de main. Il se leva tout en se tenant par le mur du couloir et il se trouva vers le vert.

-Je veux rentrer à Poudlard, fit-Ron en larme tout en évitant de regarder le vert. J'en peux plus de ce bal et de toi.

Blaise sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Ron, il l'aimait. Il voulait simplement le garder pour lui. Mais il a faillit le violer. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

-Tu peux rentrer, dit Blaise tout en le fixant. Je considère que tu as respecté notre accord.

Ron hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son appartement pour faire sa valise.

Lorsqu'il fut en face de ses vêtements. Il resta paralyser. Ses vêtements avaient été achetés par Blaise. L'Homme qu'il aimait mais qui ne voyait en lui qu'un gigolo avec qui il pouvait baiser où il le voulait et quand il le voulait. Comme dans ce maudit couloir. Il allait respecter tout les clauses de cet accord. Il se déshabilla et mit les vêtements qu'il portait lors de son arriver à ce bal. Il laissera tout les vêtements et cadeaux que Blaise lui avait offert et il sortit de l'appartement.

Dans l'appartement de Théo et d'Hermione

La fête était une réussite. Sa mère n'avait reçu que des compliments et Theo était heureux pour elle. Il avait commencé à boire un verre et puis un autre et ainsi de suite.

Là, il se trouvait assis sur le canapé du salon de son appartement. Il entendait des vêtements qui se froissaient et les armoires se fermaient et s'ouvrirent. Hermione était entrain de faire sa valise.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui avait ordonné de quitter le bal lorsqu'il la vit danser avec Krum. Il lui avait prit le poigné. Krum avait essayé de s'interposer entre lui et Hermione et il lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Il était sûr qu'il lui avait brisé la nez et il en était fier. Lorsqu'il vit Krum au sol, il amena de force Hermione dans leur appartement. Il l'avait jeté dans sa chambre et lui avait ordonné de faire ses valises et de quitter ce château. Il ne voulait pas d'une trainée comme cavalière et qu'elle n'avait qu'à retrouver son amant. Jamais, il n'avait vu dans les yeux de la rouge une telle triste et une telle colère. Elle l'avait giflé en le traitant d'imbécile et elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre.

-J'ai fini, lança-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Théo fut choquer de voir qu'elle n'avait pour tout qu'un seul sac.

-Tu ne prends que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Je ne prends que ce qui est à moi, répondit Hermione tout en sortant sa baguette de son sac. Tu diras à ta mère que ces robes étaient magnifiques mais que je ne tiens pas en garder une seule. Puis elle se tourna vers lui. Je tiens à ne garder aucuns souvenir de ce charmant bal, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Sur ce, je te laisse et elle sortit de l'appartement.

Théo était là, figé. Si il n'était pas si têtue, si orgueilleux, il aurait couru derrière la rouge et la forcer à rester avec lui et non rejoindre ce Krum. Il se dirigea vers le bar et il prit deux des bouteilles présentes dans le bar. Il commença à boire l'une d'elle tout en s'installant sur son canapé et en tenant l'autre de sa main droite.

**NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ^^**

**DIT-MOI ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**


	20. Chapter 21

Voilà la suite de l'histoire, désolé pour le retards^^

Merci pour vos revieuws^^

Merci à Mélanie d'avoir corriger ce chapitre^^

Chapitre 21

A Poudlard dans la chambre des gryffondor

Lors de son réveil Neville fut agréablement surpris de voir que ses amis étaient rentrés la vielle au soir. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, il décida de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller en silence. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la chambre, il écrit un mot au professeur Rogue pour que celui-ci le retrouve à la serre. Tout le long du chemin qui l'amenait vers sa serre, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il se remémorait le baiser passionnant qu'il avait échangé la veille. Ce baiser qui l'avait tenu en veille tout la soirée et même dans ses rêves._ Que représente ce baiser pour le professeur ? se demanda Neville tout en baissant la tête. Est-ce qu'il va encore lui demander d'oublier ? Est ce qu'il dira que c'est encore une erreur ?_

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de sa serre. Il respira d'un coup et entra.

Neville chercha le professeur à l'interrieur et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sursauta, il avait senti sa douce Judy se frotter à lui. Elle avait senti la tristesse de son créateur et elle voulait le réconforter.

-Je vais bien ma belle, dit-il en caressant tristement les feuilles de sa plante. J'aurai du m'en douter. Je me suis fait du mal tout seul. J'aurai du rester loin de lui.

Neville se mit à arroser ses plantes tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Dans le château des Nott

_**La chambre de Théo et d'Hermione**_

Théo avait bu tout la nuit et il s'était écroulé sur le canapé de son salon.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et il tomba de son canapé. Il était trempé. Et il regarda d'un regard noir l'imbécile qui avait osé le réveiller de la sorte.

-Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça, fit Madame Nott d'une voix froide. Je ne suis pas une de tes pauvres camardes de classes.

-Je pourrai savoir ce qu'il me vaut un tel réveille ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de se lever.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas en bas à dire au revoir à nos invités ? répondit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Hermione sûrement dans l'intention de la réveiller.

-Elle est parti à Poudlard, lança Théo d'une voix lasse tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le canapé où Théo était allongé.

-Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? lança-t-il froidement. On avait un accord. Elle a accomplit sa part du marché et elle partit lorsque sa mission s'est accomplit, avoua-t-il d'une voix neutre tout en sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle est partie, partie, se dit-il tout en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Madame Nott fixa tristement son fils. Son mari avait appris à son fils à se tenir en société, à se faire des amis fidèles et à aimer les affaires. Il le formait depuis sa naissance à reprendre l'affaire familiale mais elle n'avait pu s'interposer aux choix de son époux. Elle avait essayé de le protéger avec le peu de moyens qu'elle disposait. Elle n'avait pu apprendre à son fils la compassion, et surtout exprimer son amour et à reconnaitre l'amour lorsqu'il croiserait un jour son chemin comme maintenant avec Hermione. Elle devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva d'un coup.

-Je te veux laver et propre dans 40 minutes dans mes appartements, dit-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Je te conseille de ne pas me désobéir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de sortir.

Théo jura et se leva péniblement de son canapé.

Elisabeth regarda d'un regard doux les piles de lettres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des coups sur sa porte.

-Entrez, fit-t-elle tout en reprenant sa contenance.

Son fils entra et elle le vit s'installer devant elle.

-Je veux que tu lises ces lettres, expliqua-t-elle tout en les lui donnant. Je reviendrai dans une heure, je dois dire revoir aux autres invités. Et elle sortit de ses appartements.

Théo observa les lettres que sa mère lui avait données de force. Après une inspection, il reconnu les siennes. C'était certaines lettres qu'il avait écrit à sa mère depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Il souffla et commença à lire la première. Il fallait mieux obéir à sa mère sinon il craignait le pire. Il constata que sa mère avait mit en rouge certains passages pour qu'il lise sûrement plus attentivement ceux-ci.

« Mon voyage dans le train c'est assez bien passé à part le fait qu'une fille brune m'a interrompu lorsque je lisait. Elle cherchait un crapaud qui appartenait à un autre garçon. Sinon je suis à Serpentard mère comme tout membre de notre famille. Je me suis fait des amis de bonne famille comme Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et….. »

Théo ne se rappelait plus de cette épisode. Il sourit en se rappelant des cheveux d'amazone d'Hermione. Elle avait déjà un certain caractère à cette époque.

« …la fille qui m'avait interrompu lors de ma lecture s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est une sang de bourbe. Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde. Elle doit comprendre sa place. Elle est inferieure à nous »

« … on a perdu la coupe de maison et cela la dernière minute. Le directeur les privilégie toujours. Il leur a donné des points à la dernière minute sans justifier le pourquoi de ces points. Mais je suis sur que c'est en rapport avec les bandages que j'ai vu sur la sang de bourbe, il y a trois nuit de cela… »

« … la sang de bourbe a été attaqué par le monstre qui était dans nos murs… »

« … la sang de bourbe est montée dans mon estime. Elle a donné un coup de poing sur le beau, le magnifique visage de Draco. J'ai du m'empêcher de rire…. »

« … mère je voudrai que vous ne lisiez pas cette lettre à Père. Cette après-midi, j'étais à la bibliothèque et une fille m'a demandé si je voulais être son saint valentin. Je lui ai dit que je ne sortirais pas avec une sang de bourbe et elle est partie en pleurant. Mais là, notre sang de bourbe est venu. Et elle a commencé à me fixer de son air je sais quelques chose que tu ne sais pas. A la fin, j'ai cédé. Je lui demandais ce que je devais faire pour me débarrasser d'elle. Elle m'a dit que je devais répondre à une seule question.

J'acceptai. Elle me sourit. Elle prit sa baguette et elle a transformé une de mes plumes en un petit couteau.

Elle avait taillé l'intérieur de sa main et je vis une fine couler de sang et elle me montra sa main.

Elle essuya le couteau et elle prit ma main et elle fit une petite entaille sur l'index où je vis du sang y sortir.

- Dis-moi la différence entre ton sang et le mien ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Tu dis que les sangs de bourbe sont différents de toi. Pourquoi y a-t-il une différence dans notre sang ? Où y a-t-il une différence dans nos capacités à faire de la magie ? Mais là, je te dirai que je suis née de parents moldus et que je suis première de notre classe."

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à sa question et elle est partie tout en souriant. Père dit qu'on est supérieur à eux mais elle fait partie des meilleures de notre promotion même des élèves qui se trouvent dans les classes supérieurs lui demande de l'aide. Mère qu'elle est la différence entre eux et nous. J'ai fait des recherches, savez-vous que certains des plus grands sorciers sont née de parents moldus ou sont des sangs mêles…. »

Théo s'écroula sur la chaise se trouvant devant le bureau de sa mère. Il se rappela bien de cet épisode. A partir de ce moment, il avait commencé à douter des idées hautes que son père lui avait inculquées. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches et il avait partagé ses doutes avec Draco, Blaise, Pansy. Il avait été soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes doutes que lui. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il avait commencé à se rebeller contre son père.

Il ouvrit la lettre suivante.

« … notre rouge s'est rendu au bal avec le joueur Krum. Je ne vois toujours pas ce que les filles lui trouvent. J'aurai cru qu'elle était différentes des autres filles mais non. Elle s'est rendue au bal avec Lui. Je préfère milles fois qu'elle y aille avec Weasley ou Potter…. »

«… elle n'est pas venu cette année, elle et ses amis sont partis je ne sais où et pour combien de temps. J'ai pu entendre que même Londubat ne sait pas où ils se trouvent. Je me demande comment va notre rouge… »

Il se rappelait bien de cette période où régnaient la peur et le doute. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher chaque matin de regarder la place habituelle de la rouge. En ayant l'espoir de la voir.

« … notre rouge est revenu pour finir ses années à Poudlard. Elle a beaucoup changé. Il faut vraiment que j'essaye de trouver une photo d'elle. Tu verras bien… »

Soudain il entendit la porte des appartements de sa mère s'ouvrir. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ces lettres ? demanda Théo tout en jetant les lettres sur le bureau.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vois pas pourquoi je te les ai données? répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

En voyant la mauvaise foie de son fils. Elle souffla.

-Tu l'avais remarquée dès ta première rencontre. C'était la première fois, que tu me parlais automatiquement de quelqu'un sans que je te pose une question. A cette époque, tu étais si discret et froid avec tout le monde. Tu étais le parfait petit garçon que ton père voulait que tu sois. Par la suite dans toutes tes lettres, il y avait une ligne sur elle. Sur ses prouesse en cours ou sur son sale caractère. Tu l'appelais sang de bourbe au tout début de tes lettres et par la suite c'était notre sang de bourbe et à la fin, tu l'appelais notre rouge. C'est elle qui t'a ouvert les yeux sur les idées que ton père t'avait inculquées.

Tout le long du discours de sa mère, il avait sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle avait raison. Il avait bien lu certaine de ses lettres. Il y avait bien des lignes sur Hermione.

Devant l'air perdu de son fils, sa mère s'approcha de lui et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-N'es pas peur de l'amour, mon fils, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai pu constater qu'elle était faite pour toi. Je t'ai vu. Tu es heureux quand tu es avec elle. Tu souris tout le temps saufs bien sûr quand un homme s'approche d'elle.

Soudain Théo se figea. Il se rappela qu'Hermione était partie et sûrement pour retrouver son russe.

-Elle est amoureuse d'un autre, murmura Théo tout en se dégageant des bras de sa mère. Elle est sûrement maintenant avec lui.

Sa mère le gifla

-Depuis quand un Nott abandonne?dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Si tu la veux, il faut te battre pour l'avoir mon fils.

-Et si je ne veux pas me battre, répondit Théo d'un même ton. J'ai vécu sans elle jusqu'à maintenant. Je pourrai vivre sans elle.

-Ecoute mon…, fit-elle mais son fils l'interrompu

-Je ne veux rien entendre mère. Tu te trompes. Je la trouve seulement intéressante et ça s'arrête là.

Elle le vit sortir de ses appartements.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar où il voyait Harry et Nicolas faire l'amour. Harry gémissait et criait le nom de Nicolas. Il s'est réveillé en voyant le regard que lui jetait son cousin. Ce regard qui voulait dire je l'ai eu, il est à moi.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Il était sur le sol près du canapé de son appartement. Il avait passé toute sa soirée à se souler et à penser à Harry et son cousin. Il prit la bouteille qui se trouvait à sa droite et la jeta contre le mur de son appartement.

- Je m'en fou de Potter! cria Draco tout en essayant de se lever. Je suis un Malefoy et je n'ai besoin de personne.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre tout en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire pour se changer quand il vit les vêtements d'Harry, il jeta par colère les vêtements de celui-ci par terre. Il n'avait pris aucun des vêtements qu'il avait acheté à Harry pour ce maudit bal. Il prit une chemise d'Harry et il se dirigea lentement vers son lit et il s'assit sur celui-ci. Il sentit lentement la chemise de son rouge, elle avait encore l'odeur de son ex-amant.

Lorsque Draco comprit son geste, il jeta au loin cette chemise. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, se dit-il, je me comporte comme un poufsouffle.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Draco avait appelé un elfe et avait fait ses affaires, il avait déjà prévenu son père de son départ. Il était dans le grand Hall à attendre Madame Nott pour la saluer et ainsi, il pourra rentrer à Poudlard et oublier ce foutu bal.

De loin, il vit son cousin et il sentit sa colère monter en lui. Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire un scandale devant tous ces gens même si frapper son cousin le démanger.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il devait se calmer le plutôt possible. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il commença à se détendre. Il devait oublier Harry, il devait oublier Harry dans les bras de son cousin.

-Alors on fuit cousin ? fit Nicolas qui avait vu son cousin et avait décidé de lui suivre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Draco se tourna et fit face.

-Moi fuir et pourquoi ? répliqua Draco d'une voix glaciale.

- Toi et ton petit ami, vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, lança froidement Nicolas. Votre petite ruse pour faire rompre mes fiançailles. Tu dois être content de voir qu'il m'a quitté.

Draco se figea. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait son cousin. Quelle ruse ? Quel complot ? Que faisait Harry dans la rupture des fiançailles ?

Il devait le savoir.

-Quelle ruse ? demanda Draco d'un ton glacial.

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas que François avait pris la place d'Harry pour me tester ? répondit Nicolas d'une voix colérique. Ne me fait pas rire.

Mon dieu, il s'était trompé. La personne qui était avec son cousin dans ce couloir sombre n'était pas son Harry mais François. C'est vrai à peine, il avait jeté un regard qu'il avait détourné les yeux ne pouvant pas voir Harry dans les bras de son cousin. S'il était resté, il aura su que ce n'était pas Harry. Il avait ruiné toutes ses chances avec Harry. Il avait traité son rouge comme une merde. Il se rappelait les mots durs et blaisant qu'il avait lancé à son rouge. Jamais celui-ci ne lui pardonnerai.

-Si je vois ton petit ami, je…, fit Nicolas d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu quoi ? lança froidement Draco tout en prenant par le col la veste de son cousin. Ton ex-fiancé a vite compris à qui il avait à faire, fit Draco d'un petit sourire. Tu n'étais avec lui que pour son nom et sa fortune. Il l'aura de tout façon compris avec ou sans l'aide d'Harry. Et je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher de lui. Que tu sois ou non mon cousin. Je te jure que je te détruirais sans aucune hésitation.

Devant l'air déterminé de Draco, Nicolas hocha la tête.

-Tu as compris ? chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son cousin.

-O-oui, bégaya son cousin tout en se dégageant. De tout de façon, je m'en fiche de François. Je trouverais facilement quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco vit son cousin s'éloigner à toute vitesse de lui. Quand il ne le vit plus, Draco sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue. Il toucha se joue et il vit ses larmes. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré.

Soudain un elfe fit son apparition.

-Vos bagages viennent d'être envoyés à Poudlard selon vos instructions, Monsieur, dit l'elfe tout en baissant la tête.

-Bien tu peux disposer, fit Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour saluer Madame Nott. Il devait vraiment quitter ce lieu maudit.

Dans la chambre des Gryffondor

Ron fut le premier à se réveiller. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était heureux d'être enfin chez lui, dans sa chambre, entouré de ses amis et surtout loin de Blaise. Lorsqu'il pensa à Blaise, il sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il se remémora l'épisode du dernier bal. Blaise l'avait tellement humilié et jamais jusque là, il n'avait détesté quelqu'un comme il détestait Blaise. Ron plaça ses mains sur son visage mais il devait s'avouer que même si il le détestait, il avait le vert dans la peau.

_Reprend-toi, pensa-t-il. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, putain. Tu ne veux pas être comme toutes les autres personnes qui ont partagé le lit de Blaise. Je dois oublier._

-Ne me dit pas que ce bal était si affreux que vous n'avez plus la force de vous lever, lança Neville d'une voix joyeuse.

Les trois gryffondors se jetèrent des regards sous entendus.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ce bal, lança Hermione d'une voix voulu neutre.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry d'une voix triste. Je voudrai vite l'oublier

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec ses amis.

-Je vois, fit Neville d'un air inquiet. Il s'installa sur le lit d'Hermione. Vous voulez que je vous dise une bonne nouvelle ?, ajouta Neville d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un bon et s'installèrent sous la couchette chaude d'Hermione

-Pousse toi un peu Ron, tu prends toute la place, lança Harry en rigolant.

-Continuez comme ça et je vous pousse en dehors de mon lit, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin correctement installer. Ils regardèrent Neville.

-Alors ? fit le trio d'or.

Neville raconta sa rencontre avec Mark.

-Et comment va le bébé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Ils vont bien, dit Neville en souriant

- Ils ? crièrent le trio d'or.

-Il a vu que j'attends des jumeaux, s'écria Neville en leur souriant.

Les trois gryffondor se jetèrent sur Neville.

-Je serai le parrain, firent en même temps Harry et Ron.

-Je leur apprendrai à jouer aux échecs, dit Ron tout en se levant.

-Et moi à monter sur un balai, lança Harry tout en regardant Ron.

-Et moi, je leur apprendrai la discipline, dit Hermione en rigolant et soudain elle sentit trois coussins qui essayaient de l'étouffer.

-Je rigolais, criait Hermione tout en se dégageant.

Neville se leva et pris une carte qui était dans son tiroir. Et tendit une carte à Hermione.

- le docteur Mark m'a donné cette carte pour toi. Si un jour, tu cherches du travail. Il m'a dit qu'il t'engagerait sans aucune hésitation.

Hermione prit la carte, rouge de gêne face à se compliment.

-Vous allez rester ici tout le weekend ? demanda Neville tout en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Pour ma part oui, fit Ron qui s'installait dans son lit. Je vais dormir, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

-Moi je vais mettre mes notes à jour, déclara Hermione mais je ne quitte pas notre chambre. Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre aux questions de Ginny. Je préfère rester ici.

-Moi, je pense faire un tour avec mon balai, lança Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Et toi, tu vas rester ici toute la journée ? demanda Ron tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Je vais me reposer avant d'effectuer ma retenu, expliqua Neville. Avant même que ses amis lui pose la réponse. Je me suis en dormit en cours de Macgonagall et elle m'a donné une retenue.

Lorsqu'il regarda Ron, il vit qu'il dormait déjà. Il sourit.

Plus tard dans la soirée dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Neville regardait le mot que le professeur Macgongall lui avait donné plutôt dans la soirée. Elle avait un empêchement et elle lui avait dit qu'il passerait son heure de retenue avec le professeur Snape. Malgrés lui, il devait subir cette heure de retenue avec l'homme qui lui brisait le cœur.

Severus souffla. Il avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Au moment, où il allait se rendre à la serre. Le directeur l'avait intercepté avec des membres du ministre venue inspecter l'école. Il avait passé le matin et leur faire visité Poudlard comme un vulgaire guide touristique. Ils avaient même pris des photos. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son rouge. _Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir_, se dit-il, tout en se prenant un verre. _Il doit croire que je me fou de lui. Dés la première occasion, je m'excuserais et qui sait cela finira peut-être par un baiser. _Il sourit à cette pensée.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Fit Mark qui venait de faire son apparition.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes reflexes d'espion, répliqua Severus en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je vois que toi oui, répondit Mark tout en se dirigeant vers Severus. Si j'étais un ennemi, je t'aurai tué sans aucune difficulté tellement tu étais dans tes pensées mon cher cousin.

Severus grogna

-Que me vaut une visite si tardive ? demanda Severus tout en mettant une pile de copie à corriger devant lui.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, s'écria son cousin tout en se plaçant devant Severus. J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie.

-Tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie ? répéta Severus tout en commençant de corriger ses copies.

-C'est un ange tombé du ciel, expliqua Mark. Il est doux et beau. Et il est tellement mignon quand il me sourit. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de le protéger et je veux qu'il reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Il est cultivé et drôle et…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu peux t'arrêter là, fit Severus tout en comprenant les sentiments de son cousin. Il pensait la même chose de son rouge. Son sourir était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait eu la chance de voir. Il était à croquer quand il rougissait. Il avait aussi son petit caractère surtout quand on osait toucher à sa chose qu'il avait nommé Judy.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit le plus important, dit Mark en s'asseyant sur les copies de Severus. Je me sens vivant avec lui. J'oublie l'horreur de la guerre. Tu sais c'est la toute première fois que je dors sans rêver de l'horreur de cette guerre.

_Flash black_

Mark souffla, il avait passé une bien étrange nuit. Il avait su que son Lulu attendait un petit ou une petit Lulu. Et surtout, il avait rencontré un bel ange. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait devant sa fenêtre, les larmes sur ses joues.

_Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait mal, _se dit-il avec colère tout en tournant les clés de sa porte d'entrée. _Je lui monterais comment on traite les gens à la façon Prince._

Il sortit sa baguette pour désactiver l'alarme de sa demeure. Lorsqu'il allait ranger sa baguette, il entendit un bruit à peine audible. Mark se retourna, baguette levée près à l'attaque. Et là, il le vit, son belle ange. Il était devant lui. Il portait un manteau bleu foncé et un jean noir. Tant il l'avait trouvé magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier tant il le trouvé beau dans ses vêtements moldus.

Devant l'inspection de Mark, François commença à rougir. C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée de venir là. Il venait de faire connaissance avec cette inconnu mais au fond de lui, il avait sentit que c'était quelqu'un de bien et surtout il l'avait trouvé drôle avec cette peluche à essayer de lui remonter le moral. Lorsqu'il avait fait ses bagages, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait personne à Londres. Il avait demandé à un elfe de lui prendre un billet pour un vol à Paris dès ce soir mais l'elfe lui avait dit que le prochain vol serait demain matin vers 5 heures du matin. Il ne pouvait quand même par rester dans le château et ni se promener dans les rues sombres. Alors il avait pensé à cet inconnu. Il n'avait rien à perdre à le retrouver. Quitte à partir de Londres, il pouvait se faire un beau souvenir avec lui. A cette pensée, il rougit. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il était plutôt du genre réservé avec les gens et ne se laissait jamais aller. C'était contraire à son éducation.

-Il fait assez froid, lança Mark tout en se dirigeant vers François. Il prit les bagages de son ange. Viens. Et il se dirigea vers sa maison.

François le suivit.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, expliqua François rouge de gêne mais je ne connaissais personne à Londres et le prochain vol à Paris est à 5 he…

François n'avait pu finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de son « agresseur » de se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le baiser doux au début se transforma en un baiser plus passionné. Tout en embrassantson ange, il l'approcha à lui. Il voulait sentir son ange, il voulait que son ange sente son désir qu'il comprenne qu'il le voulait sur le champs. Mark déboutonna lentement la veste de son ange. Et lorsqu'elle fut par terre. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci.

Lorsque François sentit les mains froide de son inconnu, il sursauta et se dégagea de ses bras. _Mon dieu, jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon_, se dit-il tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Je suis désolé si je suis allé trop vite, s'excusa Mark tout en se rapprochant de François et touchant de ses doigts les lèvres de François. Mais lorsque j'ai vu vos lèvres, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Elles m'appelaient.

Au fond de lui, il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait justifié sa réaction. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu son ange dire qu'il allait repartir, il avait sentit une envie brutale de l'embrasser, de le faire sien. _Que par se baiser, il oublie son départ, qui sait_, pensa Mark tout en s'éloignant de son ange.

-As-tu faim ? demanda Mark d'une voix rauque tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

-Oui, fit François d'une voix timide. Mais je ne veux pas vous dérang…

Et à nouveau des lèvres se posèrent sur les siens. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, expliqua Mark. Chaque fois que tu le feras je t'embrasserai, l'averti-t-il en le souriant.

François hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine. François vit que celle-ci ne devait sûrement être très rare fois utiliser.

-Je ne cuisine pas souvent, se justifia Mark tout gêner.

François sourit voir cette homme sur de lui si gêner.

-Laissez m… laisse moi faire, dit François tout en ouvrant les armoires et le frigo de Mark. J'adore cuisiner quand j'étais petit j'étais toujours fourrer dans les cuisines avec mes elfes.

Et il commença à raconter son enfance, sa vie à Paris tout en cuisinant une sorte de ratatouille avec les moyens du bord. Mark s'assis en face de son ange et l'écouta. Des fois, il lui racontait son enfance et sa vie. La conversation dériva sur des sujets plus sensibles comme la guerre. C'était la première fois, qu'il parlait de cette guerre à quelqu'un, autre que son cousin.

Lorsqu'il lui a raconté la guerre et ses horreurs. Il vit son ange le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, dit-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Vous avez gagné. Tu as survécu.

Lorsque ses yeux se croisèrent, Mark avait su qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare, sa moitié. Il en était sûr maintenant, il fallait convaincre son ange qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

François se libéra rouge de gêne et se dirigea vers son plat.

-C'est près, lança-t-il avec joie.

Le diner se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils se trouvèrent des points en communs.

Lorsque Mark vit son ange bâiller, il su que c'était la fin de la soirée.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'ami, dit Mark tout en prenant la main de son ange.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans celle-ci. Il vit Mark partir et revenir avec ses bagages. Lorsqu'il allait ressortit, Mark se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea vers François et l'embrassa avec passion.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son ange et commença à caresser la peau douce de son ange. François s'agrippa avec toutes ses forces aux épaules de Mark et il gémit sous les caresses expertes de Mark. Mark déboutonna la chemise de son ange avec douceur tout en embrassant son ange sur le cou.

-Touche-moi, supplia Mark d'une voix rauque.

François obéit à la demande de Mark. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull noir de son inconnu et il commença à caresser le torse et il fit passer le pull sur la tête de Mark et le jeta sur le sol. Il commença à embrasser le cou de Mark puis il descendit jusqu'au torse de celui-ci. Il se mit à genou tout en léchant le nombril de son bel inconnu. Il défit le pantalon de Mark et il fit glisser le boxer de celui-ci.

François fixa la verge tendue de Mark et il déglutina. Il s'approcha lentement et il commença à lécher celle-ci de bas en haut. Il adorait entendre Mark gémir sous ses caresses.

Soudain Mark le leva et le jeta sur le lit.

-Tu me rends fou, lança Mark tout en finissant de se déshabiller. Par la suite, il déshabillait son ange et en moins de deux, tout deux furent nus.

Mark de sa main droite masturba lentement la verge tendue de son ange tout en l'embrassant sur le cou.

-S'il te plait… implora François d'un souffle. Je veux que…j'ai envie de...

-Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Toi, répondit François en plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules musclés. C'est toi que je veux !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, chuchota Mark en se dressant sur lui. Tu vas m'avoir tout entier.

Mark plaça les jambes de son ange sur ses épaules et il commença à le préparer et quand il sentit son ange près, il le pénétra et il s'enfonça doucement dans l'anneau de chair de celui-ci. Il demeura immobile un long moment, attendant que son ange s'habitue à sa présence. Il se retira et se glissa à nouveau en lui. Il commença des mouvements longs et forts faisant gémir son ange.

- Plus vite, s'écria François tout en agrippant les draps du lit.

Mark sourit et commença à accélérer ses coups de hanches. François émit un long cri rauque et il éjacula. Mark s'autorisa lui aussi à sombrer dans l'abîme de la jouissance. Son ange se reposa dans ses bras.

-Reste ici, ne part pas demain. Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je suis sûr qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pendant un mois pour que je te montre que j'ai raison, fit Mark d'une voix déterminée. Si après ce délai, tu n'éprouves rien pour moi. Tu pourras repartir.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit François d'une voix étonnée.

-Dis oui. Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu as pris des vacances. Laisse-moi être ton guide. Je te ferais connaitre Londres.

François sourit et pourquoi pas. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que Mark mais la vie lui a appris à être prudent face à de belles paroles.

Ne voyant pas son ange répondre.

-Tu me donneras ta réponse demain, fit-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu me donneras ta décision demain.

Et ils s'endormirent.

_Fin du flash black_

-Et je suppose qu'il a décidé de rester, dit Severus tout en essayant de pousser son cousin pour récupérer ses copies.

-Et oui, il me donne un mois pour lui montrer la sincérité de mes sentiments, dit Mark tout en sautant sur Severus qui perdit son équilibre.

C'est à ce moment que Neville ouvrit la porte et il vit Mark sur Severus.

-Je…je …, chuchota Neville d'un voix sourde. Il lâcha son mot et sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de classe

-Neville attend, s'écria Severus tout en essayant de se lever.

Severus jura tout en ramassant le mot que Neville avait laissé tomber. C'est un mot de Minerva qui lui demandait de la remplacer pour cette heure de retenue.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, fit Mark tout en se dirigeant à son tout vers la sortir mais avant de traverser la porte. Dis? depuis quand tu appelles par leur nom tes élèves? demanda-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Severus sortit à son tour de la salle de classe. _C'était vraiment sa pire journée. Comment allait-il rattraper ce malentendu ? _se demanda-t-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Dans la chambre des gryffondors

Neville entra à bout de souffle dans sa chambre et il s'écroula en larme devant la porte de celle-ci.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Hermione tout en prenant Neville dans ses bras.

-Il …était…lui… et Il m'avait embrassé, pleura Neville tout en pleurant dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Chut, chut , calme-toi Neville, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Harry et Ron firent leur apparition. Ils prenaient leur douche. Ils furent étonnés de voir Neville et Hermione devant la porte de leur chambre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry tout en les rejoignant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Lorsqu'il est rentré dans la chambre, il s'est écroulé. Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a essayé de me dire.

Soudain, ils entendirent Neville crier de douleur.

-J'ai mal, dit Neville tout en se tenant le ventre.

-Ron , Harry aidez-moi à le mettre sur le lit, s'écria Hermione tout en aidant Neville à se lever.

Lorsque Neville fut allongé, Hermione courut lui apporter un potion calmante et la fit boire à Neville.

-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, fit Ron tout en faisant passer une éponge mouillé sur le front de Neville.

-Non, gémit Neville tout en serrant la main d'Harry.

Soudain Hermione prit la carte que Neville lui avait donnée. Elle lut l'adresse sur la carte.

-Harry prends ta cape d'invisibilité, demanda-t-elle tout en prenant la veste de Neville et en l'aidant à s'habiller. On va voir ce docteur, expliqua-t-elle. Il nous aidera sûrement.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	21. Chapter 22

**Merci pour vos reviews. je suis très contnte de voir que vous aimez cette fiction^^**

**Merci à Melanie d'avoir corriger ce chapitre^^**

Chapitre 22

_Dans la maison de Mark._

François était allongé sur le canapé et Mark l'embrassait avec passion.

-Mark, arrête, fit François tout en repoussant Mark. Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Il faut répondre.

-C'est dans ton imagination, répondit Mark tout en continuant à défaire la chemise de François et en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

François gémit mais il entendit encore des coups sur la porte d'entrée qui retentissaient dans toute la demeure. Avec force, François poussa Mark et celui tomba au pied du canapé.

-Je suis désolé, fit François tout en rougissant. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait quelqu'un.

Mark se leva

-C'est bon, lança Mark d'une voix rauque tout en rajustant ses vêtements et il prit sa baguette. Je vais aller voir mais toi tu restes allongé sur ce canapé pour que je continue ce que j'ai commencé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte à l'entrée tout en maudissant la personne qui l'avait dérangé, tout en serrant sa baguette avec rage.

Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte et il vit quatre adolescents. Une fille et trois garçons. Deux des garçons aidaient le troisième à se tenir debout. Soudain, il reconnu ce garçon.

-Il a besoin d'aide, lança Hermione d'une voix inquiété. Il a dit que vous nous aideriez.

-Suivez-moi, fit Mark tout en prenant Neville dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondirent le trio d'or en même temps.

Mark installa Neville sur le lit d'une de ses chambres d'ami.

-Il va bien ? demanda Harry tout en tenant la main de Neville.

-Je veux que vous sortiez de cette chambre et me laissait faire mon boulot, s'exclama Mark tout en faisant tourner sa baguette sur le ventre de Neville.

-Non, je reste, s'écria Harry tout en fixant froidement Mark.

Mark lâcha sa baguette et prit par le col Harry et le jeta à la porte suivie de prés par Hermione et Ron.

-J'ai besoin de silence et de calme pour me concentrer, expliqua Mark d'une voix colérique. Avec vous, ce n'est pas possible et Mark ferma la porte de la chambre.

Ca faisait plus de 40 minutes que notre trio était assis par terre face à la porte de la chambre où se trouver Neville. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle sur l'état de Neville. Dès fois, le médecin sortait pour chercher des potions mais il ne leur adressait pas la parole.

-Ca va, Harry ? demanda Ron tout en fixant d'un air inquiet la porte.

-Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix songeur.

-A quoi tu penses Harry, fit Hermione tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Je me disais que ce type avait le même regard que Snape quand il m'engueule, répondit Harry tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Je vous jure aussi pénétrant et froid.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione, Harry et Ron rigolèrent.

-Le professeur Snape t'a vraiment traumatisé, lança Hermione en rigolant tout en tapants doucement sur la jambe gauche d'Harry. Tu le vois partout.

-J'ai seulement dit qu'il me faisait penser à Snape, bouda Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dites, vous croyez que ça va pour Neville ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

-Je l'espère, murmurèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et notre trio se leva pour faire face à Mark.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? lança Mark d'une voix froide tout en fixant le trio.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione. Il est venu dans notre chambre. Il était en pleure et la minutes après il a commencé à avoir mal en vendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron tout en bayant.

-Il a subit un stresse important, expliqua Mark et cela a provoqué des contractions.

-Mais c'est trop tôt, fit Hermione en mettant une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Et les bébés ?

-J'ai pu stabiliser leur état mais il faut qu'il se ménage, fit Mark tout en regardant Ron d'un air curieux. Je crois que tu devrais ajouter des vitamines dans la potion que tu donnes à ton ami ajouta-t-il à Hermione.

-Neville n'a pas besoin de vitamines supplémentaires, fit Hermione d'une voix déterminée. Je suis parfaitement capable de savoir oui ou non si Neville a besoin de vitamines. Je suis…

Mark l'arrêta tout en levant sa main droite.

-Je ne parlais pas de Neville mais du rouquin, fit Mark tout en s'approchant de Ron.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, lança Ron tout en se collant au mur. Je ne peux pas être enceinte, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sure.

Mark souffla et leva sa baguette. A peine, avait-il fait ce mouvement qu'il sentit sous sa gorge le contacte de deux baguettes.

-Je vous conseille d'abaisser votre baguette Monsieur, fit Harry d'une voix froide. Je vous remercie de votre aide mais si vous faite mal à Ron…

Mark le coupa. Il commença vraiment à avoir marre de ses gamins. Je me demande comment fait Severus, se dit-il tout en baissant sa baguette. Justement quand je le verrai, je lui pauserai quelques questions. Mark avait l'impression que l'état de Neville était dû d'une façon ou l'autre à son cousin.

-Je voulais simplement lui lancer le sort de dépistage, expliqua Mark en relevant sa baguette. Et on sera s'il attend ou non un petit.

Harry regarda Hermione pour avoir son accord et elle hocha la tête. Les deux rouges se placèrent à coté de Ron, toujours leur baguette en main.

Mark lança le sort. Un éclaire blanc se dirigea vers le ventre de Ron mais soudain, l'éclair se divisa en trois et toucha le ventre de nos trois rouges en même temps.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, s'écria Harry tout en fixant l'éclaire blanc sur son vendre.

-Il se passe que vous trois attendez des heureux événements, lança Mark tout en souriant tout en abaissant sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas possible, fit Hermione tout en mettant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Je me suis protégée. J'ai pris la potion du lendemain.

-Es-ce toi qui l'avais faite ?demanda Mark d'une voix sérieuse. Moi qui croyais que j'avais affaire à un génie.

-Non ce n'est pas moi, s'exclama Hermione de colère mais dès que je trouve le temps j'aurai deux mots à dire au pharmacien qui m'a vendu cette merde.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est Nott, lança Ron d'une voix suppléant.

-Et pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione.

-Il est tellement froid et imbu de sa personne, dit Ron en levant les yeux en l'air.

-Et tu crois que Zabini n'est pas froid et imbu de sa personne, répondit Hermione d'une voix colère. Car je suis sûr que c'est Zabini le père. Faut voir comment il te regardait lors du bal.

-Calmez-vous, vous deux vous avez raison, dit Harry tout en se plaçant entre ses amis.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et puis ils baissèrent la tête.

-Je suis désolé, fit Ron tout en fixant son ventre.

-Moi aussi, je me suis emportée, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

-Je vous interdis d'entrée dans la chambre de Neville, dit Mark. Il a besoin de se reposer et j'ai l'impression que vous devez discuter. Il y a une chambre à coté de celle de Neville. Installez vous dans cette chambre pour cette nuit." Et il partit.

Notre trio entra dans la chambre de Neville pour être sur qu'il allait bien. Lorsqu'ils ont eu la certitude que c'était le cas, ils sortirent de la chambre et entrèrent dans la chambre près de lui.

Notre trio s'installa sur le lit double après avoir enlevé manteaux et chaussures.

Les trois rouges fixèrent le plafond de la chambre.

-Dis Harry, le père de ton bébé, c'est bien Malefoy ? demanda Hermione même si elle était sûr que c'était surement lui, l'autre père.

-Oui, souffla Harry d'une voix triste.

Après cet aveu, le silence régna dans la chambre. Hermione souffla et commença à raconter son histoire avec Théo à Ron et à Harry. Puis à son tour, Harry raconta celle avec Draco et à la fin se fut le tour de Ron.

-On est bien dans la merde, lança Ron tout plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, lança Harry d'une voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, fit Ron mais je refuse de faire du mal à mon enfant. C'est un Weasley et un weasley ne fait jamais de mal à une autre Weasley, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je vais le garder même si je sais que ça sera dur.

-Tes parents vont t'aider, lança Hermione tout en fixant Ron.

-Je ne crois pas, depuis la guerre on finit difficilement les fins mois, expliqua Ron. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux même si je sais qu'ils essayeront de m'aider. J'arrêterai mes études et je trouverai bien un emploi.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi, expliqua Harry en souriant à son tour tout mettant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Je le garde aussi.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione qui pleuraient à chaude larme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mione ? demandèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, expliqua-t-elle. Déjà que mes parents me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils vont savoir que je suis enceinte et que j'attends un monstre. Je voudrai aussi le garder aussi.

Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras et regarda Ron d'un air inquiet. Harry regarda à tour de rôle Hermione et Ron, sa sœur et son frère de cœur. Soudain, il eu une idée folle digne d'un rouge.

-Et si on habitait ensemble au manoir de Sirius, lança Harry d'une voix enjouée. Avec l'argent que mes parent et de Sirius, je peux refaire le manoir et de plus, payer nos études respectives. Dobby et Kreattur pourrai s'occuper des bébés quand on sera en cours.

Hermione et Ron avaient gardé la bouche ouverte tout le long de l'explication d'Harry.

-Je sais que ce sera dur mais je suis sûr que c'est possible, ajouta-t-il tout en leur souriant.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, fit Ron. C'est trop.

-Ron si j'étais à ta place. Est-ce que tu me laisserais tomber comme une merde ?demanda Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de Ron.

-Bien sûr que non, s'écria Ron. Tu es mon frère de cœur. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je préfère mourir que de te laisser tomber.

Harry sourit.

-Mais Harry, je ne …, fit Hermione.

-Non Mione, dit Harry. Tu es ma petite sœur de cœur. On a grandit ensemble. On s'est battus ensemble et a frolé la mort ensemble. Vous êtes ma famille. Ils sont ma famille, ajouta Harry, tout en mettant respectivement ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione et de Ron. Vous me rembourserez quand tu sera un grand médecin Hermione et toi, un grand comptable Ron.

-Ce sera dur, lança Hermione en souriant.

-On a connu pire, répliqua Harry

-L'argent va s'épuiser assez vite, dit-t-elle

-Ron s'occupera de toute la partie finance, répliqua Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Tout trois se fixèrent.

-Je suis partant, lança Ron en souriant à tour de rôle Hermione et Harry.

-OK pour moi aussi, dit Hermione tout en larme en se jetant sur Harry. Milles merci Harry.

Et ils passèrent la nuit à discuter de leur projet.

Dans la chambre de Mark

Mark tenait dans ses bras son ange. Il lui avait expliqué qu'un patient était venu dans un sale état. Son ange avait compris et l'avait embrassé tendrement.

Mark souffla. Il avait dans son toit quatre ados enceintes et il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se fourrait dans un grand pétrin. Il s'endormit tout en serrant son ange dans ses bras.

**Dit-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^**


	22. Chapter 23

_**Joyeux Noel à Tous^^**_

_**Milles merci pour vos reviews qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir^^**_

_**Merci à Melanie d'avoir corriger ce chapitre**_

Chapitre 23

Le premier constat de Neville lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait ni sa table de chevet avec la photo de ses parents et celle qu'il avait prise avec Hermione, Harry et Ron lors du bal donné en l'honneur d'Harry après la bataille finale. Cette chambre était fade, les murs et les meubles étaient de couleur beige et il n'y avait aucune décoration pouvant donner une chaleur à cette pièce.

_Mais où je suis_, se dit Neville tout en essayant de se redresser mais une douleur au niveau de son ventre lui coupa le souffle et il fut bien obligé de s'allonger de nouveau dans ce lit.

Il repensa à la soirée et soudain la mémoire lui revient. Il avait vu Mark sur Severus et il avait courut perdant son souffle jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'était écroulé à même le sol. Il se rappela de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti et puis plus rien.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et instinctivement Neville chercha sa baguette sous les cousins du lit.

-C'est nous, firent des voix que Neville reconnu.

Devant lui se trouvait Harry, Hermione et Ron.

-Où je suis ? demanda Neville qui essayait de se lever mais la douleur le frappa de nouveau.

-Reste coucher, exclama Hermione d'une voix douce tout en s'asseyant sur le coté droit du lit.

-Tu as eu un malaise et on t'a amené chez ce docteur, expliqua Harry tout en s'asseyant sur le coté gauche du lit. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur.

Neville pâlit et mit sa main sur son ventre. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

-Les bébés ? demanda Neville tout en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux. Je les ai perdus ?

-Non, répondit Mark qui venait de faire son apparition avec un grand plateau où se trouvaient des toasts, de la confiture, des croissants, et quatre verres de thé vu l'odeur qui en sortait.

Celui-ci plaça le plateau sur la table qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre deux chaises supplémentaires autour de la table.

Il s'approcha de Neville et jeta un regard froid à Harry. Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant de souffler un coup et se poussa pour laisse sa place à Mark.

Celui-ci fit quelques mouvements de la main avec sa baguette.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état mais je te conseille de te reprendre, dit Mark d'un ton autoritaire, car la prochaine fois, je peux t'affirmer que tu vas les perdre et venir chez moi ne servira à rien.

_C'est que vous étiez sur l'homme que j'aime_, répliqua intérieurement Neville tout en hochant la tête.

Neville serra le drap de ses mains. Il se jura que plus jamais, il ne mettrait la vie de ses bébés en danger. Il allait désormais éviter le professeur Snape.

-C'est bon, calme moi toi Neville, dit Hermione tout en lui souriant et en déposant sa main sur la main de celui-ci. Ils n'ont rien et maintenant on sera plus prudent. Tout se passera bien.

-Bon les gosses, lança Mark tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, vous allez d'abord manger tout ce qui se trouve sur ce plateau et après boire les potions que je vous ai fait. Car c'est bien de vouloir veiller sur votre ami mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous êtes dans le même état que lui et que vous risquez la même chose. Mark sortit.

-De quoi, il parle ? demanda Neville tout en fixant à tour de rôle Harry, Hermione et Ron. Quel état ?

Hermione souffla et raconta toute l'histoire à Neville. Après quelques minutes d'explication, de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Neville en larme. Si je n'étais pas enceinte. Vous ne les auriez jamais accompagnés et …

-C'est bon calme toi Neville, lança Ron qui était déjà entrain de manger un croissant. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous as forcés à coucher avec eux et puis, franchement, je suis content. J'aurai un bébé à moi, un être à aimé et qui m'aimera sans condition. Et cela, je te le dois.

Neville fixa Ron qui lui souriait et Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de Ron.

-On a même élaboré un plan, expliqua Harry d'un ton enjoué. Je vais reconstruire le manoir de Sirius et puis on va tous vivre là. Et si tu veux tu peux venir habiter avec nous ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda Neville d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

-C'est vrai, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête.

-Je veux bien mais avant, je veux savoir comment ma grand-mère va réagir quand elle saura que j'attends des jumeaux, expliqua Neville en souriant.

-Viens Neville, on va manger, dit Hermione tout en soulevant le drap du lit et aidant Neville à se lever du lit.

Dans la chambre des serpentards:

Draco fut le premier à revenir dans sa chambre. Dieu seul savait que cette chambre lui avait manqué.

Il avait à peine déjà commencé d'installer ses affaires que Théo ouvrit la porte de la chambre suivit de Blaise.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait tout en mettant en ordre leurs affaires respectives.

-Alors ? lança Blaise d'une voix neutre.

-Alors quoi ? répliqua Draco froidement tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je vois que ce bal était aussi pourri pour moi que pour vous, dit Blaise en s'asseyant dans son propre lit.

Théo grogna avant de s'assoir à son tour sur son lit. Les trois serpentards se faisaient face.

Aucun d'eux n'avait appris à parler de leur problème, à exprimer leurs sentiments. Ils se fixèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il sortit de sa cachette deux bouteilles d'alcool.

Il fit apparaitre trois verres et les plaça sur le tapie se trouvant au mieux de leur chambre. Il s'assit et commença à verser l'alcool dans les trois verres.

Théo et Draco se levèrent et s'installèrent à mène le sol. Ils prirent les verres et commencèrent à boire.

-Qui commence ? Lança Blaise d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Quand il vit qu'aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Il souffla et commença à raconter sa semaine avec Ron.

Dans la maison de Mark:

-Vous m'avez bien compris ? redemanda Mark tout en fixant à tour de rôle les quartes rouges.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Je vous rassure Monsieur que je ferai les potions en tenant compte de vos indications, redit Hermione d'un ton sûr.

-Bien, dit Mark, et si on vous demande qui vous a aidé ?

-On ne dira pas qu'on est venu chez vous, répondit Harry en souriant.

-C'est ça, dit Mark. Je ne tiens pas qu'on me retire ma licence parce que j'ai aidé des gamins bourrer d'hormones et qui n'ont pas le courage de le dire à leur famille et encore moins aux pères de ses enfants.

-Ce n'est…, allait répliquer Harry en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de les juger sans les connaitre. Vraiment cet homme lui faisait penser à Snape qui l'avait jugé comme son père sans savoir s'il était vraiment comme lui. Mais Mark l'avait arrêté.

-Je vous demande seulement d'être discret et bien suivre mes indications, expliqua Mark tout en se tournant et faisant voler la cape noire qu'il avait mise avant de fermer la porte de sa maison.

-Vous allez me dire qu'il ne ressemble pas à Snape? lança Harry en colère tout en fixant avec haine la porte.

-C'est bon, dit Hermione. Il faut rentrer avant qu'on remarque qu'on est sorti sans autorisation.

Et les rouges partirent.

Dans la chambre des verts:

Sur le sol de la chambre, on pouvait voir le cadavre de deux bouteilles d'alcool.

Les trois verts étaient en train de rire de leur malheur.

-Toi, tu peux toujours essayer de rattraper le coup avec Potter ? lança Blaise en levant la main, mais moi, c'est perdu d'avance. J'ai faillit le violer et de plus, il a déjà un amant, ajouta-t-il avant de finir son verre.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Draco tout en fixant son verre. Je connais Harry tout ce que je lui dirai ne servira à rien. Je l'ai humilié et ça Harry ne l'oubliera jamais, ajouta-t-il tout en jetant son verre sur la porte de la chambre.

Théo était allongé sur le sol et fixa pensivement le plafond de la chambre.

- On a bien vécu sans eux jusqu'ici, on peut revivre sans eux, déclara Théo d'une voix lasse, il se leva et fixa les deux autres verts. On est les princes de serpentard. Putain. Les gens nous craignent et nous respectent. Regardez-nous on dirait des Pousfouffles. On a une fierté.

-Tu as raison, écria Blaise d'une voix forte. On n'a pas besoin d'eux. On trouvera d'autres personnes à baiser, et il s'allongea sur le sol.

Théo et Draco firent de même.

-On oublie le bal et on reprend notre vie où on l'a laissée, dit Draco d'une voix déterminée.

Au manoir Malefoy:

Les elfes rangèrent le petit salon. Leur maitre était venu la veille au soir et il avait commencé à boire. Jamais, ils n'avaient vu leur maitre dans cet état. Il avait bu mais il avait aussi commencé à jeter les vases du petit salon sur les murs et les chaises avaient suivit. Il avait pris sa baguette et avait lancé des sorts dans toutes les pièces comme s'il voulait oublier sa peine. Mais le plus choquant, c'est qu'ils avaient vu des larmes couler sur les joues de leur maitre. Ils avaient appris que rien n'est arrivé au maitre Draco car la dernière fois qu'il avait vu des larmes sur les joues de leur Maitre, était le jour où le jeune maitre avait eu une grave fièvre qui avait faillit le tuer.

Un elfe apparu.

-Le maitre est réveillé, fit un elfe, et il arrive dans le petit salon. Il faut finir de nettoyer.

A peine l'elfe avait finit sa phrase que Lucius avait fait son apparition dans le salon. Il pu constater que celui-ci n'avait plus aucune trace de sa colère de la veille.

Lucius souffla. Il devait envoyer une lettre d'excuse à Madame Nott vu qu'il était parti sans lui dire au revoir comme le voulait la coutume.

Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers son bureau.

_Comment j'ai pu me tromper à se point sur une personne_, se dit-il tout en marchant. _J'étais espion lors de la guerre. J'avais eu la capacité de voir quand quelqu'un me menait en bateau alors pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que Remus se jouait de moi ? Qu'il avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? _

Lucius s'installa à son bureau et jura sur sa faiblesse. Il avait été tellement envouté par Remus qu'il avait laissé tombé les murs qu'il avait érigés contre le monde qui l'entouraient pour être un Malefoy qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière et au pouvoir.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et il vit le dessin que teddy avait fait. Le fameux dessin que Teddy voulait montrer à son père le jour de leur première rencontre. Lucius sourit en fixant le dessin. Ce petit finira chez les verts, se dit-il, tout en passant son doigt sur le bonhomme représentant Teddy. Il fixa par la suite celui qui représentait Remus et son sourire fana. Il jura et remis le dessin dans son tiroir.

-Reprends-toi, s'exclama Lucius. Tu ne vas pas te laisser aller comme le commun des mortels. Je vais oublier Remus et vivre ma vie. Sur ce, il prit une lettre et commença à écrire une lettre à Madame Nott.

Dans la maison de Mark:

Lorsqu'il avait fermé la porte, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il constat que François avait quitté le lit et qu'il prenait une douche. Il sourit et très vite, il se déshabilla pour rejoindre son amant.

Lentement, il se glissa derrière le dos de son ange et lui prit le savon des mains.

-Je vais te frotter le dos, fit Mark tout en frottant le dos de François.

-Ton patient est partit ? demanda François d'une voix douce et rauque.

-Oui, répondit mark tout en dirigeant sa main savonneuse sur le torse de François.

Il sentait que la respiration de son ange s'accélérait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Gémit François d'une voix rauque. Tu m'avais dit le dos.

Mark sourit et lentement, il descendit sa main savonneuse sur la verge tendue de son ange.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Mark tout en souriant d'une voix rauque.

François se mordit la lèvre. Oh non, il ne voulait pas que Mark arrête sa douce caresse. Il avait senti un frisson travers son corps lorsque Mark s'était collé à lui et surtout lorsqu'il avait senti le sexe tendu de Mark sur son dos.

-Non, avait-il lâché tout en plaçant ses mains sur la paroi de la douche.

Mark que savonna ses mains et les fit glisser sur la verge tendu de François et commença des lents mouvements de bas en haut tout en insérant un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son ange.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait son ange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Son ange était parfait.

-Mark…c'est…bon, gémit François tout en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura Mark au creux de l'oreille de François avant de commençait à poser des baisers sur la nuque et puis le dos de François.

Il s'agenouille et retourna François. Celui-ci avait le dos collé à la paroi de la douche. Il avait les yeux fermés et il pinçait ses lèvres de façon si sensuelle que mark avait faillit le prendre sur le champ.

-Ouvres les yeux, demanda Mark d'une voix autoritaire. Je veux voir tes yeux.

François obéit et ouvrit les yeux. A peine avait-il croisé le regard brûlant de Mark que celui-ci avait pris sa verge dans sa bouche et la suça.

Mark plaça un des jambes de François sur son épaule ainsi il aura plus de facilité à préparer son ange à le recevoir.

Lorsqu'il sentit son amant prêt, il se retira et se leva.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard de colère que son ange lui lança lorsqu'il lui avait lâché la verge.

-Il y a un problème mon ange ? demanda Mark d'une voix amusée.

Pour toute réponse François se jeta sur les lèvres de Mark et lui montra tout sa colère. Il mordait, léchait les lèvres de Mark.

Mark le plaqua sur la paroi et le leva. François instinctivement mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Mark et celui –ci le pénétra d'un coup. Il attendit le cri de douleur de son ange et se calma pour que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence mais lorsque celui-ci commença à bouger. Mark laissa tout son désire s'exprimer. Ces coups de reins étaient plus rapides, plus profond faisant ainsi crier son ange à chaque coup de rein.

-Je t'aime, lui disait Mark tout en bougeant en lui.

- Moi, aussi, je..., répondit François avant que l'orgasme le terrasse. Mark suivit de près et se libéra tout en mordant le cou de François. Tous deux reprenaient leur respiration. Mark déposa lentement François tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Pour ce que j'ai dit, je…essayai d'expliquer François mais Mark le coupa d'un baiser.

-Je comprends que dans le feu de l'action, on peut dire des choses, expliqua Mark d'une voix douce. J'attendrais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, répondit François en rougissant. Je voulais te dire que je le pensais vraiment. Je suis de nature méfiant et je suis assez timide mais lorsque je suis avec toi, j'oublie tout et j'aime ça. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il tout en baissant la tête.

- Tu sais que je suis forcé de te faire l'amour tout la matinée après cet aveu, dit Mark d'un ton amusée dont le cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il leva de ses mains le visage et l'embrassa. Après un sourire échangé, Mark souleva François et l'amena dans la chambre à coucher.

_**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**_


	23. Chapter 24

Milles merci pour vos reviews^^

reponse aux questions de :

amour2mort: c'est au mois de novembre ^^

Merci à Melanie pour son travail

Chapitre 24

_Une semaine, une semaine que les rouges et les verts s'ignoraient_, se dit Albus Dumbeldore tout en fixant à tour de rôle la table des gryffondors et des serpentards. Il s'était attendu à des représailles des verts mais rien, rien de chez rien. À la place, ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne faisaient que s'ignorer, les professeurs eux-mêmes lui firent la remarque. Les cours se passaient en silence et aucune dispute entre eux ne perturbait les cours.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ se demanda le directeur tout en jouant avec le contenu de son assiette._ Est-ce que je me fais vieux ?_

À la table des rouges

-Tu devrais manger Harry, fit Hermione tout en se mettant à boire. Ce matin, tu n'as rien mangé. Il te faut des forces.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry en fixant la nourriture d'un air dégouté.

-Force-toi mon vieux, dit Ron tout en prenant un petit pain. Pense à …

Harry souffla et mis un morceau de pain en bouche.

Neville écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Il fixait sa nourriture. Il sentait les regards du Professeur Snape sur lui. Depuis leur dernière conversation, il ne s'était plus parlé.

Flash black

Lorsque le trio et lui rentrèrent à Poudlard. Le trio se dirigea à la tour et Neville avait pris la décision d'arroser ses plantes avant de les rejoindre à la tour. Neville venait de rentrer dans sa serre lorsqu'il vu le professeur Snape.

_Ne flanche pas_, se dit Neville._ Pense aux bébés. Hier soir, tu as bien failli les perdres_.

-Bonjour professeur, fit Neville tout en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-Bonjour Neville, répondit Serverus d'une voix douce. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, Monsieur.

Serverus fut étonner du vouvoiement et leva un de ses sourcils.

-Hier soir, ce n'est…

-Je suis votre élève et vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, expliqua-t-il. Sur ce, je crois que ma serre est assez protégé. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais …fit Serverus.

-Je voudrais que pour l'avenir nous ayons qu'une relation professeur et élève, finit Neville en se dirigeant vers le fond de la serre.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez Monsieur Londubat, Dit Serverus d'une voix voulue neutre. C'est ce que je ferais, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la serre.

Lorsque Neville entendit la porte de la serre se refermer. Des larmes échappèrent de ses yeux. _C'est mieux pour nous_, se dit Neville en caressant son ventre. _Il est déjà avec quelqu'un autre._

Fin du Flash black

Depuis lors Serverus ne lui adressa plus la parole sauf biensur en classe où il ne lui parlait que pour lui rectifier les potions qu'il faisait.

Neville devrait être content mais à chaque fois, il voyait Serverus, il avait un pincement au cœur et il souffla avant de prendre une bouchée de purée.

Serverus fixa Neville attentivement.

Neville lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Il aurait pu insister mais il ne voulait pas être de ces personnes qui s'accrochaient à une autre qui ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas être comme sa mère qui s'était accrochée à son père jusqu'à sa perte. Et puis, Neville avait peut être raison quelle sorte de père aurait-il été ? Comme le sien, violent ? Serait-il distant et dépourvu de sentiments comme son père ? Non, Neville avait fait le bon choix. Il s'était égaré dans ses fantasmes. Il avait voulu former une famille avec Neville et les enfants. C'est stupide mais il s'était déjà vu dans le Manoir que sa mère lui avait légué avec les petits et Neville. Il était vraiment trop stupide. Il revenait à son plan initial c'est-à-dire veiller à Neville et à ses enfants au loin.

À la table des verts

Draco jeta quelques coups d'œil à la direction d'Harry. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Lors de leur premier cours depuis le fameux bal, s'était passé avec silence. Ils faisaient comme ci ni les uns ni les autres existaient. C'était mieux ainsi mais…

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Harry. Il avait bien essayé de coucher avec une autre personne mais il s'était bloqué net et avait mis l'autre à la porte de sa chambre.

Blaise avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. Il passait d'une conquête à l'autre. Toujours des personnes différentes. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus triste lui qui n'arrivait à coucher avec personne ou Blaise qui couchait pour oublier Weasley. Théo était le seul qui gérait parfaitement la situation et Draco l'enviait.

Dans les appartements de Remus

-ça va aller, fit Mark en prenant Remus dans ses bras. Je serais là tout le long de ta transformation.

-Merci, sanglota Remus tout en essuyant ses larmes. Tu vas me trouver stupide mais je me suis mis à imaginer le bébé. Il aurait eu les yeux gris comme Lucius et son sourire.

-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, lança Mark en prenant les épaules de Remus et en le secouant. Tu verras, il va avoir les yeux de ton blond et son sourire mais j'espère franchement qu'il aura des fesses.

Remus sourit et frappa légèrement Mark.

-Pervers, fit Remus tout en lui souriant.

-C'est ce que dit mon ange tous les soirs, répondit Mark d'un ton rêveur. Sinon où est le petit monstre ?

-Tu parles sûrement de mon fils. Je l'ai mis au lit.

-Allons à la cabane, fit Mark tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

Remus hocha la tête et mis sa veste avant de suivre Mark.

Derrière la porte de sa chambre Teddy avait entendu toute la conversation. Son papa attendait un bébé dans son ventre. Mais Luciuz ne voulait plus de papa et c'est pour ça que papa pleurait. Teddy serra Lolo. Mais pourquoi Luciuz ne voulait plus de son papa et de lui et le bébé ? Est à cause du bébé ? C'est vrai qu'un bébé ça pleure beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus d'eux. Il voulait bien s'occuper de bébé lui. Il devait parler à Luciuz mais comment faire ? Et soudain, il s'est rappelé du conseil de Lucius. Observe ton adversaire, trouve sa faiblesse et puis attaque.

Teddy se leva, il allait y arriver pour son papa. Il allait voir Lucius. Et lui dire qu'un bébé c'est cool et que c'est lui qui allait s'occuper du bébé. Il se dirigea dans son lit et il s'endormit.

…

A la cabane hurlante

Remus était dans une pièce de la cabane. Celle-ci ne comportait qu'un matelas, quelques cousins éparpillés dans la pièce et des bouts de tissus qui restaient de ses anciennes transformations.

Mark avait déjà pris sa forme animus, un loup noir. Il sourit car tous les membres de la famille de Mark se transformaient en loup noir et donc Serverus aussi . Serverus détestait son animus vu qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Sirius. Il refusait de se transformer comme le sac à puces.

Soudain Remus sentit que la transformation allait commencer. _S'il vous plait mon Dieu, faites que le bébé survive, que je sois dans les 5%. Je vous en supplie._

Remus cria et il se transforma. Des poils poussèrent sur son corps, un museau apparut et des griffes apparurent.

Mark observa la transformation avec intérêt. _Faites que tout se passe bien_, pensa Mark. Il vit la bête crier et griffer le mur mais soudain, il fut le témoin d'un miracle. La bête s'est calmée et commença à renifler les pièces comme s'il cherchait quelque choses. La bête attrapa le matelas et le mis dans un coin de la pièce. Il regroupa les cousins et les bouts de tissus dans le même coin. La bête faisait un nie pour le bébé qu'il portait. C'était vraiment un miracle. La bête acceptait le bébé. Remus faisait bien parti de ses chanceux.

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux mais il y avait quelques choses de différents. Normalement lors de ses réveils, il avait mal partout mais la rien à part quelques douleurs par ci ou par là.

-La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée, entendit Remus.

-Oui mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il tout en se levant du sol.

-Regarde derrière toi, dit Mark tout en lui tendant une potion.

Remus fut choqué de voir le matelas, les cousins et les tissus de vêtements entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

-On dirait un lit, murmura Remus avant de boire la potion.

-Le loup en toi a passé toute la nuit à faire le futur lit de ton bébé, expliqua Mark en le souriant.

-Tu veux dire …, fit Remus tout ému.

-Tu auras ton bébé aux yeux gris.

Remus se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Mark.

-Merci, milles mercis.

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu as beaucoup de chance mais maintenant habille-toi avant d'attraper froid.

Remus rougit et s'habilla.

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Blaise avait largué sa conquête de la veille. Celle-ci lui avait sorti le baratin ordinaire « je t'aime » et « tu ne peux pas me faire » et à la fin « je te déteste ». Ce n'est pas sa faute si ses conquêtes étaient si fades qu'elles n'étaient pas comme R… _putain, tu vas l'oublier_, se dit Blaise. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Combien de fois, il a faillit crier le nom de Ron lorsqu'il jouissait avec ses substituts car il fallait bien le reconnaitre ses personnes n'était que des substituts de Ron. Il était vraiment mal barré.

Subitement au détour d'un couloir, il le vit. Ron était assis sur un des bancs du couloir, ses livres à ses cotés. _Il est magnifique_, pensa Blaise. Il portait le simple costume obligatoire de l'école mais sur Ron, ce costume prenait toute sa valeur. _Et c'est comme ça que tu vas l'oublier_, se gifla mentalement Blaise. Il remarqua que Ron fixait le groupe de fille. Etait-il intéresse par une des filles ? À cette idée, il sentit un pincement au cœur. Puis il s'approchait lentement pour pouvoir trouver cette fille. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Blaise sourit. Ron ne regardait une des filles mais ce qu'elle mangeait, des cookies.

Ron regardait avec envie de cookies. Ce matin, il avait bien mangé. Son envie de dormir avait laissé la place à l'envie de manger. Brusquement quelqu'un s'était mis entre lui et ses fameux cookies et lorsqu'il reconnut la personne en la personne de Blaise. Ron commença à ramasser ses livres. Il n'avait pas la force de voir le vert draguer une de ses filles. Depuis son retour, Blaise passait ces nuits avec des personnes différentes. Il l'a su lorsqu'il avait entendu une de ses conquêtes se vanter de la nuit torride qu'elle avait passé avec Blaise. Il s'était levé et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

_Non, il n'aurait pas la force de le supporter_, se dit Ron avant de se lever et partir.

Lorsqu'il fut deux couloirs plus loin, il sentit des goutes sur ses joues.

- Il manquait plus que ça, murmura-t-il. Brusquement quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il lâcha ses livres et pris sa baguette.

-Tout doux, fit Blaise tout en lâchant le bras de Ron. Mais tu pleures ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lança Ron froidement tout en essuyant ses larmes avec sa main libre.

Blaise s'est sentit stupide tout d'un coup. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Ron fixait les cookies. Il fut si soulagé qu'il avait envie de les lui offrir. Sur le moment, cette idée lui paraissait bonne. Blaise cacha derrière son dos les cookies qu'il avait acheté.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? Siffla Ron tout en continuant à pointer de sa baguette Blaise.

Blaise soupira et montra les cookies à Ron.

-J'ai vu que tu avais envie de ses cookies, se justifia Blaise d'une voix gênée. Je pensais que tu les voulais. Tu sais quoi oublie, ajouta-t-il tout en mettant les cookies dans sa poche.

Ron avait les yeux ronds. Il avait bien entendu Blaise lui avait pris des cookies pour lui en faire cadeau. Il devrait les refuser. Il le savait mais il fallait dire ça au bébé et à ses envies. Ron abaissa sa baguette et tendit une de ses mains vers Blaise tout en évitant de regarder Blaise.

-Jelesveuxbien

-Quoi ?

-Jelesveuxbien

-Je n'ai pas compris

-JE LES VEUX BIEN, cria Ron rouge de gêne.

Blaise sourit et ressortit les cookies.

-Tiens, fit Blaise en mettant les cookies sur la main de Ron.

-Merci

Blaise le vit manger les cookies. _En fait, c'était une bonne idée_. Il ramassa les livres de Ron et le lu. Blaise fut étonné de lire le titre d'un des livres : Un nom pour votre bébé.

Lorsque Ron vit Blaise avec le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Il l'arracha des mains de Blaise et le colla contre sa poitrine.

-Tu attends un bébé ? demanda Blaise d'une voix intriguée.

Ron pâlit. _Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? _

-Un membre de ta famille attend un bébé ? précisa Blaise tout en fixant Ron. Il fut étonné de voir Ron reprendre des couleurs.

-C'est ça, répondit Ron tout en souriant à Blaise.

A ce sourire, Blaise sentit son cœur se réchauffer. _Mon dieu que ce sourire m'avait manqué._

Ron était soulagé. Il remercia d'avoir une famille si prolifique. Blaise ne se doutait de rien.

-Je dois y aller, Zabini. Je voudrais bien récupérer mes autres livres.

Blaise se figea lorsqu'il entendit Ron l'appelait Zabini et il lui tendit les livres.

Ron récupéra ses livres et le remercia une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Attend Ron, s'écria Blaise en courant derrière Ron.

Ron s'arrêta et se retourna. Il avait entendu Blaise l'appeler Ron.

-on pourrait être ami ? demanda Blaise tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je veux dire que Zabini et Weasley…

Ron était trop surpris pour répondre._ Mais à quoi jouait Blaise ? Il voulait être son ami ?_

-JE ne crois… fit Ron avant d'être interrompu par Blaise.

-Je veux dire des amis, on verra des trucs d'amis. Je ne sais pas par exemple t'aider à trouver un nom pour le bébé ou manger des trucs. J'ai un elfe de maison personnel qui me cuisine tout ce que je veux ou faire du Quiddich.

Merde il était près à faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre "Zabini" dans la bouche de Ron et passer du temps avec lui. Il était prêt à se ridiculiser et c'est justement ce qu'il faisait.

-Laisse, finit Blaise tout en évitant de regarder Ron. Je vais y aller excuse-moi de t'avoir déranger et puis il se retourna.

Ron se mordrait les lèvres. _Il est sérieux ?_

-Attend ZA-Blaise, s'exclama Ron. Je pense chercher des noms demain après-midi. On pourra les voir ensemble si tu n'as rien prévu. Comme demain, c'est la sortie au chemin de traverse et qu…. Blaise sourit et l'arrêta

-C'est ok. Je n'ai rien prévu, coupa Blaise d'une voix voulue neutre.

Ron lui sourit avant de partir. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? _Ron le savait, Blaise lui manquait trop. Il était pathétique.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez?**


	24. Chapter 25

**Milles merci pour vos reviews qui me touche toujours autant ^^ ^^**

**Merci à mélanie de corriger ma fiction.**

Chapitre 25

Harry se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione lui avait donné un livre pour trouver le futur nom de son bébé. À cette pensée, Harry sourit. Il allait avoir un bébé, une famille, sa famille. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'avoir sa propre famille lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre chez sa tante. Et là, son rêve allait se réaliser. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était homo, il était prêt à mettre ses penchants de coté pour former cette famille mais lorsqu'il a su que les hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants entre eux, il avait été soulagé et avait rit avec Mione et Ron. Il s'était rendu à la salle de bain pour pleurer de joie. Il n'avait pas à changer. Il pouvait rester lui-même sans mensonge.

Et la maintenant, il était dans un des couloirs à chercher le nom de son enfant, son enfant à lui.

-Je serai toujours là, murmura Harry tout en caressant son ventre avec douceur. Je vais veiller sur toi, je te dirai tous les jours avant de te coucher que je t'aime. Je te lirai des livres et personne ne pourra te faire du mal.

_Oui, il allait être un bon parent même s'il allait l'éduquer seul. Draco ne saura rien de cette grossesse. Tu ne mérites pas un autre père qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui a un don pour faire souffrir les autres. Non, tu auras un gentil papa comme moi et cela te suffira mon cœur, _pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Étant dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas les deux élèves qui courraient dans sa direction et en moins d'une seconde, un de ses élèves poussa légèrement Harry et celui-ci perdit l'équilibre. Tout se passa au ralentit. Harry avait essayé de se rattraper à la rambarde de l'escalier mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait du rester dans sa tour. Il aurait dû accompagner Mione à la bibliothèque mais non, il avait voulu rester seul et il allait perdre son bébé. Il ne pourra jamais lui apprendre à marcher et à monter sur un balai. Il ne pourra jamais lui raconter des histoires.

Soudain Harry sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main et le tirer vers lui. Il se retrouva dans les bras de son sauveur.

Draco s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour peaufiner le devoir de potion. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir Harry seul devant lui. Son visage était orné d'un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Draco. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de s'excuser ? Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait lui pardonner ? Et peut-être qu'il pourrait continuer leur histoire ? Si Harry l'accepter. Il se jura que jamais plus, il ne lui ferait du mal. Il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Il était prêt à être un Poussouffle si Harry lui revenait.

Draco vit de loin deux élèves de sa maison courir dans la direction d'Harry. Lorsqu'il vit un des élèves de sa maison le pousser. Draco lâcha les livres qu'il avait en main et courut le plus vite possible comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de rattraper la main d'Harry et de le tirer dans ses bras.

Il fut choqué de sentir des larmes mouiller sa chemise. Harry avait glissé ses bras sur son dos et il agrippait sa chemise.

-Chut, murmura Draco, tout en caressant lentement de sa main le dos d'Harry pour le calmer. C'est finit.

_Dès qu'il retrouvera les deux élèves de sa maison, il allait avoir une très grande discussion avec eux, se jura Draco mais d'un coté, il devra peut-être les remercier. Vu qu'Harry était dans ses bras_, pensa-t-il. Mais la question qui tracassait le vert c'est : Pourquoi Harry réagissait ainsi ? Ok, il allait tomber et se faire mal mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le rouge se blessait bêtement.

Ne sentant pas Harry bouger. Il le prit lentement dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers un des bancs du couloir. Ils s'installèrent et Draco attendit qu'Harry se calme.

-Calme-toi Harry, murmura Draco tout en continuant à lui caresser le dos.

Brusquement, il sentit Harry se raidir. Harry se tourna lentement la tête et vit le visage de Draco.

-Draco, dit-il tout surpris. Harry était dans un tel état de choc qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Draco. Il avait aimé être dans ses bras. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il était en sécurité et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était permis de pleurer et de s'agripper ainsi à son sauveur. Le sauveur qui était Draco.

-Ca va ? demanda Draco d'une voix douce tout en continuant des mouvants sur le dos d'Harry.

-Je…Merci, répondis Harry rouge de confusion. Mais qu'est ce que va penser Draco de son comportement, pensa-t-il. Il avait pleuré comme une fille.

-De rien. Tu vas mieux? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?

A cette phrase, Harry se leva d'un coup et se força à sourire.

-Non, non, ca va. Je te rassure, déclara Harry avant de se retourner et partir le plus loin possible de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie sinon son secret aller être découvert.

Draco l'attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne manges plus. Tu es toujours pâle alors on va à l'infirmerie, déclara Draco d'une voix douce et autoritaire.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Draco l'avait observé depuis le retour du bal.

Devant l'air choqué d'Harry, le vert comprit son erreur. Il venait de lui dire qu'il ne faisait que l'observer depuis son retour.

Draco rougit de gêne et il lâcha le bras d'Harry. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, chuchota Harry tout en évitant de regarder Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait ton devoir de potion ? demanda Draco brusquement.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre l'infirmerie et le devoir de potion, répondit Harry d'une voix étonnée.

-Répond.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Tu sais qu'il faut le rendre dans trois jours ?

Devant cette remarque, Harry foudroya du regard Draco avant de se retourner et partir. _Mais pour qui il se prend ? D'accord, il avait sauvé la vie de leur enfant mais… leur enfant, il avait dit leur enfant et à cette pensée, Harry se gifla mentalement. Non, c'est son enfant, comment avait pu-t-il dire leur enfant?_

Draco sortit sa baguette et le dirigea vers ses livres et il les appela. Il les prit et courut attraper Harry.

-Tu as deux options, siffla Draco. Ou tu viens avec moi et on fait ton devoir de potion ensemble comme ça je garde un œil sur toi ou je vais voir le directeur et je lui dis tout ce que je sais sur toi. C'est à dire que tu ne manges pas et que tu es pâle.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Tu crois sincèrement que ton regard me fait peur ? demanda Draco tout en souriant, ce qui enragea encore plus Harry.

-Depuis quand le grand Draco Malefoy s'intéresse à la santé d'une catin ? cria Harry sur le blond. Ou peut-être veux-tu encore te taper le survivant. C'est ça ?

-Arrête Harry ne dit pas ça, chuchota Draco tout en baissant la tête.

-Ne m'appelle pas Harry, Malefoy. Pour toi c'est Potter, rien que Potter.

-Bien Potter, tu as deux options laquelle choisis-tu ? dit Draco tout en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

Draco le coupa

-Choisis! cria-t-il

-Je viens avec toi comme je n'ai pas le choix, Cria Harry d'un ton colérique.

-Bien, fit Draco. On va faire le devoir dans la salle sur demande mais avant, je… je…

-Tu quoi ?

-Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé au bal. Je suis au courant que tu as changé de place avec François pour tester mon cousin. Voilà c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Maintenant viens qu'on fasse ce devoir.

Harry était figé sur place. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais. Harry le savait à force de le côtoyer. Il le connaissait par cœur et il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où Draco s'était excusé même quand il était en tord. Il arrivait à retourner la situation en sa faveur pour ne pas s'excuser.

-Tu attends quoi ?

-J'arrive, dit Harry tout en regardant d'un air sceptique Draco.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry d'une voix plus douce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es excusé. Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais, expliqua Harry.

Draco sourit à cette remarque.

-Des fois, il vaut mieux s'excuser que de perdre bien plus, lança Draco tout en faisant un sourire charmant à Harry.

A cette remarque, Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque adossée contre une des étagères de celle-ci. Elle lisait un livre sur les noms des plus grands sorciers. Elle voulait s'inspirer de leur nom pour choisir celui de son enfant. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas le groupe de garçons qui l'observaient avec désir. Un de ces garçons s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Salut!

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda d'un air sceptique

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi demain lors de la sortie au chemin de travers, demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre.

-C'est très gentil mais je ne suis pas intéressée, dit-elle avant de retourner dans son livre.

Le garçon n'ayant pas aimé la réaction d'Hermione. Il lui arracha son livre et la plaça derrière son dos.

-Écoute ma belle, je sais quel genre de fille tu es.

-Ah oui et bien, j'ai hâte que tu m'expliques quel genre de fille je suis ?

-Tu fais parti de ces filles qui cherchent à se faire désirer, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Écoute-moi bien, lança-t-elle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors tu vas être très gentil et me rendre mon livre avant que je te montre comment j'aime me faire désirer.

Le garçon plaqua Hermione contre l'étagère derrière elle et essaya de l'embrasser de force.

-Je suis sûr que tu aimes les hommes qui te forcent. Tu as besoin d'un homme qui te domine.

-Et tu crois que tu es cet homme, fit une voix qu'Hermione reconnu, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci s'approcha et d'une main, il plaqua celui qui avait essayé d'embrasser son Hermione. Il avait vu de loin la scène. À vrai dire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer discrètement sa rouge. Il haïssait cette faiblesse mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour espionner discrètement Hermione. Dire que Draco et Blaise croient qu'il avait tiré un trait sur sa rouge. Il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'au bal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle est différente. Elle est plus paisible et plus rayonnante. Il avait bien essayé de l'ignorer mais elle était aussi éblouissante que le soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage, de son corps, de son sourire…

-Je t'ai posé une question, lança froidement Théo à l'adresse du garçon.

Le garçon commença à paniquer et regardait ses amis restés en retrait pour que ceux-ci lui viennent en aide. Ceux-ci étaient trop lâches et ils fuirent lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard noir de Théo.

-Je suis désolé, bégaya le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Je n'allais pas lui faire de mal.

-Lâche le Nott, s'exclama Hermione tout en passant sa main sur le bras de Théo. Je suis assez grande pour me protéger contre ça. Théodore lâcha le garçon et celui-ci fuit à toute vitesse.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, dit-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir crié à l'aide.

-C'est moi qui devrai te dire ce que tu fais, déclara Théo d'une voix colérique. Tu laisses ce type de plaquer contre l'étagère sans te défendre. Toi qui étais un membre de l'ordre du Phénix.

-J'allais répliquer mais tu es intervenu avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni maintenant ni jamais.

Théodore la regarda de bas en haut et se retourna pour se réinstaller sur sa table d'étude. Hermione souffla et elle ramassa son livre. Elle se dirigea la même direction que Théo et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Elle murmura un merci.

Théo avait bien entendu le petit merci d'Hermione et on vit orner sur son visage un magnifique sourire.

Harry se trouvait dans la salle de demande avec Draco. Il était devant une dizaine de livres pour faire un satané devoir de potion. Son plan de départ était de recopier le devoir d'Hermione mais maintenant, il était en train de le faire avec Draco.

-Mais tu es nul, s'exclama le vert d'un ton résigné. Laisse-moi deviner, tu avais l'intention de copier sur les notes d'Hermione. Et le pire c'est que je suppose que tu le fais tout le temps vu le torchon que je lis.

-Écoute-moi bien Malefoy, lança Harry en foudroyant du regard Draco. C'est toi qui as voulu que je vienne ici pour faire le devoir. Alors arrête de m'ennuyer et laisse-moi aller dans ma tour.

-Je te laisserai partir d'ici lorsqu'on aura fini ce devoir ensemble, répondit-il en souriant Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer et encore moins s'énerver lorsqu'il voyait les joues rouges de colère de son rouge. Il le trouvait tellement mignon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et vouloir l'embrasser.

Harry souffla vu le peu de réactions de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis nul en potion, clama-t-il d'une voix désespérée. C'est le professeur qui est toujours derrière mon dos. Comment veux-tu apprendre quoi que ce soit ? Et Harry regarda Draco d'un air désespéré.

-Si tu veux je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers, proposa le vert d'une voix douce. Ayant bien une idée derrière sa proposition. Il espérait qu'Harry accepte sa proposition ainsi il pourrait passer plus de temps avec lui et qui sait peut-être qu'Harry apprécierait de passer du temps avec lui. Et par chance, il acceptera de reprendre leur histoire ?

-C'est gentil mais Hermione m'aide déjà, répondit Harry.

-Il y a une grande différence entre aider et recopier mot à mot sans comprendre le moindre mot, expliqua Draco. Quand tu seras devant le professeur Snape, il n'y aura pas Hermione et tu n'auras pas ton diplôme. Si tu préfères refaire une année, cela te concerne.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer une année, pas avec le bébé en route. Draco n'avait pas tort. Hermione ne sera pas avec lui lors de l'examen, bien qu'elle ait essayé de lui expliquer le cours de potion, il était toujours aussi nul. Peut-être avait-il une chance avec le vert.

-Que veux-tu en échange de ton aide ? Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante. Car je suppose que tu ne le fais pas gratuitement.

Draco sourit face à la remarque d'Harry et lui dit :

- Je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi à la prochaine sortie au chemin de traverse.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille ensemble au chemin de traverse ? Demanda Harry tout en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Draco hocha les épaules et souris. Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry et chuchota au creux de son oreille : "j'ai simplement envie d'être avec toi." À ces mots, Harry se mordu la lèvre inférieure et rougit. Le vert fixa les lèvres de son rouge et ne pu s'empêcher cette fois de les embrasser. Il approcha ses lèvres d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement. Harry se figea lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de Draco. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passée la langue de son vert. Le baiser qui était doux fut plus passionné. Harry passa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Draco et se colla à son serpentard. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur qu'il devait arrêter cette folie mais Draco lui avait manqué, son odeur, sa peau…

Draco glissa ses mains derrière le dos d'Harry et le colla à lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec avidité. Il glissa lentement ses mains sur les fesses rebondit de son rouge et pressa ainsi le bassin de celui-ci contre le sien. Il voulait qu'Harry sente son désir qu'il comprend combien il lui avait manqué. Lentement tout en s'embrassant, Draco pensa à un lit qui apparut dans la salle sur demande et il allongea Harry sur le lit et se plaça entre les jambes de celui-ci.

Tout en bougeant son bassin lentement, le serpentard glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise de son rouge et caressa lentement sa peau.

-Il… Ne faut… Pas, gémit Harry tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de Draco.

Draco savait qu'il devait s'arrêter. Son plan était de récupérer son rouge et non simplement le mettre dans son lit. Il le voulait tout entier, à lui seul, pour lui seul. Draco arrêta tout mouvement et déposa son front contre celui d'Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit les yeux gris de Draco dilatés de désire. Il sentait que celui-ci essayait de reprendre son contrôle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix rauque tout en évitant de regarder à nouveau Draco droit dans les yeux. Il avait honte de son comportement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Il aurait dû le repousser, le frapper ou peut-être crier mais non se coller à lui et répondre à son baiser. Il se sentait faible, en fait il est toujours faible lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco.

-Acceptes-tu ma proposition ? Demanda le serpentard tout en se levant lentement de son rouge. _Je dois vraiment me calmer_, pensait-il tout en évitant de regarder les lèvres rouges de tentations de son rouge.

Harry connaissait le vert pour savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. _Voulait-il jouer avec lui ? _Il était perdu. S'il voulait savoir, il devra accepter la proposition de son vert.

-J'accepte la proposition, répondit-il tout en se levant et remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

-Bien. Rendez-vous demain matin à 10:00 devant la grande salle, lança le vert tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je vais corriger ton devoir et je te l'enverrai par hibou ce soir.

-Merci, murmura Harry avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la salle.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée Draco posa sa tête contre la porte et souffla._ J'ai besoin d'une longue touche froide_, pensa-t-il tout en souriant et une salle de bains apparut. Il se félicita d'avoir résisté à ses pulsions. Il devait aller doucement avec Harry, éviter de lui faire peur. Il sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Dans les appartements de Remus

Teddy réfléchissait, il devait se rendre chez Lucius et lui parler. Il se rappela les paroles de celui-ci :

« Observer son adversaire, comprendre ses faiblesses et attaquer »

Son papa ne le laissait jamais seul. Il était toujours accompagné de Blinx et Linx et ceux-ci n'obéissaient qu'à son papa. Il était coincé.

-Ça ne va pas mon cœur ? fit Remus tout en posant son front contre celui de son fils.

-Ca va papa, répondit-t-il d'une petite voix. Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit de Teddy. Dis papa, est ce que je peux me promener en dehors de l'appartement avec Blinx et Linx s'il te plaît ?

-On pourrait y' aller ensemble plus tard, répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Je n'aime pas te laisser te promener seul.

-Mais je ne serai pas seul papou, dit Teddy d'une voix suppliante. Je promets d'être sage. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît,….

Remus sourit tout en caressant mes cheveux de son fils

-c'est bon tu peux aller te promener avec Blinx et Linx, lança Remus avant de prendre ses cours et sortir de l'appartement.

Teddy se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il est mis sur mon manteau et prit son ours en peluche. Il se tourna vers Blinx et Linx.

-On va chez Lucius, déclara-t-il d'une voix sur.

-Mais Maitre, on doit rester à Poudlard, dit Blinx.

- Non, j'ai demandé à mon papa si je peux me promener, expliqua-t-il tout fier. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me promener dans l'école. Maintenant je veux qu'on parte chez Lucius. Blinx et Linx hochèrent la tête. Le jeune maître avait raison se dirent les deux elfes de maisons.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


	25. Chapter 26

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

**ET à MA Béta Melanie**

Chapitre 26

Dans une des salles de classe 

Depuis sa dernière transformation, Remus avait essayé de contacter Lucius pour lui expliquer son état mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé sa secrétaire lui disait qu'il était occupé ou lorsqu'il s'était rendu au manoir les elfes lui disaient la même chose « que leur maitre était occupé ». Il n'avait reçu qu'une lettre de Lucius lui demandant de le laisser tranquille et de ne plus le contacter…

_Je devrais peut-être abandonner_, pensa-t-il. _Peut-être c'était un signe du destin pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux oublier Lucius et se concentrer à l'avenir. Maintenant, ils allaient être trois. Teddy aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur. C'est stupide mais Remus adorerait avoir une petite fille avec les yeux de Lucius et son sourire. Il faut qu'il soit fort pour eux._

Soudain, il entendit des coups sur la porte et des élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Il avait un cours à donner.

Au ministère de la magie

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ce fichu dossier mais à chaque fois, son esprit se tournait vers Remus et le jeune Teddy. Il se demandait ce que faisait le petit ou Remus ? Est-ce que Remus était toujours avec son amant ou pas ? Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il essayait de le contacter pour qu'il se mette encore ensemble ?

Soudain, il entendit quelques coups sur sa porte.

-Entrez

Et il vit sa secrétaire

-excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Malefoy, fit la secrétaire d'une voix douce. Je me demandais si vous vouliez quelques choses, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix voulue sensuelle.

- Non lança Lucius d'une voix froide. Je ne veux être déranger par personne, ajouta-t-il avant de faire semblant de lire le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Bien Monsieur et lorsqu'elle allait fermer la porte.

Lucius souffla cette nouvelle secrétaire n'arrêtez pas de lui faire des propositions et le dévorer des yeux. Bien qu'elle soit assez jolie mais elle n'était pas Remus. En fait, lorsqu'il rencontrait des personnes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Remus.

Devant le bureau de la secrétaire

La secrétaire s'amusait à limer ses ongles. Elle avait presque utilisé tous ses atouts pour séduire le célibataire le plus convoiter. Lucius Malefoy était son idéal. Il était beau comme un dieu et il était surtout très riche. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour être la nouvelle secrétaire de Lucius mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas. Elle souffla. Si elle n'arrive pas à attirer l'intention du père, elle pourra essayer avec son fils. Elle avait vu des photos de celui-ci dans le bureau de son patron. Il était aussi beau que son père.

-Bonzour, fit Teddy qui venait de faire à sa direction. Un Aurore l'accompagnait.

-Bonjour, répondit le secrétaire d'une voix hésitante. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Cet adorable bonhomme voudrait parler avec Monsieur Malefoy, expliqua le jeune aurore tout en souriant.

-Et qui est ce bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle tout en fixant froidement l'enfant. Instinctivement l'aurore plaça Teddy derrière lui.

-Luzuis est mon ami, répondit Teddy tout en fixant froidement la secrétaire d'une voix sûre.

_Je me demande où j'ai vu un telle regard, se demanda la secrétaire. Cet enfant était mignon mais avec un telle regard. On hésitera à deux fois avant de lui pincer les joues ou l'embrasser._

-Bien sûr et Moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Teddy se tourna vers l'aurore et dit :

-Je suis petit mais pas stupide, Monsieur Meki. Elle n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre. Papa m'a montré une photo de la Reine. Elle est plus veille et elle s'habille mieux qu'elle.

A cette remarque l'aurore présent rit. Ce petit était une vrai petite fripouille. Il lui faisait penser à son petit frère. Peut-être c'est pour ça qu'il avait bien voulut accompagner le petit lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant lui à l'accueil. Il était si déterminé et si sûr qu'il avait été intrigué. Ces collègues lui avaient mis en garde qu'il allait peut-être perdre son travail s'il dérangeait pour rien Monsieur Malefoy. Mais quand il avait entendu le petit dire "s'il vous plait". Il avait craqué.

-Monsieur Malefoy ne veut pas être déranger, lança froidement la secrétaire.

-Dites lui quand même qu'un certain Teddy, le demande, fit l'aurore. S'il ne veut toujours pas le voir. Nous nous en irons.

-Je ne vais pas déranger Monsieur Malefoy pour faire plaisir à un enfant mal éduqué et elle appuie à un bouton. L'aurore et Tedddy virent trois Aurore se diriger vers eux.

-Tu nous as appelé Lisa, dit un des aurores.

-Ces personnes ne veulent pas partir, expliqua Lisa d'une voix voulue sensuelle. Monsieur Malefoy ne veut pas les recevoir.

L'aurore fixa les trois hommes. Il les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils étaient de ses personnes qui ne faisaient aucune différence entre un adulte et un enfant. Les ordres étaient les ordres et en ne tenant pas compte qu'il avait un enfant qu'ils pouvaient blesser.

-je veux voir Luzuis, fit Teddy d'une voix sûr et personne ne va m'empêcher de le voir.

- Gamin, ton père t'a pas appris à respecter les plus grands, dit l'aurore qui faisait du charme à la secrétaire.

-On dit ton père NE t'as pas appris à respecter les plus grands, répondit Teddy._ Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit Luzuis. Pour son papa, il le fallait_, se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Et les autres personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours rirent discrètement.

Lorsqu'il le vit faire un pas vers l'enfant, l'aurore plaça Teddy derrière lui.

-Calme-toi Jack, c'est un petit. Il veut simplement voir Monsieur Malefoy. C'est tout, expliqua l'aurore cherchant un endroit où mettre le petit au cas où cela dégénérer.

-recule Meki, ce petit mérite qu'on l'éduque, siffla jack rouge de colère.

-je ne crois pas, répondit Meki. Je prends le petit et je pars.

-Non, pas avant que lui apprenne les bonnes manières, répliqua Jack.

-Que JE lui apprenne les bonnes manières, lança Teddy en souriant. Ne voyant pas le danger venir. Je suis petit mais je parle mieux que toi, ajouta-t-il avant de tirer langue.

C'était trop pour Jack et il se jeta sur Teddy mais Meki se plaça devant et l'arrêta. Les deux hommes se battaient et les autres essayaient de les séparer.

-Luzuis, cria Teddy d'une voix forte tout en commençant à pleurer. Luzuis, Luzuis… c'était de sa faute si on faisait du mal à Meki.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit Lucius avait bien reconnu la voix de Teddy. Au début il croyait qu'il rêvait mais lorsqu'il continua à entendre Luzuis, Luzuis... il s'était levé et courut vers la porte.

Il vit un des aurores se battre avec un autre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là, cria Lucius prendre Teddy dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de se battre et ils firent face à Lucius.

-Calme-toi bonhomme, fit Lucius tout en essayant de calmer Teddy.

- Alors ? demanda Lucius d'un ton glacial tout en foudroyant les aurores

-Rien Monsieur Malefoy, expliqua Jack tout en jetant des regards à sa secrétaire. Votre secrétaire nous a appelés et on vit l'aurore Kirca et ce gamin. Elle nous a demandé de les mettre à la porte.

Lucius se tourna vers sa secrétaire.

-Monsieur vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez parler à personne, se justifia la secrétaire en baissant la tête.

-Teddy raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda Lucius doucement tout en essuyant les larmes de Teddy.

Par ce geste, certain venait de voir leur arrêt de mort et Meki sourit. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait emmener le petit ici.

-Meki, expliqua Teddy en montrant du doigt l'aurore Kirca Meki. Il a bien voulut m'amener te voir mais la fausse reine d'Angleterre ne voulait pas alors elle a appelé les trois autres messieurs et puis celui là, Teddy désigna Jack qui pâlit, a voulue m'éduquer en voulant me frapper et Meki l'arrêtait.

-je voix, fit Lucius froidement et se tourna vers sa secrétaire. Vous êtes virées et vous dit-il aux aurores. J'espère que vous avez des très bons manteaux car je vous jure que vous ne quitterez jamais plus la zone de transplanage.

Meki sourit. Dieu sait qu'être affecté à la zone de transplanage était le poste le plus chiant vu qu'on restait dehors qui pleuve qui neige. Tous le monde faisaient en sorte de ne pas tomber à ce poste. Les supérieurs utilisaient la zone de transplanage comme une punition déguisé lorsqu'un aurore faisait une connerie.

-Et vous, ajouta-t-il à Meki. Je vous dois une dette. Sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour vous, Monsieur Kirca. Meki remercie Lucius et fit un clin d'œil à Teddy avant de disparaitre.

Lucius entra dans son bureau et plaça Teddy sur son bureau en face de lui.

_Est-ce que Remus utilisait son fils comme appât ? se demanda Lucius. Non, Remus aimait trop son fils pour le laisser se balader ainsi_.

-Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es là ? demanda-t-il, et où sont linx et blinx.

- les messieurs à l'accueil n'ont pas voulue qu'ils viennent avec moi c'est pour ça que Meki est venu avec moi.

-Et ton père ?

Teddy baissa la tête et rougit.

-Teddy

-Papa ne sait pas que je suis ici, répondit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit « Observer son adversaire, comprendre ses faiblesses et attaquer ». J'ai demandé à papa si je pouvais me promener dehors. Il a bien voulut. Je suis partit chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là alors linx a dit que tu étais peut-être ici. On est venu.

Lucius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce petit finira certainement chez les serpentards. Il avait suivit ses conseilles à la perfection. Mo dieu quand Remus entendra ses explications. Il aura surement autant à crainte que Teddy.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix tout en regardant ses chaussures. J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime encore et non, tu n'as rien fait, répondit-il tout en levant le menton de Teddy pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as rien fait.

-Alors tu n'aimes plus papa ?

-Non, j'aime ton papa, répondit Lucius. _Oh oui, il l'aimait c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Remus. C'est pour ça que sa trahison lui faisait tellement mal. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Remus. Même quand sa défunte femme le trompait cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid._

-Alors tu n'aimes pas le bébé. Je pourrai m'occuper de lui. C'est bien un bébé. C'est vrai ça pleure mais grand-mère dit que c'est mignon un bébé et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de place et…

_Bébé ?_

-Quel bébé ? demanda Lucius brusquement.

-le bébé dans le ventre de papa, expliqua-t-il simplement. C'est le docteur Mark qui a dit que papa aurai un bébé aux yeux gris et avec les fesses de papa.

Lucius pâlit. Docteur Mark, Mark comme le Mark avec qui Remus était lors de cette nuit. Il avait bien entendu Remus appelait son amant Mark.

-A quoi ressemble le docteur ? demanda –t-il d'une fois vibrante.

-Il est aussi grand que toi, il a les cheveux noir et yeux noir.

Lucius se remémora l'apparence de l'autre homme qui était avec Remus. Il correspondait à la bref description que venait de faire Teddy. Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé cette nuit. _Mon dieu, faite qu'il s'était trompé cette nuit. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il voulait le contacter ? Il fallait qu'il parle à Remus._

-Viens bonhomme, on retourne à Poudlard, fit Lucius en prenant Teddy dans ses bras.

-Dis on n'est pas forcé de dire à papa que je suis venu, demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

-jeune homme, tu es sorti seul de Poudlard en mentant à ton père. Tu aurais pu rencontrer des personnes qui auraient pu te faire du mal comme l'autre monsieur. Donc je vais dire la vérité à ton père.

Teddy fit une moue et hocha la tête. Ça ne faisait rien qu'il soit puni vu que Lucius allait venir avec lui à Poudlard. Il était près à se sacrifier pour son papa et son petit frère.

Dans la chambre des gryffondors

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous là_, pensa Severus. Il sait ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce matin, il avait vu Neville courir pour se rendre je ne sais où et il avait vu qu'un livre était tombé de son sac. D'un coup de baguette, il attrapa le livre et lit le titre : « un nom pour votre bébé ». Son cœur se serra. Neville était en train de choisir le nom de ses enfants. S'il était un vrai couple. Ils auraient choisit ensemble.

Il n'avait pas le courage de le donner à Neville et il eut une idée stupide déposé le livre dans la chambre du rouge.

Et là, il se trouvait assis sur le lit de Neville. Il ouvrit le livre et une petite feuille tomba au sol. Il le prit et le lu. C'était des noms que Neville avait choisit :

pour le garçon : Ethan, Maxime

pour la fille : Elisa, Mélodie,

Severus était étonné des noms. Elisa Mélodie était les deux noms de sa mère et Ethan Maxime était un ancêtre de sa famille. C'était un grand potionniste. Quel étrange hasards…

Soudain il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Et il se cacha derrière les rideaux de la chambre. Il entendit.

-Dieu merci, il est là. Si je l'avais perdu Mione m'aurait tué.

Neville prit le livre et le mit dans son sac.

-j'ai encore le temps de prendre ma douche avant de me rendre en cours, se dit-il en se caressante le ventre.

Severus sourit Neville parlait à leurs enfants.

Neville se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Severus sortit de sa cachette. Il savait qu'il devait partir avant que Neville ne finisse sa douche mais il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bains et ouvrit légèrement la porte et il vit un Neville nu. Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il fixa avec tendresse le ventre légèrement rond et brusquement il entendit Neville chanté:

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à la poupée*  
Alors mes enfants ne m'en veulent pas  
Je rattraperai ce temps-là je vous promets  
Mais en attendant ouvrez le tiroir du bas

Vous y trouverez au fond bien cachés  
Quelques-uns de mes vieux soldats  
Mais attention vous n'avez pas le droit de les casser  
Ces soldats veillent sur vous

Et je vous vois comme des grands guerriers  
Qui ne tirent pas de peur de blesser  
Et je vous vois comme des grands guerriers  
Qui rient aux éclats devant toute une armée

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de corriger vos cahiers  
Mais mes enfants ne vous en faites pas  
Si ce n'est pas parfait je serai là pour gommer  
Mais en attendant lissez cette histoire-là

Vous découvrirez la vie du p'tit poucet  
Qui a peur de se perdre dans ses pas  
Mais pour vous pas la peine de semer  
Je l'ai déjà fait, c'est comme ça

Pour demain je souhaiterais qu'une chose  
Que vous laissez tomber les soldats  
Finalement pas grand chose  
Que vous restez des bon p'tit gars

Et je vous vois  
Et je vous vois comme des petits écoliers  
Qui ne se battent pas de peur de blesser

Et je vous vois  
Et je vous vois mes potes, mes enfants,  
Mes p'tit gars, mes confidents  
Je vous vois mort de rire dans la cour de récré  
Oh et je vous vois  
je vous vois, bras dessus bras dessous  
Auprès de ceux qui vous éloignera certainement de moi

Et je vous vois

Cette chanson reflétait tout à fait ses sentiments. Il allait mettre ses enfants à l'abri des coups durs. Il sera là pour eux. Il ne les aidera peut-être pas à faire le devoir mais il allait les protéger et aussi leur père.

Lorsqu'il entendit Neville arrêter sa chanson. Il se remit derrière son rideau.

Il revit Neville devant le miroir qui était près de son armoire faisant dos à Severus. Neville portait une petite serviette autour de sa taille. Severus dut se faire violence pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et se jeter sur son rouge et lui montrer son amour. Car il aimait son rouge maladroit qui faisait exploser ses chaudrons mais qui avait un don certain pour la botanique.

-Bonjour mes bébés, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé vos noms : pour le ou les garçons : Ethan, Maxime, et pour la ou les filles : Elisa, Mélodie. J'ai tout prévu si vous êtes deux garçons ou deux filles ou une fille et un garçon. On va être heureux tous les trois.

À cette parole, le cœur de Severus se brisa. Il était tout près à être le quatrième membre de cette petite famille. Il faudrait que Neville lui laisse une petite chance de lui montrer qu'il soit digne être leur père et un mari pour Neville.

- vous savez qu'Elisa Mélodie est le nom de la maman de votre deuxième papa et qu'Ethan Maxime est le nom d'un grand potionniste, un ancêtre de votre deuxième papa. Qui sait avec ces noms vous allez hérédité des talents de votre deuxième papa. Neville sourit tristement. Il avait voulue en choisissant ces noms que les petites aillent quand même un lien avec Severus.

Quelques minutes après Neville était habillé et sortit de sa chambre.

Severus sortit de sa cachette et s'assis sur le lit de Neville.

_Pourquoi Neville avez choisit ces noms ? Si Neville voulait l'oublier alors Pourquoi des noms qui lui fera pensée à lui. Il était perdu._

**_*ce sont les paroles d'une des chansons de christophe mae modifier pour l'adapter à ma fiction^^_**

**_Sinon j'attend d'avoir de nos nouvelles et surtout savoir si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^_**


	26. Chapter 27

**Milles merci pour vos reviews qui me touche toujours ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma béta de trouver du temps pour corriger mes fautes^^**

Chapitre 27

Dans une des salles de classes de Poudlard

Depuis la porte de classe, Lucius observait Remus qui était en pleine discussion avec quelques élèves qui avaient l'air de boire les paroles de Remus.

Son regard dériva vers le ventre de son brun. Un bébé grandissait dans ce ventre, son bébé peut-être ? Mon Dieu il allait devenir fou. Il devait savoir la fin de cette histoire.

-Lucius, fit Remus d'une voix étonnée mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec Teddy ?

Lorsqu'il avait finit de répondre aux questions de ses élèves. Il avait vu Lucius et il s'était figé. La première question qu'il s'était posé pourquoi est-il là mais soudain il vit Teddy. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Teddy est avec Lucius ?_

-Ton fils a eu la bonne idée de venir chez moi, expliqua Lucius d 'une voix voulue neutre.

-Comment ça chez toi ?

-Il a demandé à Linx et Blinx de l'amener à moi.

-TEDDY LUPIN, cria Remus tout en foudroyant son fils du regard. Celui-ci par instinct de survit s'était mis derrière la jambe droite de Lucius.

-Je…Je… gémit Teddy tout en implorant du Lucius de lui venir en aide.

-TU QUOI ? TU AURAIS PU AVOIR UN ACCIDENT OU CROISER UN malade ou …, murmura Remus tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras. J'aurai pu te perdre. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi. Tu le sais que tu es ma raison de vivre. Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Plus de dessert, plus d'histoire.

-Je suis désolé, gémit Teddy en pleurant et en serrant son papa dans ses petits bras. Il n'avait pas voulut faire pleurer son papa.

Lucius avait vraiment l'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas faire partie du monde de Remus et de Teddy. Il sentit un pincement au cœur.

-Merci Lucius, fit Remus tout en se levant en prenant son fils dans ses bras et le porta. Lorsque Lucius vit Remus porter Teddy par instinct, il prit Teddy des bras de Remus et le porta.

-Remus était plus qu'étonner de la réaction de Lucius.

-Vu ton état ? répliqua-t-il tout en dirigeant ses yeux vers le ventre de Remus. Il faut mieux que je le porte pour toi.

Remus pâlit. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Qui lui avait-il ?

-Il vaut mieux que l'on discute dans un endroit plus calme, dit Lucius avant de déposer au sol Teddy. Linx, Blinx! et les deux elfes apparurent. Conduisez Teddy auprès de Draco, le temps que je finisse de discuter avec son père. Les elfes avaient déjà attrapé la main de leur jeune maître que Remus s'écria :

-Tu n'as pas à prendre des décisions concernant mon fils de un et de deux, je ne suis pas un de tes employés à qui tu donnes des ordres. Je te parlerai quand j'aurai du temps.

-Et tu en as. On est vendredi et les vendredis, les cours finissent à 17 heures. N'oublie pas que j'étais élève ici comme toi, répliqua Lucius tout en foudroyant Remus des yeux. On doit parler.

Remus souffla. Dire qu'il essayait depuis plus une semaine de parler avec Lucius et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité il essayait de se dérober. Il avait peur de la réaction de Lucius. Si Lucius lui demandait de ne pas garder l'enfant ? Ou allait-il lui prendre l'enfant avant de le jeter ? Ou… le doute le ronger.

-Linx, Blinx pouvez-vous amener Teddy chez son parrain, souffla Remus d'une voix lasse. Et toi, jeune homme. On aura une grande discussion à ton retour.

-Oui, murmura Teddy tout en regardant ses chaussures.

Et Lucius et Remus virent Teddy disparaître dans un des couloirs.

-Draco peut parfaitement s'occuper de Teddy, lança Lucius d'une voix froide. Pourquoi Remus n'avait pas voulut confier Teddy à son fils. N'avait-il pas confiance en son fils ? N'appréciait-il pas son fils ? Si c'était le cas, leur rupture est la meilleure chose qu'ils leur étaient arrivés car jamais il ne se mettrait avec une personne qui n'aimait pas son fils.

-Je sais, répliqua Remus, mais Draco entraine son équipe aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que Teddy le dérange. Je sais que le Quiddich lui tient à cœur. Allons dans mes appartements, ajouta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Lucius sourit intérieurement. _C'était donc ça, il ne voulait simplement pas déranger son fils et non qu'il n'a pas confiance en sa famille._

Dans les appartements de Remus

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Qui est Mark ? demanda Lucius tout en s'installant dans le canapé devant celui de Remus. Il avait besoin de savoir, savoir qui est Mark ? Son docteur ? Son amant ? Un ami ?

-C'est un ami qui est aussi médecin. Lorsque tu nous as vu, il avait finit de m'ausculter. Je n'ai connu aucun autre amant que toi, murmura-il tout en tripotant le bas de sa chemise. _Calme-toi, se dit-il. T'es un rouge, le courage coule dans tes veines !_

Si l'éducation de Lucius ne lui avait pas inculqué les bonnes manières. Il se serait sûrement lever et il aurait sauté de joie.

-pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit-il la vérité sur ce Mark et sur ton état ?

-J'ai essayé de te dire que j'attends un enfant mais on me disait que tu étais toujours occupé, se justifie Remus tout en fixant droit dans les yeux Lucius.

-Je te parle du bal. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire qu'il était ton amant ? Et Pourquoi as-tu attendu pour me dire la vérité sur ton état ?

-Je suis désolé, lâcha Remus avant de fondre en larme. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas voir de la haine dans tes yeux.

-Parce que tu portes mon enfant. Tu crois que je t'aurai haïe ? Mais c'est stupide. Un enfant est une bénédiction.

-Non de le porter, expliqua le brun mais de le perdre. Tu n'oublias pas que je suis un loup garou. J'avais 90% de chance de le perdre. Je t'ai vu, tu adores ton fils. Comment m'auras-tu regardé si je l'avais perdu ?

Lucius se leva et pris Remus dans ses bras. Il pouvait comprendre Remus mais pas tolérer son silence.

-Je serai resté avec toi, on aurait passé cette épreuve à deux. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas montré la sincérité de mes sentiments. Je t'aime Remus comme je n'ai aimé personne. Je serai resté avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Lucius prit le menton et approcha ses lèvres de ceux de Remus. Il avait besoin de le toucher, le marquer, de lui montrer son amour. Ce chaste baiser se fit plus ardant, plus pressé comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il allongea Remus sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant. _Oh mon dieu, son brun lui avait manqué, tellement manqué…_

Remus commença à déboutonner la robe de sorcier de Lucius et glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé de celui-ci puis il l'enleva. Le cœur de Remus battait durement dans sa poitrine, il avait besoin de sentir Lucius, son Lucius. Mais avant d'aller trop loin, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Lucius.

-Je garde l'enfant, gémit Remus tout en renversant sa tête vers l'arrière. Lucius avait déboutonné le pantalon de Remus et avait glissé sa main sous son boxer.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lucius tout en embrassant le cou de Remus et en le masturbant. Je veux être là à chaque étape de ta grossesse. Je veux être avec toi.

- je te préviendrais lorsque j'aurai mes visites chez Mark, gémit-t-il tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Lucius et fit glisser en même temps le pantalon et le boxer. Il glissa sa main vers le sexe tendu de celui-ci et commença de lents mouvements. Il voulait rendre Lucius fou de désir.

Lucius s'écarta et tous deux finirent de se déshabiller tout en se dévorant des yeux. Lorsqu'ils finirent, Lucius se replaça entre les jambes de Remus. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble, ajouta-t-il avant de commencer de parsemer de baisers le ventre de Remus tout en pinçant légèrement d'une main un de ses tétons.

-je veux bien à condition de continue à travailler, cria Remus lorsqu'il sentit Lucius prendre en bouche son sexe. Celui-ci commença de longs mouvements de haut en bas tout le longs de sa verge. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait craquer. Il poussa doucement Lucius et l'installa en position assise sur le canapé. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Lucius face à l'érection imposant de celui-ci.

-Je continue à travailler, dit-il avant de prendre en bouche le sexe dur de son blond tout en lui caressant les bourses.

Lucius avait glissé ses mains dans les doux cheveux de Remus. _Oh mon dieu, il aimait vraiment son brun. _Remus s'écarta lentement de Lucius et celui siffla de mécontentement. Il attendait la réponse de Lucius.

-Je veux bien à condition que tu m'épouses, répondit Lucius d'une voix rauque et sérieuse. Il voulait vivre avec Remus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait trop souffert de cette séparation.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Était-il sérieux ?

Le cœur de Lucius battait à toute allure. Pourquoi Remus ne lui disait rien et le regardait ainsi ? Il ne voulait pas ? Il savait que c'était précipiter mais il n'avait plus l'âge et la patience d'attendre. La guerre lui avait appris que la vie est courte et qu'il fallait en profiter et il voulait en profiter avec le brun et son fils.

-Je veux bien à condition que tu m'épouses, répéta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Remus sourit et se plaça-en califourchon sur Lucius. Depuis le bal, il se sentait vide. Lucius lui manquait trop. Une leçon qu'il avait apprise de cette guerre et que lorsque l'on avait la chance de trouver le bonheur, il fallait tout faire pour le garder. Et Lucius était son bonheur, il contribuait à son bonheur et il n'allait pas le laisser passer mais…

-je veux bien à condition que Draco soit d'accord, répondit le brun avant de prendre deux doigts de Lucius et les lécher.

Lucius l'embrassa soudainement. _Oh oui, il adore son brun. Il espérait que convaincre Draco ne sera pas trop difficile et qu'il acceptera sa décision. _

-Je veux que Teddy et toi vous portiez mon nom, dit-il avant d'introduire un doigt en Remus et commença des lents mouvements.

-je veux bien à condition d'avoir un petit mariage, gémit-t-il quand Lucius introduit un deuxième doigt et il bougea lentement ses hanches pour que les doigts de son blond s'enfoncent plus profondément en lui.

-Nous sommes d'accord, finit- Lucius avant d'enlever ses doigts et plaçait son sexe tendu à l'entrée de la chair de Remus.

-Nous sommes d'accord

Et à ces mots, il entra en Remus. C'est là qu'était la place de Remus, avec lui, à ses cotés.

-Plus vite, criait Remus tout en agrippant le haut du canapé et en bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches.

-Putain, c'est bon, gémit Lucius tout en agrippant les hanches de Remus.

Il glissa ses mains sur le dos de Remus et allongea Remus sur le dos. Il leva les jambes de celui-ci et accéléra ses mouvements.

-Touche-toi, murmura Lucius tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il voulait voir son brun se donner du plaisir. Remus glissa sa main et commença à se masturber. Quelques secondes de gémissement et de bruit sonore.

-Je t'aime, cria Remus avant de se libérer entre leur deux corps, suivit de près par Lucius qui s'écroula sur Remus.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais complet et heureux.

-Tu as raison, on devait parler, lança Remus en souriant. Lucius se leva et plaça de façon à ne pas trop écraser son brun.

-sache qu'un Malefoy a toujours raison, répondit Lucius avant de l'embrasser.

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Hermione ne comprenait pas le comportement de Théo. Il l'avait traité de catin, de fille facile. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec elle mais à la bibliothèque, il était venu lui donner un coup de main même si cela était inutile. Elle aurait pu facilement repousser l'autre imbécile. Quel imbécile, elle avait besoin d'un homme qui le domine. Je vous jure d'où cet idiot avait tiré son idée. Non, elle ne voulait pas un homme qui la domine mais qui la respecte, avec qui elle se sent en sécurité surtout la nuit. Qui ferai disparaitre ses cauchemars, qui l'empêcherait de se lever au moindre bruit. Elle avait besoin d'une personne qui sera son refuge. Elle avait peur de la nuit. Les crises nocturnes avaient commencé lors de son retour chez elle après la guerre et après une semaine de nuit blanche, elle avait commencé à prendre des potions pour l'aider à dormir même si elle s'avait qu'une long prise de ce genre de potion, la rendrait dépendante. C'est à son retour au terrier une semaine avant la rentrée qu'elle avait comprit, sentit que ce n'était qu'en présence de Ron et Harry qu'elle pouvait dormir sans prendre une potion.

Ses deux amis avaient commencé un match de Quiddich et elle s'était endormie sur la pelouse du jardin de la maison de Ron. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ait fait tout un cirque et qu'elle s'était disputée avec la directrice de sa maison. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle faisait un caprice mais c'était bien plus profond. Cette guerre l'avait marqué tout comme Harry et Ron mais différemment. Ce n'était que grâce à leur présence qu'elle trouvait un sommeil paisible. C'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de dormir dans les bras de Théo. Lorsqu'elle avait dormit avec lui. Elle avait dormit d'un long et profond sommeil et ce, sans prise de potion.

-Mione, cria une petite voix qu'elle reconnu et qui l'arracha de ses pensées. C'était Teddy qui courait dans sa direction tout en écartant les bras pour qu'elle puisse le rattrapé et ce qu'elle fit avec joie._ J'espère que mon bébé ressemblera à Teddy_, pensa-t-elle avant d'embrasser Teddy sur les joues.

-Que fais-tu seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Est ce que Remus est au courant ?

-papa est au courant, répondit-t-il en lui souriant. Je cherche RyRy.

-Il est surement sur le terrain de Quiddich.

Ron et Harry s'était mis d'accord d'annoncer leur démission de capitaine et de gardien à l'équipe de Quiddich. Ron avait trouvé une astuce qui espérait ne ferait pas trop attirer la situation sur leur état. Espérant que le plan de Ron fonctionne ? Lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'explication que Ron. Elle s'était dit que les frères de Ron n'avaient pas trop tord lorsqu'ils disaient que Ron aurait pu finir chez les verts. D'un coté, le chapeau avait bien hésité avec elle aussi. Elle aurait pu finir chez les serpentard et à cette idée, elle frissonna.

Sur le terrain de Quiddich

-CALMEZ-VOUS, cria Harry d'une voix forte et son appel. Ron et lui venaient d'annoncer leur démission à leur équipe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher comme ça, fit un de leur coéquipier.

-Il a raison Harry, lâché Ginny d'une voix colérique. Toi et Ron vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner comme ça. Merde, on forme une équipe, une famille. On doit se soutenir. Dans trois semaines, on va jouer contre les Serdaigles. On ne sera pas prêt si on doit revoir toute notre stratégie et former une nouvelle équipe.

Et brusquement les crient recommencèrent.

- personne, nous as demandé pourquoi nous avons décidé de quitter l'équipe, lança Ron d'une voix calme. Soudain, le silence s'abattit dans le groupe.

-Pourquoi, siffla Ginny en foudroyant son frère du regard. Comme s'il était un traite à sa maison.

-Pour vous, expliqua Harry qui leva la main quand il vit Ginny répondre. Laisse-moi finir. Pour vous, comme vous dites c'est un jeu d'équipe, on forme une famille. Une famille doit faire en sorte que tous ses membres sortent leur pleine capacité. C'est ce que j'empêcherai si je reste dans cette équipe. Je suis un frein pour vous. Toi Angie, tu es une batteuse exceptionnelle qui ne rate aucun de ses lancés mais combien de fois t'es-tu arrêt pour me regarder pour chasser le vifs ? Et cette remarque Elle rougit en baissant la tête. Et toi Ginny…

-Je ne m'amuse pas à t'observer lors des matchs moi, répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

-Non, c'est vrai mais toi, tu viens me voir avec des nouveaux plans d'attaque, un nouveau programme d'entrainement. Savez-vous que Ginny lit toutes les revues et livre qui parle de Quiddich pour que notre équipe se perfectionne. Que c'est elle qui a conçut notre programme d'entrainement mais tu avais trop peur que les autres rejettent tes idées donc tu me les proposais discrètement en me donnant telle revue en soulignant les pages. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Ginny rougit lorsque tous les yeux de ses camardes étaient rivé sur elle. J'attendais que tu aies le courage de t'imposer et montrer aux autres quelle fille formidable et stratège que tu es mais tu préfères rester dans l'ombre.

-la gloire ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui compte c'est l'équipe, cria-t-elle et vous, vous nous abandonnez.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Harry en souriant. La plupart des personnes croient que nous gagnions parce que je suis dans l'équipe mais c'est faux. On gagne car on fait parti d'une équipe et c'est cela que je veux aussi montré au monde entier que même sans moi on va gagner.

-on vous donne la possibilité de montrer au monde de quel bois on est fait nous les gryffondor, répondit Ron tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Vous comptez trop sur nous et vous vous mettez en arrière et cela ne peut plus durer.

-On est prêt Ron et moi à ne plus jouer au Quiddich pour vous, pour que vous montriez que même sans Ron et moi, les gryffondors sont les meilleurs. Je nomme Ginny capitaine et ton premier rôle est de trouvé un nouveau gardien. Ginny avait les yeux ronds. Elle devait avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas elle la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor.

-je ne peux …, bégaya-t-elle en regardant à tout de rôle Ron et Harry.

-Tu seras parfaire petite sœur. Ne les torturent quand même pas trop.

A cette phrase, la troupe rit surtout quand ils virent Ginny courir derrière son frère en le jurant milles souffrances.

-J'espère que vous nous comprenez et vous nous pardonnerez, fit Harry d'une petit voix tout laissant couler une petite larme.

A cette vue, le cœur de Ginny fondit et elle prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Je vous remercie de nous donner la chance de montrer aux autres ce que nous sommes.

Et tous sourirent et remercièrent Ron et Harry de leur sacrifice.

Lorsque l'équipe décida que la réunion était finit. Ils partirent. Ginny proposait déjà à l'équipe un nouveau programme et un remplaçant à Ron.

-Une larme, lâcha Ron en rigolant. Tu as lâché une larme. T'aurais vraiment du finir chez les verts.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Harry en foudroyant du regard son ami. Dit l'homme qui a eu l'idée de ce petit numéro du sacrifice. C'est toi qui aurait du finir chez le vert et non moi.

Ron arrêta de rire

-Aucun Weasley a été chez le vert, répliqua le roux en fixant froidement Harry.

-Tu oublies un détail, le père de, fit Harry en fixant le ventre de Ron, est bien chez les serpentard. Et donc si tu rajoutes le fait que le chapeau à hésiter entre eux et les rouges. Il est fort probable qu'il finisse là-bas.

Ron pâlit. _Putain, il a raison. Il y avait une grande chance que ce con est raison, pensa-t-il._

-Qui finit chez les serpentards ? demanda Hermione qui avait rejoint ses amis

-La nouvelle raison de vivre de Ron répondit Harry en souriant à Hermione et en prenant Teddy dans les bras.

-Salut bonhomme, fit Harry en parsemant Teddy de bisou.

-Passe le moi, fit Ron en prenant Teddy à son tour dans les bras pour l'embrasser et le chatouiller.

-Arrêt Ron, fit Teddy en rigolant lorsque celui-ci s'est mis à chatouiller le petit. Au secours Ry.

-Alors comment s'est passé la réunion ? demanda Hermione

-Bien, répondit-il en souriant et faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ron déposa Teddy et courut derrière Harry.

-Mione pourquoi Ron court derrière Ry ?

-Parce ce qu'ils sont des garçons, souffla-t-elle et elle vit soudain Teddy courir derrière Ron.

-Je suis aussi un garçon, cria Teddy tout en rigolant.

A cette vue, Hermione sourit. De vrais imbéciles mais elles adoraient ces imbéciles.

**A suivre...^^**


	27. Chapter 28

**Milles merci pour vos reviews qui me touche toujours ^^^^^**

**Merci à ma béta de trouver du temps pour corriger mes fautes^^**

Chapitre 28

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna sa tête sur le petit corps de Teddy. Le bonhomme s'était endormit dans ses bras la veille, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Remus pour lui demander de le laisser avec lui.

Harry sentit Teddy tenir son tee-shirt de ses petites mains. _Il est trop mignon_, pensa Harry tout en écartant les quelques mèches se trouvant sur le visage de l'enfant. _Il a vraiment les traits de son père, la même couleur de cheveux que Remus. Je me demande comment sera mon enfant ? Est-ce qu'il sera brun ou blond ? Ses yeux seront-ils gris ou vert comme les miens ? Aura-t-il le sourire charmeur de Draco ?..._

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi Draco s'était excusé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? On fond de son cœur. Il avait le petit espoir que peut-être Draco ressentait quelques choses pour lui. C'est vrai sinon pourquoi l'avoir invité aujourd'hui ? J'espère qu'il ne me prépare pas un mauvais coup.

-Ryry, t'es réveillé ? murmura Teddy tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Oui, bonhomme. Tu as fait des beaux rêves ?

-Oui, répondit-t-il tout en se mettant debout sur le lit. Je volais dans l'air avec les oiseaux.

Harry rit tout en prenant Teddy dans ses bras et le faisant tourner au centre de la chambre.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii RYYYYYYYY

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse, lança Neville en souriant.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'ai réveillé.

-non, j'étais déjà levé.

En fait, Neville passait des très mauvaises nuits depuis la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Severus.

-Moi, tu m'as réveillé, lâcha Ron tout en souriant avant de prendre Teddy et de le faire tourner à son tour.

-Mione dort ? Chuchota Teddy tout en regardant le lit de Mione.

-Et si tu allais la réveiller, lança Harry en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Teddy.

Celui-ci courut et grimpa sur le lit d'Hermione. Il se plaça sur celle-ci.

-Mione, il faut se réveiller, dit Teddy tout en la secouant.

Et en moins de deux, Teddy se trouva sur le dos et Hermione le chatouillait avec joie.

-Arrête …Mione… au secours Ryry, Roro…

Ron colla Hermione sur le lit et la chatouilla à son tour avec l'aide d'Harry et Teddy.

-Je me rends, hurla Hermione en riant. Je me rends.

-Nous, les garçons, on est le plus fort, cria Teddy tout en bondissant sur le lit d'Hermione.

-Oui, oui, fit Hermione en reprenant son calme. Tu es le plus fort mon cœur mais maintenant tu vas faire ta toilette et on ira manger notre petit déjeuner.

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Nos rouges se rendaient à la grande salle pour prendre justement leur petit déjeuner.

-Draco, cria Teddy lâchant la main de son parrain et courant vers Draco. Celui-ci par reflexe ouvrit les bras et le prit dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu gamin ? demanda Draco avant de lui donner un bisou sur le joue.

-Bien, répondit-t-il avant de se tourner vers les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix tout en leur faisant un petit bonjour de la main.

-Bonjour, répondit Blaise et Théo tout en le souriant et en prenant une des petites mains de Teddy.

-Draco, tu l'es prend au berceau, lâcha Blaise tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

- t'es con, c'est le fils du professeur Lupin, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai connu au bal.

-Ryry, cria Teddy tout en se tournant vers montra du doigt Draco. Il a dit un gros mot.

Harry foudroya du regard Draco du regard tout en prenant Teddy dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention à ce que tu dis en présence d'un enfant, siffla Harry puis il se tourna vers Teddy.

-Il sera puni ? demanda Teddy tout en montrant encore du doigt Draco.

-Oui, fit Harry car c'est mal de dire des gros mots.

-Tu rigoles, lâcha le blond. Ecoute Teddy. Les grandes personnes peuvent dire ces gros mots. Pas les petits. Tu comprends et donc je ne serai pas puni, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry en souriant. Harry leva un de ses sourcils. Il savait bien ce que représenter ce sourire. Ce sourire voulait dire « tu vois que je gère ».

-Teddy peux-tu me répéter ce qu'a dit Draco ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce tout en fixant droit les yeux de Draco en souriant.

-Draco a dit que ce n'est que les grands qui peuvent dire des gros mots.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Harry, fit le vert.

« Harry » se dirent leurs amis respectifs. Neville, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent un instant aussi étonnés que Blaise et Théo.

-Teddy, est ce que tu peux dire des gros mots ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit l'enfant tout en souriant.

Et le fameux sourire de Draco disparut.

-Non, bonhomme. Je t'ai dit que ce sont les grandes personnes qui peuvent dire des gros mots. Toi, tu es enfant. Tu ne peux pas.

-Mais je suis plus grand que Linx et Blinx. Je peux dire des gros mots.

Soudain, on entendit Blaise, Théo, Neville, Hermione et Ron rirent en cœur.

-Teddy, ce ne sont que les adultes qui peuvent dire des gros mots, tu comprends ?

-Mais toi, tu as dit un gros mot.

Cette fois-ci même Harry rient en cœur avec ses amis.

-Moi, je suis un adulte, dit Draco tout en foudroyant du regard ses prétendus amis tout en se mettant à la hauteur de Teddy. Et je peux dire des gros mots.

-Mais Draco, Luzuis est ton papa, tu es son fils comme moi et papa. Tu es un enfant.

Tant que les rouges que les verts étaient plier en quatre.

-J'adore ce gosse, lâcha Blaise tout en tenant par l'épaule.

-je suis adulte et non, un enfant, lâcha Draco d'un ton brusque.

-Draco ton papa s'est Luzuis, expliqua Teddy en mettant sa main droite sur l'épaule de Draco.

Draco hocha la tête

-ben t'es son enfant !

Draco hocha la tête encore une fois

-Si tu peux dire des gros mots, je peux, finit-il solennellement.

-C'est vrai Ryry ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

Harry essayait de contrôler son fou rire.

-Non mon cœur, Tu ne peux pas dire des gros mots que tu sois grand ou petit C'est interdit. Draco va être punis pour ça.

Teddy hocha la tête et se tourna vers Draco.

-Si tu veux, je veux bien être puni avec toi comme ça tu ne seras pas seul au coin.

-Au coin ? Répétèrent les verts.

-Celui qui dit un gros mot va au coin pendant 30 minutes, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Potter, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller au coin, siffla le vert. C'est que tu te…

Harry le coupa.

-Que crois-tu qui va arriver lorsque Teddy dira un gros mot devant Remus et qu'il dira que Draco a dit « que je peux le faire vu que Draco le fait et il n'est pas puni» ?

Draco pâlit non parce que Remus allait se mettre en colère mais parce que son père allait se mettre en colère.

-Ryry j'ai faim, lança Teddy d'une petite voix. On pourra laisser une chance à Draco. Il ne recommencera plus.

Harry sourit à Teddy.

-C'est bon Draco. Tu ne seras pas puni pour cette fois, dit Harry tout en se retenant de rire. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil.

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je serai tout près à ce que tu me punisses surtout entre quatre murs d'une chambre, chuchota-t-il aux creux de l'oreille d'Harry qui rougit. Et j'aimerai bien te voir être très très très méchant avec moi.

-Viens Teddy s'est l'heure de manger, lâcha Harry d'une voix troublé avant d'agripper la main de Teddy et de pousser à son passage Draco.

Les verts virent les rouges partirent à la grande salle.

-Je vois que ça va mieux avec ton rouge, lâcha Théo tout en marchant sur les pas des rouges.

-mmm, répondit Draco en souriant.

-Harry n'aurais-tu pas quelques choses à nous dire ? demanda Hermione d'une vox suspicieuse.

Harry souffla et leur raconta l'épisode de l'escalier et la demande de Draco de l'aider mais en évitant de leur raconter la scène sur le lit.

-Et tu penses accepter ? demanda Ron avant de mordre dans son croissant.

-J'ai dit oui mais, murmura-t-il tout en évitant de regarder ses amis.

-Mais répéta Neville, Ron et Hermione en cœur.

- je ne sais ce qu'il veut en faite. Est-ce pour se faire pardonner de son acte pendant le bal ou pour se jouer de moi à nouveau et puis, je me sens aussi coupable pour vous…

- ne pense pas à nous, dit Hermione avant de regarder Ron. Pense à toi. Tant que tu es heureux, on l'est.

-C'est vrai mon vieux. Si toi et le blondinet vous vous mettez ensemble. Je serai même prêt à être plus gentil avec lui.

-merci, dit Harry ému.

-PAPA, cria Teddy en se levant de la table des rouges.

Remus et Lucius venaient de renter dans la grande salle et la première chose qu'Harry remarqua c'était les magnifiques sourires qui ornaient les visages de Remus et Lucius. Remus attrapa son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il voulut porter son fils dans ses bras. Lucius lui prit aussitôt Teddy et murmura quelque chose qui fit rougir Remus. Il était content de voir Remus aussi heureux. Harry se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci fit un sourire à son père qui se dirigeait vers lui tout en tenant Teddy dans ses bras.

-Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous, fit Remus qui venait de se mettre à coté d'Harry.

-bien, firent en cœur les rouges.

-Merci Harry d'avoir prit Teddy avec toi. J'espère qu'il a été sage.

-De rien. Il est toujours aussi adorable. Et crois-moi c'est un plaisir de l'avoir avec nous, répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rappelèrent de la scène du couloir.

-Dis moi Remus tu es assez proche de Monsieur Malefoy, fit Hermione d'une voix aussi curieuse. J'aurai même dit très proche vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Remus est devenu rouge cramoisi. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler du mariage. Il fallait attendre l'accord de Draco. Il refusait de rentre un enfant malheureux et si Draco refusait ce mariage. Il acceptera sa décision. Le bonheur des enfants primait sur leur propre bonheur.

-On est simplement des amis, répondit-t-il en rougissant.

-Papa, cria Teddy. J'ATTENDS.

-Je crois qu'on m'appelle, Je vous laisse. Bonne sortie et ne faites pas de bêtises, puis Remus partit rejoindre son fils et Lucius.

Dans le parc de Poudlard

Ce matin après avoir pris son petit déjeuné, il s'était rendu chez le docteur Mark. La consultation avait bien commencé. Il avait retiré sa chemise et puis celui –ci avait commencé à l'ausculter. Il lui avait dit que tout allait bien, que les bébés allaient bien. LES BEBES ! Il avait dit les bébés. Ron s'était évanoui avant de crier « des jumeaux ». Le docteur l'avait réveillé avec quelques claques qui avaient laissé des marques sur ses joues. Et là, il avait lâché la deuxième bombes : « ce ne sont pas des jumeaux que vous attendez mais de tripler, et plus précisément trois filles » et cette fois encore, il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé de nouveaux avec la même douceur que la première fois. Soudainement, il regretta la présence d'Hermione et d'Harry à ses cotés. Il avait remercié le docteur avant de courir jusqu'à Poudlard. Il avait courut comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Et, maintenant, il était adossé contre un des arbres du parc de Poudlard et il pleurait. Comment allait-il faire avec les bébés ? Il se força à se calmer. Un bébé, il pouvait gérer, deux limites mais trois, trois bébés. Il ne pouvait pas. Il recommença à pleurer.

-Ron ça va ? fit une voix que Ron reconnu, Blaise Zabini. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état. Si ce con s'était protégé, il ne sera pas dans cette merde. Lui avait une excuse, c'était sa première fois, il était novice. De plus, les grossesses sans prise de potion étaient très rares. Alors pourquoi lui ? Il avait vraiment la poisse.

-Non, ça ne va pas, cria Ron en larmes tout en se levant. Je ne vais pas bien.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les traces de mains sur le visage de Ron. Qui avait osé toucher son roux ?

-Qui t'as blessé ? demanda Blaise d'une voix remplit de colère envers l'inconnu qui avait touché son Ron.

Toi, pensa Ron tout en fusiant du regard le vert. Il tourna le dos au vert et se dirigea vers le château. Il n'avait plus le moral à profiter de sa sortie au chemin de Traverse.

-je t'ai posé, une question, siffla Blaise tout en rattrapant le bras de Ron et le tourna vers lui. C'est ton amant qui a levé la main sur toi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que se soit mon amant qui m'a frappé ? Qu'est ce que tu en as foutre de moi ? Laisse-moi.

-Non, je… je…

Blaise ne pouvait supporter de voir les yeux de son amour remplis de larmes et tristes. Il fit ce que son instinct lui dicta. Il prit Ron dans ses bras et le colla à lui. Le roux s'était débattu pendant quelques secondes avant de placer ses mains derrière le dos de Blaise et enfouir son visage au creux du cou de celui-ci. Blaise serra encore plus son Ron. Mon dieu, comme celui-ci l'avait manqué.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal, le supplia le vert tout en caressant les cheveux de son bien-aimé. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, murmura le rouge.

-Alors laisse-moi te faire oublier tes peines, répondit le vert avant de lever le visage de son roux avec ses doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ron répondit tendrement à ce baiser. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter cette folie. Ce n'est pas un baiser et ni un moment dans les bras de son vert qui allait arranger ses problèmes mais il en avait besoin. Il glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Blaise et se colla à lui. Il avait besoin de son vert. Il ouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du vert. Blaise glissa sa main vers les fesses de son roux avant de les masser.

Blaise coupa court à ce baiser. Il voulait être dans un lieu plus privé. Dans un lieu, où il pouvait pleinement rendre hommage à son roux. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là et que lui prendra soin de lui. Pas comme le con qui avait touché son roux.

-Viens dans ma chambre, fit-t-il tout en posant son front dur celui de son roux. Laisse-moi t'aim… aider, se rattrapa le vert.

Ron hocha la tête. Blaise prit la main de son rouge et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Aimer ou pas ? J'attends votre avis ^^**


	28. Chapter 29

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ c'est trop gentil**

**Merci à ma bêta pour son travail ^^**

Chapitre 29

Blaise avait emmené Ron jusqu'à sa chambre et tout le long du chemin, il lui avait tenu la main craignant que son roux ne change d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Blaise. Celui-ci se tourna et fit face à son roux. Son regard glissa sur les traces de mains sur la joue de son amoureux. Il approcha ses doigts de cette joue et la caressa délicatement. _Dès qu'il aura trouvé ce fils de pute, _pensa Blaise. _Il allait souffrir, foie de Zabini. Il allait lui poser encore des questions pour avoir des indices sur cet amant qui ne méritait pas son roux._

-Non, fit Ron qui avait senti que Blaise allait continuer à le questionner et il n'était pas prêt à lui dire la vérité. "Ne parle pas." Et il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celui-ci et mordis la lèvre inferieur de Blaise. Ce qui fit frémir notre serpentard. Il n'y avait que Ron qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état en un seul frôlement, un seul touché, une seule caresse.

Ron commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de Blaise.

-Je ne veux pas en parler Blaise, expliqua Ron tout en faisant glisser la chemise de Blaise au sol. Je veux simplement…oublier…penser à autre chose.

Ron jeta un regard sur les lits se trouvant dans la chambre et se tourna vers Blaise.

-lequel est le tien ? demanda-t-il avant de glisser ses doigts sur le torse de son vert tout en se mettant à genou pour retirer les chaussures de Blaise.

-Celui de droite, répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque. Il avait la gorge sèche et un frisson traversa tout son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Lorsque Ron finit d'enlever les chaussures et les chaussettes de son vert. Il lui prit la main et le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Il recula et à son tour il commença à se déshabiller lentement devant son vert tout en le dévorant des yeux. Ron savait qu'il faisait une erreur mais vu son état et sa situation._ Il ne risquait pas de tomber enceint et de perte son cœur car les deux s'étaient déjà produit_, se dit-il ironiquement.

Voyant le regard de Ron changeait. Blaise se leva et s'approcha de Ron mais à peine avait-il mis sa main sur le torse de son roux que celui-ci le repoussa sur le lit.

-Je dirige, lança-t-il tout en le souriant. Il enleva ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'il finit, il déboutonna lentement son pantalon et le fit glisser lentement à ses pieds. Il s'approcha de son vert et il prit les mains de Blaise. Il les plaça sur son boxer noir.

Blaise sourit sensuellement à Ron et fit glisser le boxer de son rouge doucement. Il vit le désir de Ron devant lui.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? demanda Blaise d'une voix rauque tout en visant Ron droit dans les yeux.

-Rien pour l'instant, répondit Ron d'un sourire coquin et se mit à genou. Il s'approcha lentement de l'érection tendu de son vert.

-C'est moi qui devait m'occuper de toi ? fit Blaise d'une voix rauque tout en fermant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit la langue de Ron lécher sensuellement l'érection de celui-ci. Blaise glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son roux. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir, il poussa doucement son roux. Ron alterna les coups de langue et les moments où il prenait en entier son sexe dans sa bouche tout en lui caressant les bourses.

-Tu as assez joué avec moi, fit Blaise avant de lever et pousser à son tour son roux sur le lit. C'est à mon tour de m'amuser.

Blaise se glissa entre les jambes de son rouge et fit courir ses doigts le long des cuisses jusqu'à la verge tendu de celui-ci.

-Blaise, gémit Ron d'une voix rauque avant d'attraper la nuque de Blaise et lui donna un baiser passionnant. Il encercla ses jambes autour des hanches de son vert et amorça des lents mouvements de va et vient. Il se décolla brusquement ses lèvres de celui de Blaise.

-Blaise, prend-moi, lança Ron. Je t'en supplie. Maintenant.

Blaise sourit et se détacha de Ron. Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et en tira un tube de lubrifiant. Il s'approcha de son rouge. Il commença à l'embrasse tout en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant et il commença à préparer son amour tout en l'embrassant et le caressant pour éviter que celui se concentre sur sa douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit que son roux était prêt. Il le pénétra lentement. Ron avait mis ses bras autour de la nuque de son vert et gémissait le nom de son amant. Lorsque Ron commença à bouger ses hanches, Blaise su qu'il pouvait bouger. Il amorça de lents mouvements et par la suite des mouvements plus rapides et profonds faisant crier de plaisir Ron. Quand Ron se crispa en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière tout en éjaculant, Blaise le suivit de près et il s'écroula sur celui-ci. Tout deux reprenait leur souffle.

Ron se sentait à l'abri dans les bras et sous le corps de Blaise. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait surmonter tous les obstacles que la vie lui réservait. Quand Blaise voulu se retirer, Ron referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise.

-Reste encor un peu, murmura Ron en rougissant. Blaise sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

Théo reprenait son souffle. Plus tard, il avait vu Hermione dans une des rues du chemin de travers. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre. Où allait-elle ? Avait-elle rendez-vous avec Krum ? Où avec un autre amant ?

Il la vit rentrée dans une maison. Il aurait du y aller. La laisser mais il n'avait pu. Il attendit pendant au moins deux heures debout dans la ruelle de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Au bout de ces deux heures, il la vit sortir de la maison, suivit d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa sur la joue. Théo serra ses poings de colère. Elle l'avait oublié et l'avait remplacé par un homme qui avait sûrement l'âge de son père. Lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers sa direction. Théo se cacha de façon à ne pas être vu tout en pouvant clairement la voir. Ce qui lui fit mal lorsqu'elle passa à coté de lui sans le voir c'est le sourire qui ornait son magnifique visage.

Par impulsion, il continua à la suivre. Elle s'était rendue au ministère et puis dans un magasin pour bébé. Sûrement pour Londubat, se dit-il tout en la fixant. Elle avait l'air dans son élément avec tous ses habilles et femmes enceinte. Théo eut le flash d'une Hermione enceinte._ Il était sur que la grossesse lui ira à merveille. Il secoua la tête mais à quoi il pensait, _pensa-t-il. Quand il regarda Hermione. Celle-ci avait disparut. Il vit son sac sur le comptoir. Il commença à la chercher dans la rue vu qu'il ne la voyait pas dans le magasin avant de prendre le sac d'Hermione.

-Mais où est-elle, dit-il

-Tu veux que je t'aide à la trouver, fit une voix que Théo reconnu, Hermione.

Théo avait ouvert la bouche et rien ne sortit de celle-ci. Sa gorge était sèche. Il s'était fait repérer. _Lui qui était espion, c'était fait repérer. C'était pathétique_, se dit-il tout en s'infligeant mentalement des claques.

Devant l'air perdu de Théo, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait sentit que quelqu'un la suivait. La guerre laissait certaines marques, une d'elles était qu'elle était sur ses gardes et faisait attention à tout. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Théo dans le magasin, elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu repérer cette personne. Théo était l'un des meilleurs espions de l'ordre. Si elle n'avait pas oublié son sac. Elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il l'avait suivit mais quand avait-il commencé à la suivre ? Est ce qu'il l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez le docteur Mark ?

-Je crois que c'est mon sac, fit Hermione tout en essayant de se calmer.

Théo fit un sourire gêné et lui tendit le sac.

-Merci

-De rien

-Alors qui est la personne que tu cherchais ? demanda Hermione d'un ton voulut innocent.

-Personne, répondit Théo tout en évitant de la regarder. J'ai cru reconnaitre un ami. Je me suis sûrement trompé.

-Tu as souvent des amis qui se promener dans des magasins de bébé, lança Hermione en souriant.

-tu ne connais pas tous mes amis, répondit Théo tout en lui rendant son sourire ironique.

-soit. Je dois y aller. Merci encore pour mon sac.

Lorsqu'il la vit se retourner, il attrapa sa main.

-J'ai du temps à perdre. Veux-tu prendre un verre avec moi ?

Tant Hermione que Théo était choqué. Comment avait-il pu lui demander cela ? Il jura. Il devenait pire qu'un poussoufle.

-Depuis quand le grand Nott voudrait se voir avec une… attend c'était quoi le mot juste… ah oui j'ai trouvé… une catin, une fille facile,…

-C'est bon, siffla Théo tout en faisant passer un de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter.

-je me demande ce que tu me diras si tu voulais réellement m'insulter, siffla à son tour Hermione tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Au moment où Théo allait répliquer quelqu'un avait poussé Hermione et avait fait tomber le sac en faisant tomber son contenue au sol. Théo se baissa pour ramasser les biens d'Hermione. Il prit un livre pour le donner à Hermione. Il lu le titre : « un nom pour votre bébé ». Il leva la tête vers Hermione et il vit celle-ci rougir. Le cerveau de Théo déconnecta lorsqu'il vit les joues d'Hermione aussi rouge. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la griffondor avec les joues aussi rouge c'est quand ils avaient fait l'amour lors du bal. Il la revoyait coucher sur le lit, agrippant les draps du lit tout en criant son nom._ Reprend-toi_, se dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

Hermione reprit son livre et le fourra dans son sac.

-Merci

-De rien

Un silence gêné s'installa soudainement.

-Tu cherches des noms de bébés pour Londubat ? demanda-t-il tout en reprenant ses esprits.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. _Dieu merci, Théo lui fournissait un mensonge sur un plateau d'argent. _

-Oui. C'est ça, lança –t- elle en se forçant à sourire. Bon je dois y aller. Au revoir Théo, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

On vit un sourire orner le visage de notre serpentard. Hermione l'avait appelé « Théo ». Lorsqu'il allait à son tour partir. Il vit au sol un papier. Sûrement une feuille qui avait glissé du sac d'Hermione. Il le ramassa et le lu. Il se figea. Ce qu'il avait en main. C'était un formulaire d'émancipation au nom d'Hermione Granger. Hermione voulait s'émanciper. Était-elle folle ?

Savait-elle que dans le monde magique, l'émancipation avait pour conséquence, elle ne pouvait plus demander à ses parents de l'argent pour lui payer ses études et elle ne pourrait pas les forcer à payer. Savait-elle qu'elle sera seule sans aide ? Connait-elle le prix d'inscription de meilleures écoles supérieures de magie ? Comment allait-elle subvenir à ses finances ? Pourquoi une telle demande, elle aurait pu attendre encore une année et elle sera libre. Une seule raison frappa l'esprit de Théo, pour qu'une fille décide de s'émanciper sachant qu'elle sera majeure dans quelques mois c'est pour se marier avec quelqu'un qui n'aura sûrement pas l'accord de ses parents.

Est-ce que c'était l'homme avec qui elle avait eu un rendez-vous ? Était-il la raison de cette émancipation ?

A cette idée son cœur se serra. Il devait se renseigner sur cet homme et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione. Si c'était lui la raison. Il ferra en sorte de le détruire. Hermione était à lui et à personne d'autre. À cette pensée, il écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère avait raison. Il aimait sa rouge. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte. Comme on dit ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd une personne que l'on se rend compte de son importance.

Blaise remit le drap sur les épaules de Ron. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré de Ron, celui-ci s'était blottit tout contre lui et s'était en dormit. Blaise n'avait pu fermer l'œil. Il avait regardé Ron dormir. _Il est adorable_, se dit-il tout en poussant doucement une des mèches de son roux se trouvant devant son visage. Il revit les marques sur la joue de son amour. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se jura de trouver cet amant et il allait payer. Après cela, il allait reconquérir son roux. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour il s'était senti heureux et complet. Depuis leur séparation, il avait senti un vide en lui. Plus jamais, il ne voulait ressentir se vide.

Doucement il sentit le sommeil le gagné. Il allait être heureux avec son roux, SON ROUX.

**Donnait-moi vos avis ^^**


	29. Chapter 30

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me touche autant**

**Merci à Mélanie d'avoir corriger pour ce chapitre**

Chapitre 30

Mark sifflait tout en se rendant chez son cher cousin. Il n'était pas un Prince pour rien comme Severus, il avait hérité de sa famille un certain don d'observation et une logique soutenue. Primo, son cousin l'avait invité à boire un verre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de son pleine grès. Secundo, son cousin qui est très professionnel avait appelé un de ses élèves par son prénom. Il avait bien senti que son cousin se servait de lui mais jusqu'à la dernier rencontre avec celui-ci, il n'avait su.

Maintenant il le savait. Son très chez cousin était le second père des enfants que Neville portait. C'est sa mère qui devrait être contente de savoir que la famille de Prince n'allait pas s'éteindre avec eux deux. Severus avait fait une pierre de coup : des jumeaux. Là, il était sûr que la dynastie Prince aller continuer. De plus, lui-même allait s'y mettre.

Il avait le fantasme fou que ses enfants iront à Poudlard en même temps que les enfants de Severus. Il ne manquait plus que de convaincre son ange de son projet.

Mark toqua sur la porte de l'appartement de Severus. _Que le jeu commence_, pensa-t-il tout en souriant intérieurement.

Severus ouvrit la porte. Il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier et avait déboutonné sa chemise ce qui permettait d'avoir une vue sur le torse musclé de notre très cher professeur.

-Qu'…

Avant que Severus puisse le mettre à la porte comme à son habitude, Mark poussa brutalement Severus. Il entra dans son appartement. Il se dirigea vers la bouteille posé sur la table du salon et fit apparaitre un verre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, siffla Severus tout en s'installant sur son canapé.

-J'ai besoin d'un remontant, répondit Mark tout en soufflant.

-Pourquoi ici, normalement tu te rends dans ton bar fétiche ?, répliqua Severus avant de bore une gorgé de son verre.

-Je dois voir un de mes patients, lança Mark avant de s'installer devant Severus. Mark vit Severus se figer quelques secondes. Seul un œil expert aurait pu voir se changement qui avait eu lieu une fraction de seconde.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te saoules avant ?, dit Severus tout en essayant de garder contenance. Était-il là pour Neville ?

-Non, mais je dois lui annoncer une nouvelle, répondit Mark avant de boire une gorgée tout en fixant son cousin droit dans les yeux.

-Quelle sorte de nouvelle ?, fit Severus brusquement. Est-ce que ces bébés allaient mal ? Où Neville ? Où les deux ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

Mark vit son très cher cousin serrer le verre qu'il avait en main.

-Je suis professeur, dit Severus tout en s'énervant. Si cela concerne, un de mes élèves. Tu dois me le dire.

-Non, répondit le médecin tout en souriant intérieurement. Severus allait vitre craquer. Son cousin était très accro un petit brun, pensa-t-il. Je pourrais le dire qu'à une seul autre personne….

-Qui ?

-Une personne qui est proche de mon patient. Une personne qui serait concernée de l'état de mon patient.

Quand ses yeux croisèrent les yeux pétillants de malices de son cousin. C'est là que Severus su que son cousin savait qu'il était le deuxième père des bébés de Neville ? Son cousin se jouait de lui et le pire c'est qu'il était entré droit de dans. Il perdait tous ses moyens et sa capacité de raisonnement lorsque le sujet concernait son brun. il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de l'autre main à tenir son verre. Mais est ce qu'il se jouait aussi sur l'état de Neville ? Est ce que Neville était malade ?

Severus ne pouvait pas dire à Mark qu'il était le deuxième père sans violer le sort inviolable. Il jura.

-Toi tu restes ici, lâché Severus avant de sortir de ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il trouve Draco et Blaise. Il fallait qu'il brise au plus vite ce sort. Il devait savoir pour Neville et ses bébés.

Draco avait utilisé tous ses charmes pour séduire Harry. Il avait mis un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche mettant en valeur ses muscles. Il fallait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son cotés s'il voulait récupérer Harry. Il avait d'abord amené son rouge diné dans l'un des plus beaux restaurant du chemin de travers. Lors du diner, ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur l'enfance d'Harry et dieu sait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se rendre chez ses moldus pour les faire regretter leur comportement envers Harry.

Lorsqu'ils avaient finit. Ils se rendirent à une petite foire.

-Tu as vu, lança Harry dont les yeux étaient remplit de joie. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait à une foire.

-Oui, répondit Draco tout en souriant. Doucement, il plaça sa main autour de la taille d'Harry. Ce qui fit rougir son rouge. Déjà lorsqu'il avait vu Harry, il avait été très tenté de le prendre là tout de suite. Harry avait mis un pull vert en mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraude et un pantalon classique noir qui le mettait en valeur ses magnifiques fesses mais lorsqu'il voyait son rouge rougir et se mordre les lèvres inferieur. C'était trop. _Penses à ton plan, penses à ton plan, _se disait-t-il tout en détournant ses yeux d'Harry.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à une foire magique ?demanda Draco d'une voix sensuel et rauque.

-Oui. C'est la première fois tout court. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voulait pas que je m'y rende avec eux. Il avait peur que je fasse des trucs louches.

-Mmm, grogna notre vert tout en serrant plus la taille d'Harry et serrant ses dents.

-C'est bon, fit Harry avant de faire face à Draco. Calme-toi. Il avait bien vu à travers les yeux gris de son vert de la colère. Une chose était certaine: fallait mieux ne pas mettre un Malefoy en colère. Harry devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait la réaction de celui-ci. Il avait l'impression d'être important pour Draco mais il ne voulait pas que le vert se mette en danger à cause de lui et fasse quelque chose de stupide.

-je suis calme, siffla-t-il d'une voix colérique. Et tu vas repartir là-bas pour Noel ?

Si c'était le cas, il allait inviter Harry au bal de Noël et aussi qu'il vienne passer ses vacances avec lui mais pour ça, il devait se rapprocher de son rouge.

-Non. J'ai eu le droit de vivre seul. Je vais habiter au manoir Black.

-Mais il avait été détruit lors de la bataille. Sais-tu qu'il va bien tôt neiger ?

Harry rit. Draco trouva que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait entendu de toute sa vie.

-Oui, je sais qu'il va bientôt neiger. J'ai déjà commencé les travaux au manoir et s'il n'est pas près à temps. J'irai vivre chez Ron.

-Mmm.

-Draco, si tu continues à te comporter ainsi je croirais que tu tiens à moi, lança Harry avant de tourner le talon et se dirigeait vers un des stades.

-Et si c'était le cas, répondit Draco d'une voix sensuelles tout en remettant sa main autour de la taille d'Harry.

Harry rougit tout en évitant de regarder Draco. Est ce que Draco se jouait de lui ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque d'une relation avec celui-ci sachant qu'il attendait un enfant ? Soudain Harry jura tout en se frappant la tête avec le plat de sa main droit. Il avait oublié que ce matin, il avait rendez-vous avec le Docteur prince.

Devant l'air contrarié d'Harry. Draco dit :

-ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai oublié que j'avais rendez-vous ce matin.

-Avec qui ?

- un ami, répondit-t-il tout en se mordant les lèvres inférieurs. C'est par ce geste que Draco su qu'Harry mentait.

-Et peux-je savoir son nom ?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

Draco jura avant de tourner Harry face à lui. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai posé une question Potter et je veux une réponse.

Harry serra les poings tout en foudroyant Draco du regard. Il déteste qu'on lui donne une ordre.

-Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy. J'ai rendez-vous avec qui je veux. Je sors avec qui je veux et tu ne te dois rien. Je te conseille de te calmer sinon…

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter Potter. Tu es à moi et si tu crois que je vais laisser la première venue te prendre à moi, tu te trompes royalement comme tu te trompes en disant que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Il s'approcha d'Harry à une tel point que ses lèvres frôlèrent ceux d'Harry.

-Je ne suis pas une chose qui t'appartient, fit Harry troublée par cette proximité.

Draco jura avant d'agrippe les hanches d'Harry et de l'embrasser. Harry avait bien essayé de se dégager mais sachant que Draco faisait une tête de plus que lui et niveau musculature, il le dépassait. Harry glissa lentement sa main vers sa baguette mais Draco anticipa le geste de son rouge et enserra les mains d'Harry. Il les plaça derrière le dos de son rouge. Le vert mordu la lèvre inferieur de Harry pour que celui-ci ouvre la bouge et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche, il glissa sa langue.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit des petits gémissements venant d'Harry. Ce qui rendu fou Draco. Il lâcha les mains d'Harry et il les fit glisser sur les fesses d'Harry. il attira Harry contre lui. Harry agrippa la chemise de Draco tout en commençant à onduler.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, cria un des personnes se trouvant à la foire tout en rigolant.

A ces mots Harry repoussa Draco qui tomba au sol. Il avait les lèvres gonflés et ses yeux remplient de désires.

-Je ne suis pas à toi, cria-t-il avant de transplaner.

-c'est ce qu'on verra, jura Draco tout en se levant.

-Blaise lâche-moi, gémit Ron se trouvant coller à la porte de la chambre du serpentard. Malefoy et Nott vont sûrement venir, outre la moitié des serpentards. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ici.

Blaise serra les dents. _Calmes-toi_, se dit-il. Lui était bien prêt à crier son amour mais Ron ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il souffla avant de s'écarter de son rouge.

-Merci, fit Ron tout en remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire par rapport à ton problème ? demanda Blaise tout en glissant ses doigts sur la joue de Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Ron tout en passant sa main sur son ventre. Blaise ne vit pas le geste de son roux vu qu'il observait le visage triste et songeur de son rouge.

-Je pourrais t'aider. _Surtout t'aider à donner une leçon au connard qui t'as touché, _pensa-t-il tout en serrant les dents.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Je me débrouillerai. J'ai un instinct de survie très développé. Je suis un weasley.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, supplia Blaise tout en posant son front sur celui de Ron.

Ron était à deux doigts de lui dire la vérité. Il avait l'air si sincère. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était Malefoy. Il avait l'air assez contrarié.

Quand celui-ci les vit. Il leva un de ses sourcils et sourit.

-Je vais y aller, lança Ron avant de disparaitre.

-Tu n'as pas vu la marque que j'ai laissé, siffla Blaise froidement tout en foudroyant son ex ami du regard.

-Je croyais que tu étais encore avec une de tes conquêtes. Dis-moi tu n'avais pas renoncé à ta belette ?

Blaise le regarda froidement. Draco sourit.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais avec lui. Je ne serais pas entrée. Foie de serpentard.

-Et ton rendez-vous avec Potter ? demanda Blaise tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour mettre un tee-shirt.

-Disons que j'aurai pu faire mieux, expliqua Draco tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Ça pue le sexe ici.

-Disons que Ron et moi, on était assez occupé, répondit Blaise tout en souriant chaleureusement. Quand le blond vit le sourire rêveur de Blaise, il fut à la fois jaloux et heureux pour son ami.

Lorsque Draco enleva sa chemise et se dirigea vers son armoire, la porte de la chambre s'ouvra brusquement. Ils virent le professeur. Severus ferma magiquement la porte et jeta un sort de silence. Et se tourna vivement vers Draco.

-Je veux que vous rompiez le sort d'inviolabilité, siffla-t-il de colère.

Jamais Draco n'avait vu son parrain dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir Harry. Surtout s'il voulait arranger la situation avec celui-ci.

-Je refuse. On avait un marché parrain et…

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il fut collé à l'armoire de sa chambre.

-C'est moi qui est le deuxième père, cria Severus. Neville porte mes enfants. Alors tu vas annuler ce sort.

Blaise et Draco avaient écarquillé les yeux. Le renseignement faisait le tour dans l'esprit des deux serpentards. Severus lâcha Draco et s'assis sur le lit de Théo. Il leur raconta l'épisode de la potion.

-Putain, je savais que Londubat était maladroit mais à ce point, rigola Blaise. De plus, deux jumeaux. Là c'est fort.

-Je te conseille de la fermer, fit Draco tout en lui montrant le regard froid et sombre de son parrain qui fixait Blaise.

-Désolé, fit Blaise tout en prenant une certaine distance de sécurité avec le professeur de potion.

Draco s'approcha de son parrain et lui tendit la main et Severus la serra. Blaise s'approcha et sortit sa baguette.

-Draco Malefoy libères-tu Severus Snape de ses promesses ? lança Blaise en levant sa baguette.

-Moi Draco Malefoy libère Severus Snape de ses promesse, fit Draco tout en fixant son parrain droit dans les yeux.

On vit apparaitre les liens magiques liant Draco et Severus se briser.

Severus lâcha la main de Draco .

-Severus…, dit Draco.

-Plus tard Draco , dit-il. Il y a quelques choses que je dois régler toute suite. Et il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

-Putain, fit Blaise avant de s'assoir sur son lit. J'ai du mal à imaginer Severus et …

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas imaginer, siffla Draco avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quand Harry saura qu'ils avaient vendu la mèche. Il pourra oublier Harry.

Severus entra dans son appartement et il vit que son cousin était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il s'installa sur le canapé face à son cousin.

-Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?, lança Severus tout en fixant Mark droit dans les yeux.

Mark leva un de ses sourcils faisant l'ignorant. Severus grogna tout en serrant les poings.

-Mark …

-Ah, tu parles du fait que tu es le second père des enfants du petit brun, s'exclama Mark en souriant.

-Depuis que tu l'as appelé Neville. Jamais tu n'aurais osé appeler par son prénom un de tes élèves. Et si tu me racontais cette histoire. Je veux savoir comment tu es arrivé à coucher avec un gamin.

Severus passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui raconta tout son rapprochement et le rejet de Neville.

-je me suis juré que je veillerai sur eux, finit Severus tout en fixant Mark droit dans les yeux. Est ce que Neville ou les bébés…

Mark le coupa.

-Ils vont bien.

-il n'avait pas de nouvelle ? demanda Severus froidement. I

-Si. J'ai oublié de dire à ton petit brun le sexe de vos bébés, fit Mark en souriant. C'est quand même une nouvelle importante.

Severus se leva calmement et s'approcha de son cousin. Avant de lui envoyer son poing sur le visage de Mark.

Mark sourit tout en se frottant la joue. Celui-ci se leva tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant qu'il passe la porte, Severus l'attrapa le bras.

-Alors ?

-J'aurai un neveu et une petite nièce dans 7 mois, dit-il avant de partir.

On vit sur le visage de Severus un sourire. Il va avoir une petite fille et un petit garçon. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus lié par le sort. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son petit brun.

**votre avis ^^**


	30. Chapter 31

**D'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ^^ qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. MERCI**

**De deux je m'excuse d'être aussi lente pour mes parutions mais en ce moment j'ai un manque d'inspiration et j'entre dans la phase étude approfondie: les examens approchent.**

**De trois, je remercie ma bêta ^^**

Chapitre 31

Théo parcourait les couloirs de Poudlad à la recherche d'Hermione. Grâce à ses relations au ministère, il avait bien eu la confirmation que celle-ci avait bien introduite un formulaire pour s'émanciper. Avec quelques menaces et pots de vin. Il avait eu accès à son dossier. Lorsqu'il avait feuilleté le dossier pour trouver le passage qui indiquait les raisons de l'émancipation. Elle avait simplement marqué : _« raisons personnelles »._

Comment pouvait-il accepter une émancipation que sur la base _« de raisons personnelles », _pensa-il tout en serrant le dossier dans sa main droite. Normalement, le dossier devait être refusé. C'était la procédure mais la rouge avait sûrement fait jouer de se relations aussi. Elle était quand même une des héroïnes de notre époque. Il jura. Ce qui le mettait en colère c'est qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule raison qui faisait qu'une fille demande une émancipation sachant qu'elle aura son anniversaire dans quelques mois et sera libre de faire ce qu'elle voudra : le mariage.

Elle allait se marier. C'était sûr. Mais avec qui ? Krum ou l'autre type qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la mâtinée.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher. Elle allait se marier. Il ne pourrait plus jamais caresser sa peau douce, ne plus sentir son corps contre le sien, ne plus sentir son odeur dans une pièce. Ces rires ne lui seront plus adressés. Il l'aurait perdu… il devait se l'avouer, sa mère avait raison. Il aurait du se battre mais sa fierté avait pris le dessus et voilà le résultat.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se battre. Merde, c'était un Nott. Ces ancêtres n'ont pas construit leur fortune en baissant les bras. Il continua à avancer et au détour d'un des couloirs. Il vit l'objet de ses pensées parlait avec un homme, c'était celui avec qui elle avait eu un rendez-vous plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils avaient l'air en plein conversation. Elle lui touchait le bras tout en le souriant. C'est lui, l'homme qui lui avait volé son Hermione. Il jura tout en serrant encore plus le dossier de ses mains.

Brusquement, il les vit marcher dans un des couloirs. Théo les suivit. Il avait été à deux doigts explosé lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme mettre sa main sur le ventre et le dos d'Hermione tout en riant. Elle le laissait la touché. Soudain, ils disparurent dans la tour des gryffondors.

Il entra dans une salle de classe. En suite, il jeta un sort de silence avant de tout cassée dans la salle de classe. Il fracassa les chaises sur le mur, il jetait des sorts sur les tables. Lorsqu'il se calma. Il répara une des chaises et s'assit.

- Elle n'était pas encore mariée, se dit-il à haute voix. Donc il avait toutes ses chances de la récupérée. Ils avaient bien eu un passée ensemble. Elle avait bien succombé à ces charmes. Il devait voir un plan. De un, il allait trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait contre ce type. De deux, il allait séduire sa belle. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur parti pour elle. Si elle devait se marier ce n'est qu'avec lui. Il savait qu'il était l'homme qui lui fallait, idem pour elle.

C'était décidé. Il se leva et commença à réparer la salle.

Dans la chambre des Gryffondors

Au moment où Mark et elle sont rentrés dans la chambre. Elle entendit le docteur Mark crier sur Harry car celui-ci avait manqué leur rendez-vous du matin et tous deux commencèrent une joute verbale. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de l'appeler Mark vu qu'elle allait devenir son assistante. Elle sourit tout en profitant de la joute verbale pour le détailler.

Elle avait toujours du mal à croire que celui-ci était le cousin de Severus. Plus, elle l'observait plus elle remarquer leurs points de ressemblances. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs charbons saufs que leur professeur les portait jusqu'à sa nuque et Mark plus court. Ils avaient le même nez, le même regard glaciale, la même couleur de peau… Plus Mark lui parlait de leur professeur plus elle commençait à apparier le professeur Snape. Il y avait une telle douceur et tendresse dans la voix de Mark qu'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'horrible professeur Snape. Il le considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui avait-il confié hier lorsqu'ils préparaient des potions ensemble. Celui-ci l'avait engagé comme assistante et grâce à lui, elle pouvait avoir un revenu fixe pour elle et pour sa fille. Elle attendait une petite fille.

Est-ce qu'elle héritera de ses cheveux bruns ou ceux de son père ? À cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se pincer. Son enfant n'allait jamais connaitre son père. Est-ce qu'elle faisait le bon choix ? Devait-elle lui dire ou garder sa grossesse sous silence ? Elle secoua la tête. Un problème par un problème. Son premier problème est son émancipation. Ses parents devaient signer les papiers. Après, elle devait faire ses demandes de bourses même si elle savait que grâce à ses points qu'elle n'aura aucun problème pour être acceptée. Son problème d'argent fut régler par la proposition de Mark. Lorsqu'elle aura réglé ses priorités, elle pensera au problème Nott.

-Tu t'allonges gamin! cria Mark tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

-Mmm, fit Harry tout en s'allongeant et foudroyant du regard Mark.

Hermione sourit. Dire qu'Harry leur avait affirmé que Mark lui faisait penser à leur professeur de potion. Je me demande comment Harry allait prendre les liens de parenté entre Mark et Snape.

-Arrête de bouger, gamin, siffla Mark tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment veux-tu que je t'ausculte si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

-Rrr…, gémit Harry tout en serrant les poings.

Après quelques sorts, il autorisa Harry à se lever.

-Alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix voulue neutre mais d'où on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude.

-ils vont bien, répondit-t-il tout en mettant sa baguette sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Ils ?

-tu attends deux embryon et vu la couleur. Ce sont des garçons.

-des garçons, répéta Harry tout en sourient. Il allait avoir des petits garçons.

-cela fait huit bébés en tout, lâcha Mark en souriant tout en fixant Neville. Vous vous s'êtes donné le mot.

Mon Severus a du goût, se dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers le lit où Neville était assis.

-allonge-toi, lui demanda-t-il tout en ressortant sa baguette de la poche. Il allait faire attention à son petit neveu et sa petite nièce même si théoriquement, ils étaient ses petits cousins. Mais pour lui, Severus était comme son frère, son grand frère. Et maintenant celui-ci allait devenir papa. S'il pouvait, il aurait pris le petit brun dans ses bras mais pour l'instant, il devait se contenir et attendre que son Severus se décide à se déclarer.

Aucun Prince n'était né hors mariage et il allait bien faire respecter cette règle. Il allait simplement prévenir sa mère des heureux événements qui allaient venir dans quelques mois, elle qui était si pointeuse sur les traditions et surtout qu'elle allait voir dans ces naissances la chance de faire continuer le nom des Princes. Il allait donner un coup de pouce à son cousin chéri.

-Huit, avaient crié Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville en même temps.

-ben oui, toi Neville, tu attends deux enfants, toi gamin, tu en attends aussi deux, Hermione un et le roux trois. On calcule 2+2+1+3= 8

-Trois, firent Harry et Hermione en même temps tout en se tournant vers Ron.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si dans ma famille on a presque des jumeaux ou des triplets à chaque grossesse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, murmura Ron tout en baissant la tête.

-On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit Hermione tout en le prenant dans ses bras. On va s'arranger.

-Oui, tu verras, confirma Harry tout en tenant la main de Ron. On a survécu à une guerre. Nous survivrons à cette petite épreuve.

Mark leva les yeux au ciel. Ces gamins étaient des vrais Poussoufles mais ils méritaient son respect. Combien de gamins auraient paniqué et décider d'interrompre leurs grossesses ? Mais pas une seule fois, ils ne les avaient entendus parler d'avortement ou de faire adopter leurs bébés et rien que pour ça, il allait les aider. Faire en sort que leur grossesse se passe bien.

Surtout que son ange lui avait fait promettre de bien s'occuper du « gamin » à lunette car c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait su que son ex fiancé était un fils de pute et que son ange et lui s'étaient rencontré dans ce couloir. Il s'était juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait à son ange de ses patients. Maintenant, il devait être gentil avec le _gamin_.

-il y a un problème, murmura Neville d'une voix inquiète tout en passant sa main sur son ventre.

-ils vont bien, le réassura Mark avant de passer sa main sur le ventre de Neville. Ses mini-Severus vont bien.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage cramoisi et étonné de Neville. Il retira sa main avant de tousser pour se donner contenance.

-je dois y aller, lâcha Mark. Hermione on se voit demain matin. N'oubliez pas de prendre vos potions et il sortit.

-oser me dire qu'il ne ressemble pas à Snape, hurla Harry avant de s'écrouler sur le lit de Ron. Les mêmes cheveux, le même regarda qui veut dire vous êtes de la merde saufs moi.

-cette fois-ci je suis d'accord avec Harry, rajouta Ron. Ce con m'a donné des gifles quand je me suis évanoui au moment où j'ai su pour les triplets. Les gens normaux vous secouent légèrement mais ce malade m'a donné des gifles. Vous avez vu j'ai encore les marques sur la joue, montra Ron. C'est un malade.

Hermione rit de bon cœur.

Tant Harry que Neville et Ron furent étonné de voir Hermione rire à cœur joie.

-C'est son cousin, bégaya-t-elle tout en essayant de reprendre son calme.

-le cousin de qui ? demanda Harry

-De notre très cher professeur de potion.

Un silence régna dans la pièce.

-J'en étais sûr, cria Harry. C'est un malade comme l'autre. Et Ron hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Harry tout en montrant à Hermione les traces sur ses joues.

-Ce malade comme vous dites et l'un des docteurs les plus recherché. La plus part des sorciers tueront pour l'avoir comme médecin traitant. Il a participé à la création de la potion tue-loup qui aide tellement Remus et encore dans d'autres potions, expliqua-t-elle avant de leur jeter respectivement un coussin sur le visage de Ron et Harry.

Et une bataille commença. Aucun d'eux ne vit Neville se rendre dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

Le docteur de Prince était le cousin de Severus. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait ses recherches sur la famille de son professeur. Il avait lu qu'il était lié à la famille de Prince mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec son médecin traitant. Mais maintenant tous les gestes de celui-ci envers Severus n'étaient rien d'autres qu'un lien fraternel, entre deux cousins proches. Cette information remettait en cause sa décision de rester loin de Severus. Severus l'avait bien embrassé dans la serre et lors des cours celui-ci ne faisait que le regarder. Combien de fois celui-ci venait réajuster sa potion sachant qu'il y avait peu de temps, il aurait attendu que celle-ci explose pour retirer des points à sa maison et le mettre en retenue. C'est ça, il avait trouvé une solution pour parler avec Severus et savoir ses attentions vis-à-vis de lui. Si le professeur ne voulait qu'une passade, il ne lui dira rien sur sa grossesse mais par contre, s'il cherchait quelques choses de sérieux. Il allait tout lui dire qu'il attendait des enfants de lui …

Chez le docteur Mark

Lorsqu'il était entré chez lui, François était venu l'accueillir avec un long baiser enflammé. Depuis que son ange était là, il vivait au paradis. Il ne trainait plus dans les bars mal famés. Il rentrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour retrouver son ange.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda son ange d'une voix inquiète et triste.

-il va bien, répondit Mark en boudant tout en s'installant sur le canapé du salon. Il n'aimait l'importance que porter François à Harry. Son ange sourit face à l'air grincheux de son amant.

Il se plaça en califourchon sur Mark et mit son visage au creux du cou de son amant.

-Si je n'avais pas demandé à Harry de me laisser prendre sa place pour piéger Nicolas. Il sera encore avec Draco Malefoy et Je suis sûr que sans ça, ils auraient partagé la joie de cette paternité. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Il leva la tête et posa son front contre celui de Mark et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Draco regarde Harry de la même façon que toi tu me regardes.

-Et comment je te regarde ?

-Comme si je suis la seule personne qui compte pour toi, comme si j'étais ton univers, finit-il par dire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ce baiser qui se fut innocent se transforma en quelques choses de plus fort, de plus intense. Il allongea son ange sur le canapé avant de commencer à retirer sa chemise tout en dévorant celui-ci du regard. Dès demain, il allait s'occuper du cas de Severus et celui du gamin car il refusait de voir cette tristesse dans les yeux de son ange…

**Aimer ?**


	31. Chapter 32

**Milles excuses pour mon absence ^^ voici le nouveau chapitre**

**Pour répondre à vos reviews je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions saufs que je tourne en ralentie ^^^^^**

** Chère Luna-xXx- à la suite de ton message qui a fait très plaisir à mon ami. Il a décidé d'insérer deux nouveaux personnages ^^. Il ne faut pas lui faire des compliments lol.**

**…Haaaaa…( il m'a frappé). C'est bon vous pouvez lui faire plein de compliments ^^^^**

**Sinon dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ok**

Chapitre 32

Ron visait pour la énième fois les lettres qu'il avait écrites à Marcus Zabini. Il avait promis à Marcus de continuer à jouer aux échecs à distance avec lui. Il avait même introduit une petite coutume. Celui qui gagnait, avait le droit de demander ce qu'il voulait à l'autre.

Jusqu'à présent Ron était assez content de gagner à chaque fois d'une part, il ne savait pas ce que le grand père de Blaise pourrait lui demander vu sa fortune et d'autre part, grâce à celui-ci il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait comme la caisse d'orange qu'il désirait tant ou les boites de chocolat blancs mais cette fois-ci il allait demander autre chose que de la nourriture et il se dégoutait d'une façon mais il est prêt à sacrifier sa fierté et se faire passer d'une certaine façon pour une personne vénale mais ses filles sont sa priorité maintenant.

Il souffla et le donna à un des hiboux présents dans la tour.

_Je dois lui parler,_ pensa Neville tout en fixant la table des professeurs, _mais comment ?_ Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'une relation professeur et élève. Neville cogna sa tête contre la table. _Comment rattraper cela ?_

-Viens vite, cria un élève que Neville ne connaissait pas.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux heures de retenues avec le professeur Snape, répondit un autre élève.

Soudain Neville leva la tête. C'est ça. Il avait trouvé une solution. Il allait avoir des heures de retenues. C'est facile pour lui vu son don pour faire exploser les chaudrons. Il avait vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui. Il avait potion cet après-midi.

Dans la salle de classe de potion Severus calma son cœur pour la troisième fois depuis ce cours. Neville avait décidé de le tuer. Ce n'est pas possible, aujourd'hui, il se dépassait. En moins de 20 minutes de cours. Il faillit trois fois faire exploser son chaudron, A chaque fois, il avait pu intervenir à temps. Si cela continuait, il devait lui mettre une ou deux heures de retenues. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était l'occasion de parler à Neville mais il n'avait plus le courage. Si Neville le jetait, s'il ne le voulait pas dans la vie de ses enfants. Il s'était renseignait ce matin. S'il allait en justice pour faire valoir ses droits. Il ne pourrait pas gagner car c'était lui qui avait créé la potion et c'est encore lui qui s'était jeté sur lui. Les lois étaient très protectrices envers les femmes et les hommes qui portaient les enfants. Cela était pour éviter les avortements vu que notre communauté était très minoritaire par rapport aux moldus. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il secoua la tête et continua à fixer Neville du coin de l'œil.

_Pourquoi ne me mettait-il pas en retenu ?_ se demandait Neville tout en fixant le professeur Snape. Il faisait tout pour rater sa potion. Cela n'était pas très difficile vu son don pour les potions. Il ne peut seulement s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il jeta les yeux de grenouille. Ils étaient les seuls ingrédients qui restaient sur sa table. Sa dernière chance pour s'expliquait avec Severus. À peine les yeux avait étaient mis dans le chaudron que le professeur Rogue s'était jeté sur Neville et l'avait protégé tout en tournant le dos à la potion qui explosa.

-DEUX HEURES DE RETENUES, cria Severus tout en serrant fortement Neville. Cette potion a bien failli tuer Neville et ses enfants. Ce stupide rouge était à lui seul, une catastrophe en bullant. JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES NUL MAIS A CE POINT. SORTEZ DE MA SALLE DE CLASSE. JE VOUS VEUX ICI A 18 HEURES.

Neville hocha la tête tout en essayant de cacher son sourire. Il avait réussi à avoir sa retenue. Il prit ses affaires avant de sortir.

Au moment où la potion avait explosé. Draco s'était jeté sur Harry pour le plaquer sur le sol ainsi il avait pu éviter le pire.

Lorsque Draco vit le regard en colère et en pleure d'Harry. Il se leva tout de suite.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, cria Harry tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre. Hermione et le docteur leur avaient bien dit qu'il fallait éviter touts chocs les trois premiers mois et Draco l'avait plaqué avec violence sur le sol. Avait-il perdu ses bébés ?

-Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Hermione… il… je… ne sais pas, dit-il en pleurant et en tenant son ventre.

-Viens, on va s'assurer que tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en sortant de la classe au moment où le professeur Snape était trop occupé à crier sur Neville.

Draco ne comprenait rien mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Harry dans un tel état ? Il l'avait protégé contre cette putain d'explosion.

Théo avait bien observé la scène. Le comportement d'Harry et surtout la façon qu'il avait de tenir son ventre. Il sourit.

Au manoir Zabini

Marcus sourit lorsqu'il vit le hibou de Ron. Il se demandait bien ce que ce jeune allait encore lui demander. Des oranges, du chocolat ou bien des sardines…

Il fut étonné lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, pour la première fois, deux lettres. Il lut la première lettre :

« _Bonjour Marcus_

_Avant de vous demandez mon due. Je voulais vo__us dire que j'ai tiré dans notre correspondance un grand plaisir et que j'aimais découvrir l'homme généreux et drôle derrière votre masque._

_Je voudrai cette fois-ci un million de gallions._

_Je comprendrai que vous ne voudriez plus continuer à correspondre a__vec moi mais si vous voudriez continuer, j'aimerai que nous arrêtions cette petite coutume._

_Merci pour tout»_

Marcus serra la première lettre avec rage. Comment s'était-il à ce point trompé sur une personne. Ron était comme les autres, il n'y a que l'argent qui l'intéressait_. Un million, il lui demandait un million. De plus, il avait le toupet de lui proposer de continuer leur correspondance comme si rien n'était. Les Zabini n'avaient qu'une seule parole. Il allait lui donner cette somme et ne plus avoir au__cun contact avec ce jeune homme vénal._

_Il déchira en deux la première lettre et ouvrit la deuxième. Lorsqu'il lut la deuxième. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien._

_« Moi Ronald Weasley m'engage à rembourser Un million de gallions à Monsieur__ Marcus Zabini. …»_

Ron lui avait écrit une reconnaissance de dette. Il promettait de rembourser un montant minimum de 20 gallions par mois la première année. Ce montant sera augmenté les années suivantes.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Devait-il considère ce jeune homme comme une personne vénal ou non?

Un pop tira Marcus de ses pensées.

-Monsieur le diner est prêt. On n'attend que vous.

-Bien j'arrive

Marcus se leva tout en mettant les lettres dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à table tous les membres de sa famille s'était levé et l'avait salué comme la coutume le voulait.

Et le diner fut servit.

-Comment vas votre mystérieux «ami» demanda Son fils ainé, Jack Zabini. Marcus fixa son fils. Depuis qu'il avait déclaré qu'il allait choisir son successeur à la tête de la famille. Ces moindres geste étaient observé et donc ses correspondances.

-Bien

-Et sa grossesse? demanda la mère de Blaise tout en lui souriant.

-Sa grossesse, répéta Marcus d'une voix intriguée et froide comme à son habitude.

-Je…, fit la mère de Blaise d'une voix hésitante tout en se mordant les lèvres inférieures en fixant son mari. Avait-elle contrarié son beau-père? Nous avons remarqué que vous envoyez des oranges, des sardines ou du chocolat, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix devenu nostalgique. C'est ce que je mangeait lorsque j'attendais Mon Blaise.

-Je me rappelle bien, fit le père de Blaise en souriant à sa femme. À cette époque, c'était les seules choses que vous avaliez. Je me rappelle un soir où part malheur nous n'avions plus d'oranges et que vous m'aviez forcé de faire rentrer sur le champ Jack pour lui demander des précieuses oranges.

Jack rit.

-Je me rappelle bien mon frère vous étiez si bouleversé que j'avais cru qu'un malheur vous avez frappé.

-Mon cher frère toutes grossesse est un malheur qui frappe tout homme, dit le père de Blaise en riant de bon cœur.

C'est la qu'on vit tous les hommes à table rirent et les femmes boudaient.

Marcus sourit tout en observant sa famille rire et parler de bon cœur.

Est-ce que sa belle-fille avait raison ? Ron attendait un enfant ? Cela expliquez ses demandes et surtout la dernière demande. Est-ce que cette somme était pour l'enfant qu'il portait ? Et cette reconnaissance de dette qui le troublait autant était la preuve de l'honnêteté de Ron.

Il s'était renseigné sur la famille de Ron. Celle-ci était assez modeste mais tout le monde disait que cette famille avait bon cœur et était honnête. Qu'elle faisait tout pour aider les autres même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup à donner. Dans ces circonstances, la demande de Ron, lui paraissait vraiment moins vénal. Mais une question le perturbait maintenant : Qui était le second père ? Ron avait l'air d'une personne ayant la tête sur les épaules pour se faire avoir par le premier beau parleur. L'image de son petit-fils s'imposa à lui. Il avait bien senti qu'il se passait quelques choses entre ces deux là et d'un coté, il s'était réjouit. Il devait parler au plus vite à Ron et son petit fils. Si celui-ci était bien le père. Il avait intérêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Aucun Zabini n'était né en dehors du mariage. Et si ce n'était pas son petit fils le père de cet enfant. Il prendrait quand même Ron sous sa protection car une personne qui jouait ainsi aux échecs était sûrement quelqu'un de doué pour les affaires. De plus, Ron était la personne qu'il fallait pour sa famille. Quelqu'un qui n'était nullement intéressé à la fortune ni à la gloire. Quelqu'un de spontané et qui avait la main sur le cœur.

**Alors ?**


	32. Chapter 33

**VERSION CORRIGE PAR lUNAxxx^^**

**MILLES ESCUSES POUR LE TRAUMATISME QUE CELA A CAUSER LOL^^**

Chapitre 33

Neville se rongeait les ongles. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait exploser cette stupide potion, se demanda-t-il. A cause de lui, Harry et ses bébés...

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de potion. Il avait croisé Hermione et Harry. Celui-ci était en larmes. Il avait aidé Hermione à porter Harry jusqu'au docteur Mark. Dieu soit loyer, celui-ci était à son cabinet. Il avait pris en urgence Harry et il les avait mis à la porte de la chambre où il avait installé Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Neville, fit Hermione tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais si. J'ai fait exprès de faire exploser cette potion et tu as vu le résultat. Harry et les bébés, sanglota Neville. S'il perdait les bé…

-Ne dit pas ça, le coupa Hermione. Ce sont des Potter. S'ils tiennent d'Harry. On n'a rien à craindre.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai sinon…

-Shut, tu iras bien, dit-elle en espérant qu'elle avait raison.

-Alors?, demanda François tout en tenant la main d'Harry.

-Mon ange, je t'ai autorisé à rester avec le gamin, mais, en échange, tu te taisais et me laissais faire mon boulot, siffla Mark. Ce gamin allait le tuer.

François hocha la tête. Dès qu'il avait vu Harry devant le cabinet de Mark, son sang avait fais un tour. Il avait crié le nom de Mark tout en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

S'il arrivait quelque chose aux bébés d'Harry. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Quoi qu'on en dise, il se sentait coupable. C'est bien à cause de lui que Draco et Harry avait rompu.

Mark tournait sa baguette tout en forçant Harry à boire divers potions. Il espérait, ainsi, de stabiliser un des fœtus car il y avait bien eu un détachement d'un des fœtus. Dieu merci, ces gamins avaient eu l'intelligence de venir ici au plus vite. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il survie, mais Harry ne devait faire aucun égard sinon il ne pourrait rien faire dans ce cas.

Au dernier mouvement, il déposa sa baguette et souffla. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait plus de trois qu'il avait essayé de stabiliser le fœtus.

-Alors?, firent à l'unisson Harry et François d'une voix inquiétée.

-Ils vont bien, lâcha-t-il en souriant, mais tu devrais faire plus attention à la prochaine bousculade de la sorte. Tu les perdras et venir ici ne servira à rien.

-Milles mercis, fit Harry tout en essayant ses larmes. Promis, je ferai attention.

François se leva et sauta dans les bras de son homme avant de l'embrasser passionnément. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que j'aurai droit à un cadeau ce soir?, demanda Mark d'une voix rauque tout en regardant son ange avec désire

- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, murmura celui-ci aux creux de l'oreille de l'homme qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

Lorsque Mark allait l'embrasser, Harry se racla la gorge.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça.

Mark leva les yeux au ciel.

Ne pas tuer le gamin, François l'apprécie, se répéta Mark avant de lâcher son ange et sortir de la pièce.

-Désolé Harry, fit François tout en rougissant. Je ne voulais pas te choquer.

-T'inquiète. Tu ne me choques pas. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que tu as trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime pour ce que tu es.

François rougit.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Nicolas ?

-Non. J'ai prévenu ma famille que j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. Ils l'ont mal pris. Je leur ai aussi parlé de Mark.

-Et…

-Ils m'ont fait des menaces, du style qu'il allait me déshérité ou autres.

-C'est affreux !

-Mais non. Je connais mon père, il crie plus qu'il mord. En le connaissant, il fait sûrement une enquête sur Mark.

Il fallait qu'il aide Harry. Peut-être que Mark était soumis au secret professionnel, mais pas lui. Il devait parler à Draco, décida-t-il.

-Alors ? demandèrent Neville et Hermione d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Ils vont bien, mais il faudra garder à l'œil le gamin, souffla Mark avant de faire passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils vont me tuer, pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant dans son salon pour se servir un verre de whisky

Neville se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Ils vont bien, ils vont bien…, répéta Neville. Je dois le voir et m'excuser.

Dès que Neville entra, il se mit à genou devant le lit de son ami et s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je voulais seulement parler à Severus. Et je …

-C'est bon Neville, fit Harry tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils vont bien. C'est le plus important mais je t'en supplie, ne t'assis plus derrière moi en cours de potion. Plus jamais.

-Promis, jura Neville avant de se relever.

-Alors tu penses parler à notre très cher professeur de potion ?

-Oui, répondit Neville en rougissant. Je vais lui parler de moi, de nous…en fait, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux savoir ses sentiments et selon eux, j'aviserai… Je suis perdu.

-Laisse parlé ton cœur, conseilla Hermione. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

-Vu comment il t'a crié dessus. Attend qu'il se calme, qu'il fasse son serment et puis parle lui. Fais en sorte qu'il soit respectif, ajouta Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Neville hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'il rentre Severus respectif, mais comment? Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête. C'était fou, mais cela pouvait fonctionner. En fait, il l'espérait.

-Neville, tu devrais partir si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton cher rendez-vous forcé, lança Hermione tout en s'installant confortablement près d'Harry.

Voyant Neville qu'hésitait.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry. Je vais bien et Hermione est avec moi. Tout va bien.

-Merci, fit Neville avant d'embrasser Harry sur les joues. Encore mille excuses.

Neville sortit.

Théo sourit tout en tenant un verre de vin à la main. Il avait réfléchit à comment utiliser l'information qu'il avait récupérer. Il aurait pu aller voir Draco pour lui dire sa future paternité, mais en bon serpentard qu'il était, il allait d'abord utiliser cette information pour son compte. Hermione sera à lui.

-Monsieur Nott, je ne crois pas que…, fit un des avocats présents chez le notaire de la famille Nott.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, le coupa Théo. Je vous demande seulement de rédiger ce papier en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas l'annuler. Je la connais. S'il y a une faille, elle la trouvera et c'est hors de question.

-Le problème Monsieur Nott, c'est que vous serez aussi lié de façon irrévocable. Nous ne savons rien sur cette jeune fille. Elle pourr…, bégaya le notaire tout en suant.

Théo s'approcha et se mit devant le notaire.

-Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase, siffla Théo. Je vous paie pour faire ce que je vous demande et ceci sans votre avis, donc faites-le.

-Bien. Je ferai ce que vous désirez, fit le notaire avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux avocats.

Neville se dirigeant dans la salle de classe. Il referma encore sa cape. Mon dieu, faites que je ne rencontre personne, pria Neville. Espérant que son idée porte ses fruits.

Il se trouva devant la porte de la salle de classe et il toqua.

-Entrez, cria une voix qu'il reconnu parmi mille, Severus Snape.

Neville entra.

Severus se força à se calmer. Il s'était juré qu'il n'allait pas lui crier dessus ni l'étriper, mais en le voyant trembler devant lui, il était prêt à le prendre dans ses bras et…

-Je dois vous parler, firent en même temps Neville et Severus.

-Vous d'abord, firent-ils encore.

Severus passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus tout en lui désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

-Je préférais que l'on parle dans un endroit plus…discret, demanda Neville en rougissant. Dans vos appartements, par exemple.

Severus souleva un de ses sourcils. Il était intrigué par les paroles de son brun. Il voyait dans cette demande une occasion de régler une fois pour toute sa relation avec Neville. Severus se leva de son fauteuil.

- Suivez-moi.

Dans les appartements de Severus

À peine avaient-ils pénétré dans l'appartement de Severus, un silence s'installa entre eux. Severus désigna de sa main un des fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée.

Voyant que Neville ne se décidait pas à parler, Severus essaya d'adoucir l'ambiance et de le mettre en confiance.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Neville leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Je préfère que tu me tutoies.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui ne vouliez pas que nous nous tutoyons ? Qu'on aille une relation professeur et élève ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé dans la serre ?

Severus souffla tout en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Neville.

-Pensez-vous répondre à mes questions par d'autre question ?

-Je veux bien un verre d'eau, fit Neville tout en regardant le feu dans la cheminée. Il fallait qu'il se lance, mais par où commencer…

-Tenez, dit Severus tout en tendant un verre d'eau à Neville qui avait toujours gardé sa cape. Vous…tu devrais enlever ta cape, tu auras moins chaud, conseilla Severus tout en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

Neville rougit.

-Je préfère la garder pour l'instant.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Neville voulait lui parler, alors pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

-Mark est mon petit cousin du côté de ma mère, expliqua Severus tout glissant son regard sur son brun.

Il est trop mignon, pensa Severus. Le reflet du feu sur son visage le rendait encore plus désirable.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé dans la serre ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, expliqua Severus. Je le désirai.

Neville sourit. Severus le désirait. Il y avait un espoir que se désire conduit à d'autre sentiments bien profond. Puis, son sourire se fana. Bientôt il allait donner la vie à deux enfants, à ses deux enfants. Il lui fallait qu'il ait quelque chose de plus stable, que le simple plaisir, qu'il pourrait éprouver dans les bras de Severus. Neville hocha la tête. Il se leva de son fauteuil.

-Je n'aurai pas dû venir, lâcha Neville tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Cela ne mène à rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne mène à rien ? demanda Severus d'une voix inquiétée.

Pourquoi se changement ? Pourquoi Neville avait l'air si troublé ?

-Moi…nous… sanglota Neville, cette fois-ci. Moi je t'aime, mais toi, tu me désires. Entre …nous…

Severus était sous le choque Neville avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Leur sentiment était partagé.

Severus reprit ses esprits lorsque Neville était déjà près de la porte de sortie. Il courut et lui agrippa le bras. Il le retourna et l'embrassa.

Neville essaya de le repousser. Il ne voulait pas une relation basée sur le sexe, mais une basée sur l'amour. Ce que Severus ne le proposait pas, mais lorsque Severus glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il perdit toute volonté. Il glissa ses mains autour de la nuque de Severus et se colla à lui.

Mon dieu, comme ses baisers lui avait manqués, se dit Severus avant de glisser ses mains sur les fesses de son brun et le coller à lui. Il voulait qu'il sente l'effet que Neville provoquait sur lui.

-Severus… je…

Mais dès qu'il sentit que les mains de Severus glissèrent sous sa cape, Neville posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus.

-Je suis enceinte et tu es le père, lâcha-t-il tout en fixant droit dans les yeux de Severus.

Severus se figea. Il déposa son front sur celui de Neville. Severus sourit. Neville lui avait dit enfin la vérité sur son état. Devait-il jouer la personne qui n'était pas au courant ou lui dire qu'il le savait ?

-Je ne te demande rien, lui expliqua Neville tout en détournant son regard.

-Tais-toi, lui dit Severus tout en forçant Neville à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je m'occuperai de toi et des deux merveilleux enfants que tu vas me donner.

Neville se raidit et poussa Severus.

-Comment sais-tu que j'attends deux enfants ?

Severus passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminé. Il souffla et commença à lui raconter les circonstances dans lesquels il avait eu connaissance de l'état de Neville.

-Si je ne t'avais rien dit, qu'aurais-tu fait ?, cria Neville. Lui qui avait angoissé pour lui dire son état.

-J'aurai fait en sorte d'être là pour vous, lui expliqua Severus tout en essayant de prendre Neville dans ses bras.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu serais resté dans l'ombre, sans rien me dire!, cria Neville tout en essayant de se libérer des bras de Severus.

-J'avais cru que tu ne me diras rien de ton état et vu les circonstances de leurs naissances. J'avais cru que c'était ce que tu désirais.

Neville se calma lorsqu'il croisa le regard triste de Severus.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te rejeter ?

-C'est bien ce que tu as fait dans la serre, se justifia Severus tout en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Je t'avais vu avec Mark et je ne savais pas qu'il était ton cousin, murmura Neville tout en évitant de le regarder.

-On a été des vrais imbéciles, dit Severus en souriant. Neville l'aimait.

-On fait quoi?, demanda Neville.

Severus avait bien une idée, mais mieux fallait mettre au point certain élément. Il mit une certaine distance de Neville, pour son bien, sinon…

-Je pense qu'on devrait dire la vérité sur ton état au directeur et puis à ta grand-mère. Après on devra se marier et puis quand tu auras eu ton diplôme…

-Stop, cria Neville en souriant. Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

-Que tu auras eu ton diplôme… ?

-Non, avant

- Que l'on va se marier ?

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Severus avait l'air gêné. Peut-être que Neville ne voulait pas se marier avec lui. Il avait pensé trop vite.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne le voudrais pas…je veux dire…

-Est-ce que c'est à cause des enfants que tu veux m'épouser?, demanda Neville d'une voix triste.

-Non, si, non, en fait, avoua Severus. Depuis la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Et lorsque j'ai su que tu attendais mes enfants, j'avais prévu de veiller sur vous à distance, mais à force de t'observer et de te parler, j'ai commencé à avoir d'autres sentiments, bien plus profond. Et je n'ai pas arrivé à prendre mes distances. J'avais besoin d'être avec toi. Si je te demande de m'épouser, c'est parce que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner, son dos face à Neville.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il dévoilait ses sentiments à une personne. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait sincèrement quelqu'un. Neville tenait son âme et son cœur.

Neville sourit. Severus l'aimait, il l'aimait, se répéta-t-il tout en faisant glisser sa cape.

Severus se tourna et il se raidit.


	33. Chapter 34

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ ^^^^^^ **

**Merci à ma béta LunaXXX**

Chapitre 34

Neville portait la même nuisette qu'il y a plusieurs semaines dans cette fameuse cabine d'essayage. Celle-ci cachait à peine ses fesses. Il s'approcha et caressa, du bout des doigts, le tissu de la nuisette. Le tissu était doux et il se sentit frissonner d'excitation.

Neville avait les joues rouges et sur son épaule, une bretelle délicate glissait lentement. Neville la remonta brusquement. Il avait voulu convaincre Severus. Il avait repensé à cette nuisette, pensant que c'était une bonne idée. Il avait douté, mais en voyant le regard troublé de Severus. Il était assez content de l'effet qu'il procurait sur Severus.

Neville se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Severus. Sa robe remonta sur ses cuisses, révélant les dentelles fines du sous vêtement. Neville, gêné, tira sur le bas du vêtement trop court. Severus, quant à lui, semblait retenir son souffle. Il prit les mains de Neville et il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Neville.

Ces yeux noirs remontaient aux hanches étroites et jusqu'aux épaules minces mais masculines. Il parut hypnotiser par une bretelle de la robe qui glissait à nouveau l'épaule du garçon.

Neville sentait son ventre brûler devant le regard intense et profond. Il était maintenant si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier et la chaleur de son corps. Les battements du cœur de Neville étaient trop forts et trop désordonnés, il avait tellement chaud...

Les yeux noirs étaient assombris par une étrange émotion... Le désir.

Des frissons se mirent à parcourir le dos de Neville, il eut envie de se jeter sur le professeur Snape. Severus se mit à fixer ses lèvres.

- Neville...

Severus l'embrassa passionnément tout en parcourant de ses mains le corps de Neville.

-Je t'aime, gémit Neville tout en commençant à déshabiller Severus et en déposant des baisers sur le cou de celui-ci.

-Moi aussi, dit Severus d'une voix rauque avant de soulever Neville et le conduire dans sa chambre. Ce soir tu seras à moi et à jamais, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer du pied la porte de sa chambre.

Il déposa doucement Neville sur le lit et l'observa tendrement. Il était magnifique avec sa petite nuisette et ses bas. Les joues rouges et il se mordait les lèvres.

Il se déshabilla tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son petit brun qui observait chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il fut nu. Il vit que le regard de son brun était braqué sur son entrejambe. Il s'approcha lentement de celui et s'allongea sur Neville tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Neville était nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour c'était sur le bureau du Severus.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, murmura Severus tout en regardant tendrement Neville droit dans les yeux. À tout moment, un mot de ta part et j'arrête.

Neville hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser timidement tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos musclé de Severus. Il avait pleinement confiance en Severus.

Severus glissa sa main vers le petit carré de tissu qui couvrait le bas ventre de Neville.

-Tu aimes ce que j'ai mis, demanda Neville d'une petite voix timide.

-Ta culotte est aussi sexy que ta petite nuisette, apprécia-t-il tout en effleurant de ses doigts la bosse qui s'était formé. Oui, j'aime, ajouta-t-il avant de parsemer de baiser le cou, le torse de Neville.

Neville posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus et le poussa légèrement.

Severus était confus. Il allait trop vite. Il se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

-C'est à mon tour de te caresser partout avec ma bouche, annonça Neville en se mettant en califourchon sur Severus.

-Tu es sûre de le vouloir?, demanda Severus en souriant.

Sans répondre Neville commença à glisser sa langue le long du cou de son amant puis plus bas.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

-Si tu savais comme c'est bon!, dit-il à Neville.

Neville continua de lui lécher le torse, en appliquant des petits coups de langue sexy sur les tétons de Severus.

Allait-il être capable d'endurer longtemps cette caresse incroyablement sensuelle?, se demanda notre très cher professeur Snape.

-Attention, chaton, ou sinon je vais craquer avant même d'avoir pu entrer en toi.

Neville eut un rire de gorge un peu rauque.

Quand les dents de Neville se refermèrent sur l'un des tétons, il eut l'impression d'être secoué jusqu'au bas ventre par une décharge électrique. Il fit un bon et poussa un cri sauvage. Il devait, à tout prix, reprendre l'initiative.

-Tu devrais me laisser te faire l'amour sans tarder

Neville refusa d'un signe de tête.

Neville referma ses lèvres autour du sexe dressé de Severus. Il fit courir plusieurs fois sa langue d'un bout à l'autre, pour finalement le happer de nouveau.

Severus l'attrapa par le cou et doucement, mais ferment le détourna se son érection. Neville eut un murmure de protestation, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, il fit tout pour ramener Neville à un degré d'excitation.

Au premier contact de sa bouche sur le tétons droit de Neville, celui-ci poussa un gémissement er quand il eut finit d'en sucer la point, il se tortillait, ses jambes largement écartées pour mieux l'accueillir.

-Prend-moi, gémit Neville tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je dois te préparer, dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

-Je … me suis déjà… préparé, fit Neville tout en ondulant.

Severus se figea tout en descendant ses doigts sur le petit carrée de tissus et le fit glisser. Puis, il approcha ses doigts de l'anneau de chair de son amant. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il constata qu'il pouvait faire glisser dans l'intimité de Neville trois doigts. Neville s'était préparé à le recevoir. Savoir que son brun se préparer pour lui, augmenta l'excitation de Severus.

Il se glissa entre les jambes de son brun et il fut bientôt en lui. Tous deux s'abimèrent dans un corps à corps intense dans le but était la jouissance ultime.

Neville cria de toutes ses forces et fut secouée par une succession de mouvements convulsifs tandis que Severus jaillit en lui, l'irriguant de sa semence.

-Je t'aime!, dit-il d'une voix haletante

-Je t'aime tant, murmura Neville.

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard

Hermione souffla une dizaine fois. C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle était nommée préfet-en-chefs qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir marre de son titre. Elle aurait préféré rester auprès d'Harry, mais elle devait effectuer son devoir de préfet. Elle avait tout juste le temps de prévenir Ron pour qu'il vienne la remplacer au côté d'Harry.

Vu son humeur, elle avait déjà mis deux heures de retenu à trois couples qu'elle avait attrapé dans des salles de classe. Normalement, elle donnait un avertissement, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas de nature clémente.

-Salut, fit une voix qu'Hermione reconnue, Théodore Nott qui était adossé contre un des piliers qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

-Deux heures de retenu, lança Hermione tout en passant devant lui, avec Rusard pour être sortie en dehors des heures du couvres feu.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur constata-il.

-Je dois te parler.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Si cela ne se voit pas certaines personnes ont des obligations. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Theo l'agrippa le bras et la tourna. A peine avait-elle senti la main de Theo sur son bras qu'elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sut Théo.

-Lâche-moi sinon…

-Je te conseille de ne pas finir cette phrase, siffla Théo tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Sinon quoi !

-Sinon j'irai voir Draco pour lui annoncer sa future paternité et je glisserai tout nom. Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera content de savoir que tu m'as dis qu'il attendait un enfant et que Draco est le père.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix indignée.

-Aussi, tu viens de me le dire à l'instant ma douce, jubila Théo en la lâchant.

Hermione le foudroya du regard tout en serrant sa baguette. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort d'oubliette mais Théo lui arracha la baguette des mains.

-Rends-moi ma baguette, s'écria-elle tout en essayant de reprendre sa baguette.

-Je refuse. Je te connais. Tu allais me lancer un sort d'oubliette ou un sort assez proche.

Hermione sourit avant de lui donner un coup de genou au ventre de Théo qui a tout juste le temps de l'esquiver.

-Tu vas te calmer. Je dois vraiment te parler.

Après quelques minutes de combat, Hermione se calme à bout de souffle. Théo était aussi combattant que l'on disait. Vu son état, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre son enfant en danger. Dans d'autre circonstance. Elle se sera battu jusqu'au bout. Elle jura.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle

-Bien. Suis-moi. Je ne désire pas que quelqu'un entend notre discussion.

Tous deux marchèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Hermione s'installa sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient dans la salle de classe et Théo s'assis sur le banc en face de celui d'Hermione et lui fit face.

Théo observa Hermione. Elle était magnifique, se dit-il. Elle fusionnait à la fois la classe et la sagesse des serdaigles et la fureur des gryffondor. Il sourit à leur petit combat. Bizarre, il l'avait déjà vu combattre. Jamais il ne l'avais vu aussi sur la défensive lors de ces combats corps à corps. C'est étrange.

-Alors que veux-tu de moi pour ton silence sur l'état d'Harry ?demanda-t-elle tout en imaginant le pire.

-Toi, répondit Théo tout en sortant des papiers de sous sa veste et le jeta sur la table en face de celle d'Hermione. Rien que toi.

Hermione leva un de ses sourcils avant de lire les papiers. Elle pâlit. Devant elle se trouvait un contrat de mariage. Plutôt une promesse de mariage. Plus elle lisait les papiers, plus elle pâlissait.

Voyant la réaction d'Hermione, Théo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'elle sera en colère mais à avoir cette expression sur son si beau visage. C'est vrai qu'elle aura du mal au début, mais elle se fera à la situation. Il était sûr qu'après quelques temps, elle partagera ses sentiments. Mais une petite voix, lui souffla : « et si ce n'était pas le cas. Si elle ne l'aimerait jamais mais qu'elle aimait l'autre». Il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité…

Hermione souffla. Mais à quoi joue-t-il, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? L'aimait-il ou simplement n'aimait-t-il pas se faire larguer et par fierté. Il lui forçait la main pour qu'il se marie ?

-As-tu perdu la tête ?, siffla-t-elle tout en lui jetant à la figure les papiers.

-Non, répondit-t-il simplement. Tu n'as pas le choix ou tu signes ou je révèle sa future paternité à Draco.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu une « catin », une fille facile comme futur épouse ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'excusais, souffla-t-il tout en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout en remettant les papiers devant Hermione.

-Garde tes excuses, siffla-t-elle en poussant les papiers devant Théo.

Hermione se calma.

-C'est de la folie, s'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant de sa chaise. Théo, tu es l'héritier d'une grande fortune. Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux.

-Tu devras être contente. Tu es l'heureuse élue.

-Pourquoi me proposer cette folie ? As-tu lu les conditions. On devra se marier dès le mois qui vient. Tu veux que je porte ton nom, que je puisse faire mes études mais je dois avoir ton accord. En fait, je ne pourrai rien faire sans ton accord. Tous les soirs, on devra partager le même lit. Est-ce pour m'humilier ? C'est ça ?

Théo se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai que le contrat était assez strict mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il voulait simplement savoir avec qui, elle était. Il l'aimait.

-C'est ça. Tu veux que je sois un gentil toutou qui t'obéisse ?, s'écria-t-elle tout en faisant face à Théo. Regardes-moi quand je te parle.

-NON, cria-t-il tout en se levant à son tour et lui faisant face. JE NE VEUX PAS D'UNE FEMME SOUMISE. C EST TOI QUE JE VEUX.

-As-tu lu ce torchon. Vu les clauses, j'ai un doute sur ce que tu me dis. Pourquoi ses clauses ? Je dois te dire où je vais, avec qui je vais.

-Je…, c'est… je te demande pas ton avis sur le contrat où tu le signes ou…

-Arrête avec tes conneries, dit-elle avec colère. Toi et ton chantage. Il voulait la manipuler, pensa-t-elle. Il allait le regretter.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries, répéta-t-il tout en la foudroyant du regard. Je suis très sérieux. Je sais qu'au…

-Je suis enceinte, le coupa-t-elle en souriant. J'attends un enfant. On fait quoi avec ton torchon maintenant.

Théo se figea. Il l'observa pour voir si elle mentait. Il sortit sa baguette. Il la vit reculer.

-Je vais vérifier tes dires, expliqua-t-il avant de jeter un sort pour révéler les grossesses. Il vit apparaitre la fameux la couleur confirmant les dires d'Hermione. Il pâlit. Tu attends un enfant…

-Oui, murmura-t-elle tout en caressant d'une main son ventre.

-C'est pour ça l'émancipation ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant le ventre d'Hermione.

-Oui, mes parents ne doivent pas savoir mon état sinon ils me feront avorter. Je veux garder mon bébé, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Deux monstres dans une famille se sera trop pour eux.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, fit Théo en la prenant dans ses bras. Ni toi ni ton enfant.

-Mais pour eux, c'est le cas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de leur dire avant que les papiers d'émancipations soient signés. Après je ferai leur réaction. J'espère qu'elle soit positive mais j'en doute.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi.

-Et le père de l'enfant ?

Hermione se raidit et se dégagea des bras de Théo.

-Je ne veux pas parler de lui, dit-elle tout en détournant le visage. Elle ramassa les papiers.

-Me dit pas qu'il t'a rejeté toi et le bébé, s'exclama Théo en colère. Qu'est ce qu'il donnera pour être à la place de ce type. Qu'Hermione porte son enfant à lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle tout en évitant de le regarder et lui tendit les papiers.

-L'aimes-tu ? demanda Théo d'une voix triste. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

-Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle d'une voix sûre. Mais mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

-Alors épouse-moi, s'écria-Théo d'une voix déterminé qu'il ne se reconnu pas. Il ne pouvait la perdre. Il l'aimait trop. Il l'avait dans la peau.

Hermione avait les yeux écartés et la bouche ouvert.

- Je m'occuperai de l'enfant comme s'il était le mien. Je ferai un bon père et mari. Ne voyant aucune réaction d'Hermione, il continua. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais on pourra essayer et qui sait un jour tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime. Je ferai attention à toi et à lui, ajouta-t-il avant de poser sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit. Théo l'aimait d'où le contrat. Ce n'était pas pour l'humilier mais pour la garder à ses cotés. Les Serpentards sont vraiment bizarre en amour.

Lorsqu'il l'a vu sourire. Il s'est senti soulager. Elle allait accepter son offre.

-Je dois d'abord mettre au courant le futur père de sa paternité, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Théo sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Et si elle se remettait avec cet homme ? Qu'il se recompte de ses sentiments. Il allait la perdre. Non…

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, conseilla Théo. Faut mieux garder ça pour nous.

-Ok. Je ne te dirai pas que tu es le père de cet enfant, fit Hermione en souriant tout en posant sa main sur celle de Théo qui se trouvait sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Théo se figea. C'était lui le père de l'enfant. Il sourit bêtement. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle aimait le père de l'enfant. Donc elle l'aimait. Il l'a pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je m'occuperai de toi et de lui. Je serai un bon père, lui expliqua-t-il tout en posant son front sur celui d'Hermione.

- De elle, fit Hermione en souriant.

- De elle, répéta-t-il en souriant. Une fille ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

**Aimer ? votre avis**


	34. Chapter 35

**je sais que cela fait longtemps et je m'excuse ^^**

**Sinon MERCI pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite ^^**

**Merci pour ma bêta: LunaXXX**

**le contexte: le défi est de mettre Marcus et OLivier dans ma fiction. j'ai fait ce que je pouvez. Espèrant que vous aimerez le résultat.**

Chapitre 35

Lucius était nerveux, très nerveux. Il se trouvait dans l'un des restaurants les plus romantiques qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

Les tables étaient couvertes de nappes rouges bordeaux, les murs furent accordés à celles-ci. Les tables étaient séparées par des rosiers laissant ainsi de l'intimité au client. Il avait tout prévu. Cette soirée devait être parfaite. Il allait officiellement demander la main de Remus. Oui, bien sûr que celui-ci avait déjà donné sa réponse, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait que cela soit plus formel. Il ne se voyait pas raconter à son bébé à venir ou à Teddy et encore moins à Draco dans quelle circonstance il avait demandé à Remus sa main, c'est-à-dire sur un canapé tout en lui faisant l'amour. Non, il préférait leur dire qu'il avait demandé la main de Remus dans un restaurant très romantique. Normalement, le serveur devait apporter un déssert un gâteau Forêt Noir. Il avait donnait comme instruction au propriétaire du restaurant de mettre la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait trouvé dans le gâteau concerné.

-Lucius, Lucius, répéta Remus d'une voix inquiétée. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, répondit-t-il tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Remus souleva un de ses sourcilles tout en fixant Lucius. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Depuis le diner, Lucius se comportait bizarrement. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la salle ou fixer le couloir où se trouvaient les serveurs. Est-ce qu'il attendait quelqu'un ?

Soudain un serveur passa devant lui et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Lucius. La réaction se fit vite. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

-Je dois régler un petit problème. Finis ton assiette, le temps que je revienne.

-Mais Lucius. Tu n'as même pas commencé ton assiette, s'exclama Remus, mais Lucius était déjà parti. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, se demanda-t-il tout en se levant et déposant sa serviette sur la table.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés, gémit le propriétaire du restaurant.

-Gardez vos excuses et trouvez moi cette foutue bague, siffla Lucius tout en fixant froidement le pauvre propriétaire du restaurant.

-Je ne sais pas comment une telle erreur a pu se commettre, se justifia-t-il.

-Moi, je sais. Quand on engage des incompétents. Il ne faut pas s'étonner du résultat.

Soudain un serveur fit son apparaissons :

-J'ai trouvé le désert, dit-il, mais …

-Mais quoi, siffla Lucius.

Il commençait à trouver cette soirée très catastrophique. Lui qui voulait que tout se passe bien.

-Mais la personne à qui on a donnait le désert refuse de nous le donner.

Il se retient de ne pas crier.

-Où se trouve cette personne, siffla Lucius. Il va vite me donner ce désert. Le pauvre serveur hocha tout en lui montrant le lieu où se trouver cette fameuse personne.

Lucius se trouva à la table de l'héritier de Flint. Il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Il avait pris de l'assurance et du charisme. Plus d'une fois, il avait entendu le ministre des finances faire des louanges de prouesses de fils Flint.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Flint, fit Lucius poliment tout en observant la personne qui l'accompagnait. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ?, se demanda-t-il avant de salut de la tête cette personne.

Marcus se leva et tendit la main à Lucius.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy.

-Monsieur Flint, fit le serveur d'une voix inquiété. Monsieur Malefoy voudrait récupérer son gâteau Forêt Noir.

Avant que Marcus puisse répondre.

-Je peux parfaitement m'exprimer, siffla froidement Lucius. Vous pouvez disposer.

Et en moins d'une minute le pauvre serveur disparut.

-Comme l'a si bien dit cet incompétent. Ce gâteau m'appartient et je veux le récupérer.

-Marcus…, lança le compagnon de celui-ci. As-tu pris ce gâteau de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Bien sur que non. J'ai simplement demandé au serveur de me ramener un gâteau, se justifia Marcus tout en faisant un sourire charmeur à son époux.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. Quand son époux disait « simplement » cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait surement menacé.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter de faire des menaces pour avoir quelques choses ? Et tu t'étonnes que notre fille est puni pour avoir promis mille tortures à son professeur, car celui-ci l'avait malencontreusement perdu son doudou.

-Je trouve que notre fille avait raison. Il n'avait pas à prendre son doudou.

-Elle n'a que deux ans et à deux ans, on ne fait pas de menaces. Surtout qu'elle lui a promis un Doloris.

Marcus essaya de cacher son sourire. Leur fille avait parfaitement hérité de son caractère. Elle finira surement chez les Serpentard.

-Je t'interdis de sourire Marcus Flint, siffla Olivier tout en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je ne voudrai pas interrompre votre discussion qui est surement très passionnante mais je voudrai récupérer mon gâteau et tout de suite, lâcha Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème, répliqua Marcus tout en faisant face à Lucius. Ce gâteau appartient à Olivier. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil sur la table de Marcus. Il fit les restes de cinq assiettes de gâteaux au chocolat.

-Je vous conseil…, fit Lucius avant d'être interrompu par Remus qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda Remus tout en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Lucius.

-Mais rien, dit Lucius tout en lui souriant. Va-t'assoire à notre table. Je te rejoins dans un instant.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Lupin, lança Olivier tout en se levant et en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Remus sourit lorsqu'il vit ce ventre rond. Aura-t-il un ventre aussi rond. Il posa une main sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'Olivier vit le regard doux de Remus et la main posait sur son ventre. Il comprit. Il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, fit Olivier en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus. Vous êtes à combien, professeur ? , ajouta –t-il avant de montrer la chaise à Remus

Remus rougit tout en s'asseyant.

-Appelez-moi Remus. Vous n'êtes plus un de mes élèves. Je suis à un mois. C'est tout récent ajouta-t-il avant de lancer un regard rempli de tendresse à Lucius.

-Des nausées ?

-Non, j'ai de la chance de ce cotés là, répondit Remus tout en fixant avec envie la part de gâteau.

Olivier sourit.

-On partage, lança t-t-il tout en mettant l'assiette entre eux. Sinon vous avez de la chance. Moi j'ai eu des nausées quand j'attendais Ambre et maintenant Junior.

-Ambre ? Junior ?, répété Remus tout en levant un de ses sourcils.

-Ambre est l'ainée, expliqua Olivier. Elle a deux ans. Notre princesse. Junior, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. Marcus et moi, nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord pour le nom de notre fils….

Remus rit devant la moue boudeuse d'Olivier.

De son cotée, Lucius s'était installé à cotées de Remus tout en posant sa main sur celle de Remus et Marcus avait fait de même.

Lucius se pencha vers Marcus et lui murmura :

-N'était-il pas votre Némésis à Poudlard ?

Marcus sourit tout en hochant la tête.

Il se rappela la nuit où tout avait changé dans sa vie.

Flash Black

Dans deux mois, il allait être diplômé. Il allait quitter Poudlard. Il souffla tout en se déshabillant. Il s'était entrainé toute la soirée. Jouer au quiddich était une façon pour lui d'oublier ses obligations. Ces parents l'avait envoyé une lettre dès qu'il sera sortit de Poudlard. Ses parents voulaient qu'il soit marqué par leur Maitre. Il devait faire honneur à sa famille, à son nom. Mais quel honneur avait-il à être le sous –fifre d'un malade ? Lui qui n'acceptait aucun maitre, aucun ordre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il refusait. Il perdrait sûrement sa famille. Qu'aurait-il en échange ? Rien. Il restera seule sans un sous et sans famille même si sa famille n'était pas celle qu'on rencontrait dans les contes de fées c'est dire joyeuse et chaleureuse. C'était sa famille. Il se mit sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps.

Il allait le faire. Se faire marquer comme du bétail pour avoir l'espoir infime que ses parents seront fiers de lui. C'était stupide mais il l'allait le faire. Il n'attendait quand même rien de la vie.

Il sortit de la douche tout en mettant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il s'approcha de son casier et déposa son front contre celui-ci.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit une voix qu'il reconnu. Olivier Dubois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? , répondit Marcus tout en s'adossant sur son casier. Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu es dans les vestiaires des serpentards.

-J'ai remarqué, répliqua Olivier tout en regardant tout autour de lui. Il y a trop de vert à mon gout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, répéta Marcus tout en le fixant froidement.

-Est-ce que tu vas te faire marquer ? demanda Olivier tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire si je vais être marqué ou pas ?, dit sarcastiquement Marcus tout en croisant ses bras.

-Alors tu vas le faire, murmura Olivier d'une voix triste. Alors quand tu quitteras Poudlard. On sera ennemie ?

-On a toujours été ennemie, lâcha Marcus en tournant le dos à Olivier et ouvrant son casier.

-Pourquoi ?, lança Olivier avec colère.

-Parce que tu es chez les rouges et moi chez les verts.

-Non, pourquoi veux-tu être marquer ? Pourquoi accepteras-tu d'avoir un maitre, toi qui ne supporte pas qu'on te donne des ordres ?

-Cela ne concerne pas ? Siffla Marcus. Il aimait de moins en moins cette conversation.

-J'ai le droit de savoir, cria Olivier tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Marcus et en le retournant.

-Je ne te dois rien, cracha Marcus tout en plaquant Olivier contre un des casiers. Alors, DÉGAGE. Il lâcha Olivier et fit un pas en arrière.

Marcus s'assit sur un des bancs se trouvant en face des casiers.

-Pourquoi pas, souffla Marcus tout en fixant Olivier droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Je n'ai que ma famille. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais c'est ma famille. Je n'ai personne d'autres.

Olivier se mit en face de Marcus.

-Tu as pris ta décision.

-Oui.

-Quand je sortirai de ce vestiaire. On sera officiellement dans deux camps différents et quand on sera dans le champ de bataille, on …

-C'est bon, le coupa Marcus tout en se levant et faisant face à Olivier... Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite…

Olivier fit frôler ses lèvres sur celles du futur mangemort.

-Qu'est….

-Quand je sortirai de ce vestiaire. On sera ennemie. Alors …

Olivier passa sa main sur la nuque de Marcus et approcha les lèvres de celui. Marcus était trop étonné pour réagir, mais qu'est-ce qui traversait l'esprit de cet imbécile pour faire ça ?

C'était un baiser tendre et pur. Marcus succomba à son instinct. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras, le dominant de toute sa taille, de toute sa carrure. Pris au piège de son propre désir, Marcus savoura le contacte du corps d'Olivier, dur et tiède contre le sien.

Marcus sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Olivier s'agrippait à lui. Ses doigts se crispaient sur son dos tandis que sa langue le pénétrait, provoquant un gémissement qui semblait sorti du fond de sa gorge.

Marcus aurait dû en finir, il le savait, mais son corps n'avait qu'un désir : se fondre dans Olivier et tout oublier.

-Olivier, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de faire un pas en arrière et commença à se dévêtir

Marcus avalait difficilement sa salive. De ses yeux, il suivait les mains d'Olivier. Le regardant se déshabiller dans lui. Lorsqu'il fut nu. Il descendit ses yeux vers l'entre-jambe de son brun. Il déglutina, Olivier le désirait.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Marcus tout en s'approchant d'Olivier et en faisant glisser des doigts sur la joue d'Olivier. Pourquoi coucher avec lui ? Pourquoi se donnait-il à lui ?

-Parce ce que c'est toi, lâcha Olivier avant de l'embrasser avant de faire parcourir ses mains sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Car Olivier l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quand cette haine s'était transformée en amour. Il était simplement tombé amoureux de son côté dominateur, de son regard sombre,…

Il s'écarta de Marcus avant de se glisser tout le long du corps musclé de ce dernier. Il lui retira lentement la serviette. Il glissa une de ses mains sur les bourses de Marcus tout en le masturbant.

Il caressa de sa langue le nombril de Marcus de sa langue. Marcus fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Lorsqu'Olivier prit sa verge en bouche, Marcus lâcha un son rauque. Il devenait de plus en plus faible surtout quand la langue d'Olivier le léchait de toute sa longueur.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa le bras d'Olivier et le leva. Il le poussa contre les casiers. Il prit les jambes d'Olivier et les mit autour de ses hanches.

Il se mit à caresser Olivier au plus profond de son intimité, le faisant se raidir et se tordre à cette voluptueuse torture, tout en lui suçant le cou.

Marcus n'en pouvait plus entre le désir qui le tourmentait depuis les lèvres d'Oliviers sur sa verge et les cris d'Olivier.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ?, gémit Marcus entre deux baisers.

-Non, gémit Olivier tout en jetant sa tête en arrière tout en laissant échapper de se gorge un son qui fit perdre tout raison à Marcus.

Il le pénétra lentement et lorsqu'il fut entièrement. Il attendit un signe d'Olivier pour pouvoir bouger.

-Putain Marcus… Bouge….

Marcus sourit et commença à se mouvoir de plus en plus. Guidé par les cris d'extase d'Olivier. Marcus continua à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément provoquant à tous les deux un cri libérateur.

Olivier aurait voulu rester là, à jamais blottie entre les bras de Marcus. Il mit ses mains sur le torse de Marcus et le poussa légèrement. Il se dirigea vers ses vêtements tout en évitant de regarder Marcus. Celui-ci le laissa faire sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'Olivier fut habillé. Celui-ci sortit du vestiaire, Marcus s'assit sur un des bancs du vestiaire tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait pris ? Pourquoi Olivier avait-il voulu qu'il soit le premier ?

Deux mois plus tard

Marcus s'était forcé à oublier la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Olivier. Tant l'un que l'autre s'était comporté comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé.

Il était dans un des couloirs le permettant de se rentre dans la maison commune des Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il finisse sa valise. Dans 6 heures, il serait diplômé. Il allait quitter cette école et se faire marquer.

Soudain, un personne attrapa son avant bras et le tira dans une des classes vides. Marcus était déjà entrain de lever son poing lorsqu'il reconnu son agresseur, Olivier Dubois.

-Salut, lança Olivier tout en prenant quelques distances de Marcus.

-Dubois. M'as-tu fait venir ici pour me dire « salut » ? Siffla Marcus tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il devait se calmer.

-Oui…non, expliqua Olivier d'une voix inquiète.

-Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?

-Tu vas te faire marquer ? demanda Olivier tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis, répondit Marcus tout en s'adossant sur une des tables se trouvant dans la salle de classe.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi accepteras-tu de suivre un homme qui te considéra comme un moins que rien ? Pourquoi accepteras-tu un maitre ? Toi…

-Tu ne comprends pas c'est ma famille. Sans eux, je serai seul, cria Marcus tout en faisant poussant violement du pied un table se situant devant lui.

Olivier écarquilla les yeux.

-Seul. Tu as peur d'être seul, murmura Olivier tout en posant une de ses mains sur l'avant bras de Marcus. Celui le poussa et lui tourna le dos.

-Et si je te promettais que tu ne seras jamais seule, fit Olivier en se plaçant devant Marcus. Que tu auras une famille qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et rien de plus. Qui sera près à donner sa vie pour toi.

-On ne vit pas dans un conte de fée, siffla Marcus tout en le foudroyant des yeux. Tout le monde connait ma famille et ce qu'on a fait. Ils connaissent la voie que mes parents ont choisie….

-C'est ta famille qui a choisi et non toi.

-C'est ma famille, hurla Marcus tout en serrant les poings. Les seules personnes qui me restent.

Olivier glissa sa main sur celle de Marcus. Marcus se raidit et laissa Olivier glisser ses doigts dans les siennes. Il lui sourit tout en déposant sa main sur son ventre.

-Je te propose de faire partie de ma famille, dit Olivier en le souriant. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi cette nuit ? C'est simple. Je t'aime et l'être qui grandit en moi t'aimera pour ce que tu es.

Marcus sentait bien le ventre légèrement arrondi d'Olivier.

-Tu es….

- En enceinte ?, finit olivier en rougissant et en souriant. Oui.

-Il est de moi ?

-Oui. Tu as été le seule.

Olivier attendait son enfant. Il commença à paniquer.

Olivier glisser ses mains sur le visage de Marcus et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je te demande de faire parti de notre vie. De faire parti de notre famille. Tu as un autre choix. Avec nous, tu ne seras jamais seul.

Marcus enleva doucement les mains d'Olivier avant de sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Lorsqu'il sortit. Il ne vit pas Olivier s'écrouler en sol en pleurant. Il avait cru de tout son être que Marcus l'aimera un petit peu, où l'enfant qu'il portait pour ne pas suivre ses parents. Quel idiot.

Plus tard dans le train les amenant à gare pour la dernière fois. Olivier regardait par la fenêtre. Ses parents avaient hâte de le voir. Ceux-ci ont assez bien prit que leur fils portait un enfant. Il sourit. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il allait les repousser, mais il reconnu l'odeur, Marcus Flint.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir parole Dubois sinon je rendrais ta vie un enfer.

Olivier se tourna et l'embrassa passionnément.

Fin Flash black

-Je crois que les serpendards sont faible face aux gryffondors, lança Marcus tout en souriant à Olivier. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Il avait une famille à lui. Il avait sa famille.

Soudain, Olivier s'exclama. Il retira de sa bouche une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marcus. Qui était aussi étonné que lui.

Remus se tourna vers Lucius qui avait l'air gêné. Sa soirée romantique était tombée à l'eau.

-Je crois qu'elle m'est destinée, fit Remus en rougissant tout en tendant la main à Olivier.

Olivier lui tendit la bague tout en foudroyant des yeux son époux.

-Quand je te dis d'arrêter de faire des menaces aux gens c'est pour éviter aussi ce genre de situation, siffla Olivier.

-Mais c'est toi qui voulait absolument du chocolat, se justifia Marcus.

-Com….

-Je crois que nous allons vous laisser, les coupa Lucius tout en se levant. Il tendit la main à Remus et l'aidant à se lever.

Marcus et Olivier les saluèrent et s'excusèrent encore une fois.

Remus et Lucius sortirent du restaurant et transplanèrent dans le manoir de Lucius. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et un silence régna.

Lucius faisait face à la cheminé et regardait le feu. Soudainement, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus avant de déposer un baiser sur la nuque de son amant.

-Tu me le demandes, souffla Lucius qui continuait à regarder les flammes. La soirée était un désastre. C'était toi qui devais découvrir la bague.

Remus sourit tout en se mettant devant Lucius et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai adoré la soirée et la bague.

-Tu ne l'as pas mise, remarqua Lucius tout en prenant la main où devait se trouver la bague.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'épouserai que si les enfants sont d'accords, expliqua-t-il tout en donnant la bague à Lucius. Quand tu auras parlé à Draco. Je l'a portera. Pas avant.

Lucius souffla avant de mettre la bague dans sa poche.

-Dès demain. Je parlerai à mon fils, dit-il avant de se tourner et se diriger vers le bar. Se prendre un verre. Il en avait besoin.

Remus sourit tout en faisant glisser sa robe de sorcier et lorsque Lucius se retourna vers Remus pour lui proposer un verre. Il se figea. Remus était nu devant la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient sur son corps.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fais devant une cheminée, dit Remus d'une voix sensuelle.

-…, murmura Lucius tout en dévorant des yeux Remus. En fait, sa soirée n'était pas aussi pourrit qu'il le pensait.

**Alors aimer^^**


	35. Chapter 36

**je sais que cela fait longtemps et je m'excuse ^^**

**Sinon MERCI pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite ^^**

**Merci pour ma bêta: LunaXXX**

Chapitre 36

Au manoir de Lucius

-Ne serais-tu pas un peu nerveux ? demanda Remus tout en enlaçant Lucius qui était face à son miroir.

-Un Malefoy n'ai jamais nerveux, répondit Lucius tout en se retournant pour donner un baiser sur le front de Remus.

Remus sourit tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il aussi bien le connaitre ?, se demanda-t-il tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que tout se passera merveilleusement bien avec Draco, le rassura Remus tout en se levant la tête pour poser son front contre celui de Lucius.

Lucius sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'espère aussi.

Plus tard à Poudlard dans la chambre des serpentards

-Bouge tes fesses de là, cria Draco une énième fois à Blaise qui était allongé sur son lit.

-Putain, Draco. On est SAMEDI, siffla Blaise tout en mettant son cousin sur sa tête. Laisse-moi dormir.

-Mon père sera là dans 10 minutes, alors, bouge !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Draco avant de lui jeter un verre d'eau sur le visage.

-Haaa…, cria Blaise tout en se levant du lit. Je te hais, Draco Malfoy, de toute mon âme.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime et maintenant bouge de là.

-Rrrr…, lui répondit Blaise tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le lit non-défait de Théo et en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

-Sais-tu où est notre très cher Théo ?

-Je suppose qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle conquête pour oublier Granger.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Je sais, lança Draco tout en nettoyant sa chambre. Il devrait plutôt utiliser son énergie à séduire Granger qu'essayer de l'oublier en couchant avec d'autres. C'est dur à dire, mais cette fille est faite pour lui.

-On devrait lui dire alors avant qu'il ne dérape d'autre.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Et toi avec Weasley ?

Blaise souffla tout en s'habillant.

-Je suis au point mort. Son mec le frappe. Si tu avais vu la marque qu'il avait sur la joue. Le jour où j'attraperais ce fils de pute… je vais essayer de lui montrer que je suis la personne qu'il le faut, mais s'il aime ce type… j'arriverai à le convaincre.

-J'en suis sûre, fit Draco en souriant. Rien ne peut résister à un Zabini.

-Ni à un Malefoy, lui répondit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu auras ton petit brun.

-Je l'espère, souffla Draco tout en vérifiant sa tenue une dixième fois.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?, firent Blaise et Draco ensemble.

Ils virent le grand Lucius Malfoy faire son apparaissions.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, fit Blaise en se dirigeant vers Lucius pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur Zabini, lui répondit Lucius tout en lui serrant la main. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien Monsieur. Je crois que je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec votre fils. Passé une très bonne journée.

Et il sortit tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

-Bonjour père.

-Bonjour Draco. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, dit Draco tout en observant son père, celui-ci avait l'air nerveux. Et toi, vas-tu bien ?

-Bien, lui répondit Lucius tout en sentant nerveux.

Il avait pu faire face à une centaine mangemort, à Voldemort, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire à son fils qu'il voulait épouser Remus et que ce dernier portait son enfant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu si nerveux, lâcha Draco tout en sortant de son armoire deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky.

-L'alcool n'était-il pas interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école ?, dit-il en souriant.

Draco lui rendit le sourit tout en versant l'alcool dans les deux verres et dit :

-Comme le disait si bien mon cher Grand-père « quand tu veux détendre quelqu'un propose lui un faire d'alcool quitte à le souler »

Lucius rit.

Draco lui tendit le verre que celui-ci bu d'un trait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il tout en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

-Et bien…

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement

-Draco, faut que tu lises ce papier, fit Théo tout en se figeant lorsqu'il vit le père de Draco avec celui-ci.

-Bonjour Monsieur Nott, lança Lucius tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il tout en mettant le bout de papier dans sa poche. Comment allez-vous ? Tout en tendant la main.

-Bien. N'avez-vous pas un papier à donner à mon fils?, demanda-t-il tout en serrant la main de Théo et en fixant la poche où Théo avait mis le bout de papier.

Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs espions après Severus pour rien. Le fait que Nott cacha toute de suite le bout de papier voulait dire que celui-ci était important ou pour Nott ou pour Draco. Et sa curiosité prit le dessus sur lui.

-Oui, répondit Théo d'une voix voulu neutre. Il fallait qu'il cache sa nervosité. Il avait passé toute sa soirée jusqu'au petit matin avec Hermione. Ils avaient discuté de leur future, de leur fille, de leur mariage. C'était l'une de ses plus belles nuits. Avant de se quitter, il lui avait promis de ne rien dire à Draco sur l'état d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance d'Hermione, alors, en bon serpenatrd qu'il était, il avait écrit dans un mot qu'Harry était enceint.

Théo lâcha la main de Lucius, se dirigea vers Draco et lui tendit le papier.

-Tu devrais le lire au calme, conseilla Théo avant de se retourner vers le père de Draco. Dans la langue des serpentard, cela voulait dire que personne, à part lui, ne devra lire ce papier et surtout pas son père.

Draco fit un discret geste de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris.

-Je vais vous laisser. Passé une bonne journée Monsieur Malefoy. Et il sortit.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans ce bout de papier ? demanda Lucius d'une voix curieuse.

-Qu'allais-tu me dire avant que Théo ne rentre dans la chambre ? Le coupa Draco tout en mettant le bout de papier dans sa poche.

Lucius souffla pour se donner du courage.

-Tu sais qu'en ce moment je vois Remus ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Que nous sommes assez proche, même très intimes ?

-Père, je t'en supplie. Tu n'es quand même pas venu me dire que tu couches avec mon ancien professeur DCFM. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je me doute bien que vous ne faites pas que parler et regarder les petits oiseaux.

Lucius sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Son fils avait bien hérité de la répartie des Malefoy.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…Remus et moi…on…

-Vous… ?

-Ne me coupe pas, siffla Lucius tout en se servant un deuxième verre.

Draco souffla tout en asseyant sur son lit. Il n'avait vraiment jamais vu son père si peu sûr de lui.

-Moi et Remus, on a des sentiments fort l'un pour l'autre, explique Lucius tout en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. On veut…

Soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement sur la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrée, fit Draco tout en se demandant qui était le fou qui osait frapper à sa porte. Aucun serpentard, surtout s'il tenait à la vie, n'aurait osé frapper à sa chambre sachant que son père était ici. Les nouvelles circulaient assez vite dans sa maison et personne n'aurait osé interrompre l'entretien qu'il avait avec son père.

Il fit par étonnement l'ancien financier de son cher cousin, Nicolas.

-Bonjour messieurs Malefoy, fit François tout en rougissant.

Lorsqu'il vit Lucius. Il sut qu'il avait interrompu une discussion entre le père et le fils.

-Bonjour Monsieur de Monetnie, lança Lucius tout en lui tendant la main.

François lui tendit la main et en le serrant la main.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda Lucius tout en souriant.

Lorsqu'il sut que celui-ci avait rompu ses fiançailles. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écrire une lettre à son frère pour exprimer son « soutien ».

-Bien et vous ? Comment va Monsieur Lupin ?

-Bien. Il se porte à merveille, lui répondit-il en souriant et les yeux pétillants.

Draco observa son père. Depuis très longtemps, il n'avait une telle expression sur le visage et les yeux aussi pétillants. Il devait être vraiment heureux avec Lupin. Il était heureux pour lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur De Monetnie, fit Draco tout en lui tendant la main. Que me faut une visite si matinale ?

-Je voulais…, bégaya François tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Lucius et puis Draco.

-Que voulez-vous me dire ? demanda Draco tout en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

François sourit et lui dit :

-Je voulais vous parler d'Harry et…

-Je suis déjà au courant, le coupa Draco tout en lâchant la main de François.

François leva un de ses sourcils. Il était sûr qu'Harry ne lui avait rien dit sur sa grossesse. Alors comment avait-il su? Par qui ?

-Comment ?

-Mon cher cousin m'a tout raconté, lui dit-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Votre échange…

François rougit.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle position ni briser votre couple. Je …

-Laissons le passée où il est, le coupa Draco en lui souriant.

François lui sourit.

-Merci.

-Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais je suis en…, expliqua Draco avec courtoisie.

François rougit.

-Excusez-moi, la bienséance aurait voulu que je vous demande une entrevue. Je vais vous laisser.

-On pourrait se voir plus tard dans la journée si vous voulez ?

-Oui, répondit François tout en lui tendant un bout de papier. C'est mon adressa à Londres. Au revoir Messieurs Malefoy. Et il sortit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi désiré ?dit Lucius en faisant un petit sourire.

-Que voulez-vous je suis un Malefoy. Sinon que voulez-vous faire avec Monsieur Lupin, outre être très intime avec celui-ci?

Lucius se racla la gorge.

-On veut se marier, lâcha-t-il tout en observant la réaction de son fils.

Draco se figea avant de boire son verre d'un trait. Tel père tel fils.

Son père allait se marier avec Lupin. Bien sûr qu'il était content pour son père. Il avait trouvé amour, mais pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Savoir que son père aimait une autre personne était une chose, mais se marier... C'était autre chose….

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Draco tout en fixant son père.

-C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue…

-Bien, fit Draco tout en le coupant de nouveau et en tournant le dos à celui-ci. Faites ce que tu voulais. Je suppose que tu as déjà pris ta décision sinon on ne serait pas là à avoir cette discussion.

Lucius se plaça face à son fils.

-Je me marierais que si tu es d'accord. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de ce mariage. J'accepterai ta décision. Tu es mon fils et tu comptes pour moi.

-Que vas dire Lupin si je refuse ?

-Il est comme moi. Il refuse de se marier si on n'avait pas ton accord à toi et celui de Teddy.

Draco regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il souffla.

-Je suis d'accord, finit-il par dire. Si tu es heureux, je le suis. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Lucius sourit tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il lui dira plus tard que Remus portait son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Il ne fallait mieux pas trop bousculer son fils.

-Père, peux-tu me lâcher ? J'ai besoin de respirer.

Lucius s'excusa avant de lâcher Draco.

Soudain un hibou cogna sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le courrier.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Lucius prit la lettre et souffla.

-Je dois me rentre au Ministère de la magie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix énervé. Je voulais qu'on passe la journée ensemble avec Remus et Teddy.

-Une prochaine fois, le rassura Draco en lui souriant.

Lucius sourit avant d'embrasser son fils sur les joues et il sortit.

Draco s'assit sur son lit. Quelle matinée ! Il avait donné sa bénédiction à son père, mais il espérait que celui-ci savait ce qu'il faisait. Il devait tout savoir sur Lupin et qui mieux que son parrain pour l'informer. Il sortit de sa chambre tout en oubliant le mot de Théo. Il avait d'autre priorité que ce bout de papier. Il devait savoir que Remus était la personne qui convenait le mieux à son père.


	36. Chapter 37

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à Luna et Sailorslayer pour son aide**

**Chapitre 37**

Ron gardait sa main sur son front. Il aurait sûrement un bleu ou une bosse. Plutôt dans la matinée, il avait voulu rapporter le plateau que François leur avait apporté pour prendre leur

petit-déjeuner, celui-ci avait glissé de ses mains et en essayant de le rattraper, il s'était cogné le front sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry au moment où Mark ouvrait celle-ci.

Parfois, sa maladresse dépassait celle de Neville, pensait-il tout en se rendant à la grande salle pour parler avec Hermione et voir Neville.

- **Monsieur Weasley,** fit une voix que Ron reconnu, Marcus Zabini, le grand-père de Blaise Zabini. Il se figea et se retourna.

- **Mons…,** bégaya Ron tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- **Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici, **le coupa Marcus tout en observant attentivement le ventre de Ron pour voir un début de grossesse mais avec la chemise que celui-ci portait, il ne pouvait rien détecter. **J'ai reçu vos charmantes lettres. **

Blaise marchait d'un pas lent vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en espérant apercevoir son roux. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit les voix de son grand-père et son roux. Il se cacha derrière un des tapis se trouvant là.

Ron correspondait avec son grand-père ?, se demanda-t-il.

Ron pâlit. Il se reprit.

- **Etes-vous d'accord avec ma requête ?** demanda-t-il tout en fixant droit dans les yeux le grand-père de Blaise.

Marcus sourit ce petit avec vraiment du cran, rare son ceux qui avaient le courage de le faire.

- **Je suis bien forcé d'accepter, les Zabini n'ont qu'une parole**, lança Marcus avant de se placer bien en face de Ron. **Mais je me demandais à quoi aller servir cette somme d'argent que vous me demandez ? **

- **Cela ne vous regarde pas, **répliqua Ron.

Blaise se figea. Ron avait réclamé de l'argent à son grand-père. Mais pourquoi ? Soudain une idée s'imposa, est-ce pour son amant qui abusait et frappait son Roux ?

La colère se propagea dans ses veines.

- **Ca nous regarde**, cria Blaise tout en serrant les poings.

Il se plaça face à Ron tout en le tenant les épaules.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu cet argent ? Pour ton amant ?**

Ron se figea. Mais quel amant ?

- **Je n'ai pas d'amant**, répondit Ron tout en se dégageant. **Cette histoire ne te regarde pas.**

Blaise observa Ron et il vit le front de Ron.

- **Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? **Souffla Blaise. **Regarde ce qu'il te fait, **ajouta-t-il tout en passant ses doigts sur la bosse de son amour et puis sur sa joue où il restait un petit bleu à la suite de la gifle qu'il avait reçu de Mark.

Devant les yeux tristes de Blaise, Ron sentit son cœur se serrer.

- **Je n'ai pas d'amant**, lui répondit Ron tout en écartant doucement les doigts de Blaise. **Je me suis simplement cogner la tête contre une porte. Un simple accident.**

-**Alors pourquoi demander de l'argent à mon grand-père ? J'aurai pu te le donner.**

-**Ce n'est qu'un emprunt, **se justifia Ron tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. **Je vais rembourser ton grand-père le plus rapidement possible.**

Marcus posa ses yeux sur les mains de Ron qui étaient sur son ventre dans un geste défensif. Il sourit, sa belle- fille avait raison. Ron attendait un enfant.

- **Je te donne cet argent mais en échange tu arrêtes de voir cet homme**, proposa Blaise.

- **Mais je n'ai pas d'amant,** répéta Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Qui t'a donné récemment une gifle ?** répliqua Blaise froidement. **Personne, c'est ça ?**

- **Mark,** murmura Ron en voyant pourquoi Blaise lui parlait _d'un amant_. Il croyait que le docteur Mark était son amant.

Soudain, Ron écarquilla les yeux. Blaise voulait qu'il arrête de voir Mark. Cette proposition était une folie. Ce type était un des meilleurs dans son domaine, si Hermione le disait c'est que c'était vrai. Il attendait trois enfants. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de choisir un autre médecin.

- **Non,** répondit Ron**. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent vu que ton grand-père a accepté de me prêter cette somme.**

Blaise sera les poings. Ron aimait vraiment cet homme. Alors pourquoi avoir fait l'amour avec lui hier s'il l'aimait autant ?

- **Si tu l'aimes autant, pourquoi t'es-tu donné à moi ? C'est mon nom que tu as crié hier ?,** cria Blaise tout en poussant Ron sur une des colonnes se trouvant dans le couloir.

Ron rougit avant de jeter un regard à Marcus.

- **Je ne l'aime pas,** répondit Ron tout en essayant de se dégager mais Blaise était bien plus grand et costaud que lui.

- **Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?** cria-t-il tout en en secouant Ron.

Ron commençait à avoir peur pour ses bébés. On lui avait bien conseillé d'éviter tout choc.

**- Cela ne te concerne pas,** cria Ron**, lâche-moi.**

- **Non pas avant que tu ne reviennes à la raison,** répliqua Blaise aussitôt d'une voix froide.

- **Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de secouer Monsieur Weasley, cela est mauvais pour le bébé,** suggéra Marcus tout en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il laissait ces imbéciles régler leurs problèmes, dieu seul savait encore combien de temps ils resteraient dans ce couloir.

-**Bébé,** bégaya Blaise tout en s'écartant brusquement de Ron.

Ron pâlit. Comment était-il au courant ?, pensa-t-il tout en fixant le grand-père de Blaise.

- **Comment ?**

- **Sans la remarque de la mère de Blaise, je crois que je n'aurais jamais su,** expliqua Marcus. Ron leva un de ses sourcils. **Lorsqu'elle attendait Blaise, elle ne mangeait que des oranges et des sardines. Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?** ajouta-t-il

Ron rougit tout en jouant avec le bas de sa chemise.

- **QUEL BEBE ?**, cria Blaise tout en fixant à tour de rôle Ron et son grand-père.

Ron se mordit les lèvres tout en baissant la tête.

- **Je suis enceint**, avoua Ron en levant les yeux vers Blaise.

Ron attendait un enfant, il attendait un enfant, se répéta-t-il en boucle dans sa tête.

- **Es-tu aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé à te protéger ?,** siffla Blaise tout en regardant Ron de bas en haut. C'est pour ça que Ron refusait de quitter l'autre type, c'est parce qu'il attendait son enfant. Il était en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie.

- **Non, je ne suis pas stupide**, cria Ron en levant les bras au ciel. **Je suis novice en la matière. J'ai pensé stupidement que le type avec qui j'ai fait l'amour avait mis une protection vu qu'il avait plus d'expérience que moi.**

- **Ce type est un gros con et toi encore pire, **répliqua Blaise froidement. **Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes précautions ? Je savais les rouges stupides mais à ce point…**

- **Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point ce type un gros con,** siffla Ron tout en tournant le dos à Blaise. **Et moi et ma stupidité, on se casse.**

- **Mais casse-toi,** cria Blaise. **Cours le rejoindre.**

Marcus avait la bouche ouverte. Son stupide petit fils n'avait pas compris que c'était lui le « gros con » ? Il fallait vraiment les aider.

-**Qui est ce gros con ?** demanda Marcus tout en fixant son petit fils.

-**Je ne veux pas avoir qui est ce type**, répondit Blaise à la place de Ron d'une voix dégoutée.

Ron se tourna.

-**C'EST TOI,** cria Ron en larme avant de tourner le dos à Blaise et Marcus.

Blaise était paralysé. Ron attendait son enfant. Il portait son bébé, la chair de sa chair. Il sourit tout en se tournant vers son grand-père. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et souffla.

- **Il est en train de partir**, dit Marcus tout en montrant Ron du doigt.

Blaise se reprit et courut derrière Ron. Il pu l'atteindre avant que celui-ci puisse se rendre dans sa tour. Il lui attrapa le bras droit de Ron, le retourna et le serra tout contre lui.

- **Lâche-moi, **fit Ron tout en essayant de se dégager.

- **Non, je te tiens, je te garde,** répondit Blaise.

- **Je te hais**, cria Ron tout en essayant encore de se dégager.

- **Je t'aime**, répliqua Blaise en fixant Ron droit dans les yeux. **Je t'aime depuis ce stupide bal, j'aime la façon que tu as de t'émerveiller sur tout, de voir le bon coté de la vie, j'aime ton coté serpentard, j'aime te prendre dans mes bras après avoir fait l'amour, j'aime te regarder dormir pendant des heures et j'aimerai autant notre enfant. Je te fais la promesse d'être un bon père et un bon époux. Epouse-moi.**

Blaise avait eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il avait compris par erreur que Ron attendait l'enfant d'un autre. Qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

- **T'es un gros con**, fit Ron en posant son front sur le torse de Blaise.

- **Le roi des cons, si tu veux, tant que tu me reviens.**

- **Il n'y a eu que toi,** murmura Ron tout en levant les yeux vers Blaise, **et rien que toi**, ajouta-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Blaise. Blaise s'écarta.

- **Qui t'as blessé ?**

- **Je me suis vraiment cogné la tête contre une porte.**

- **Et la gifle ?**

- **C'est mon médecin qui me l'a donné lorsque je me suis évanoui.**

- **Pourquoi une gifle ?**, siffla Blaise de colère. **Il ne connaissait pas d'autres méthodes pour te réveiller ?**

- **Il m'a dit que c'était la plus efficace lorsque je lui ai posé la question,** rigola Ron.

- **Et pourquoi t'es-tu évanoui ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? **Paniqua Blaise.

- **Pas le, les**, répliqua Ron

- **Les ?** fit Blaise. **On attend des jumeaux ?**

- **On attend des triplets,** répondit Ron en rougissant. **Plus précisément trois petites filles.**

Blaise le fixa silencieusement. Ron sentit la panique l'envahir, peut-être que Blaise ne voulait plus de lui ? Trois enfants d'un coup, c'était dur même pour des adultes…

- **Si tu as changé d'avis, je le comprendrais, **murmura Ron en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

- **Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire, tu es à moi et je t'aime et j'aime nos enfants,** fit Blaise tout en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

Marcus sourit lorsqu'il vit le nouveau couple s'embrasser passionnément. Bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, il avait un mariage à organiser, pensa-t-il tout en tournant le dos aux amoureux.


	37. Chapter 38

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Merci à Luna et Sailorslayer pour son aide**

Chapitre 38

_Dans les appartements de Severus_

Draco entra sans frapper dans les appartements de Severus vu que celui-ci était son parrain. Il lui avait donné son mot de passe au cas où il voudrait isoler des autres élèves ou simplement lui parler.

- **Bonjour Severus**, lança-t-il lorsqu'il vit son parrain assis sur un des fauteuils avec un café en main.

Il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama de couleur noir. Draco espérait que lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de Severus, il serait aussi bien foutu.

- **Bonjour Draco**, répondit Severus avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa chambre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on réveille Neville vu la nuit qu'il avait passé. Severus se sentait coupable. Neville devait se reposer, et comme leurs enfants puisaient déjà assez d'énergie à leur père, Neville devait s'épuiser.

- **Que me faut une visite si matinale surtout pour un samedi matin ?**, demanda Severus avant de boire une gorgée de café.

- **Mon père m'a fait part de son intention de se marier à Remus Lupin**, expliqua-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Severus. **Je ne le connais pas et j'ai…**

- **Tu as peur qu'il s'intéresse à la fortune de ta famille et qu'il te vole aussi ton petit papa**, continua Severus tout en souriant.

Draco le foudroya du regard.

- **Je veux simplement que tu me dises ce que tu penses de cet homme**, fit Draco avant de se lever, de se mettre devant la cheminée en feu et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

Severus sourit face à cette posture, depuis tout petit, Draco avait l'habitude d'avoir cette posture lorsqu'il était inquiet ou nerveux.

- **Je t'avoue qu'autant j'ai haïs Sirius Black et James Potter de tout mon être, autant je ne connais pas une personne aussi honnête et loyale que Lupin**. _À part mon Neville,_ pensa Severus en souriant.

-**Mais la question la plus importante est, que penses-tu de ce mariage ?**

- **Père m'a demandé ma bénédiction**, expliqua Draco en fixant les flammes qui sortaient de la cheminée. **Il a dit qu'il refusait de se marier si je ne voulais pas.**

**- Que lui as-tu dit ?**

**- J'ai dit qu'il pouvait se marier, **répondit Draco tout en se tournant avant de fixer un point se trouvant derrière son parrain.

Neville venait d'apparaître, vêtu uniquement du haut du pyjama de son parrain, une chemise noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, les manches de celle-ci étaient trop grandes pour lui. Draco n'avait aucun doute de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière entre Neville et son parrain. Surtout à la vue des suçons que celui-ci avait sur le cou.

- **Tu es réveillé**, fit Severus avant de poser sa tasse et de se diriger vers Neville.

Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les marques de la nuit dernière sur le dos de son parrain. Il y avait des belles marques de griffures. Son parrain ne s'était vraiment pas ennuyer.

- **Bonjour,** répondit Neville avant poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son parrain.

Neville était encore dans les vapes et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Draco.

Severus sourit avant de répondre.

- **Bonjour. Tu devrais t'habiller**, jura-t-il devant la tenue de son amant d'une voix rauque.

Vu sa tenue, il allait foutre Draco à la porte et prendre Neville à même le sol.

Neville posa ses mains à plat sur le torse dénudé de Severus et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- **Veux-tu vraiment que je remette les vêtements que je portais hier soir ?**, susurra Neville d'une voix coquine.

Draco se sentait de trop, vraiment de trop, surtout lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de son parrain répondre.

- **Non**

**- Je suis sûr que tu me préfères…, **continua Neville en murmurant les derniers mots au creux de l'oreille de Severus.

Severus avait lu que les personnes enceintes avaient une libido développée mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

- **Je crois que je vais vous laisser**, lança Draco tout en évitant de regarder l'étrange couple.

Neville se figea, il poussa légèrement Severus et vit Draco. Il rougit de honte. Draco avait tout entendu.

- **Bonjour Malefoy**, bégaya Neville en rougissant. **Je ne t'avais pas vu.**

-**Tu m'étonnes**, répliqua Draco en souriant d'un ton sarcastique tout en enlevant ses mains de ses poches.

Il fit tomber un bout de papier, celui que Théo lui avait donné.

- **Draco,** menaça Severus tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Neville.

- **Je crois que je vais vous laisser**, continua Draco sans tenir compte du ton menaçant de Severus. **Merci pour ton aide parrain**.

Draco tourna le dos pour sortir des appartements de son parrain.

Neville vit le papier par terre et couru le ramasser.

**- Draco**, fit-il avant de s'avancer vers le Serpentard. **C'est à toi.**

Draco reconnu le papier que Théo lui avait donné ce matin. Il n'avait pas eu encore le temps de voir ce que son ami avait voulu lui dire ce matin. Il l'ouvrit mais lorsqu'il allait lire le contenu, il fut stopper par la voix de Severus.

**- Draco, je peux compter sur ta discrétion**, fit Severus tout en se plaçant derrière Neville.

- **Bien sûr, Severus, mais je crois qu'il sera assez dur de garder le secret vu que **_**ton rouge**_** va bientôt avoir un gros ventre,** continua Draco d'un ton de reproche en fixant droit dans les yeux son parrain et en pliant le papier pour le remettre dans sa poche. **Tu devrais peut-être légalisé votre situation. **

Severus allait lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires en digne Serpentard mais Neville le devança.

**- On va se marier, **fit Neville en souriant tout en posant sa main sur son ventre.** On va former une vraie famille, **finit-il avant de se tourner vers Severus qui lui répondit par un tendre baiser sur le front.

- **Si un jour, on m'avait dit que notre très cher directeur,** **Severus Snape, se transformerait en un Poufsouffle, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, **fit Draco en rigolant.

- **Draco n'oublie pas à qui tu adresses**, siffla Severus en souriant.

Draco sourit avant de sortir des appartements. En sortant, son sourire se fana. Il enviait Severus et Neville. Est-ce que sa relation avec Harry allait s'améliorer ?

_Au manoir de Lucius_

Sur le visage de Lucius, on pouvait voir un magnifique sourire. Il avait demandé à un de ses elfes où se trouvait Remus. Il devait lui dire sur le champ la bonne nouvelle. Draco avait donné sa bénédiction. Remus n'avait aucune raison de ne pas porter sa bague.

Remus se trouva dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour Teddy. La porte était entre ouverte. Il pouvait voir et entendre :

- **Luzius sera mon autre papa**, fit Teddy d'une petite voix, tout en tenant son ours dans ses bras.

- **Oui**, lui répondit Remus tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras. **On va former une famille.**

- **Dray sera mon grand frère**, s''exclama de joie Teddy.

Dray… Le petit avait déjà trouvé un surnom à son fils, _c'est Draco qui sera content, _pensa Lucius en souriant.

**-Luzius**, cria Teddy avant de se dégager des bras de son papa.

Il venait d'apercevoir Lucius devant la porte de sa chambre.

- **C'est vrai que tu vas être mon deuxième papa ?**

**- Et oui bonhomme, **confirma Lucius tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Il déposa Teddy au sol avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et de lui donner discrètement une boite.

Teddy sourit tout en s'avançant vers Remus et lui tendit la boite.

**- Luzuis m'a dit de te dire que tu devais porter ça et ne plus** ….Teddy se tourna vers Lucius qui articula la suite « jamais », Teddy hocha la tête. **Et ne plus jamais l'enlever. **

Il tendit à Remus une boite. Remus l'ouvrit et vit sa bague de fiançailles.

Remus fixa tendrement Lucius avant de la mettre à son doigt.

- **On va être une famille, avec toi, moi, papa, Dray et Ryry? **lança Teddy

**- Ryry ? **demanda Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

**- Il parle de Harry,** expliqua Remus. **C'est le parrain de Teddy. Harry vivra avec nous ici. **

- **Ici, **répéta Lucius en se forçant à sourire**. **

Il savait que Potter comptait beaucoup pour Remus et Teddy.

**- Est -ce qu'il y a un problème ? **demanda Remus en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**- Non mais…**

**- Mais ?, **répéta Remus.** Teddy, si tu faisais un beau dessin à Draco ? Il sera très content.**

**- Oui, **cria-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers une petite table pour commencer son dessin.

Remus fit signe à Lucius de le suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans leur chambre à coucher.

**- Mais ?**

**- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Potter. Qu'il vienne ici, cela ne me dérange pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Draco n'apprécies pas trop Potter. Je dirais même qu'ils se détestent. **

**- Il l'a bien invité au bal des Nott, **répliqua Remus**. Ils ne doivent pas à ce point se détester.**

**- Promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver, mais en connaissant mon fils, il a sûrement fait un chantage pour que Potter accepte de venir. Je te dis, ils ne s'apprécient pas.**

**- Et moi, je te dis qu'ils s'aiment, **cria Remus avant de se mordre les lèvres.

**- Ils s'aiment… et comment peux-tu être si sûre ? **demanda Lucius d'une voix étonnée.

**- Je l'ai senti, **répondit Remus.** Harry regarde Draco de la même manière que James regardait Lily, avec tendresse et amour. Je ne me trompe pas. Et c'est réciproque. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas si c'est une particularité vu mon statut de loup, mais je le sens. C'est comme Snape et N…**Remus mordit les lèvres.

- **Severus et ?**

**- Severus et Neville **

**- Neville ?**

**- Neville Londubat, un élève de ma maison. Quand ils se croisent dans un couloir, je sens une sorte d'aura et ce n'est pas les seuls, il y a aussi Monsieur Zabini avec Ron , Nott et Mione, Luna et…**

**- Je crois que j'ai compris, **le coupa Lucius en le souriant.

**-Et nous deux, as-tu senti une aura ?, **demanda-t-il tout en prenant Remus dans ses bras.

- **Non mais c'est la première fois que je sentais que je pouvais être moi**, répondit Remus tout en fixant tendrement Lucius.

- **J'espère que tu as raison,** murmura Lucius. **Si mon fils est amoureux de Potter comme je t'aime, j'en serai heureux. J'essayerai de savoir les sentiments de mon fils à l'égard de Potter**.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

_Dans la maison de Mark_

Draco se rendit à l'adresse que François lui avait donnée. Il frappa à la porte d'une maison assez austère. Un elfe ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

- **Je voudrai voir Monsieur de ****Monetenie**, lança Draco tout en observant la décoration de la maison. _Certains meubles étaient faits par des artisans,_ pensa-t-il.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête tout en l'installant dans le salon et disparut.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco entendit des bruits venant de la pièce de droite. Par curiosité, il se dirigea en direction du bruit. Il ouvrit la porte légèrement et se figea.

Harry, son Harry se trouvait là, dans la cuisine de François. Il portait une chemise qui ne devait sûrement pas être la sienne vu qu'il flottait dedans. En face de lui se trouvait un autre homme. Draco grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de cet homme.

- **Je crois que vous devriez parler au blondinet**, fit l'inconnu.

Draco avait la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui-même.

**- Je ne crois pas, **répondit Harry tout en se faisant un sandwich**. **

**- Et pourquoi ?**

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Commet lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle fois le rejet de Draco, revoir ses yeux remplis de haine ?

- **Tu sais ce que je pense gamin, c'est que tu as peur de lui dire la vérité**, continua Mark. **Je ne te croyais pas si lâche.**

**- Je ne suis pas un lâche, **cria Harry avec rage**. Je ne veux plus, tu comprends, je ne veux plus.**

**- Tu ne veux plus quoi ?**

**- Qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux chargés de dégoût. Il va croire que je l'ai fait exprès ou pire, il va peut-être me les prendre. Je ne veux pas, tu peux comprendre.**

_Prendre qui ?_, pensa Draco confus.

**- Tu ne crois pas que tes enfants ont le droit de connaitre leur deuxième père ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, **murmura Harry au bord des larmes.

- **Moi, je sais Harry**, lança Draco en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine.

A suivre….


	38. Chapter 39

**Merci pour vos revieuws et surtourt bonne année 2012**

**Je remercie : Sailorslayer**

Chapitre 39 

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Pourquoi Draco était-il ici ? Vu le regard furieux qu'il lui lançait, celui-ci avait tout entendu de leur conversation.

- **Que fais-tu là ? **arriva à dire Harry tout en se forçant à regarder Draco dans les yeux.

- **Es-tu enceint ? **demanda Draco tout en jetant un regard à Mark puis en se retournant vers Harry.

Harry hocha la tête tout en mettant une main sur son ventre.

- **Je suppose que le Blondinet, c'est moi**, continua Draco en fixant maintenant le ventre de Harry.

- **Oui**

- **Et tu ne pensais pas m'avertir de ma future paternité,** déduisit Draco à la suite de la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

Ne voyant pas Harry répondre, la rage le submergea.

**- Répond**, cria Draco tout en frappant la table de cuisine se trouvant en face de lui.

- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit Harry en criant à son tour.** Je ne sais pas…**

- **J'ai le droit de savoir que tu attends mon enfant. De quel droit pensais-tu avoir pour me le cacher ? **

**- J'allais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment,** se justifia Harry. **Comment te dire que j'attends ton enfant, toi qui m'a rejeté tout en me traitant comme un de tes coups d'un soir. Je pensais qu'il serait mieux pour les enfants et moi de ne pas t'impliquer. Je ne veux…  
- Les enfants ?,** fit Draco tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- **J'attends deux jumeaux, des garçons**, fit Harry tout en affichant un petit sourire.

S'il n'était pas venu par ici par hasard, jamais il aurait su qu'il avait deux enfants, pensa Draco avec rage tout en serrant ses mains.

- **Ne pas m'impliquer**, siffla Draco. **Ne pas m'impliquer… je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point. Je suis leur deuxième père pas un simple géniteur. J'ai autant de droit sur ses enfants que toi et je pense bien m'en servir et le plutôt possible.**

**- Que… Que veux-tu dire par là ?, **bégaya Harry tout en jetant un regard perdu à Mark.

- **Crois moi, tu le sauras assez tôt,** fit Draco avant de tourner le dos à Harry et de sortir de la cuisine.

C'est à ce moment que François entra dans la cuisine en croisant Draco. Il allait l'interpeler mais devant le regard vif de colère, il s'abstint. La rencontre avait sûrement mal tourné. François couru vers Harry qui était en larme.

- **Qu'est- ce qu'il faisait ici ?**, répéta Harry en larme tout en s'agrippant à la chemise de François. **Il veut me prendre mes bébés, mes bébés,…**

**- Je suis désolé Harry,** murmura François tout en jetant un regard à son amant.

Mark souffla. Il avait bien dit à son ange de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de donner un calmant à Harry.

Blaise était dans un petit nuage. Il était de nouveau avec son roux et de plus, celui-ci attendait ses enfants à lui. Il allait être père. Il allait avoir trois magnifiques petites filles. _Ben oui, ses enfants seraient sûrement magnifiques vu les deux pères qu'elles auront, _pensa-t-il tout en fixant Ron avec tendresse. Celui-ci dormait à poing fermé sur le ventre. Il s'était réconcilié de la plus douce façon. Ses yeux descendirent vers la chute de rein de son amant, son fiancé. Il sentit une chaleur réveillé son envie de re-posséder son roux, mais il valait mieux calmer ses ardeurs. Sur le moment, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu dans les appartements de son roux, il avait complètement oublié que Ron portait ses enfants et il lui avait exprimé son amour de la plus agréable des façons. Dès demain, il y irait voir un médecin spécialisé dans les grossesses de ce type. Ron aura les meilleurs soins.

- **Je sens que tu me regardes**, fit Ron tout en se mettant sur le dos et se tournant vers Blaise.

**- Tu es simplement magnifique**, répondit Blaise avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- **On verra si tu penseras la même chose lorsque j'arriverai plus à voir mes doigts de pieds,** dit Ron en rigolant.

- **Je t'aimerai autant**, répondit Blaise tout en s'allongeant sur Ron.

- **Redit -le moi**, murmura Ron tout en faisant passer ses doigts sur le dos de son amant.

**- Je t'aime, je t'aime,** murmura Blaise avant d'embrasser passionnément son fiancé.

Les doigts de Ron se firent plus coquins, glissant sur les fesses musclées de son brun. Il mordit doucement l'oreille droite de Blaise avant de murmurer : **j'ai encore envie de toi.**

_Pense aux bébés, penses aux bébés, _se répéta Blaise avant de s'écarter avec difficulté de Ron. Ron le fixa avec un air étonné.

**- Il vaut mieux freiner nos ardeurs,** se justifia Blaise. **Le temps que tu vois un médecin qui nous donnera le feu vert pour…**

**- Tu es sérieux ?,** fit Ron tout en s'approchant sensuellement de Blaise et avant de faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son Serpentard.

Blaise sera les poings. Il fallait qu'il résiste.

**- Oui.**

- **Il y a moins de vingt minutes, tu m'as fait tient contre la porte avant de me reprendre sur ce lit,** murmura Ron de manière sensuelle**. Tu m'as sucé, pénétré avec force dans mon être et tu as boug…**

**- C'est bon, **s'écria Blaise tout en se levant du lit, ne laissant aucun doute sur les effets qu'avait provoqué les douces paroles de Ron.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, très froide.

- **C'était stupide de ma part. Il faut que tu voi…**

Ron leva un de ses sourcils. Ok, son plan pour avoir un câlin n'avait pas fonctionné mais il avait d'autres flèches dans son arc. Il voulait son câlin et il allait l'avoir. Ron fit glisser les draps de son lit doucement tout en fixant Blaise avec désir. Il glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les sucer.

_Calme-toi Blaise, calme-toi Blaise_, se répéta Blaise tout en fixant les doigts que son roux venait de sucer descendre lentement vers son intimité. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer.

Il craqua lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de plaisir que Ron venait de faire. _Quel être humain pouvait résister à un tel spectacle ?_ , se dit-il pour justifier sa faiblesse.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Ron._

Après le grand câlin que Ron avait durement gagné, Blaise et Ron s'étaient lavés et puis habillés.

- **Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la tête**, lança Ron tout en enlaçant son amoureux par la taille.

- **De puis quand les Gryffondors sont en réalité ses vils manipulateurs ?**, fit Blaise en souriant. **Je t'avais dit que je voulais qu'un médecin d'ausculter et toi, tu m'…**

Ron l'embrassa

**- J'ai déjà un médecin**, fit Ron d'une voix douce. **Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. **

- **Qui est ton médecin ? **

**- Mark, le cousin du professeur Snape,** préféra rajouter Ron pour rassurer Blaise. **Hermione nous a assuré qu'il était l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. **

**- On ira quand même voir notre médecin de famille, **dit Blaise avant d'embrasser le front de son roux.

**- Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles**, fit remarquer Ron d'une voix résolument calme. **Les autres vont bientôt rentrer**.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry ou Hermione découvrent qu'il s'était remis avec Blaise et par conséquence il n'allait pas vivre avec eux. Il allait changer leur plan de base. Il se sentait coupable.

- **Je ne vois pas où est le problème**, lança Blaise tout en fixant étrangement. **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?**

**- Je voudrai simplement leur annoncer doucement la nouvelle**, s'expliqua Ron d'une voix calme et douce. **On avait prévu de vivre ensemble, Harry, Hermione et moi avec nos enfants et maintenant qu'on est ensemble j'ai l'impression de les trahir.**

- **Tous les trois et nos enfants, **répéta Blaise d'une voix étonnée. **Qui nous trois ? Granger et Potter attendent des enfants ?**

Ron se mordit les lèvres.

- **Ron, que voulais-tu dire par nos enfants **?, redemanda Blaise tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Ron.

- **Promet-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Nott et Malefoy.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me demander de garder le silence, ils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils vont avoir des enfants.**

- **Ils vont le faire**, commença à expliquer Ron, **mais ils ont besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas facile à dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime que l'on porte ses enfants. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que l'on a d'être rejeter et que l'on rejette son enfant. On préfère éviter cette douleur, **finit-il par dire en larme.

Blaise sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait coupable de la douleur que Ron avait ressentie par sa faute, à, cause de son comportement. Il prit Ron dans ses bras et le supplia de lui pardonner son comportement. Après quelques secondes, Ron s'écarta de Blaise tout en souriant.

**- Le passé est le passé**, dit Ron tout en essuyant de sa main droite les larmes qui se trouvaient sur sa joue.

Blaise se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner, il avait tout sa vie pour cela.

- **Draco et Théo sont amoureux de tes amis,** lança Blaise. **S'ils savaient la situation, ils iraient tout droit chez Potter et Granger pour se faire pardonner leur comportement comme moi avec toi. Les Serpentards ne peuvent aimer qu'une seule fois, notre amour ne peut être destiné qu'à une seule personne.**

Ron fut touché par ces mots et il enlaça son fiancé.

- **Je vais les convaincre de parler.**

_Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard_

- **Théo arrête,** fit Hermione tout en essayant de se dégager des bras de son fiancé. **On pourrait nous voir.**

**- Je ne vois pas où est le problème que quelqu'un nous voit ou pas,** lança Théo avant de poser un baiser sur le cou de sa moitié.

- **Je veux simplement que Harry et Ron soient les premiers au courant que l'on est ensemble,** s'expliqua Hermione. **Je leur dois bien cela.**

Devant l'air triste de sa rouge, Théo l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- **Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.**

**- On avait prévu de vivre ensemble Harry, Ron et moi. J'ai l'impression de les trahir.**

**- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont comprendre. Ils t'aiment et t'aimeront quelque soit ta décision.**

**- Je suppose, **dit-elle tout en s'écartant de Théo.

- **Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien**, lança Théo en pensant à la note qu'il avait laissé à Draco.

Il sera tellement content de savoir que la personne qu'il aime porte son enfant qu'il va courir vers Potter pour lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut vivre avec lui. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Draco était fou amoureux de Potter

**- Rassure-moi tu n'as rien dit à Draco sur l'état de Harry ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, tu m'as interdit de lui parler de l'état de ton ami,** répondit Théo innocemment.

Hermione leva un sourcil. Elle avait la sale impression qu'elle s'était fait manipuler par Théo mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle était vraiment fatiguée entre les nausées matinales, les rondes du soir et surtout la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec son fiancé. Une nuit de retrouvaille et de pur délice mais maintenait elle ne tenait presque plus debout. Théo la fixa tendrement.

- **Tu devrais te reposer, ma douce. Tu as l'air d'être très fatigué.**

**- Je le suis.**

_Devant la porte d'entrée des Gryffondors_

- **Blaise faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles avant que quelqu'un nous voit,** fit Ron avant de pousser Blaise loin de la porte de la maison des Gryffondors.

- **Ok mais à condition que mon tendre fiancé me donne un passionnant et torride baiser,** lança Blaise d'une voix coquines.

Ron leva les yeux en l'air tout en souriant et donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son brun.

- **J'ai dit un passionnant et torride baiser**, répéta Blaise d'une voix rauque avant d'échanger ce fameux baiser.

Ron s'écarta de Blaise à bout de souffle, .ses joues en feu, son regard voilé, ses lèvres rouges sur lesquelles il passait sa langue, comme pour y retrouver encore la saveur des siennes. Blaise lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir..

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu la petite forme qui s'était cachée derrière une des statues se trouvant dans le couloir.

Ginny était morte de jalousie. Son frère allait se marier avec Blaise Zabini, un ZABINI, une des plus grandes fortunes d'Europe. C'était injuste, c'est elle qui devait faire un bon mariage avec une personne fortunée et non son stupide frère qui ne saura rien faire avec toute la fortune des Zabini. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. D'abord, elle allait faire en sorte que son très cher frère quitte Blaise puis, elle allait forcer Harry à l'épouser. Elle avait décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble mais maintenant les données avaient changé. Elle allait être la futur Madame Potter quitte à forcer Harry à l'épouser. Et elle avait un plan, un très bon plan. Harry serait forcé de l'épouser.

Demain, elle sera Madame Potter. Elle avait une lettre à envoyer.

_Dans l'appartement des Gryffondors_

Ron était dans les nuages. Il était fiancé avec Blaise Zabini. Il allait former une famille avec Blaise.

- **Je vois que tu as passé une bonne journée**, fit Hermione tout en posant ses affaires sur le sol et en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- **Une très bonne journée**, lui répondit-il en la rejoignant et en s'allongeant à son tour à coté d'e Hermione. **Et toi ?**

Alors que Hermione allait répondre, Harry entra dans la chambre en larmes. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers Harry.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? demanda Ron tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- **Il veut mes bébés,** répéta Harry. **Il veut mes bébés…**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda à son tour Hermione. **Qui veut prendre tes bébés ?**

Harry essaya de se calmer et leur raconta tout, l'arrivée de Draco et son comportement…

Tant Ron que Hermione étaient choqués des paroles de leur ami. Dire que Blaise lui avait dit que Malefoy était amoureux de Harry. _Il a une drôle de façon de lui montrer,_ pensa Ron avec rage. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il allait vivre avec Blaise ? La même pensée, traversa Hermione. Comment allait-elle leur dire qu'elle allait se marier avec Théo sans les faire souffrir ?

- **On est là**, lança Ron. **On ne va pas le laisser faire. On va se battre comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Nous trois contre le monde.**

**- Oui nous trois contre le monde,** répéta Hermione tout en forçant Harry à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- **Nous trois contre le monde**, fit Harry avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. Je vous aime.**

**- Nous aussi,** répondirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

- **Il faut que tu te reposes Harry,** conseilla Hermione tout en levant Harry.

Il s'essuya les yeux avant de leur sourire.

_Comment vais-je faire ?,_ pensa Ron. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser et la même pensée traversa Hermione.

_Dans les appartements des Serpentards_

- **Mais quel con**, cria Draco avant de jeter une des chaises sur le mur de sa chambre.

Comment avait-il pu dire cela à Harry. A ce moment, la colère l'avait submergé et il avait violé une des règles d'or des Malefoy : toujours garder son calme. S'il l'avait fait, s'il avait gardé son calme, il serait sûrement avec Harry en train de savourer sa future paternité. Mais non, il avait agi comme un stupide Gryffondor submergé par ses émotions. Il prit une deuxième chaise qu'il fracassa contre le mur.

- **Je pourrais savoir ce que t'a fait cette pauvre chaise ?** demanda Blaise avant de mettre la dernière chaise à l'abri de la colère de son ami.

Draco le foudroya du regard avant de serrer les poings. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Voyant la réaction de son ami, Blaise lui tendit la dernière chaise. Celui-ci l'attrapa avant de la jeter rejoindre ses sœurs.

C'est à ce moment que Théo entra dans la chambre.

**- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?** demanda-t-il à Blaise.

- **Je ne sais pas. Dès que je suis entré, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Mais je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec Potter. Il n'y a que lui qui peut le mettre dans cet état.**

En entendant le nom de Potter, Draco se calma et s'effondra sur le sol.

- **J'ai tout gâché avec Harry,** murmura Draco avant de leur raconter ce qu'il avait fait.

Tant Blaise et Théo pensèrent que leur ami avait un don pour se comporter comme un imbécile lorsqu'il était en présence de Potter ou lorsque cela concernait de loin ou de près son rouge.

- **Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lu ma note ?**, souffla Théo tout en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- **Quoi ta note ?**, cria Draco. **Je te dis que j'ai ruiné toutes mes chances avec la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée et tu me parles de ta note.**

**- Lis la,** répondit Théo calmement avant de s'assoir près de son ami.

Draco prit la note qui se trouvait dans sa poche et lu :

Potter est enceinte et il t'aime.

- **Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?** accusa son ami avec colère.

- **C'est simple, j'ai promis à Hermione de ne rien te dire, **expliqua Théo calmement, **mais je n'ai rien promis sur le fait de te l'écrire. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Si tu es trop stupide pour ne pas l'avoir lu…**

**- C'est bon, **siffla Draco tout en foudroyant Théo avec jalousie. **Je suppose que tu t'es remis avec Granger.**

**- Oui, elle attend mon enfant, **répondit Théo avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- **Toi aussi**, lança Draco d'une voix lasse.

- **Et oui,** répondit Théo.

- **Harry attend des jumeaux.**

**- Ron attend des triplées, plutôt trois petites filles,** lança Blaise tout en se mettant en face de ses amis. **Je crois que j'ai gagné sur le nombre.**

Tous les trois rirent de bons cœurs.

- **Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?**, fit Draco d'une voix triste. **Il croit maintenant que je vais lui voler nos enfants.**

**- Tu vas simplement lui dire la vérité, **lui répondit Théo. **Que tu l'aimes depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'y a que lui dans tes pensées.**

**- Et tu crois que cela va suffire ?.**

**- T'es un Malefoy, **lui répondit Blaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. **Rien ni personne ne peut te résister.**

Draco sourit à cette remarque.

- **Et si on fêtait nos futures paternités**, lança Draco tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa cachette.

A suivre….


	39. Chapter 40

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**Je remercie : Sailorslayer et à Luna ^^**

Chapitre 40

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Neville entra dans sa chambre. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux. La veille, Severus et lui avaient passé toute la journée à parler de leur avenir. Ils avaient décidé de mettre sa grand-mère en courant de son état avant de prévenir le directeur. Neville n'osait pas lui faire face de peur qu'elle soit encore déçue de lui. Severus l'avait convaincu de lui écrire une lettre ainsi il pourrait lui dire ce qui lui tenait à cœur, tous les non-dits. Dans cette lettre, il lui avait expliqué sa maladresse, comment il s'était mis en couple avec Severus, comment celui-ci l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de la décevoir mais qu'il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait de ne pas être le petit-fils qu'elle voulait qu'il soit et qu'elle fera partie dans sa vie. Depuis lors, il se sentait plus léger.

Neville fut étonné de voir ces trois amis dormir dans le même lit. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la même chambre, Neville avait appris que lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, cela était le signe que l'un d'eux avait un problème. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas trop grave. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour mettre sa fameuse nuisette. La veille, Severus lui avait donné une de ses chemises et un de ses pantalons qu'il avait rajusté à sa taille. Sa chemise portait toujours l'odeur de son fiancé. Son fiancé…., Neville sourit bêtement. Et oui, il était fiancé au professeur Snape.

**-Je suppose que ta rencontre avec notre très cher professeur s'est très bien passée vu ton sourire,** lança Harry tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir Neville.

-**Oui,** répondit-il avant de s'approcher du lit, Ron et Hermione s'étant aussi réveillés. **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé ?**

-**Non**, répondirent ses amis avant de lui faire une place dans le lit.

-**Alors ?** demanda Hermione.

-**Lui as-tu dit pour les bébés ?** demanda Ron

-**Est-ce que vous avez fait des trucs cochons ? **demanda à son tour Harry.

-**HARRY**, crièrent ses amis.

-**Quoi ? Je suis sûr que cette question vous a traversé l'esprit, **se justifia Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Peut-être**, répliqua Hermione **mais nous, on a du tact, on allait lui faire parler de la soirée et en douceur. On aurait su s'il avait eu un moment intime avec lui et comment c'était.**

Ron hocha la tête pour soutenir les dires de Hermione. Neville rit de bon cœur.

-**Je lui ai demandé ****pourquoi il m'avait embrassé dans la serre ?**

**-Il t'a embrassé dans la serre ?, **s'étonnèrent le trio.

-**Oui mais c'est une autre histoire,** continua Neville. **Je continue. Il a commencé à me dire qu'il ne savait pas. Je me suis dit « c'est cool, Severus me désire ». Il y avait un espoir que ce désir conduise à d'autre sentiments bien profond mais par la suite je me suis rappeler que j'allais donner la vie à deux enfants, ses enfants. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus stable, que le simple plaisir que je pourrais éprouver dans ses bras. Je me suis levé pour partir. J'étais triste et je lui ai avoué que Moi je l'aimais, mais que lui me désirais. Lorsque j'étais près de la porte de ses appartements, il…**

Le trio garda leur souffle.

-**Il m'a agrippé le bras avant de me tourner pour m'embrasser. Je l'ai poussé et lui est avoué que j'étais enceinte. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ?**

**-Non,** firent le trio tout en fixant intensivement Neville.

_**-«Je m'occuperai de toi et des deux merveilleux enfants que tu vas me donner. »**_

**-Mais comment était-il au courant que tu attendais deux enfants ? **s'étonna Hermione. **Tu ne lui avais pas dit.**

**-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé,** répondit Neville. **En fait, c'est Malefoy, Zabini et Nott qui lui avait dit. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne lui avais rien dit.**

**-Et ? **Lancèrent le trio en même temps.

-**Il m'a dit **_**« J'aurai fait en sorte d'être là pour vous »**_**. J'étais énervé. En fait, il ne voulait pas faire partie de ma vie. Il m'avoua que comme je ne lui avais rien dit de mon état et vu les circonstances de leurs conception, il a cru que c'était ce que je désirais. Bref, on était des imbéciles.**

Le trio hocha la tête.

-**Je lui ai demandé ce que nous allions faire, **continua à raconter Neville. **Il m'a dit qu'on devrait dire la vérité sur mon état au directeur et puis à ma grand-mère. Après on devra se marier et puis …**

**-Marier ? **cria de joie le trio.

**-Il t'a demandé de l'épouser ?,** se réjouit Harry pour son ami. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

**-Est-ce que c'est à cause des enfants que tu veux m'épouser? Et il m'a répondu **_**« Non, si, non, en fait. Depuis la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Et lorsque j'ai su que tu attendais mes enfants, j'avais prévu de veiller sur vous à distance, mais à force de t'observer et de te parler, j'ai commencé à avoir d'autres sentiments, bien plus profond. Et je n'ai pas réussi à prendre mes distances. J'avais besoin d'être avec toi. Si je te demande de m'épouser, c'est parce que je t'aime ».**_

**-C'est trop romantique, **lança Hermione en serrant Neville dans ses bras. **Tu lui as dit oui ? dit moi que tu lui as dit oui…**

Neville sourit à ses amis :

**-Bien sûr que je lui ai dit oui et après…**

**-Et après,** fit le trio.

-**Cela ne vous concerna pas,** finit par dire Neville en tirant la langue.

**-Vous avez fait des cochonneries,** répliqua Harry en lui jetant un coussin sur le visage.

Neville rougit avant d'attraper le coussin.

**-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, c'est que les mains de notre professeur de potion ne sont pas seulement douées pour faire des potions**.

Le trio se regarda avant de rire de bon cœur.

**-Et vous qu'avez-vous fait hier ?**

Le sourire de Harry se fana.

**-Qu'as-tu Harry ? **demanda Neville devant l'air triste de son ami.

Harry souffla avant de lui raconter ce que Draco lui avait dit. Neville le prit dans ses bras.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire,** fit Neville, **mais on ne va pas le laisser faire. Je suis là pour toi.**

**-On est là pour toi, **rajouta Ron en caressant les cheveux de Harry.

**-Et si on passait la journée ensemble**, lança avec joie Hermione. **Nous sommes dimanche matin. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner dehors et on passe notre journée à faire les magasins pour bébé.**

**-Je vous suis,** répondit Neville avec joie.

_Il fallait qu'il prévienne seulement Severus_, se dit-il.

**-C'est ok pour moi,** répondit à son tour Ron.

C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas se confronter à Blaise. Il était perdu entre son amour pour Blaise et son amitié pour Harry. Pour l'instant Harry avait besoin de lui. Il enverra une lettre à Blaise. Le même problème tourmentait Hermione et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait proposé cette idée.

_Dans les appartements des Serpentards_

Des coups de Becs sur la fenêtre de leur chambre réveillèrent nos trois Serpentards. Blaise fut le premier à se réveiller tout en grognant. Il avait vraiment trop bu. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils avaient fêté leur future paternité et tous les trois s'étaient endormi sur le sol de leur chambre.

**-Putain Blaise, fais taire ce volatile,** siffla Théo, tout en se tenant la tête.

Blaise sourit son ami. Il ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Il fut étonné de voir deux hiboux. Il prit les lettres portées par eux. Une lettre était adressée à Théo et l'autre à lui. Il jeta celle de Théo sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la sienne. Ron lui disait qu'il allait passé la journée avec Harry pour lui remonter le moral. Il était un petit peu triste de ne pas passer sa journée avec son roux mais il pouvait comprendre.

**-Qui sont les personnes assez suicidaire pour vous envoyer des lettres à 9 heures du matin un dimanche ?** demanda Draco tout en avalant une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois.

**-Mon fiancé**, répondit Blaise en le souriant

-**Ma fiancé**, répondit à son tour Théo.

Draco se figea. Soudain, il envia ses amis.

**-Je suis content pour vous**, finit par dire Draco tout en essayant de masquer sa jalousie.

**-Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à te faire pardonner de ton rouge,** le rassura Blaise tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

**-Et comment **?, souffla Draco en retirant la main de Blaise.

**-Tu es la personne la mieux qualifiée pour savoir ce qui touchera Potter,** enchaina Théo. **Tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il désire le plus, ce qui lui manque.**

**-C'est une famille qu'il veut,** lança Draco **et je lui ai dit que j'allais lui prendre ses enfants, sa famille. Il ne va pas pardonner. **

**-Mais à part avoir une famille ?** essaya d'aider Blaise.

Soudain les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

**-Je dois parler à mon père, **lança Draco en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Blaise et Théo sourirent.

_Dans les appartements de Severus_

Severus souffla. Il avait espéré passer son dimanche avec son brun. Il pensait lui montrer leur future maison et savoir ce que celui-ci voudrait changer. Il savait que le manoir était très austère. Il détestait ce manoir lui rappelant son géniteur. Il pria le ciel pour ne pas être comme lui. Non, jamais il ne sera comme son père. Jamais il ne lèvera la main sur Neville ou sur ses enfants. Il préférait encore mourir que de devenir comme cet homme.

Soudain, il entendit des coups provenant de la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut étonner de voir Albus Dumbledore et la grand-mère de Neville, Alice Londubat.

**-Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions,** fit Alice tout en lui montrant la lettre que Neville lui avait envoyé hier.

Severus hocha tout en les invitant à entrer dans ses appartements.

_Le manoir Malefoy_

Lucius prenait calmement son thé dans la petite salle à manger en compagnie de Teddy qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, Remus était le surveillant.

**-J'ai presque fini,** lança Teddy la bouche pleine.

Lucius sourit.

**-Il ne faut jamais parler la bouche pleine**, fit Lucius tout en caressant les cheveux de Teddy.

**-Pardon**, répondit Teddy tout en rougissant.

_Il rougit comme son père_, pensa Lucius. Tel père tel fils.

**-Bonjour**, fit Draco tout en faisant son entrée.

**-Bonjour Dray,** fit Teddy tout en faisant un grand sourire à Draco.

**-Bonjour fils**

**-Comment vas-tu bonhomme ? **demanda Draco tout en prenant un bout de gaufre se trouvant dans l'assiette de Teddy.

-**Bien,** répondit Teddy. **Si tu veux je te donne ma gaufre.**

**-Non bonhomme**, fit Lucius. **Ton père m'a fait promettre que tu mangeras tout ce qui se trouve dans cette assiette. **

Lucius appela un elfe et lui ordonna d'apporter un petit déjeuner à Draco. Et en moins de deux, une belle assiette apparu devant Draco.

**-Que me faut une visite si matinale ? **demanda Lucius.

Draco allait répondre quand Teddy s'exclama

**-J'ai tout fini.**

**-C'est bien bonhomme. Tu peux aller jouer dans ton jardin mais ne fait pas de bêtise,** fit Lucius.

**-Oui,** cria-t-il tout en sortant.

**-Alors ?**demanda Lucius tout en fixant son fils.

**-Je voudrai que tu me donnes une de tes propriétés, **lui expliqua Draco.

Lucius se figea. Son fils voulait partir de la maison. Lui qui avait cru que Draco avait accepté sa future union avec Remus. Il s'était trompé. Son fils voulait partir de la maison. Il voulait couper les ponts. Il voulait l'abandonner… aucun parent n'est prêt à voir son enfant partir.

**-Pourquoi Draco, pourquoi veux-tu partir ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais donner ton accord pour ma future union avec Remus. J'ai cru que nous allions former une famille ici au manoir. Si tu veux un peu plus d'intimité, je pourrai t'installer dans une des ailes du manoir mais ne pars pas.**

Draco sourit. Les paroles de son père lui faisait chaud au cœur. Son père avait peur de le perdre.

**-Je ne pense pas partir,** lui répondit Draco en lui faisant un chaleureux sourire.

**-Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu une de nos propriétés ?** Siffla Lucius tout en tapant son poing contre la table.

**-Je voudrai en faire cadeau à une personne,** lui répondit calmement Draco.

Lucius se calma. Il observa son fils attentivement. Le cerveau de Lucius tournait à toute allure. Son fils avait peu d'ami et ceux-ci avaient les moyens de s'offrir tous les biens qu'il voulait. Donc la personne ne devait pas être quelqu'un de son milieu. Soudain les paroles de Remus lui viennent en tête : son fils aimait Potter.

**-Aimes-tu Potter ?** Lança Lucius tout en étant attentif aux expressions de son fils.

Draco, qui buvait son verre de jus d'orange, s'étouffa. Lucius sourit, son brun avait bien raison. Son fils était bel et bien épris de Potter. Lorsque celui-ci reprit son calme, il regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

**-Oui,** dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments et s'il le pouvait, il le crierait à la terre entière.

**-Et quels sont tes attentions envers lui ?**

**-Si j'arrive à le convaincre de mes sentiments, j'espérerai l'épouser,** lui répondit Draco calmement.

Il préférait attendre un peu pour révéler l'état de Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son père croit qu'il voulait épouser Harry parce qu'il portait son enfant.

**-Le mariage n'est pas un jeu mon fils, **fit Lucius. **N'es-tu pas trop jeune pour te marier ?**

**-Non, **siffla Draco. **Que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, ce sera toujours Potter.**

Lucius sourit. Quand un Malefoy avait quelque chose en tête rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il aurait bientôt pour gendre, Harry Potter.

**-Et le bien ?**

**-Je voudrai lui en faire cadeau.**

**-Je pensais que Monsieur Potter avait les moyens de s'offrir tous les biens qu'il voudrait.**

Draco sourit et expliqua son plan à son père.

_Dans la grande salle de Poudlard_

Les quatre Gryffondors avaient passé leur journée à faire les magasins. Ils s'étaient amusés à faire la liste de ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour leurs futurs enfants. Ils étaient épuisés mais heureux.

**-J'ai adoré le petit bonnet avec les oreilles ours,** murmura Hermione en souriant.

**-Moi aussi,** lui répondit Neville tout heureux.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil vers la grande porte. Il appréhendait la venue de Draco. Qu'allait-il faire ?

**-On est là Harry,** fit Ron tout en posant sa main sur la main de Harry.

Aucun des deux ne virent le regard de haine de Ginny Weasley.

**-Je sais.**

Soudain, les trois Serpentards firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Chacun jeta un coup d'œil à son rouge respectif. Le regard de Harry croisa celui de Draco. Draco lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'installer. Harry pâlit. Draco allait bien lui prendre ses bébés, sa famille.

Le diner allait être servi mais brusquement des voix en colère provenant de la porte de la grande salle attirèrent l'attention de tous les élèves.

Madame Weasley était rouge de colère. Elle était accompagnée par le nouveau ministre de la Magie, un nouvel incompétent lui avait dit Hermione, et de plusieurs aurors.

**-Mes amis, pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?**

**-Cela ne concerne pas le corps enseignant, **cria le ministre de la magie au directeur. **Je vous pris de rester en dehors de cela.**

Madame Weasley s'est mis devant son fils avant de le gifler.

**-Je te retire de Poudlard,** cria-t-elle. **Tu iras vivre avec ta grande tante, elle pourra réussir où moi j'ai raté. **Molly Weasley attrapa le bras de Ron. **J'ai mis ton père au courant dès qu'il rentera de son voyage d'affaire. Il aura aussi deux mots à te dire.**

Ron pâlit, la grande tante était une femme abominable qui était une vrai peste et d'une méchanceté absolue.

**-Il n'ira nulle part,** cria Blaise tout en se dirigeant vers Ron et sa mère.

Il arracha Ron des griffes de sa mère et le prit dans ses bras. Le silence s'imposa dans la salle.

**-Ma fille m'a prévenu des relations que vous entreteniez avec mon fils,** siffla-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny.

**-Qu'as-tu dit à Maman ?** demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

**-Je lui ai tout dit**, dit-elle tout en affichant le visage d'une petite fille fragile. **Je ne peux plus mentir, cacher ton comportement.**

**-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?, **cria Ron.

**-Ne crie pas sur ta sœur,** lui répliqua Molly. **Elle parle des hommes avec qui tu couches. Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir un fils aussi pervers. Et en plus, tu oses mêler ta sœur à ta perversité mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Je demande réparation.**

Molly se retourna vers Blaise.

**-Monsieur Zabini, mon fils vous trompe depuis le début. Ne vous fiez pas à son visage d'ange. Il ne court qu'après votre fortune.**

Ron pâlit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-elle dire toutes ses choses horribles ? Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu faire cela ?

**-Ron n'est pas comme ça Madame Weasley,** fit Harry en se mettant à coté de son ami. **Il doit y avoir un malentendu.**

**-Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part, **cria-t-elle tout en lui montrant du doigt**. Tu as abusé de ma petit Ginny en lui faisant croire monts et merveilles. Tu lui as pris sa première fois et tu l'as mise enceinte.**

Harry pâlit et il fixa Ginny.

**-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ginny,** se défendu Harry. **Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.**

**-Pourquoi mens-tu Harry ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais attendre le mariage mais tu as insisté. Tu m'as promis qu'on allait se marier et je t'ai cru.**

Soudain Draco applaudit tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la table des rouges.

**-Tu devrais faire des études de comédienne Weasley,** dit-il. **Et pourrions-nous savoir quand as-tu eu ta « première fois » avec Ha-Potter ?**

**-Cela ne te concerne pas,** répliqua-t-elle, **c'est ma vie privé.**

**-Ma chère, dès que votre mère a mis les pieds à Poudlard et vu le spectacle de vous nous offrez, il n'y a plus de vie privée. Alors quand ?**

**-Hier soir,** répondit-elle d'une voix voulue calme. **Il n'y a eu que lui. **

**-Maman Ginny ment,** essaya de dire Ron mais sa mère allait le gifler encore une fois avant que Blaise s'interposer et bloqua sa main.

**-Comment pouvez-vous défendre mon fils ? Ne l'avez-vous pas entendu, il n'en veut qu'à votre argent...**

Ron se tourna vers Blaise.

**-Je te jure que…**

Ron ne finit sa phrase. Blaise venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son roux et l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'écarta de Ron et posa son front sur celui de son roux. Tous les élèves regardèrent et écoutèrent avec intérêt le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait devant eux.

**-Je te fais confiance et je t'aime plus que tout alors tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier et dans quelques mois tu seras mon époux. Et…**

Blaise se tourna vers Madame Weasley et foudroya du regard tant Ginny que Madame Weasley.

**-Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon fiancé.**

Toutes les filles soufflèrent d'envie. Voir un homme aussi beau que Blaise défendre l'honneur de son amour. C'est trop romantique. Et puis les filles fixèrent Ginny Weasley. Tout le monde savait que cette fille était une peste et surtout qu'elle faisait tout pour attirer les meilleurs partis. Elle avait la réputation d'être une fille facile.

**-Madame Weasley,** fit le ministre de la magie. **Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire le procès de votre fils mais pour que Monsieur Potter répare l'affront qu'il a fait à l'égard de votre fille.**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Ginny,** s'exclama Harry. **Elle ment.**

**-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes majeur et Mademoiselle Weasley est encore mineur. Vous avez abusé de son innocence pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Sur ce, elle est tombé enceinte, Madame Weasley demande réparation d'un tel affront.**

**-Harry vous dit qu'il n'a jamais couché avec elle. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que l'enfant est de lui ?** lança Hermione.

**-Il n'a eu que lui,** répliqua Ginny.

**-Et on va te croire sur parole,** répliqua Hermione en la foudroyant du regard.

**-Je n'ai pas à me justifier vis-à-vis de toi, surtout que tu es la seule fille de Poudlard qui dort dans la même chambre que des garçons. Qui sait, peut-être que tu as déjà couché avec les trois, pire en même temps. Peut-être que c'est toi qui a rendu si pervers mon frère et Harry.**

Hermione vit rouge et sortit sa baguette. A ce moment, tous les aurors sortirent leur baguette et visèrent Hermione.

**-Mione calme-toi,** supplia Harry. **Je ne veux que pas tu aies des problèmes.**

**-Oh crois-moi Harry ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir des problèmes ici,** siffla Hermione tout en fixant avec haine Ginny.

**-Et vous vous basez seulement sur les dires d'une simple fille, vous le Ministre de la magie,** s'exclama Théo tout en passant devant les aurors et Ginny en la foudroyant du regard.

Il se plaça devant Hermione et lui caressa la joue.

**-Calme-toi ma douce,** dit-il. **Pense au…** continua-t-il tout en jetant un bref regard sur le ventre de sa belle.

Hermione frappa du pied avant d'abaisser sa baguette. Théo se retourna et fit face au ministre de la magie.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Comment son frère et Hermione avaient-t-ils pu charmer des personnes aussi riches et raffinés que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ? Elle était verte de jalousie.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

**-Du calme,** cria le ministre de la Magie.

Quand le silence s'installa, le Ministre fit face à Théo.

-**Je suis un homme responsable et minutieux. Mademoiselle Weasley nous a fourni une pensine. Celle-ci a été analysée par nos experts qui ont confirmé que la pensine n'a pas été trafiquée. On voit bien Mademoiselle Weasley avoir des rapports sexuels avec Monsieur Potter à la suite de sa promesse de se marier avec elle. Nous demandons dans ce cas-là que Monsieur tienne sa promesse et se marie avec Mademoiselle Weasley.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai jamais fait cette promesse et je n'ai jamais couché avec elle,** bégaya Harry.

**-Monsieur Potter a le droit d'inspecter le contenu de la pensine pour lui rappeler ses promesses, **répondit le ministre de la magie.

D'un coup de baguette des images apparurent sur le plafond. On vit Harry promettre à Ginny qu'il allait l'épouser si elle faisait l'amour avec lui et on le vit se pencher sur elle.

Soudain l'image disparu...

A suivre


	40. Chapter 41

**Je remercie : Sailorslayer et à Luna ^^**

**Ey je vous remerci pour tous vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**

Chapitre 41

**-Ce n'est pas moi,** fit Harry tout en regardant Ron dans les yeux. **Je n'aurai jamais touché ta sœur, jamais…**

**-Je sais, **lui répondit Ron, tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

**-Madame Weasley demande que Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Ginny se marie sur me champ.**

Harry pâlit. Il se tourna vers le directeur de l'école. Il le vit le regarder avec tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Les aurors se dirigèrent vers Harry et un des aurors lui prit le bras. Draco agrippa le bras de cet auror avant de le pousser avec force. Harry regarda Draco avec gratitude et il se plaça devant Harry tout en levant sa baguette.

**-Si un jour Ha-Potter doit se marier, ça sera avec une personne qu'il aura choisie, une personne qui aime Harry Potter, le garçon simple qui veut seulement avoir une vie simple et non Harry Potter, le survivant. Une personne qui puisse lire à travers lui, qui sache que lorsqu'il crit, une petite fossette se forme sur sa joue droite, qu'il adore voler sur le balai de son parrain car c'est le seul moment où il se sent proche de lui. Non, Harry ne se mariera pas aujourd'hui avec toi et ce même si je dois être un hors la loi.**

Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Théo et Neville, levèrent leur baguette.

**-On ne vous laissera pas faire, **s'exclama Neville tenant enjoue les aurors.

Soudain Neville sentit un torse puissant se coller sur son dos et il reconnut le parfum que cette personne dégageait, Severus Snape. Celui-ci souffla avant de lever sa baguette vers le Ministre de la magie.

**-Monsieur Snape, j'ai dit que le corps enseignant devait rester en dehors de cette affaire**, cria le Ministre de la magie.

**-Je ne peux pas**, lui répondit Severus. **Voyez-vous je refuse que mon fiancé soit blessé.**

Neville se retourna.

**-On avait dit qu'on allait attendre avant de l'annoncer aux autres, **s'étonna Neville.

Severus lui répondit tout en continuant à fixer le ministre et les aurors.

**-Disons que la situation a changé.**

Neville haussa les épaules avant de se tourner et faire face aux aurors. Soudain une voix s'éleva parmi les murmures des élèves.

**-VIRGINA, VIRGINA, fille de fermier, VIRGINA,VIRGINA, la douce, VIRGINA, VIRGINA , la pur, lorsque son nom fut bafoué par des langues aiguisées, VIRGINA, VIRGINA, se vengea, VIRGINA,VIRGINA, créa un sortilège VIRIGNA,VIRGINA, si une fumée blanche t'entoure… pur seras-tu…si fumée bleu ciel…un seul amant auras-tu eu mais plus le ciel sera sombre plus ta vertu sera mise en péril,** chantonna Luna qui s'était mise debout sur la table de sa maison face à la table de Gryffondors.

**-Mais que raconte cette folle**, grogna Ginny.

**-Faites la descendre, **cria le ministre de la magie.

Lorsqu'un auror leva sa baguette sur Luna, un poignard apparu sous le coup de celui-ci.

**-Il n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche**, fit Luna en faisant un clin d'œil à cet auror tout en montrant du doigt Grégory Goyle.

Celui-ci avait changé physiquement. Plus grand, il avait perdu son surpoids et dans son attitude, il était devenu discret, plus renfermé. Il se dégageait de lui un charme mystérieux.

**-Comment osez-vous attaquer un membre du ministère ? **cria le ministre de la magie.

**-Comment vous vous pouvez croire une seconde que nous allons vous laisser faire ? A qui croyez-vous avoir affaire ?** répliqua Gregory tout en se levant de sa table.

**-Monsieur le directeur,** s'exclama le ministre de la magie.

**-Le corps enseignant doit rester en dehors de cette affaire,** répondit Albus tout en souriant.

Le ministre de la magie était rouge de colère.

**-Jeune Homme j'attire votre attention sur le fait que vous avez en face de vous des aurors entrainés et ils n'hésiteront pas à répondre à toute provocation.**

Gregory sourit.

**-Connaissez-vous les particularités de chaque maison Monsieur ? Les Maisons sont au nombre de quatre.**

**-Je sais cela,** siffla le ministre de la magie.

Gregory ne l'écouta pas et continua.

**- Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. **

_**Vous finirez à **__**Serpentard**_** : **

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin**_**  
**_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**_

**Croyez-vous que les élèves de ma maison n'ont pas appris les sorts les plus utiles leur permettant de se défendre, les mêmes sorts qu'ils ont utilisé contre des Mangemorts, il y a quelques mois.**

Les élèves de Serpentard se sourient_._ Gregory passa devant la table des Gryffondors.

_**-Si vous allez à **__**Gryffondor**_**  
**_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

**Croyez-vous que leur courage manquera pour défendre l'un des leurs. **

Le vert passa à la table des Serdaigles et se plaça devant Luna. Il lui tendit la main pour la faire descendre de la table_. _Luna lui sourit. Grégory posa un léger baiser sur le front de sa Luna. Il continua tout en fixant Luna droit dans les yeux:

_**-Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_**  
**_**Serdaigle**__** vous accueillera peut-être**_**  
**_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits**_**  
**_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître**_

**Croyez-vous que les élèves de cette maison n'utiliseront pas leur sagesse et leur soif de connaissance qui leur ont permi de connaitre des sorts qui vous feront froid dans le dos.**

_**Et si à **__**Poufsouffle**__** vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_**  
**_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_**  
**_**Et leur patience est proverbiale**_

Grégory tout en tenant la main de Luna. Il se dirigea vers le ministre de la magie.

**-Vous n'avez rien à me dire sur cette maison,** ria le ministre de la magie.

**-Ne les sous-estimés pas, Monsieur. Ce sont les mêmes élèves qui se sont battu à nos cotés au nom de cette même justice et loyauté.**

**-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me rappelez les caractéristiques des maisons ?,** siffla le ministre de la magie.

**-Oh, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il s'adressait,** dit joyeusement Luna **mais à eux **et elle montra du doigt tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Tant les aurors que le ministre de la magie pâlirent. Devant eux, tous les élèves avaient levé leurs baguettes dans leur direction.

**-La loi est la loi,** bégaya le ministre de la magie.

**-Je suis d'accord avec vous,** lui répondit Grégory, **Mais ma Luna est unique. Potter a le droit de lever la loi de VIRGINA.**

**-Qu'est-ce que la loi de Virgina,** cria Ginny.

**-La loi était utilisée pour confirmer la pureté de la jeune future épouse. Si une fumée blanche t'entoure, c'est que tu es toujours vierge et digne de te marier, bleu claire c'est que tu as eu un homme et ton futur époux aura le choix de t'épouser ou non, si elle est bleu foncé, cela veut dire que tu n'es pas une sainte nitouche,** lui répondit Hermione. **Et surtout qu'il n'aura pas de mariage.**

Ginny pâlit.

**-Ma Ginny n'a rien à craindre,** lança Madame Weasley. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise.

Le Ministre de la magie se tourna vers Harry.

-**Voulez-vous que l'on applique la loi de Virgina ? Mais je vous préviens, dès qu'on confirmera votre implication, vous vous marierez sur le champ avec mademoiselle Weasley. Il sera logique de ne pas vous laissez le choix de l'épouser ou non vu que vous avez été son premier amant.**

Harry était perdu. Tout le monde le fixait.

**-Potter, ma Luna ne se trompe jamais,** lança Grégory avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa douce.

Harry réfléchit Luna, la même Luna qui était à ses cotés lors de la dernière bataille, la même qui l'avait soutenue.

**-je le veux,** fit Harry d'une voix sûre.

Le ministre de la magie leva sa baguette et jeta de sort. Harry retint son souffle. Il sentit des doigts prendre les siens. Son regard croisa les yeux de Draco. Il lui sourit tendrement. S'il devait se marier, cela serait avec quelqu'un comme Draco Malefoy pensa-t-il.

Soudain des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle. Harry tourna la tête et vit que Ginny était entourée d'une fumée bleu foncée. Il était sauf.

**-Ginny,** bégaya Molly Weasley. **Mais la pensine…**

**-Dis-moi comme Harry peut-il être ton premier avec une telle couleur ?** fit Draco tout en souriant froidement à Ginny.

**-Je…je… ce n'est pas juste,** cria Ginny. **C'est moi qui dois me marier avec quelqu'un de riche et non, Ron, Hermione. Moi. Harry épouse moi. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux….**

Madame Weasley venait de gifler sa fille.

**-Tu me fais honte, **cria-t-elle. **Et la pensine, comment as-tu fait ? **

**-Je…je…**

**-Répond**

**-Je savais qu'il restait du polynectar que Hermione avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième ou troisième année. Je l'ai volé avec des cheveux de Harry que j'avais récupéré sur sa brosse et j'ai demandé à un ancien ami de m'aider.**

**-Tu appelles cela aideré, faire l'amour avec cet homme et tomber enceinte,** cria Molly.

-**Je ne suis pas enceinte**, répliqua Ginny comme si cela allait effacer les problèmes qu'elle avait créé.

Molly se retient pour ne pas la gifler une seconde fois.

**-Et pour Ron ?**

**-j'ai menti,** confessa-t-elle.

Molly se tourna vers son fils.

**-Je suis désolé mon cœur,** dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son fils mais Blaise s'interposa.

**-Je vous interdis de toucher mon fiancé.**

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur sa joue. Elle avait blessé un de ses poussins. Oh mon dieu quel genre de mère est-elle ?

Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fiancé avant de tendre les bras à sa mère. C'était quand même sa mère. Elle avait été manipulée par sa sœur. Si son père avait été là, il aura pu raisonner sa mère.

**-Je suis désolé, désolé…**répéta Molly.

**-C'est bon maman.**

Molly s'écarta de son fils et se tourna vers Harry.

**-Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai vraiment cru ce qu'elle m'avait dit et il y avait la pensine.**

Harry lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

**-C'est toi que je vais envoyer chez ta grande tante,** dit-elle tout en agrippant le bras de sa fille et la tira vers la sortie. Elles furent suivies par le Ministre de la magie et ses aurors. A peine furent-ils sortis que des exclamations de joies se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Harry se tourna vers Luna.

**-Merci Luna, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans ton aide.**

Luna lui fit un sourire, posa un baiser sur le front de Harry avant de se tourner vers Gregory et de lui murmurer des mots qui le fit rougir. Elle retourna en direction de sa table.

**-Depuis quand es-tu avec loufoque ?** demanda Blaise

-**De un, elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood,** répondit Gregory en foudroyant du regard Blaise, et** de deux, depuis quelques mois,** continua-t-il tout en souriant.

**-Mes enfants, je suis si fier de vous,** s'exclama le directeur si ému de voir le lien qui existait entre toutes les maisons. **C'est un honneur de vous avoir comme élèves. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger. **Il claqua des mains et la nourriture apparut.

**-Tu devrais manger Neville**, fit Severus tout en poussant légèrement Neville vers sa place.

Neville sourit et s'installa.

**-Toi aussi ma belle,** dit Théo en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione l'embrassa avant de s'installer. Ron allait s'installer avec ses amis mais Blaise le bloqua.

**-Et si tu venais manger à ma table,** proposa Blaise. **On n'a pas besoin de se cacher.**

**-Mais je veux manger avec mes amis,** fit Ron tout en montrant de ses mains ses amis.

**-Je préfère t'avoir près de moi,** lui murmura Blaise aux creux de son oreille. **Hier, j'ai pu constater que tu as perdu du poids et vu ton état, ce n'est pas bon pour les filles.**

Ron rougit et il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi son ami. Soudain son regard fut attiré par les doigts entremêlé de Harry et de Draco. Harry suivit le regard de Ron et il rougit tout en s'écartant de Draco.

**-Je…Merci, d'avoir pris ma défense,** dit Harry tout en se mordant les lèvres inférieures.

**-De rien,** lui répondit Draco avant de se diriger vers sa table mais Harry agrippa la manche de sa chemise.

**-Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu viens de dire ?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime comme tu es avec des défauts et tes qualités. Quelqu'un qui remerciera le ciel chaque jour de t'avoir à ses côtés,** murmura-t-il.

**-Hier tu m'as dit…**

Draco le coupa.

**-J'étais en colère. Je ne me rendais pas compte et si tu savais comme je le regrette. Je regrette ses paroles, je regrette de t'avoir fait mal. **

**-Est-ce que tu vas me les enlever ?**

**-Non, Harry. Et si tu me laissais une chance ?. Je voudrai qu'on forme une famille, notre famille.**

Draco sortit de la poche de son manteau des papiers et le tendit à Harry. Harry les prit et les lu. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était l'acte de propriété de sa maison, de la maison de ses parents. Il y a quelques mois, il avait voulu visiter la maison mais un sort l'avait bloqué. C'est là qu'il avait su que ses parents étaient simple locataire, que la maison appartenait à quelqu'un autre. Personne n'avait pu lui dire à qui appartenait la maison en ruine.

**-Elle est à toi, je l'ai mise à ton nom, **fit Draco. **Personne n'a mis le pied dedans depuis le fameux soir. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être trouver des trucs qui ont appartenu à tes parents et peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être, on pourrait former notre famille là. Bien sûr il faudra faire des répa…**

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco et se colla à lui. Draco se sentait revivre. Harry s'écarta et posa son front sur celui de Draco.

**-Tu es un imbécile,** murmura Harry

**-Le roi des imbéciles, **répondit Draco

**-Tu m'as fait mal**

**-Je te jure que je vais employer le reste de ma vie pour me faire pardonner.**

**-Epouse-moi.**

Draco se figea et il sourit bêtement. Ne voyant pas Draco répondre, Harry s'éloigna. Il avait cru que Draco voulait qu'il forme une famille ensemble tous les quatre.

**-Répond-lui imbécile, **lança Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco mit ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et le colla à la lui.

**-Cela sera un honneur de t'épouser.**

**-Tu m'as fait peur imbécile.**

A ce moment-là, des cris de joies et des sifflements remplirent la grande salle.

**FIN**

**Mais je vous rassure, il y a un épilogue ^^**


	41. Chapter 42

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction de Maladresse (une petite larmes ^^)**_

_**Milles merci pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissés tout le long de ma fiction. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont collaboré de près à ce projet : Merci, merci…**_

**Je remercie partuculièrement : Sailorslayer et à Luna ^^**

_Épilogue : 7 ans plus tard_

Neville se trouvait en haut des escaliers de l'entrée de Hall du Manoir des Nott. Il sourit en voyant la fille de Théo et d'Hermione bouder, Ambre Nott. Elle avait hérité des magnifiques yeux bleus de son père et de la longue chevelure brune de sa mère outre bien sûr son tempérament de feu qui faisait d'elle une pure rouge, pensa Neville.

Il vit Hermione s'avancer vers son mari. Elle était simplement magnifique avec sa robe brune. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle avait entrepris des études de Médicomagie qu'elle avait réussi parfaitement même si elle avait du interrompre ses études pour mettre en monde sa fille et pour s'en occuper pendant quelques mois. Elle fut aidée par la mère de Nott. Les parents de Hermione avaient accepté l'émancipation de leur fille mais au grand étonnement de celle-ci, ceux-ci s'étaient aussi impliqués dans l'éducation de leur petite fille. Ils avaient longuement discuté de la relation malsaine qui s'était installé entre eux et avaient réussi après quelques années à recréer un lien assez fort. Elle avait pu compter sur Théo qui avait suivi un cursus pour faire de la politique. Il fut l'un des plus jeunes Ministres de la magie grâce à ses idées novateurs. Pour une fois, même Harry alla voter…

Hermione portait dans ses bras, le dernier de la famille Nott, Dylan. Le petit était le portrait craché de son père avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus ciel. Il était aussi malin que sa mère et aussi observateur que son père. Sans aucun doute, il finira chez les Serpentards.

- **Sourit ma puce**, murmura Théo à sa fille tout en saluant ses invités

- **Je ne fais que ça, **_**père**_, répondit sa fille en se forçant à sourire, **mais ce n'est pas toi qui porte une nouvelle paire de ballerine et une stupide robe blanche. Le jour où vous les porterez, vous pourrez me demander de sourire bêtement**.

Soudain Théo se remémora :

_**« -Souris Granger,** siffla Théo tout en saluant les invités._

_- **Je ne fais que ça, sourire, Nott**, répondit froidement Hermione**, mais ce n'est pas toi qui porte ces talons aiguilles. Le jour où tu les porteras, tu pourras me demander de sourire bêtement. »**_

**- Telle mère telle fille, **dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

**- J'espère que c'est un compliment Monsieur le Ministre, **fit une voix que Théo reconnaitrait entre mille, celle de sa tendre femme, Hermione Nott.

Il se tourna et sourit.

Elle portait une magnifique robe brune qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et sa silhouette. Elle portait dans ses bras son fils qui était son portait craché, Dylan Nott âgé de deux ans.

- **C'était un compliment Madame la ****Médicomage**, lui répondit Théo tout en lui prenant son fils des bras. **Vous devriez faire plus attention**, ajouta-t-il avant de poser une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme. **Je ne voudrai pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit**.

- **Je n'ai rien à craindre**, le rassura-t-elle avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue de son époux.

**- Papa**, fit leur fils, Dylan. **Pipi.**

**- Je vais l'amener, **fit Ambre instantanément tout en prenant la main de son petit frère.

- **Ambre**, gronda son père.

- **S'il-te-plait papou, j'en peux plus**, argumenta sa fille**. Personne ne verra mon absence vu que maman est là**.

Elle supplia du regard sa mère qui soupira. Sa fille était aussi manipulatrice que son père, pensa Hermione.

- **Laisse-la donc**, fit Hermione tout en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son époux.

Théo soupira.

- **Bien mais soit à l'heure pour le début de la réception**.

- P**romis**, fit sa fille tout en tenant la main de son frère.

Les parents se fixèrent avant de dire en même temps

**- Elle finira chez les verts,** dit Hermione en souriant à son époux

-** Elle finira chez les rouges**, dit Théo en souriant à son épouse.

Hermione tourna la tête et elle vit la famille Malefoy père. Remus travaillait, au grand dam de son époux Lucius Malefoy, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque année, il essayait de convaincre Remus d'abandonner son travail car jamais on n'avait vu un époux Malefoy travailler, ce qui entrainait à chaque fois une dispute où Remus finissait vainqueur et où Lucius réapprenait la joie de dormir seul pendant deux semaines. Cette année, Teddy était parti à Poudlard et avait fini, au grand désarroi de Remus, chez les Serpentards. Néanmoins Remus avait le grand espoir de voir leur fille, Morgane Malefoy, finir chez les rouges. Morgane avait hérité des fameux cheveux blonds et des yeux gris des Malefoy mais également du caractère doux et tendre de Remus. Ce qui expliquait sûrement que tant Lucius que Draco, sans parler de Teddy, s'étaient mis en tête d'apprendre à Morgane tous les sorts de magie blanche et noir pour empêcher tous les garçons de s'approcher d'elle.

- **Cela ne serait pas Remus et Lucius** ? lança Théo tout en reprenant sa place d'hôte.

Le bal de Nott devait être parfait comme chaque année.

- **Remus, je m'excuse**, répéta Lucius tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Morgane et Teddy qui marchaient devant eux.

- **Mmm**, grogna Remus.

- **Je ne le referai plus.**

- **C'est ça**, lança ironiquement Teddy en tournant la tête à son père. **Et moi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu le referas, je le sais, Morgane le sait et papa le sait.**

-** Je ne crois pas que cette conversation te concerne, fils, **siffla Lucius tout en jetant au coup d'œil à Remus qui avait hoché la tête tout le long de la tirade de son fils adoptif.

-** Si tu avais arrêté comme je te l'avais demandé, **murmura Remus à son époux**. On n'aurait pas eu mentir avec notre fille et encore moins mentir à Teddy.**

-** On ne peut pas dire que tu étais très convaincant avec tes **_**arrêtes**_** tout en te mouvant sous moi, **répliqua Lucius avant de se mordre les lèvres**.**

Remus le foudroya du regard.

- **Père n'a pas tord, papa**, lança Teddy. **Si tu ne voulais pas, tu n'aurais pas enlevé la chemise de père.**

Là, à cette instant, il était fier de Teddy Malefoy son fils adoptif, nouveau membre de la grande maison de Salazar Serpentard, pensa Lucius en faisant un petit sourire tout en voyant Remus rougir.

- **Mais je t'ai dit d'arrêter**, répéta Remus en boudant.

- **Mais tu…**fit Lucius avant d'être interrompue par sa fille.

- **Ce n'est pas grave que tu ais perdu contre père, papa**, fit Morgane qui prit la main de Remus. **Je sais qu'avec beaucoup d'entrainement tu pourras battre papa. Pour moi, tu seras toujours aussi fort que père.**

Remus rougit. Lorsque Teddy et Morgane les avaient surpris dans une fâcheuse posture, Teddy les avait couverts en lui disant que Lucius et lui s'entrainaient au corps à corps. C'est dans ces cas-là qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le choix du chapeau magique, Teddy était aussi rusée qu'un Serpentard.

- **Tu entends notre fille, il faut qu'on **_**s'entraine souvent**_** pour que tu puisses me battre**, fit Lucius tout en fixant avec désir droit dans les yeux Remus.

- **Ton père va s'entrainer **_**seul pendant une semaine**_, dit Remus, **avant de reprendre nos entrainements.**

Remus dépassa Lucius et Teddy tout en tenant la main de sa fille.

-** Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, **gémit Lucius tout en suivant du regard son époux.

-** Père un Malefoy ne supplie jamais, **lança Teddy mais il observa son adversaire jusqu'à trouver sa faille.** Papa ne résiste pas au chocolat. Il te faut seulement une soirée en tête à tête.**

-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange d'un tête-à-tête? **demanda Lucius tout en souriant à Teddy**.**

-** Le nouveau balai que papa a refusé de m'acheter.**

-** Il est à toi.**

Tant Teddy et Lucius avaient un sourire sur leurs visages. Lucius entendit des cris de joies et il fit la petite famille de son fils, Draco Malefoy.

Son fils et Po-Harry s'étaient installé dans l'ancienne maison des Potter après la rénovation de celle-ci. Peu de temps après cette rénovation, Harry avait mis au monde ses deux petits fils, James et Sirius Potter-Malefoy. Au grand désarroi de Lucius, les jumeaux avaient tout hérité de Harry, tant les cheveux bruns indomptables que les yeux verts. Il avait même suggéré d'une façon innocente de faire un test de paternité vu qu'il ne tenait rien de Draco. Avec le temps, Lucius comprit vite son erreur. Certes, les petits ne ressemblaient pas à des Malefoy mais ils avaient hérité la ruse et la classe des Malefoy. Aucune nourrice n'avait pu résister plus d'une semaine avant de donner sa démission. Jamais, personne n'arrivait à remonter à eux. La seule personne qui arrivait à garder les monstres était Madame Molly Weasley. Elle avait de l'entrainement avec ses propres jumeaux. Ils étaient la grande fierté de Draco. Deux ans plus tard, Harry mit au monde une petite fille, Lylie en hommage à sa mère. Elle était blonde aux yeux gris, aucun doute que cet ange était une Malefoy.

Harry avait ouvert une boutique de balai au chemin de travers qui était connu dans le monde entier et Draco avait suivi un cursus en économie pour prendre sa succession dans l'entreprise. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'avenir prospère de la compagnie d'import-export Malefoy si son fils était là. Il avait hâte de voir Teddy rejoindre son frère, Draco. Ces deux-là à la tête de la compagnie, il pourrait prendre sa retraite et faire le tour du monde avec Remus et lui faire l'amour dans toutes les plages du monde.

- **Cela ne serait pas Draco et Ry ? **lança Teddy.

- **Je suis désolé**, fit Draco tout en portant sa fille dans ses bras.

- **La ferme**, siffla Harry tout en serrant les poings.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait papa ?**, demanda sa fille âgée de 4 ans, Lylie.

- **Mais rien**, se justifia Draco tout en regardant à tour de rôle ses fils, sa fille et Harry**. C'était un accident.**

-** Un accident, un accident, **grogna Harry tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches**. **

Les jumeaux se fixèrent avant de reculer car lorsque leur papa avait ce regard, il fallait mieux ne pas être dans les parages. Sirius prit la main de leur sœur pour que leur père la fasse descendre. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, ils se mirent à distance raisonnable**.**

-** Un accident, c'est le fait de me renverser un verre d'eau sur ma nouvelle chemise, ça c'est un accident, **continua Harry,** Draco mais le fait de faire tomber ma potion contraceptive et la remplacer avec du jus d'orange pour passer du bon temps, ce n'est pas un accident. Ça c'est de l'égoïsme.**

-** Mais tu as toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, **essaya d'argumenter Draco en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- **Draco, ce jour là, ce n'est pas l'envie d'avoir une grande famille qui t'a poussé à ne pas me dire la vérité mais c'est plus ta bi…**

-** Harry les enfants, **le coupa Draco tout en montrant les enfants de la main.

-** Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé me toucher si j'avais été au courant. Tu savais que je voulais attendre encore un peu. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit.**

- **C'est de ta faute, **répliqua Draco**. Si tu n'avais pas mis, **Draco fixa ses enfants**, tu sais quoi. Tu sais que quand tu mets ça, je ne peux te résister.**

-** Crois-moi Draco c'est la dernière fois que je mets ce que tu sais**, siffla Harry tout en tournant le dos à Draco et se dirigeant vers le manoir Nott.

Draco soupira. Il attrapa Harry et l'enlaça. Celui-ci avait bien essayé de se dégager mais Draco l'avait bien enlacé.

- **Je t'aime mon amour**, murmura Draco au creux de l'oreille de Harry. **Et cet enfant est la preuve de notre amour. Il est un petit bout de toi et de moi. Je ne regrette aucun de nos enfants et toi ?**

-** Non, bien sûr, **répondit Harry qui commençait à se calmer. **Je les aime tous. Ils sont mon tout**.

Draco posa ses mains sur le ventre de son époux.

-**J'aime déjà l'enfant que tu portes.**

- **Moi aussi**, avoua Harry avant de se retourner et faire face à son mari.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

Draco sourit de victoire. Il avait calmé son rouge. Harry se pencha au creux de l'oreille de Draco et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

- **Deux semaines sans câlin t'apprendront à être honnête avec ton époux.**

Harry se détacha de Draco avant de faire signe à ses enfants de se diriger vers le manoir.

Draco soupira. Il s'en tirait assez bien. Lui qui avait imaginé une peine plus lourde par exemple les neufs mois suivant sans pouvoir toucher son époux. Deux petites semaines, cela n'était rien.

**-Cela ne serait pas Ron et Blaise ? **lança Harrytout en se dirigeant vers le manoir Nott**.**

Blaise et Ron avaient eu la même année leur diplôme, Ron son diplôme de comptabilité et Blaise son diplôme dans le même cursus que Draco. Ron et Blaise travaillaient dans la chaine d'hôtellerie de la famille Zabini. En moins de trois ans, celle-ci fut connu pour associer charme et luxure. Leurs trois petites filles naquirent un mois avant la date prévu, Jennifer, Josy et Jessica Weasley-Zabini. Celles-ci étaient de magnifiques métisse, la peau caramel, les yeux bleus de Ron et les cheveux onduleux noirs. Tant Jennifer et Jessica avaient hérité le don de faire des bêtises de Ron tant Josy avait hérité de Blaise son calme et sa ruse. Les petites étaient devenu les mascottes des deux familles vu que les filles était rares tant dans la famille Zabini que celle des Weasley.

Harry sourit en voyant Josy tenir son petit frère par la main, quelques mois après la naissance de Lylie, Ron avait mis au monde, au grand étonnement de tous, un petit garçon, Marcus Junior en hommage du grand-père de Blaise. Hermione, qui l'avait aidé à accoucher, lui avait dit qu'il avait fait un déni de grossesses. Ron avait reconnu avoir pris un peu de poids mais rien de plus. Blaise accueillit la nouvelle avec joie. Il avait un petit garçon pour l'aider à protéger ses grandes sœurs contre tous les pervers qui allaient courir derrière ses petites princesses. Harry aurait dit diablesse car sous leur visage d'ange, les filles Zabini étaient redoutables. Leur grand-père avait pris en charge leur éducation lorsque Ron et Blaise était occupé par leur étude et puis leur travail. Ces gamines maitrisaient le Stupéfix, le Doloris et bien d'autres sorts à l'âge de 4 ans. C'est ce qui avait donné l'idée à Draco d'apprendre à Lylie et Morgane les mêmes sorts. Remus et lui-même avait essayé de les empêcher mais à chaque fois, ceux-ci leur rappelait que lorsque leur petites princesses seraient à Poudlard, elles seraient sans défense face au nombre incalculable de pervers. Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

- **Jenny, Jes , Jos** , fit Ron en regardant ses filles droit dans les yeux à tour de rôle.

- **Oui, papa**, firent ses filles tout en lui souriant.

- **Ron, on va être en retard**, lança Blaise tout en regardant sa montre. **J'ai promis à Théo de le sauver pendant quelques heures de son rôle d'hôte. Je les ai déjà inspectés.**

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête tout en mettant les mains derrière le dos. Elles portaient des magnifiques robes bleues ciel qui mettaient en valeur leur peau caramel et leurs yeux bleus.

- **Mon cœur, j'ai confiance en toi**, fit Ron tout en se mettant au niveau de ses filles, **mais moins en elles.**

- **Je sais mais je veux vérifier si nos charmantes filles n'ont pas pris avec eux quelques prototypes de leurs oncle Fred et George.**

- **Mais papa chéri **fit Jennifer

-** on a promis, **poursuivit Jessica

-** d'être sages, **finit Josy, tout en le regardant avec ses petites yeux bleus**. **

Pour quelqu'un de non initié, cette personne serait même tenter de s'excuser de les avoirs accusé mais Ron connaissait bien sa progéniture. Il était la seule personne dans la famille Zabini et Weasley de voir au premier coup d'œil qui était qui. Et ses filles étaient trop mielleuses. Elles cachaient quelque chose. Il en était sûr.

Ron commença à fouiller les poches de chacune de ses filles.

Il leva un de ses sourcils. Ses yeux descendirent sur les petites chaussettes de ses filles et il vit Jessica trembler quelques secondes. Il sourit. Il demanda à ses filles de ses déchausser, ce qu'elles firent. Ron découvrit avec plaisir des pétards qui étaient caché dans les chaussettes de ces demoiselles.

**- On ne sait pas, **commença Jennifer

**- qui a mis, **continua Jessica

**- ces pétards là, **finit par dire Josy

**- papou chéri **dirent les triplets en lui faisant des sourires innocents.

Blaise essayait de cacher son sourire. Oh Mon dieu, il adorait sa famille. Avec eux, chaque jour amenait des émerveillements et surtout des surprises.

**-Bien sûr**, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. **Maintenant vous enlevez vos serre-têtes** **et vous me les donnez.**

Les filles regardèrent Blaise avec leurs petits yeux bleus en suppliant leur père de leur donner un coup de main.

**- Mon cœur, **essaya Blaise mais Ron le coupa

**- Si elles font encore des bêtises, ta famille va encore dire qu'elles tiennent tout de moi. Ta mère va encore me reprocher de ne pas être assez présent pour elles. Et je te préviens que si tu avais correctement vérifié nos filles, je ne serai pas de les inspecter dans le jardin des Nott. **

**- mais…**fit Blaise.

**- Continue encore mon cœur et cela sera une semaine dans la chambre des petites, **menaçaRon tout en prenant les serre-têtes de ses filles**.**

Il y trouva d'autres pétards.

Ron observa attentivement ses filles. Logiquement, il avait tout vérifier. Puis il vit Jennifer jeter un coup d'œil à Jessica puis derrière lui. Ron se tourna vers Blaise qui tenait toujours leur dernier dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elles n'avaient quand même pas osé. Ron prit son fils dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- **Marcus est-ce que tes sœurs t'ont donné quelque chose** **? **demanda Ron tout en déposant au sol son fils.

- **Non, **fit le petit garçon tout en regardant ses sœurs.

Ron souffla. Il était content de voir que ses enfants se soutenaient mais cela lui donnait plus de travail. Il fouilla son fils du haut en bas.

Ron se leva et se tourna vers ses filles.

- **S'il arrive quoi que ce soit lors de ce bal, je vous jure que vous passerez la semaine qui suivra à désherber le jardin de grand-mère Molly avec les mains alors je vous laisse encore une dernière chance de vous débarrassez de vos pétards ou autres trucs louches que vous avez pris avec vous. Je vais fermer les yeux et je vais compter jusqu'à trois, vous avez intérêt à mettre tout ce que vous avez apporté devant moi. Un…**

Blaise vit Jennifer et Jessica courir vers leur petit frère et lui enlever des pétards qu'elles avaient collé sur le dos de celle-ci, puis enlever les boules de couleurs différentes qui devaient surement contenir un nouveau produit inventé par ses oncles.

Soudain, il sentit des petites mains se faufiler dans ses poches. Il regarda sa fille Josy.

**- deux, **continua Ron

**- Désolé papa, **dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

Elle sortit d'autres boules.

Blaise aurait du être fâché mais ses filles avaient réussi à lui mettre à son insu des boules et pétards. Il était très fier de ses petites diablesses**.**

**- Et trois, **finit par dire Ron avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait une pile de pétards ou d'autres substances. Ron souffla. Il jeta un sort et tout disparu**. **Ron déposa un baiser sur chaque front de ses filles avant de leur rappeler sa menace.

- **On va vraiment être en retard mon cœur**, lança Blaise avant de reprendre son fils dans ses bras.

Ron lui sourit et toute sa famille se dirigea vers le manoir.

Blaise tourna la tête et vit le fameux médecin qui avait suivit Ron lors de sa première grossesse, Mark de Prince avec son époux.

Celui-ci était toujours médecin, il travaillait en grande collaboration avec Hermione Nott. Il s'était marié la même année que lui avec François de Montenier. Celui-ci avait quitté le monde de la mode pour être l'assistant personnelle de son époux à la grande joie de ce dernier. Les mois qui suivirent, François tomba enceint d'un petit garçon, Matt de Montenier-de Prince qui était la fierté de ses parents. Il avait hérité, outre des cheveux noirs des Prince et les fameux yeux bleus des Montenier, du sale caractère de son père Mark de Prince. Ce gamin ne supportait personne à part ses petits cousins et sa fille Josy. Nul ne savait le pourquoi et le comment de ce fait là.

- **Cela ne serait pas Mark et François**, lança Josy tout en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

- **Mais mon ange**, supplia Mark tout en tenant son fils par la main.

**- Non**, lui répondit François.

**- Matt a grandi. Il lui faut un petit frère ou une petite sœur.**

**- J'ai dit non**

**- Mais Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je sais que Neville est venu te consulter et que lorsqu'il est sorti de sa consultation, il se tenait le ventre. Toi et moi on sait ce que cela signifie. Je ne veux pas faire un enfant car Neville est enceint**.

- **Mais c'est mon rêve de voir nos enfants en même temps à Poudlard**, gémit Mark tout en se mettant à genou et en enlaçant par la taille François.

Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Comment cet homme qui pouvait être considérer le meilleur dans son domaine pouvait se comporter comme un gamin immature ?

-**Je te promets, je vais m'en occuper. Je serai là et puis pour te prouver que je ne fais pas un enfant parce que Neville Pourrait être enceinte, après la naissance de Mathieu ou deAngélique, on refera un autre enfant.**

-**Tu crois que je suis une poule pondeuse mais…Attend Angélique**, fit François.

Mark sourit. Il savait bien que son ange voulait une petite qui portera ce nom. Il savait que c'était lâche de le faire mais depuis Matt, François se braquait pour avoir un autre enfant. La première grossesse s'était très mal passée. Il avait failli perdre Matt. Depuis lors, François refusait de faire l'amour avec lui avant de prendre une potion contraceptive.

**- Je te donnerai un coup de main,** fit Matt en se mettant à genou et en enlaçant son papa. **Je serai sage à la maison. Je protégerai mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur. **

François se disait que son fils tenait trop de Mark. De qui tiendra le suivant ? se dit-il. Est-ce qu'il aura une petite fille ? Et s'il perdait cette enfant ?

Mark croisa le regard de son époux. Il se leva et posa son front sur celui de François.

-**On fera attention**, murmura Mark. **Je serai là du début à la fin**.

François sourit avant de lui murmurer sensuellement :

-**Tu devrais être très convaincant ce soir.**

-**J'accepte ton défi**

-**N'oublier pas de mettre le sort de silence autour de votre chambre**, lança Matt en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je suis trop petit pour entendre mes parents faire des cochonneries**.

François rougit.

-**On s'est déjà excusé gamin**, fit Mark en caressant les yeux de son fils.

-**Oui**, lui répondit Matt avant de tourner la tête et de voir son oncle Neville.

Celui-ci était un des botanistes les plus réputés du milieu, la plupart des maitres en potion s'adressaient à lui. Il était marié avec son oncle Severus qui était toujours professeur à Poudlard. Elisa, la fille d'oncle Severus et lui, pouvaient rester des heures à regarder Severus faire ses potions. Elisa était comme lui, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs mais Elisa avait hérité des fameux yeux noirs des Prince. Ethan, son frère jumeau, avait hérité tout de son second père, Neville Londubat, ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns et surtout sa maladresse. Mais Matt l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Elisa. Ils se soutenaient quoi qui arrive. Comme son père aimait dire, « eux contre le monde », les Prince contre le monde.

-**Cela ne serait pas Neville**, fit François tout en saluant de la main Neville.

Neville salua François de la main. Il sentit un torse se coller contre son dos. Il reconnu l'odeur de son époux.

- E**st-ce que mon cousin s'est encore donné en spectacle ?, **demanda Severus avant de poser un baiser sur les cheveux de son époux.

- **A ton avis,** lui répondit Neville en souriant tout en regardant ses amis se regrouper dans le hall. **Où sont les enfants ?**

- **Ta grand-mère et Monsieur Frank se sont donnés comme devoir d'apprendre à nos enfants à faire du cheval**, lui expliqua Severus tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son époux. **Cela signifie qu'on aura toute l'après-midi pour nous.**

Neville sourit. Le jour où sa grand-mère avait reçu sa lettre, elle avait débarqué dans les appartements de Severus pour lui dire sa façon de penser et savoir ses intentions envers sa personne. Severus l'avait rassuré sur ses attentions et ses sentiments. Sa grand-mère avait hoché la tête avant de lui rappeler que les Londubat étaient connu dans le monde des sorciers bien plus que les Prince et qu'elle avait le bras long. Severus avait souri face à cette petite menace avant que celle-ci ne lui rappelle que son propre frère était le chef d'un clan de vampire, plus précisément le plus grand de l'Europe. Neville était le neveu adoré de son grand oncle et qu'elle était sûr qu'il adorerait faire la connaissance de son frère, Frank, du clan de l'ombre. Pour Neville, oncle Frank était la personne la plus gentil du monde entier mais pour Severus, il fut la personne la plus terrifiante lorsqu'il le rencontra la veille de leur mariage. Surtout que celui-ci l'avait kidnappé et l'avait en fermé dans l'un des manoirs de son clan. Severus avait cru qu'il allait mourir sans connaitre ses enfants. Il s'était défendu comme il le pouvait mais face à dix vampires, qui aurait pu réussir ? Il avait pu assommer six d'entre eux avant de perdre conscience. C'est dans ses cachots qu'il fit la connaissance de Frank Londubat. Celui-ci lui menaça que s'il faisait du mal à Neville, ce cachot serait sa nouvelle demeure. Après ce fameux soir, la relation entre les Londubat et Severus s'améliora, surtout à la suite de la naissance des jumeaux. Frank craqua sur les jolis minois de ses enfants à tel point qu'il leur avait offert une maison près du manoir du clan de l'ombre, comme ça il pouvait voir ses petits anges.

Severus vit son cousin sauter autour de son époux.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ?,** fit Severus tout en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son époux.

- **Je crois que Mark a réussi à convaincre François d'avoir un deuxième enfant**, lui répondit Neville en souriant.

- **Encore une lubie de mon cousin**, souffla Severus en souriant.

Il était content pour son cousin, sachant que celui-ci était vraiment triste de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants. Il avait toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants mais il ne voulait pas forcer son époux à avoir un autre enfant depuis la naissance de Matt, leur fils.

- **Disons que je l'ai inspiré,** fit Neville avant de prendre la main de Severus et la diriger vers son ventre.

Severus se figea. Il retourna Neville et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- **Tu es…**

**- Oui**

**- Combien ?**

**- Un mois**

- **Je t'aime,** lui dit Severus avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle.

- **Moi aussi.**

- **Tu lui as dit**, fit une voix que Severus et Neville reconnu parmi mille, Elisa Londubat-Snape

- **Oui, je…** mais Neville ne peut continuer. **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Severus se précipita vers son fils, Ethan. Il avait de la terre de la tête au pied. Son pantalon était déchiré.

- **Ce… n'est pas… ma faute,** gémit Ethan en essuyant ses larmes.

Elisa prit la main de son frère pour le consoler.

- **On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute**, le consola sa sœur**. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es aussi maladroit que papa.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda Severus tout en inspectant son fils. **Qu'est -ce que la maladresse de Neville à avoir dans l'état de ton frère ?**

- **On faisait tranquillement du poney mais celui de Ethan a perdu la tête et l'a fait tomber. C'est là qu'il a déchirer son pantalon. Lorsqu'il s'est mis debout, son pied était attaché à la scelle,** raconta Elisa**, et le poney l'a trainé pendant quelques secondes. Oncle Frank est intervenu. Il a pu arrêter le poney.**

- **Où sont votre oncle Frank et votre grand-mère ?** demanda Severus.

**- Il nous dit qu'on devait rentrer au manoir, qu'ils avaient deux mots à toucher à la personne qui était en charge de ces poney et aussi je crois qu'on aura du poney au diner, **finit par dire Ethan**. Ce n'est pas ma faute,** finit-il au bord des larmes.

- **Je sais bonhomme,** fit Severus. **Tu as vraiment hérité de tous les gènes de ton second père**.

Neville rougit. Il en avait marre que chaque fois que son fils renversait quelques choses ou produisait un accident, on désignait sa maladresse comme une tare qu'il avait hérité de lui comme une malédiction.

- **C'est quand même grâce à ma maladresse qu'on est ensemble**, cria Neville en mettant ses mains dans ses hanches. **Si je n'avais pas fait tomber cette fiole, on n'aurait pas conçu nos enfants et on ne serait pas ensemble vu que tu es doué pour refouler tes sentiments. C'est encore grâce à moi que Harry, Hermione et Ron ont du accompagner Draco, Théo et Blaise au bal de Nott et ont dû découvrir qu'ils s'étaient fait pour être ensemble. C'est encore grâce à moi que Harry a fait la connaissance de François qui a fini avec ton cousin, je te rappelle. Alors à la place de voir ma maladresse comme une tare, tu devrais la voir comme une bénédiction. Non mais…**

Tant Severus que ses enfants avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Neville s'énervait très rarement mais quand cela arrivait, c'était impressionnant.

Soudain, on entendit des applaudissements, Neville se tourna rouge de gène et vit ses amis de toujours applaudir.

-**Merci Neville**, cria Harry en lui souriant avant de regarder tendrement son mari.

Neville vit Hermione articuler un merci avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Ron lui faisait un grand sourire tout en tenant la main de son époux.

Mark lui faisait des signes tout en lui montrant du doigt François.

Neville sentit le torse de son mari sur son dos. Il lui murmura :

-**Je bénis chaque jour ta maladresse, mon amour.**

FIN !


End file.
